Quiero estar contigo
by ARLET
Summary: UA Los obligaron a casarse por un acuerdo político. Él pensó que era lo peor, ella lo hizo por su Reino. Aprendieron a quererse pero... ¿En verdad tienen la fuerza para amarse? RobStar y CbR
1. Compromiso

Estoy escribiendo otros fics, pero la verdad está idea se metió en la cabeza e irremediablemente tuve que escribirlo. Ojala les guste, es mi primer fic en está sección y es de mi pareja favorita de los Teen Titans Starfire/Robin, adoro está pareja n.n

**QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO**

**Capitulo 1 Compromiso**

Hace varios milenios, en un planeta azul, existía una cultura parecida a la nuestra. Dicho planeta estaba dividido en 60 reinos, algunos muy ricos, otros muy pobres, algunos gobernados por reyes sabios y magníficos y otros gobernados por tiranos.

En esa época era común que los soberanos casaran a sus hijos con el fin de establecer uniones políticas con otros reinos, eran matrimonios estratégicos en los que el amor no era frecuente.

-¡No pienso hacerlo! –grito la joven a todo pulmón.

-Pues no es de que quieras, es tu deber hacerlo –contracataco su madre.

-No puedo –discutió la joven totalmente fuera de sus casillas- y no quiero, por más que me insistas no lo voy a hacer.

-Entonces creo que tendré que decírselo a tu padre, Blackfire, y si a ese Reino se le ocurre hacernos la guerra, tú vas a ser la culpable.

-No seas tan dramática –reclamo la chica, de largos cabellos negros y ojos oscuros- ¿Por qué no puede hacerlo Starfire? ¿Por qué tiene que ser mi culpa?

-Porque la que está comprometida eres tú, no ella –aclaró su madre- tu hermana es aún joven para casarse.

-¡Por Dios! –exclamo exasperada- tiene 17 años, a su edad muchas mujeres del pueblo ya están casadas.

-Y también hay muchas que a los 19 años ya tienen dos hijos –ironizó su madre- y te comunico, querida, que tú ya los tienes. Además tu padre no lo ha autorizado.

-Sí, pero yo no quiero, Starfire…

-Ya basta Blackfire, -grito su madre, ya estaba harta del comportamiento de su hija mayor y era hora de que ésta entendiera que su matrimonio era irremediable- te vas a casar con el príncipe de la tierra, y punto final.

-Pero porque Starfire…

-Ya te dije que tu hermana es aún joven, y tu padre no ha autorizado ni siquiera su compromiso –replico su madre, cortando los reclamos de Blackfire-. En mi opinión, las dos ya están en edad de casarse, pero ya que eres la mayor es tu deber sellar el pacto de paz entre la Tierra y Tamaran. Entiende –prosiguió su madre un poco más calmada- a todos nos va a doler perderte –sobre todo a ella, ya que Blackfire era su preferida-, pero es importante que aseguremos el futuro de este reino.

-¿Y yo tengo que ser la que se sacrifique? ¿Por qué tengo que ser la ofrenda de paz? ¿Por qué no sacrifican a Starfire? –Blackfire seguía con sus reclamos, no quería ni pretendía casarse, a sus 19 años lo único que quería era ser libre, conocer otros lugares, gente y hombres, pero nada permanente.

-Ya te lo dije, eres la mayor y este compromiso está pactado desde que tenías 16 años, no me vengas con reclamos, sabías que este día llegaría, siempre lo has sabido.

-Por favor –suplicó Blackfire un poco más calmada, sabía que tenía que jugar bien sus cartas y parecer una histérica frente a su madre no le ayudaría en nada- no me hagas esto. Sabes perfectamente que nunca he querido hacerlo, mi lugar es aquí en Tamaran, no en la Tierra.

-Blackfire… tú también entiende –su madre suspiró cansada, estaba empezando a pensar que dado el enojo de la chica si esta se casaba con el príncipe de la Tierra más que asegurar la paz aseguraría una guerra.

-Madre te propongo algo –pidió Blackfire con tono elocuente, sabía envolver a su madre en todos sus caprichos y este no iba a ser la excepción- si convenzo a Starfire de que ella sea la que se case, ¿podré ser libre?

No le importaba sacrificar a su hermana, después de todo Starfire casi nunca le había negado nada y aunque a veces se llevaban un poco mal conocía de sobra a su hermana para saber que se apiadaría de ella y si era necesario la chantajearía un poco con lágrimas, Starfire era demasiado noble.

-Te conozco muy bien Blackfire y sé que no tardarás en convencer a Starfire, pero el problema no es ella, ya te dije que tu padre no ha autorizado su compromiso, aún.

-No es ningún problema, si lo convenzo también a él…

-Tienes una semana, en una semana cualquiera de las dos debe encontrase camino al Reino de la Tierra para la celebración de la boda –finalizó su madre, estaba cansada de los reclamos de su hija y comenzaba a pensar que sería mejor para ella y el reino perder a Starfire que a Blackfire, después de todo siempre le había parecido que a su hija menor le faltaba carácter.

Blackfire no necesitó más de dos días para convencer a Starfire, quien, a pesar de negarse al principio, aceptó después de que su hermana llorará con gran sentimiento frente a ella. Para convencer a su padre necesitó el resto de la semana.

Así como para su madre Blackfire era su favorita, la favorita del rey era su hija menor. De hermosos ojos esmeraldas y rojiza cabellera, Starfire era sumamente hermosa y a su belleza física se sumaban la gentileza de su carácter, su sensatez y sobre todo su simpatía e inocencia. Por eso su padre no quería perderla, apartarla de su lado era un dolor muy grande. No obstante, como monarca comprendía que dadas las personalidades de sus hijas, Starfire sería una mejor esposa para el joven príncipe de la Tierra que Blackfire y aunque a veces Star era indomable sabía comprender a la perfección la situación política y la necesidad de un aliado como el Reino de la Tierra.

Y ahí estaba Starfire, una semana después de la discusión entre su madre y su hermana, en un carruaje camino al castillo del Reino de la Tierra. La comitiva, acompañada de los mejores guardias de su padre, entre ellos un joven oficial que la pretendía, llamado Speedy, tardó 2 días en llegar al lejano reino.

La primera noche se alojaron en una posada a mitad de camino y cuando la princesa tamaraniana salió a dar un paseo nocturno fue interceptada por Speedy, quién la miró con tristeza. Por la cabeza del apuesto joven pelirrojo había cruzado más de una vez la idea de raptar a la chica, llevársela lejos, a otro reino y casarse con ella; pero era lo bastante listo para comprender que si hacía eso Starfire lo odiaría por siempre, ella había aceptado el matrimonio por ser lo más conveniente para la gente de Tamaran, y no lo amaba lo suficiente para poner en riesgo la paz y el prestigio de su reino y su padre.

Starfire le sonrió y le preguntó cuánto faltaba para llegar, a lo que él contesto que aproximadamente llegarían en la próxima puesta de sol, por lo que le recomendó dormir, la chica asintió y se retiro.

-Princesa –la llamó Speedy suavemente.

Starfire lo miró intrigada por lo que él iba a decirle, conocía los sentimientos del joven y en cierta forma lo quería, pero no lo amaba, de lo contrario jamás habría aceptado casarse con el príncipe de la Tierra.

El joven oficial se acercó lentamente a ella hasta que estuvo a menos de un palmo de distancia y la estrechó entre sus brazos. No quería perderla, pero era inevitable. Starfire también lo abrazó, él era el primer joven que la había cortejado, su primer pretendiente, lo conocía desde pequeña y seguramente sino estuviera comprometida habría terminado casada con él. Lentamente se separó de Speedy, no era correcto y si los encontraban seguramente se armaría un alborto.

-Buenas noches –murmuro Starfire mirándolo una última vez antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

El viaje transcurrió sin más accidentes o pretensiones y en el momento del atardecer siguiente Starfire contemplaba el hermoso jardín delantero del castillo del Reino de la Tierra, había algunas fuentes y un sinnúmero de flores que bordeaban el sendero por el que atravesaba su carruaje. Antes de que se diera cuenta bajo de la carroza ayudada por Speedy y atisbó, sin mucho asombro, el imponente castillo que se erguía ante ella, para entrar debía atravesar un largo corredor y subir por la escalinata principal.

Su bonito vestido lila ondeo alrededor de sus piernas al tiempo que ella subía la escalinata del brazo de Speedy, al que habían encomendado no marcharse hasta que la princesa estuviera instalada, al lado de la pareja iban algunos soldados tamaranianos. La boda se celebraría en una semana, pero antes tenía que conocer al rey y por supuesto al príncipe.

En la entrada la esperaban algunos soldados en dos filas que cruzaron sus espadas por encima de la cabeza de la princesa para formar un portal para que ella pasara, cosa que Starfire encontró un poco atemorizante. Más adelante se encontró con el comité de bienvenida, constituido por algunos oficiales, sus esposas y el rey.

El rey Bruno la recibió con un caluroso abrazó, le complacía enormemente la alianza con Tamaran y encontraba a Starfire encantadora y muy bella, a primera vista se dio cuenta de que era una joven con una educación excelente, culta e inteligente, pero sin presunción. Amablemente la condujo, de su brazo, hasta su habitación, quería que ella estuviera cómoda y la joven le manifestó con una sonrisa que la habitación era muy confortable.

Después de algunos minutos el rey se marcho y dejo a la tamaraniana en su habitación. Se alejo por el largo pasillo totalmente enojado, estaba furioso con su hijo, que había prometido estar ahí para recibir a la chica, pero como siempre, Robin hacía su voluntad, ya lo escucharía ese jovencito, tenía que aprender a controlarse, después de todo terminaría siendo el rey y se casaría con Starfire.

Starfire miró por el ventanal de su habitación el bosque que rodeaba el castillo, a lo lejos se atisbaba el pueblo y un lago. Suspiró, la verdad era que no quería casarse, pero no podía defraudar a su reino, ni a su padre. ¿Cómo es que se había dejado convencer por Blackfire? Observó su habitación, el tocador y el espejo, un enorme armario, un escritorio, un estante, un librero, una mesa para té con algunas butacas a juego, un cuarto de baño de mármol rosa y la espaciosa cama con dosel situada en medio de la habitación. Todo era grande y lujoso, los tonos blancos y rosados de la alfombra y la decoración le daban un aspecto muy femenino. Sin duda la habían preparado especialmente para una princesa, una princesa que tendría que casarse con el hijo del Rey Bruno, era irónico que ni siquiera sabía el nombre del príncipe.

Y corriendo en dirección al castillo, el príncipe Robin pensó lo mismo, era irónico y una estupidez no conocer el nombre de su futura esposa, después de todo, para él las cartas estaban echadas y había perdido el juego, tenía que casarse aunque no quería, justo como Starfire.

Ojala les haya gustado igual y todavía no hubo mucho R/S (Ni siquiera se conocen ¬.¬ u.u), pero en el prox. capi nuestros tórtolos comenzaran a recorrer el camino, juntos.

Prox. capitulo: Antifaz.

Hagan cara Hellman´s n.n


	2. Antifaz

**Capitulo 2 Antifaz**

Starfire se miró en el espejo por última vez, se veía hermosa, pero ella no estaba muy segura. Llevaba puesto un precioso vestido de fiesta lila, su color favorito, un sencillo collar de perlas y pequeños pendientes a juego, por un instante había pensado en recoger su cabellera pelirroja en un moño, pero había optado por dejarla suelta con una cinta lila a modo de diadema. Como toque final se coloco un antifaz lila y salió de su habitación con premura, no podía decirse que estaba emocionada, pero los bailes de máscaras siempre le habían gustado. Estaba segura de que se había retrasado y encima no sabía el camino para llegar al inmenso salón en donde esa misma noche se anunciaría su compromiso y le presentarían a su prometido.

En un pasillo chocó con un joven de cabellos negros y pantalones de montar, pensaba pedirle indicaciones a la primera persona que encontrara, pero ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad.

-¡Tonta, ten más cuidado! –masculló el chico molesto.

Y sin darle tiempo siquiera a reclamar, el chico desapareció por el pasillo, sin duda tenía bastante prisa, pero el accidente la dejo un poco molesta. ¿Acaso en ese Reino los hombres eran tan groseros? Sin más contratiempos llegó al salón del baile, no sin antes pedir indicación a un guardia.

Entró un poco temerosa, pero en la entrada la esperaba Speedy, que sonriendo le ofreció su brazo y la condujo al interior del salón, la joven princesa se veía más hermosa que nunca y las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar.

Después de que el Rey Bruno la presentó públicamente como la prometida del príncipe Robin y bailo una pieza con ella, Starfire por fin vio cara a cara a su prometido. Era el mismo antipático con el que había chocado antes, sólo que ahora vestía smoking. Ambos se miraron por un momento como si estuvieran evaluándose y después apartaron la vista, ligeramente molestos.

Robin estaba harto de todo ese teatro, detestaba la idea de tener que casarse y detestaba ser un príncipe, si hubiera sido un hombre normal, se habría casado con quien quisiera y la mujer que quería habría permanecido con él, pero en su lugar tenía una prometida de Tamaran.

-¿Quieres bailar? –suspiro molesto, si el teatro había empezado él tenía que interpretar su papel.

-Está bien –acepto Starfire tomando su mano con delicadeza, cosa que él no había hecho en absoluto.

Era un hombre joven, de aproximadamente 19 años, en extremo atractivo y con un halo misterioso que era acentuado por el antifaz negro que cubría una parte de su rostro y sus ojos. Su presencia y su cercanía provocaban en Starfire el deseo de conocerlo, pero la forma en la que habían comenzado la disgustaba.

-No sabía –murmuro Starfire entre los brazos del Robin- que los hombres de este Reino fueran tan descorteses.

-En este Reino nos preocupamos por hacer las cosas que debemos hacer, rápido y bien –no esperaba que la chica le reclamara, pero tampoco pensaba ofrecer disculpas y su respuesta encerraba mucho más de lo que ella pensaba.

Se había llevado una sorpresa al ver que su prometida era la joven con la que había chocado en el pasillo. Y en cierto modo también le había sorprendido el aspecto de la chica, quizá de no haber estado enamorado estaría satisfecho del matrimonio con la joven princesa tamaraniana e incluso se habría prendado de ella, pero él estaba enamorado, por no decir encaprichado, de una joven del pueblo llamada Bárbara Gordon.

La conoció en uno de sus paseos a caballo por el bosque y al verla le llamó la atención, anduvieron un tiempo juntos y después ella lo terminó limitándose a decirle que no lo amaba, por eso había aceptado casarse, esperaba que con este matrimonio la olvidaría.

Para Starfire el mensaje quedó claro, Robin no pensaba ofrecerle disculpas y un _No me molestes_ habría sido más sutil que su mirada y el tono de su voz. Decidió que en cuanto terminara esa pieza dejaría de bailar con él y pondría la mayor distancia que pudiera entre los dos. Desafortunadamente el Rey Bruno los llamo para presentarles a algunas personas, por lo que Starfire tuvo que permanecer cerca de Robin.

Un joven de ojos verdes entró con aplomo al salón de baile, su misión era simple, conseguir la mayor información posible sobre el Reino y sus gobernantes, la fiesta le había brindado la oportunidad ideal, debido a los numerosos invitados entre los que pudo pasar casi inadvertido. No obstante, en la entrada los guardias lo habían interrogado y él con gran destreza les había dado explicaciones muy convincentes, pero era lo bastante listo como para levantar sospechas, así que a la primera oportunidad invitó a bailar a una de las jóvenes damas invitadas.

-¿Quieres bailar? –pregunto el chico a la primera joven que se topó y sin esperar respuesta la llevó a la pista.

-¡Oye! –se quejó la chica- ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

-Garfield Logan, puedes llamarme Gar -¡rayos! Sí que era un idiota, ¿por qué diablos le había dado su verdadero nombre? Se suponía que era un espía y que no debía dejar vestigio de su paso por el Reino.

-Está bien Garfield. Puedes soltarme –no era una pregunta sino una orden, la chica no iba a permitir que un extraño la tratara así.

-No te molestes –pidió Gar, temeroso de que esa mujer armara un alborto- mejor dime tu nombre.

-Raven –se limito a contestar la chica, ni una palabra más.

-Buen nombre –dijo él sonriéndole y vigilando con atención a los guardias.

Afortunadamente los guardias dejaron de prestarle atención, lo que lo relajo visiblemente. Entonces pudo mirar con más detenimiento a su compañera de baile. La chica era muy hermosa, cosa en la que él no había reparado hasta ese momento, tenía ojos lavanda y cabello oscuro, además de una expresión de total seriedad, llevaba un vestido azul que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y acentuaba la belleza de sus ojos, cubiertos con un antifaz celeste.

-¿Estás molesta? –cuestiono Gar.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Bailar con un extraño era el sueño de mi vida, creo que soy afortunada –contesto ella sarcásticamente.

-Eres graciosa –comento Gar sonriéndole abiertamente, algo en esa chica le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Era muy seria, totalmente opuesta a él que le encantaba hacer reír a los demás, después de todo dada su situación, la risa era el único consuelo que tenía, de lo contrario se habría dejado vencer.- Además no soy un extraño, soy Gar.

-Ahora siento que te conozco de toda la vida, Garfield –trato de ser sarcástica, pero el comentario de que ella era graciosa la había turbado, nunca nadie le había dicho algo así, mucho menos después de que ella tratara de insultarlo.

La pieza terminó y contrario a lo que pensaba hacer, Raven se dejo llevar en los brazos de Garfield y continuaron bailando, uno intentando bromear y la otra quejándose superficialmente.

Nuevamente estaba en los brazos de Robin y nuevamente se sentía incomoda por ello, Starfire miró a su futuro esposo tratando de ver más allá de la rígida expresión y del antifaz que cubría su rostro. Pero él no dejaba traslucir nada, nada más que irritación por el futuro enlace y sobre todo por ella.

Se pregunto por qué estaría tan molesto, obviamente un matrimonio que no habías decidido no era una razón para estar muy feliz, pero era lo que se estilaba. Y normalmente las personas lo aceptaban, ella misma lo había aceptado, no brincaba de gusto por la idea, pero entendía que era lo más conveniente para su Reino. Además, para su fortuna no estaba enamorada, la tragedia en ese tipo de casos ocurría cuando alguno de los dos amaba a otra persona… de pronto alzó su vista para mirar a Robin y comprendió.

_-¿Y qué tal si está enamorado? –se quejo Starfire._

_-Ese es su problema, no tuyo, de todas formas tendrían que casarse –contesto Blackfire._

_-¿Y qué clase de convivencia habría? No te das cuenta, destruiría una relación –así habían estado durante medio día, su hermana trataba de convencerla de que tomara su lugar y ella no aceptaba._

_-Él también lo haría si se tratara de ti –murmuro Blackfire._

_-Sí, quizá él lo haría. Pero yo no, si estuviera enamorada jamás me casaría con otro._

Aquel fragmento de conversación regreso nítidamente a su mente. No podía asegurarlo, pero quizá Robin estaba enamorado y de ahí nacía la antipatía que sentía por ella.

Dos horas después el baile terminó. En su habitación Starfire pensó que había sido interesante y en cierta forma divertido. La gente de ese Reino era agradable y durante la fiesta había conocido a muchas personas que por su trato la habían hecho sentir como en casa. Numerosos militares, consejeros y miembros de la corte con sus encantadoras esposas, e incluso había tratado un poco a la familia de Robin, entre ellos su prima Raven que estaba acompañada de un simpático joven de antifaz verde, que en algunas ocasiones era gracioso y que se había mostrado encantado y curioso al conocer a Robin. Cyborg, un amigo de Robin, y su prometida Bumblee Bee también eran muy amables y divertidos. El único que parecía mostrarse desagradable era el propio Robin, pues hasta el Rey Bruno Díaz, era muy atento.

Y en sus aposentos la impresión del Rey no difería mucho de la Starfire. Su hijo de vez en cuando se metía en problemas, algunos graves como involucrarse en una que otra pelea en el pueblo con Cyborg, otros que podían ser considerados como simples travesuras, como robar su caballo para dar un paseo, y alguna que otra niñería como presentarse a las juntas con el consejo real vestido informalmente. Pero siempre había pensado que Robin era un digno heredero de la corona y para serlo debía cumplir con sus deberes como príncipe, cosa que por lo menos ese día no había hecho en absoluto.

-Comprendo que estás enfadado –se defendió Robin cuando se reunieron más tarde en el despacho del Rey- y te aseguro que lo haré mejor.

-Eso espero, porque la junta que hoy te perdiste era sumamente importante Robin, como futuro gobernante debes interesarte en la política exterior.

-Pensé que casarme con una extranjera abarcaba ese rubro –Robin no quería enfadar a su padre, pero no pudo evitar ser sincero al responder.

Toda el día se la había pasado tratando de buscar a Bárbara, verla por última vez, pero su búsqueda había sido inútil, pues al parecer la chica se había ido del pueblo. No había llegado a la junta con los consejeros reales, ni a recibir a su prometida, había llegado tarde al baile, sin contar que había plantado a Cyborg en la clase de combate que tomaban juntos, en resumen su día había sido un desastre para todos.

-Pues por lo menos trátala mejor –opino su padre- No llegaste a recibirla, como me lo habías prometido Robin, llegaste tarde a su baile de compromiso y por lo que note, fuiste muy grosero con ella.

-¿Yo grosero? –se quejó Robin.

-Entiende, ella vino sola, no conocía a nadie en este Reino y la hiciste sentir como una extraña.

-Es una extraña –objeto Robin.

-¿No has escuchado de algo llamado hospitalidad? –pregunto irónicamente su padre- Le hablaste muy golpeado, cuando la invitaste a bailar la trataste con mucha rudeza, sin contar todas las groserías que debiste haberle hecho al conversar.

Robin se lo pensó. Siempre había admirado la agudeza, la percepción y el ingenio de su padre, además de respetarlo por ser un gobernante justo y leal a su pueblo. Siendo honesto su padre tenía razón, había sido muy descortés con Starfire, cortante en sus pláticas cuando la tamaraniana le preguntaba sobre su Reino y sus costumbres, y quizá había sido muy brusco cuando bailaban.

-Tienes suerte de que sea una dama y no te haya armado un lío por la forma en la que la tratabas -continúo su padre sonriendo con serenidad.

-No sé cómo tratarla –confeso Robin al fin- me pone nervioso y… no estoy enamorado de ella.

-Lo sé –Bruno Díaz sabía más de lo que su hijo suponía y en cierta forma lo lamentaba por él, pero esperaba que la dulce tamaraniana no le fuera del todo indiferente- Un matrimonio arreglado nunca es por amor, al final, después de toda una vida, tienes que sentir cierto amor por tu pareja, pero casi nunca es el tipo de amor que acompañan… rayos y centellas, por decirlo de algún modo –terminó el Rey.

-¿Así fue con mamá? –se atrevió a preguntar Robin.

-No. A tu madre la amaba, aún la amo y cuando murió me sentí destruido, pero no siempre se dan ese tipo de casos, te lo anticipo. Trata de llevarte bien con Starfire, podrían comenzar por ser amigos.

-Lo intentaré –era lo más que podía ofrecer.

-Bueno, ahora ve y pregúntale si necesita algo y si está cómoda, buenas noches, Robin.

-Buenas noches, padre –murmuro antes de salir.

Starfire miraba las estrellas desde su balcón, le gustaban los lugares altos y mirar el cielo siempre era buen consuelo cuando se sentía triste o confundida. Y ciertamente Robin la confundía, esperaba que por lo menos, al final lograran llevarse bien, porque su relación iba en picada y tenían menos de un día de conocerse. Cerró los ojos dejando que la brisa nocturna le refrescará el rostro.

Tenía el cabello totalmente suelto, se había quitado el antifaz y parecía una niña observando maravillada la luna, lo que le daba un aspecto sumamente tierno, por no decir angelical, al menos esa fue la impresión de Robin al observarla. Dado que ella estaba en el balcón no lo escuchó cuando él toco la puerta y como él la encontró ligeramente abierta, se tomó la libertad de entrar, encontrándose a su prometida en el balcón.

-¿Te gusta la vista? –murmuro también saliendo al balcón.

Su presencia provoco que Starfire se sobresaltara terriblemente y emitiera un grito ahogado.

-Cálmate, soy yo –murmuro Robin.

¿Y se suponía que eso debía de tranquilizarla? Para ella su presencia no era ningún motivo de calma

-¿Qué deseas? –pregunto Starfire entornando un poco sus verdes ojos y observando que él no se había quitado el antifaz.

-Bueno yo… quería saber si estás cómoda o si necesitas algo.

-No te preocupes, en caso de que necesite algo se lo pediré a alguna de las doncellas –contesto ligeramente molesta, pese a su deseo de llevarse bien con él, no podía olvidar lo despreciable que él se había mostrado.

-Sólo trataba de ser amable –contesto Robin, sin duda ella estaba molesta.

-Creo que ya fuiste bastante amable en la fiesta –objetó Star, quería poner los puntos sobre las íes y que él se diera cuenta de que no sólo podía ser dulce y educada.

Después de todo, la sinceridad formaba parte del matrimonio ¿no?

oooooo

Bueno eh aquí el segundo capitulo. Ojala les guste, las cosas se van ubicando poco a poco. El amor no iba a surgir a la primera porque esta historia también es medio dramática ¬.¬ entonces todo irá dándose paso a paso n.n

Pero estos chicos sí que tienen chispa entre ellos ja ja ja y ni se imaginan qué les depara.

También ya comenzó el romance entre Beast Boy y Raven. Aunque supongo que todos saben que Garfield Logan es el nombre de Beast Boy y Bárbara Gordon es el nombre de Batichica (me cae mal ¬.¬), el nombre de Cyborg y de Bumble Bee quise dejarlos igual, porque me sonaba extraño escribir Víctor o

Quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que están leyendo este fic, la verdad no me esperaba una respuesta tan buena, ¡¡19 reviews, me alegra mucho que les haya gusta y no saben cuánto valoro cada uno de sus comentarios .

Shi no hime, Nathalie, Kerosen, x-Misao-x, Alexandra F.S., Layla Kyoyama, Ligthfire, Amandú, Sweety, Griffmoon, Katia, NigthStar.007, Abns, Starfire262, Sligerer, R.titan, Sango-Lily, Raven Granger.

Muchas gracias, me animaron muchísimo a seguir y espero que les agrade el curso que va tomando la historia n.n

Prox. Capitulo: Matrimonio.

Hagan cara Hellman´s o


	3. Matrimonio

**Capitulo 3 Matrimonio**

Solo en su habitación y mirando el techo, Robin pensó que la tamaraniana no sólo era dulzura, sino que también podía ser explosiva y se notaba que enojada podía resultar peligrosa, afortunadamente él no pensaba hacerla enojar, muy seguido. En cierta forma casarse con ella era como un reto, eran personas muy opuestas, ella era sincera, alegre, tierna y a veces ingenua; él era orgulloso, desconfiado, impulsivo y sobretodo jamás evadía un reto, y ciertamente el matrimonio lo era.

La boda sería en una semana y él ya había aceptado el reto, quería a Bárbara, pero se casaba con Starfire, al menos quería ser amigo de la pelirroja, aunque su matrimonio no fuera precisamente como el de las personas normales. Sin poderlo evitar sonrió al recordar su charla.

_-Creo que ya fuiste bastante amable en la fiesta –objetó Star._

_-Oye, si quieres una disculpa no pienso ofrecértela –Robin se defendió, los ojos de la tamaraniana parecían arder._

_-No la esperaba –Star dejo de mirarlo y volteo la cara ofendida-, eres demasiado orgulloso._

_-¿Orgulloso? –Robin estaba perplejo- me conoces de 5 minutos._

_-No importa, es algo que se ve a simple vista. _

_-Bueno, trataba de ser atento, pero creo que tú y yo simplemente no congeniamos. _

_-Es lo más sensato que has dicho –Starfire ironizó, ella normalmente no era así, pero había algo en el enmascarado que la hacía perder el control de si misma._

_-Al menos digo algo –contraataco Robin-. Tú simplemente guardaste tus reclamos –era una acusación tonta, ¿pero qué más podía reclamarle? Nada._

_-¿Esperabas que te armara una escena en el baile? –pregunto totalmente escandalizada._

_-Claro que no, pero quiero que hablemos sinceramente._

_-Está bien, Robin. ¿Por qué me has tratado así? ¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Y por qué permitiste que viniera hasta aquí? –no lo dijo con tono acusador, pero quería buscarse un pretexto para irse, la actitud de Robin no le gustaba y la verdad es que se había arrepentido de aceptar el trato._

_A Robin las preguntas casi lo atragantaron, sin duda eso había sido bastante sincero, la chica no se andaba con rodeos._

_-Estaba enfadado –murmuro._

_-Con que eres de los que se desquitan con los demás –Starfire parecía estarlo evaluando- creo que estás acostumbrado a tener el reino a tus pies, ¿no príncipe, Robin?_

_-No soy tan caprichoso como crees y no es que no me quiera casar… es sólo… que fue algo repentino –buscaba una buena razón, porque no podía decirle la verdad._

_-Para mí también, pero creo que no fui grosera contigo, incluso después de que tu bienvenida fue llamarme "tonta"._

_-Bueno –Robin trato de defenderse y se acomodo el cuello del traje- tú me pisaste un par de veces mientras bailábamos, eso no es precisamente amabilidad._

_-Tu excusa no es buena –muy extrañamente comenzó a calmarse y su deseo de huir se fue aplacando-, no conozco del todo los bailes de la Tierra._

_Ambos se quedaron callados y Starfire suspiro regresando su mirada a las estrellas, ese día había sido muy extraño._

_-En Tamaran no se ven así –comento distraída-, no hay tantas y aquí parecen más brillantes._

_-La Tierra es el mejor Reino que conozco –murmuro él, sin pretensión- la vista, entre otras cosas, es maravillosa._

_Starfire se pregunto si su "entre otras cosas" se refería a lo que ella sospechaba, pero sabía que no era el momento de preguntar._

_-Robin, si de verdad no quieres…_

_-Lo haremos –interrumpió Robin, mirándola a través de su antifaz, había sido un día muy largo y por alguna curiosa razón se encontraba tranquilo a su lado-, claro, si aceptas –termino dubitativo._

_-… Bueno para eso vine –murmuro Starfire sonriendo ligeramente y percatándose de que sentía sus mejillas ardientes-. No es lo que yo esperaba y tampoco creo que sea lo que tú querías, pero… al menos podemos ser amigos. –terminó esperanzada y por alguna extraña razón, sonriendo con timidez._

_-Es un buen plan –Robin le sonrió y observo que ella también le correspondía sin poder evitar un bostezo._

Los reyes de Tamaran se mostraron complacidos al conocer a Robin y al Rey Bruno, llegaron como huéspedes de honor una noche antes de la boda. Lejos de mostrarse nerviosa Starfire parecía normal, aunque no podía negar que estaba ligeramente emocionada.

A lo largo de la semana había tratado más a Raven y ambas chicas pronto se convirtieron en amigas. Raven era una chica callada y sarcástica, le gustaba meditar y leer, aunque con Starfire se mostraba un poco más abierta, paseaban por el pueblo y a veces meditaban juntas. Algunas veces Bee se unía a ellas y las tres charlaban sobre su infancia, sus sueños y a veces… sobre el amor, tema en el que Bee era la más conocedora.

La relación de Robin y Starfire había mejorado, o al menos era más cordial. A él le gustaba mostrarle los alrededores y algunas costumbres de la Tierra, una vez habían salido a cabalgar y la tamaraniana lo sorprendió al pedirle que le enseñara a utilizar el arco, aunque estas clases se habían retrasado debido a que la pelirroja estaba sumamente feliz de ver a su familia.

Cuando Robin la acompañó a encontrarse con su familia, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver correr a Starfire, como una chiquilla emocionada, a los brazos de su padre. Tenía los mismos ojos y cabello que su padre, pero también se parecía a su madre. Aunque su hermana era mucho más parecida a su madre y daba la impresión de querer terminar rápido; el hermano menor también era pelirrojo y se notaba que estaba muy unido a Star, Robin se había ofrecido a llevarlo a cabalgar por los alrededores y el tamaraniano había aceptado con simpatía el ofrecimiento.

El gran día amaneció perfectamente soleado, Starfire observaba con tranquilidad la mañana desde su terraza. Su mente viajaba de Tamaran a su familia y de ahí a Robin, de ahora en adelante él también sería su familia y… quizá después de algún tiempo tendrían más familia. Sintió su cara arder, estaba pensando en tonterías, ni siquiera se amaban ¿cómo iban a tener hijos?

-Adelante –murmuro después de escuchar que llamaban a su puerta.

-¿Por qué estás tan tranquila? –pregunto Bee escandalizada al ver a la novia cómodamente sentada en la terraza.

-Deberías vestirte –sugirió Raven con su voz tranquila y monótona.

Una hora después la novia se encontraba perfectamente arreglada. Esa mañana parecía más hermosa que nunca y Bee y Raven la contemplaban emocionadas, una más que la otra por supuesto. El vestido de Starfire era sencillo, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser bonito, sus hombros quedaban descubiertos y eso dejaba lucir la delicada gargantilla de diamantes que su padre le había regalado. La falda del vestido parecía flotar en torno a sus pies y se ceñía a su cintura dándole el porte perfecto. Bee y Raven le habían peinado el cabello en un delicado moño con algunos mechones sueltos y le sujetaron un velo que le cubría el rostro, que a pesar de no vislumbrarse del todo, estaba ligeramente maquillado.

Se dice que todas las novias son hermosas, pero el padre de Starfire pensó que nunca había visto, ni vería, ninguna más hermosa que su hija y cuando Robin la vislumbro caminando en dirección al altar y a él, pensó algo parecido. El rey de Tamaran depositó la mano de su hija en la de Robin y sonrió a este, tratando de decirle con la mirada que le estaba entregando lo más precioso que poseía.

La ceremonia comenzó y en uno de los lugares del fondo un joven sentía tentación de detener la boda, sin embargo no pudo reunir el coraje, por mucho que quisiera a Starfire, Speedy no pudo impedir que se casara con Robin.

-Puede besar a la novia –murmuro el sacerdote dirigiendo una mirada cariñosa a los novios y futuros soberanos de la Tierra.

Robin le levantó el velo y descubrió que la tamaraniana estaba muy sonrojada, jamás se habían besado y no sabía qué hacer, pues una multitud los observaba. Starfire tembló ligeramente cuando él le rozó los hombros y lentamente acerco sus labios a los de ella. Fue un beso muy corto, sólo un roce, ambos comprendieron que era lo mejor y también comprendieron que acababan de dar un paso más en su nueva vida juntos.

La gente aplaudió estruendosamente, acababa de iniciar un nuevo capítulo en la historia de ambos reinos y los jóvenes protagonistas de este, abrazaban a sus familiares y saludaban a los invitados con toda propiedad.

Starfire suspiró sentada en un carruaje junto a Robin, la fiesta había sido magnifica y al final habían gozado de un maravilloso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Esto fascinó a Star, pues en su Reino no había visto tal cosa, incluso pensó que los atacaban y Robin tuvo que calmarla, algo similar le había ocurrido a los demás invitados tamaranianos.

El abrazo final con su padre fue especialmente emotivo, él la miró con sus ojos verdes y se dio cuenta de que la había perdido, pero esperaba que fuera feliz y dichosa; y en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que Robin la amara como se merecía. El rey Bruno deseaba lo mismo, ambos eran tan jóvenes y a veces tan parecidos y opuestos, que se complementaban y comprendían, aunque él sabía que eso no era suficiente para amarse, pero si para comenzar una buena amistad.

Robin le sonrió a su esposa, era extraño, pero siempre que estaba junto a Starfire sentía tranquilidad, pensaba que todo estaría bien y que era capaz de lograr cualquier cosa. Su padre había insistido en que realizaran un viaje y se hospedaran en una pequeña casa que tenían cerca de la playa, afortunadamente estaban a punto de llegar, pues los dos se morían de sueño.

El cochero regresó al castillo y ambos jóvenes se quedaron solos. Entraron a la casa y subieron a la habitación. Starfire se moría de vergüenza y no quería ni mirar a Robin, hasta poco antes de llegar no había pensado en _ese_ aspecto del matrimonio, ya que su relación con Robin se reducía a mera amistad. La verdad es que tenía mucho miedo de que él se le acercara y no sabía como reaccionar frente a él.

Robin también se sentía nervioso, buscaba la mirada de su esposa, pero esta lo evitaba. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegarían a ese punto y había sido consiente de ese aspecto, pero no quería obligar a Starfire a hacer nada. Siempre podían esperar y tenían toda la vida por delante, además… ¡maldita sea, por qué tenía que pensar en Bárbara en ese momento!

-¿Quieres que duerma en el sofá? –ofreció Robin, pensando en la incomodidad del sofá y en lo cómoda que se veía la cama.

Star lo miró perpleja, o sea que… ¿no iban a hacer nada? ¿se había torturado por nada?

-Cómo quieras –contesto sorprendida.

-Bueno es obvio que no quieres hacer, ejem, nada –explico él ajustándose el cuello de su traje.

-No será que eres tú quien no quiere –en el acto se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, eso sonaba como una invitación y un reto.- No quise decir eso –se corrigió.

-Bueno creo que podemos dormir juntos, estamos muy cansados, no pasará nada y creo que será lo mejor –dijo Robin pensando que esa sería una larga noche.

Starfire asintió sin decir nada, no sabía si estaba enojada, conforme, o si habían herido su vanidad, pero en cierta forma agradeció retrasar el momento. Se cambió en el vestidor y salió con un camisón sencillo que la cubría bien y antes de que Robin saliera en pijama ella ya estaba tapada y recostada en la cama de espaldas a él.

-Buenas noches –susurró Robin en la oscuridad.

-… noches –contesto Star en un susurro apenas audible.

Pasaron algunos minutos y ninguno de los dos conciliaba el sueño, Robin miraba el techo y Starfire miraba el ventanal que conducía a la terraza.

-¿Estás despierta?

-Sí

Silencio.

-Robin…

-Mhhm –murmuro él empezando a dormirse.

Silencio.

-¿Estás enamorado de alguien, verdad?

La pregunta lo despertó totalmente. ¿Cómo diablos lo sabía? Se incorporo y miró a Starfire. Y ella supo que preguntarle a su esposo, en su noche de bodas, si estaba enamorado de otra mujer, no era la mejor forma de empezar una matrimonio, pero… ella tenía que saberlo, era amiga de Robin y una amiga sabía eso ¿o no?

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

Bueno después de más de un largo mes aquí está el tercer capítulo. Lamento la demora, pero empezó mi semestre y… lo maestros enloquecieron! En fin, trataré de organizarme mejor y actualizar más pronto, porque ya tengo casi todo el fic planeado y siendo sincera creo que estará bastante bien y emocionante.

Ya que todas odiamos a batichica, hagamos un complot jajajaja (me apasione ¬.¬). En el prox capi habrás más R/BB.

Ojala les haya gustado este capi n.n Les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, me ayudan a seguir y créanme que valoro cada una de sus críticas.

Gracias a las personas que leen y en especial a las lindas personas que se toman la molestia de dejar un review y a las que hacen cara Hellman´s XD

Starfire 262, Ligthfire, La dama del tiempo, Sweety, x-Misao-x, Shi no hime, Nigthstar.007, Maresk321, Alexandra S.F., Kari 16-08, Nathalie.

Gracias a todos y prometo (o espero) actualizar en una semana.

Matta ne

Prox. Capi. _Te conozco_

Hagan cara Hellman´s n.n


	4. Descubrir

**Capitulo 4 Descubrir**

Robin observo silenciosamente el delicado perfil de Starfire, la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de las cortinas daba a la tamaraniana un aspecto inocente y frágil. Quién podría pensar que tan sólo un par de horas atrás ella había logrado cortarle la respiración con sólo una pregunta.

Una pregunta que le había dolido responderle, no quería que ella lo supiera y ella… lo sospechaba desde el principio ¿tan obvio había sido?

Robin paseo de nuevo su mirada por Star, la cobija había resbalado por su hombro y su pecho, dejando entrever su delicada piel. Al observarla le pareció risible que tres horas antes estuviera pensando en… estar con ella… y después… su noche de bodas fuera infructuosa y encima ella le preguntara cosas que él por nada hubiera querido contarle a la pelirroja.

Pero finalmente se lo había confesado todo… le confesó que estaba enamorado de otra mujer, pero que ella lo había dejado. Durante el relato Starfire lo miró con atención, por un momento sus labios temblaron y luego le susurró tiernamente "_Debió ser muy duro",_ después simplemente lo miró y le sonrió, reacción que lo había sorprendido extraordinariamente.

¿Por qué ella le sonreía ante esa confesión? ¿Acaso también estaba enamorado de otro? Ante este pensamiento sintió hervir su sangre, Star no podía estar enamorada de otro hombre, era su esposa.

Aunque eso no era sinónimo de que era suya.

Pero, ¿quería que fuera suya?

Movió la cabeza enojado. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando eso? Starfire no era propiedad de nadie, no era un objeto y si ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre no tenía derecho a limitarla, pero por otro lado, ella había aceptado casarse con él y en el matrimonio existía algo que se llamaba fidelidad.

El lejano sonido de cristal rompiéndose lo despertó, había tenido un sueño intranquilo y seguramente era muy temprano para levantarse, miró por la ventana y observó que el sol ya iluminaba el cielo. Somnoliento y totalmente despeinado se desperezó y se cambió de ropa.

En la cocina Starfire recogía los trozos de todos los platos que había roto, no era una neófita en la cocina, pero estaba tratando de trabajar en silencio para sorprender a Robin con el desayuno y había conseguido justo lo contrario. Cuando bajó los platos de la repisa, estos se le habían resbalado y no tardaron en hacerse añicos en el suelo, causando un ruido estrepitoso, que sin duda, despertaría a Robin.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunto él entrando a la cocina, y mostrándose extrañado al ver a Starfire en el suelo recogiendo trozos de cristal.

-Nada, sólo se me cayeron los platos –murmuro Star un poco avergonzada y levantando los trozos sin cuidado, por supuesto uno de sus dedos no tardo en sangrar al pincharse con un delicado fragmento de cristal.

-Te está sangrando la mano –Robin inmediatamente incorporó a su esposa y le revisó la mano.

-Estoy bien –aseguró la tamaraniana alejando su mano de la de Robin, ya bastante vergonzoso era haber quedado como tonta frente a él, para que encima él actuara el papel de su doctor.

Robin fingió que no la había escuchado y la acomodó en una silla, como si fuera una niña. Buscó en una alacena los medicamentos y regreso con un pequeño vendaje y un frasco con un líquido transparente.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien –murmuro Star tratando de levantarse, pero Robin se lo impidió.

Lejos de parecerle tonta, él se daba cuenta de que era muy testaruda, sabía que ella podía curarse el dedo sola, pero no le costaba nada hacerlo él, después de todo uno de sus deberes era cuidar de ella. Sonrió al observar que su pelirroja era muy terca, pues nuevamente trataba de incorporarse.

-Yo puedo hacerlo –murmuro Starfire observando el algodón que él acababa de empapar del líquido transparente.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo yo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer si tú me vas a dar de comer y… créeme que estoy hambriento –Robin le sonrió.

Starfire apartó la mirada ligeramente ruborizada, la sonrisa que él le había dirigido era sumamente seductora y lo más atrayente es que él parecía no darse cuenta del efecto que producía.

-Te va arder un poco –murmuro Robin antes de que el algodón hiciera contacto con la piel de Starfire.

Ella no hizo ninguna exclamación de dolor y él le acomodo un pequeño vendaje sobre el dedo anular, el mismo en el que llevaba su sortija de bodas.

-Por cierto a qué huele –pregunto Robin aspirando la extraña fragancia que inundaba la cocina.

-Es un platillo tamaraniano –contesto Starfire tratando de borrar de su mente la sonrisa de Robin- dentro de poco estará listo.

Robin se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, después de recoger él mismo los platos, y observó a Starfire colocar nuevos platos y servir el extraño platillo que por su insólito aspecto, gelatinoso, no parecía muy apetitoso.

-Espero que te guste –declaro ella sonriente y comenzó a comer con un apetito digno de un hombre robusto, no de una joven delgada como ella.

A Robin le costó un poco devolverle la sonrisa, picó su desayuno con un tenedor y descubrió, con desagrado, que sólo era gelatinoso por fuera. Por dentro estaba relleno de una especie de mermelada morada con muchos trozos de una fruta que el nunca había visto.

-Son sorcabayas –comento Starfire observando que Robin miraba con desconfianza su comida- son deliciosas. Pero… si quieres puedo prepararte otra cosa.

Si otra mujer le hubiera dicho eso, él habría aceptado de inmediato. El platillo le desagradaba y la idea de comerlo no le tentaba en lo absoluto, pero Starfire lo había mirado con tanta desilusión, a pesar de sonreír, que no se atrevió a aceptar su ofrecimiento. Peor, sin pensarlo se metió un bocado a la boca y, para su sorpresa, descubrió que _esa cosa_ no sabía tan mal. Era dulce y parecía estar en su punto perfecto, pues no estaba duro ni blando.

Starfire lo mió tratando de interpretar su rostro sin expresión, pero justo en ese momento, Robin comenzó a ahogarse.

-¡Robin! –exclamo Star asustada, observando como él pasaba de sus gestos de ahogamiento a reír.

-Fue una broma –dijo entre risas.

Starfire lo miró estupefacta e incrédula.

-Pensé que estabas en peligro –soltó ella tratando de sonar molesta, pero en realidad el asunto le había hecho gracia- No fue gracioso.

-Lo siento –Robin hizo un esfuerzo por recuperarse del ataque de risa-, no quise asustarte. Tu platillo tiene un aspecto muy extraño, pero está delicioso.

Starfire no pudo evitar sonreír, por lo menos el desayuno le había salido bien, pese a todo. Además se acababa de dar cuenta de que era la primera vez que veía reír a Robin con sinceridad. Normalmente él era serio y quizá en eso estaba basado parte de su encanto, pero esta nueva faceta de su carácter, también le gustaba mucho.

Raven observaba inquisitivamente dos libros que se exhibían en un puesto ambulante. El mercado del pueblo, como siempre, estaba en extremo bullicioso y ella había decidido dar un paseo por los comercios para comprar un par de cosas.

Daba la impresión de ser una joven totalmente autosuficiente que no necesitaba de nadie, pues cuando se bajó de su carruaje rechazó la ayuda del cochero para bajar y no permitió que le ayudaran a bajar una pesada bolsa que entregó en un orfanato. Esa faceta rebelde era algo a que a él le gustaba y no había podido evitar seguirla mientras ella hacía sus compras.

-Ese parece más interesante, aunque debo confesar que casi no leo –la voz se le hizo conocida y ella volteó enseguida, aún con el libro en la mano, para encontrarse con un joven de mirada verde.

Para mala suerte del chico, Raven le había propinado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el libro, justo en el momento en que se giró para verlo.

-Lo siento –murmuro ella con voz tranquila al ver al joven sobarse repetidamente la cabeza.

-Tienes buen brazo –bromeó Gar, pero la chica siguió impasible.

Raven quería sonreírle, pero parecía que su rostro había olvidado como hacerlo. La razón por la que era una persona fría (fría, sí, esa era la palabra) se debía a la pérdida que había sufrido de niña, por eso, para protegerse evitaba mostrar sus sentimientos a los demás. Quizá esa razón era tonta para alguien que no ha perdido a nadie amado, pero para Raven tenía sentido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te marchabas ayer –comento mientras caminaban por el pueblo, finalmente había decidió comprar el libro que Garfield le había sugerido.

-Pues decidí quedarme a esp…, quiero decir decidí quedarme un día más. -¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué diablos ella siempre lo tomaba desprevenido? Por poco le confesaba que era un espía.

-Me alegra –murmuro Raven, sorprendiéndole en el acto por lo que había dicho, pero después pensó que no era raro después de todo el tiempo que había pasado con él.

_-Son preciosos ¿no? –observó el chico de verde mirada al tiempo que no perdía de vista el espectáculo que acababa de comenzar._

_-Aja –murmuro Raven observando el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en honor a la boda de Starfire y Robin. _

_-En mi reino nunca se ha visto algo así –comentó Gar._

_-¿De dónde eres?_

_-Del reino vecino –contesto Garfield y Raven tuvo la impresión de que él esperaba que ella diera el tema por zanjado._

_Pero Raven no tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada más, porque justo en ese momento un tamaraniano, asustado por los fuegos artificiales, la empujo tratando de huir y ella habría caído de no ser por los reflejos de Garfield._

_-Te atrape-murmuro Gar, al tiempo que observaba a Raven prisionera entre sus brazos- ¿Sabes? No me importaría quedarme así._

_Raven se quedó sin palabras. Gar era el único hombre que ella conocía que hablaba con tanta sinceridad, parecía que no le importaba meter la pata, si con eso conseguía mejorar. Era bromista, despreocupado, siempre estaba de buen humor, lo opuesto a ella…_

_Como acto defensa intentó separarse de él, pero contrario a lo que se esperaba (y a lo que sus emociones podían resistir) Garfield no la soltó, sino que la acercó más a él y Raven se encontró atrapada junto al pecho de Gar… casi podía escuchar su corazón, sentía su aroma y su cercanía la hacia sentir segura, era algo que nunca había experimentado._

_Inesperadamente el hechizo terminó y Garfield la soltó. Raven se dio cuenta de que Garfield no la había acercado a él porque ella huía, sino porque algunos tamaranianos habían estado a punto de arrollarlos en su intento de ponerse a salvo._

_-¿Estuvo cerca, no? –pregunto sonriendo Gar, sin percatarse de lo que él había provocado en Raven._

_-Si, por poco –comentó Raven tratando de poner en orden sus ideas._

_El resto de la noche trató inútilmente de huir de él, sobra decir que Gar no se le despegó, por alguna extraña razón para Raven, a él parecía gustarle estar con ella. Bailaron, comieron, observaron las estrellas y se despidieron... Gar tenía que regresar al misterioso lugar del que venía._

-¿Quién eres? –soltó de pronto Raven, mientras caminaban cerca del castillo.

Se acababa de dar cuenta de que no sabía nada de él y él… sabía ya cosas sobre ella y su familia, pero ella no tenía ni idea de dónde venía Garfield, a qué se dedicaba, quién era…

-Garfield Logan, ya te lo dije –contesto el chico, su mirada se torno seria y su aspecto relajado se tensó visiblemente.

-Pero… ¿a qué te dedicas, ¿de dónde vienes?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –pregunto Garfield fuertemente, quizá se había acercado mucho a ella y… ella había comenzado a sospechar de él, después de todo era una mujer muy inteligente, además de hermosa.

El tono de Gar la asustó un poco, él jamás le había levantado la voz y se notaba que estaba visiblemente nervioso.

-Porque no te conozco, no se nada de ti y tú… sí sabes de mí.

-No hay nada que saber y no creo que quieras saber –murmuro el joven firmemente y al tiempo sonriendo con tristeza- sólo soy Garfield Logan, el que conociste en aquel baile y quiso ser tu amigo… el que tiene que avanzar sin mirar atrás.

-No vamos a volver a vernos –susurro Raven, no era pregunta era afirmación, en ese momento fue lo que presintió.

-Quizá no –Garfield comenzaba a cansarse de toda esa farsa, quería ser sincero con ella, pero no podía pensar sólo en él.- Raven… si... más adelante te enteras de… algo que hice, por favor… quiero que me recuerdes así… como el Garfield Logan que tú conociste –sonrió, era la sonrisa más triste que Raven había visto en su vida, pero era una sonrisa, una última sonrisa.

Raven lo miró y… sin previó aviso Garfield la estrecho entre sus brazos. No la sostenía de la misma forma que el día anterior en el la boda de Star y Robin. Esto era diferente y Raven supo que jamás volvería a ser la misma. Ningún hombre la había abrazado así, sin importar nada más… sólo ellos.

Garfield le besó la frente, poco a poco dejó de apretarla contra él y cuando Raven abrió los ojos, sólo vio el sendero que conducía al castillo. Una fría ráfaga corrió por lo árboles y Raven caminó en silencio hacia el castillo, metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo y ahí lo encontró. Era el pañuelo de Garfield, el último recuerdo de una amistad que la había cambiado… como persona y como mujer.

Robin observó a su esposa al tiempo que tomaba una taza de café, a él no le importaba qué hora del día fuera, ni si hacía frío o calor, había adquirido esa costumbre desde que era un adolescente al observar a su padre tomar y tomar café mientras dirigía el Reino.

Star admiraba impresionada la vista desde el jardín. La casa estaba ubicada en un pequeño risco, por lo que gracias a su altitud se podía observar la costa y un lago que estaba casi junto al mar y que resplandecía bajo los alegres rayos del sol. No podía decirse que estuviera aburrida, porque recordaba un escenario parecido, que de niña había visitado con su familia.

-¿Quieres conocer el pueblo? –pregunto Robin después de terminar con su café.

-Claro –contesto Starfire cerrando los ojos para que la brisa marina le refrescara el rostro.

Media hora después se encontraban en el pueblo. Era una aldea de pescadores, con graciosas callejuelas adoquinadas con piedras de mar. Las casitas con techo de adobe, el malecón, los sonidos de los barcos al acercarse al puerto y los niños corriendo sin playeras, daban al lugar un toque muy pintoresco y ameno.

Caminando del brazo de Robin, Star sonreía al ver a los niños correr, le recordaban su reino. Cerca del puerto Robin y ella observaron un enorme barco que acababa de llegar procedente del Reino Oriental, cargado con jade, café y seda.

-¿Nieves? –ofreció un vendedor con un gracioso canasto de mimbre.

-¿Quieres? –pregunto Robin.

-¿Nieve? ¿Estás seguro? La última vez que probé la nieve fue cuando Blackfire me lanzó una bola y no sabía muy bien –comento con gesto preocupado.

-No te preocupes, ésta es diferente –la ingenuidad de Star a veces lo conmovía, la chica a veces era tan inocente que le provocaba el deseo de estar a su lado para protegerla de cualquiera que osará hacerle daño. –Dos de vainilla –pidió.

El anciano vendedor sirvió, de su cesto de mimbre, dos bolitas amarillas en dos pequeños vasos de plástico, Robin le pago y le ofreció un vaso a Star.

-Se nota que su novia es extranjera, joven –comento el vendedor a modo de despedida-, es muy bonita, espero que sean muy felices.

-Gracias –Robin agito la mano como gesto de despedida y miró divertido a su esposa-. Tienes buen apetito –observo sonriendo al ver que Starfire ya se había acabado la nieve.

-Cuando estaba en Tamaran siempre ganaba las competencias de comida que organizaba el palacio –cometo ella al tiempo que se metía a la boca el último trocito de nieve.

¿Competencias de comida? Sin duda un sano y ciertamente peculiar entretenimiento tamaraniano, pensó Robin.

-¿Te gustó?

-Sí, estaba muy dulce –contesto ella con tono entusiasmado- nunca había probado algo así.

Robin colocó la mano Starfire en el hueco de su brazo, y después de cederle su nieve, continuaron paseando por los muelles, como una pareja normal, o como, pensó Starfire, dos buenos amigos.

Comieron en un pequeño comercio en el que una señora muy sonriente, les ofreció un plato de pescado preparado con especias, la especialidad del lugar.

-¿Son turistas? –pregunto la amable señora en el momento en que Robin le pagaba la cuenta.

-Más o menos –contesto Robin, él había ido cada verano a esa casa en compañía de su padre, Raven y sus tíos. Conocía el lugar muy bien, por lo que no podía decir que fuera un turista total.

-Si están de paso, tienen mucha suerte. Está noche celebraremos nuestro tradicional festival en honor al mar. Será en la playa _Aquamarine_, cerca del malecón, generalmente a los turistas les agrada mucho ir –comentó la señora sonriendo.

Inesperadamente ya tenían plan para la noche. Star sonreía emocionada, Robin la esperaba en la estancia de la casa para que se marcharan al festival. Antes de salir de su dormitorio se miró en el espejo, su cabello pelirrojo relucía y contrastaba fuertemente con el vestido color turquesa que llevaba y la diadema, del mismo color, que se había puesto en el cabello.

Robin la ayudo a bajar del carruaje y le ofreció su brazo orgulloso, y seguro de que en el festival no habría otra mujer más bella que su esposa.

Lo que la señora les había dicho resultó plenamente cierto. Por todos lados la gente reía y su felicidad era contagiosa. Había muchos puestos de comida y algunos de juegos de destreza, en el centro había un escenario en el que una banda tocaba con un ritmo muy contagioso, que algunas parejas seguían emocionadas en una pequeña pista de baile.

Después de que comprarle un algodón de azúcar a Starfire, Robin decidió probar su suerte en un juego de destreza, en el que tenía que disparar tres flechas a un blanco, para ganar un premio. Lo hizo y consiguió darle dos veces al blanco, por lo que le regalaron una pulsera de coral, pulsera que él le sujeto a Star en la muñeca derecha.

-¿Quieres intentarlo? Podría ser el comienzo de las lecciones.

-¡Ah! Claro, podría ser divertido –acepto la pelirroja, emocionada tomó el arco y una flecha.

-Tienes que tomarlo así –enseño Robin, colocó la mano de Star de forma correcta sobre el arco- ahora tomas la flecha con la otra mano y la deslizas por el arco, apoyándola en tu dedo índice.

Starfire sintió escalofríos cuando Robin le dio instrucciones muy cerca de su oído, pero eso no fue nada en comparación con lo que sintió cuando él, detrás de ella, le ayudó a deslizar la flecha tomando sus manos, después él apoyo distraídamente una de sus manos en el hombro desnudo de la pelirroja y ella no pudo evitar dejar caer la flecha. La cercanía de Robin la ponía nerviosa, ¿nerviosa? MUY nerviosa, se sentía perturbada por su presencia y sólo esperaba que él no lo notara.

Nunca supo cómo consiguió disparar, pero lo hizo y extrañamente le dio al blanco en tres ocasiones, por lo que el encargado le regalo un reloj de coral, que ella acepto con alegría y después, con timidez, se lo obsequió a Robin, que orgulloso de que su alumna lo superara lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Cuando se acercaron a la playa observaron que de un muelle cercano estaban saliendo algunos botes alumbrados con dos farolillos, en los que las parejas remaban por el tranquilo océano bajo la luz de la luna.

Star los miró, el paseo parecía muy romántico y le habría gustado subir a los botes, pero dados sus sentimientos estaba segura de que eso sería muy peligroso. Justo en ese momento comenzó el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, las chispas iluminaban la negrura de la noche y caían al mar como si fueran estrellas fugaces. Starfire se acercó al barandal que separaba el piso de la arena y contemplo el cielo asustada por lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Robin, por Robin… un hombre que era su esposo y que estaba enamorado de otra.

Robin también observó el cielo y después de que estallaron algunas chispas rojas, su color favorito, busco la cabellera roja de Starfire, pero ella había desaparecido.

Preocupado comenzó a buscarla entre la gente, Star no conocía el lugar y seguro que se asustaría si no lo veía. Había demasiada gente y no podía localizarla, probó subirse al barandal para verla desde un punto más alto pero… nada. Comenzó a asustarse, Starfire no era una terrestre y era muy inocente, quién sabe lo que podrían hacerle. Grito su nombre tratando de elevar su voz por el bullicioso ambiente, le pregunto a la gente, caminó de un lado a otro e incluso se subió al techo de una casa ante la mirada perpleja de unos niños, pero no encontró a su pelirroja.

Pasaron las horas y nada… no había rastro de Starfire, Robin golpeó una enorme roca muy enojado consigo mismo, había sido un estúpido, la había perdido de vista y ahora…

-Debería volver a su casa, su alteza –sugirió un guardia del lugar.

Demasiado preocupado por la tamaraniana, se vio obligado a pedirles ayuda a los guardias de la aldea.

-No puedo –contesto secamente Robin, horrorizado ante la idea de volver a la casa sin Starfire.

-Quizá la princesa ya regresó a su casa, alteza –comentó otro guardia.

¿Star en la casa? No eso no podía ser, sin duda la pelirroja también lo habría buscado, ella no podía estar en la casa, seguro que la habían secuestrado.

-Debería ir por lo menos a dar un vistazo –pidió el primer guardia.

-Sí, eso haré –aceptó Robin- ustedes sigan buscándola.

Quizá por lo menos en su casa encontraría noticias de Star, como una nota del raptor o algo así.

Robin abrió la puerta sigilosamente y encontró que los primeros rayos del alba iluminaban poco a poco el salón, había revisado cuidadosamente la entrada y no encontró ninguna nota. Estaba cansado, pero sin duda Star estaría pasándolo peor por su maldito descuido y no estaba dispuesto a dormir antes de encontrarla.

Subió a su habitación dispuesto a ducharse y regresar al pueblo, no pararía hasta encontrarla… y ahí fue cuando la vio… con la cabellera pelirroja desparramada por la almohada.

Toda la noche él había estado buscándola como un loco y ella siempre había estado ahí, sintió que el alivio daba paso al enojo y clavo su mirada en ella.

Sin duda, Robin tenía la mirada pesada, porque a los pocos segundos la pelirroja despertó y para su asombro, descubrió a Robin observándola con una mirada que la estremeció.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

Bueno, tal parece que para mí una semana son tres semanas. Lo siento, pero por fin aquí está la actualización /

Ja ja ja, me da risa la situación del pobre de Robin… buscando a su pelirroja toda la noche, yo tmb estaría molesta si pasará toda la noche buscando a mi novio y el estuviera muy cómodo dormido, pero bueno ya me estoy yendo por otro lado. Además la conducta de Star es entendible ¬.¬

Y de nuevo salió a relucir esa… $& en fin, para efectos de drama tiene un papel relevante en el fic, pese a no haber aparecido.

(Sí eres mala y los harás sufrir ¬.¬) ¡calla subconsciente!

Bueno espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, me quedó más largo de lo normal y mi idea es irme con capítulos de no más de 6 págs., pero en fin. Ojalá les agrade y se animen a dejarme un comentario, una crítica o de plano un tomatazo .

Les agradezco mucho a las lindas personas que me dejan sus comentarios y a las que leen este fic.

Lightfire, Kyo Hannakasi, NigthStar.007, Lourdes, La Dama del Tiempo, Morgana, Rys.Zya, Alexandra S.F., Paolina, White Lady EF, Raven Granger, Sligerer, Ying Fa Satine Li, Iop.

MUCHAS GRACIAS, me animan mucho para continuar con esta loca idea .

Bueno, son las dos de la mañana, mi papá ya salió una vez a decirme que me duerma y tengo que leer un librote para mi tarea de teorías de comunic. ¬.¬, así que mejor le corto a mi rollo.

Matta Ne.

Prox. Capi _Compartir_

Hagan cara Hellman´s o

Pd. Le cambie el nombre al capi porque pienso que las parejas poco a poco van descubriéndose el uno al otro y eso, entre otras cosas, es lo más interesante de una relación . (no que ya le cortarías a tu rollo ¬.¬)

_Hoy es un día normal, pero yo voy a hacerlo intenso (Juanes)_


	5. Convivir

_Hoy es un día normal, pero yo voy a hacerlo intenso... En un día como hoy te amarraré con mis brazos, en un día como hoy. Juanes._

**Capitulo 5 Convivir**

La mirada de Robin la estremecía y por un momento, que le pareció interminable, le fue imposible aparatar sus verdes ojos de los azules de él. Sin duda estaba molesto y tenía un tinte… peligroso.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto Robin sin apartar la mirada de su esposa.

Starfire todavía llevaba puesto el vestido turquesa, las joyas habían desaparecido, sólo llevaba la pulsera de coral que él mismo le había puesto en la muñeca derecha, tenía el cabello un poco revuelto y el vestido arrugado, se notaba que el sueño la había vencido mientras lo esperaba, pero eso no calmo su enfado.

Starfire no supo qué contestar. El silencio no era la mejor respuesta si su objetivo era calmarlo, pero después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado.

En cuanto lo perdió de vista comenzó a sentirse un poco asustada, rodeada de tanta gente que no conocía, lo había buscado por todas partes, pero él no aparecía y justo en ese momento…

-¿Quieres explicarme –comenzó Robin tratando de no perder la paciencia e interrumpiendo las divagaciones de la pelirroja- por qué diablos estuve buscando a mi esposa como un loco por todo el pueblo, mientras mi esposa dormía placidamente en nuestra casa?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Te perdí de vista… -comenzó Star el tono de Robin la asustaba un poco, nunca lo había visto tan molesto.

-¡Ah, me perdiste de vista! –grito Robin interrumpiéndola-. Yo también te perdí de vista, pero no regrese a casa a dormir, ¡soy un tonto, te busqué toda la noche! –recriminó.

-¡Yo también te busqué! –soltó Starfire y Robin se percató de que los ojos de la pelirroja centelleaban, por fin había conseguido hacerla enfadar- ¿Qué querías que hiciera, Robin? No conozco el lugar, caminé por todo el festival buscándote, por la playa, e incluso por algunas calles del pueblo. Desapareciste. Comencé a desesperarme, me sentía estúpida, no sabía cómo regresar, le pregunte a un guardia y me ignoró y entonces encontré a otro que me brindó su ayuda.

-¿Y te trajo hasta acá? ¿Cómo pudiste confiar en él? Pudo haberte secuestrado. ¿Por qué no le pediste que te ayudara a buscarme? –cuestiono Robin molesto, no le parecía que mientras él buscaba desesperado a Star otro hombre estuviera ayudándola.

-No puedo desconfiar de él –murmuro Starfire y a Robin le pareció que la pelirroja se tranquilizaba ante la mención del susodicho- Es uno de los guardias de mi padre, lo conozco desde que era pequeña.

Robin se quedó helado, la mirada de Starfire había cambiado ya no parecía tan molesta y le había parecido observar un deje nostálgico en ella.

-¿Quién era? –fue lo único que atino a preguntar.

-Se llama Speedy, él me ayudo a buscarte un rato y después me sugirió que regresará a casa, me dijo que quizá ya estabas aquí, acepte porque pensé que talvez tenía razón.

-¿Cómo pudiste creerle? ¿Acaso no me conoces? –farfulló Robin molesto observando que los primero rayos de sol comenzaban a brillar en su habitación- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que te dejaría sola?

Star paseo su mirada por el suelo, se sentía abrumada. Encontrarse con Speedy había sido una afortunada casualidad, sin él no habría sabido regresar. Se daba cuenta de que aún era una niña tonta, pues no había anticipado el enfado de Robin. Cuando llegó a la casa lo buscó por todos lados, pero nada. Después subió a la habitación, esperando encontrarlo, pero él no estaba, resolvió esperarlo despierta y no se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedo dormida.

-No lo sé… te había buscado por todas partes, creí que quizá estarías aquí. Robin… no sabía qué hacer, te perdí de vista… –replicó Star.

-Yo también te perdí de vista ¡y no tienes ni idea de lo preocupado que estaba…! -farfullo Robin.

Acto seguido salió de la habitación, no sin antes azotar la puerta.

Starfire suspiró, su mirada estaba clavada en la puerta. Robin estaba furioso, nunca lo había visto tan enojado y no tenía ni idea de cómo reconciliarse con él. A pesar de que ella tampoco era culpable de la situación, había sido cosa del destino. Simplemente ambos se habían distraído en el peor momento. Ninguno de los dos era responsable y lo único que deseaba Star en ese momento… era volver a ver a su Robin de buen humor.

Sin embargo otra cosa ocupaba su mente, no podía dejar de pensar en sus últimas palabras… "_No tienes ni idea de lo preocupado que estaba"_. ¡Él se preocupaba por ella! Quizá eso quería decir… que al menos le importaba un poco.

E involuntariamente una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la tamaraniana, al tiempo que los rayos de sol terminaban de iluminar la habitación.

-¡Joven Robin tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía!, ¿quiere el caballo de siempre? –pregunto un anciano de aspecto amable, llevaba un pantalón de montar algo gastado y una camisa azul, completaba su atuendo con un sombrero vaquero.

-Hola, Alfred. Sí, el mismo caballo de siempre. ¿Cómo está su esposa? –murmuro Robin.

Alfred Pennyworth podía ser un hombre ya entrado en años, pero no era tonto. Había visto crecer al príncipe Robin y madurar al rey Bruno. Poseía un rancho cerca de la casa de veraneo del rey y se ganaba la vida rentando sus caballos. Pese a ser un hombre bien acomodado era una persona sencilla, carecía de arrogancia y le gustaba cuidar a los caballos él mismo. Dado que cada verano había visto a Robin cometer un sin fin de travesuras, en contadas ocasiones acompañado de Raven, conocía muy bien al príncipe.

Además no se necesitaba ser un genio para notar que Robin estaba molesto, su mirada, el tono de su voz, sin contar que había pateado el pasto por lo menos 10 veces y decapitado por lo menos a 6 flores. Quizá cabalgar le haría bien, cabalgar a toda velocidad. Alfred no temía por él, ya que Robin era un experto jinete.

-Ya está mejor, lamenta que no hayamos asistido a la boda. ¿Le preocupa algo? –pregunto Alfred al aire, no obstante el joven sabía que se dirigía a él.

-No es nada Alfred –contesto Robin acariciando en las orejas al caballo que siempre le prestaban.

-¿Cómo está la princesa? Ansió conocerla, dicen que es encantadora –comentó Alfred suspicazmente.

-¡Si, eso dicen! –murmuro Robin con rabia.- ¡Tendrá que conocerla! –montó el caballo de un salto y comenzó a alejarse.- Nos veremos –grito, alzó una mano a manera de despedida, pero no volvió la vista atrás.

-Ese muchacho –murmuro Alfred para si mismo- siempre igual de impulsivo.

Robin cabalgo a toda velocidad, saltaba pequeños setos con maestría y no tuvo dificultad al saltar una enorme piedra. Estaba furioso. No se detuvo hasta llegar al lago que se atisbaba desde su casa, donde permitió que el caballo tomara un descanso y bebiera un poco de agua. Sin embargo, sus deseos de continuar lo más pronto posible se vieron frustrados por su propio caballo.

-Oh, vamos -se quejo Robin, después de montarlo y que el animal se negara a avanzar- Tú también me traicionas –murmuro enojado, el caballo sólo relincho como respuesta.

Robin lo descabalgo resignado y se recostó junto al lago. Tenía un poco de sueño, pero este había quedado olvidado al encontrase con Starfire. Era un idiota. Toda la noche había estado buscándola y ella… ella se había ido con otro. Mientras Robin la buscaba desesperado un hombre la había ayudado, un hombre que no era él.

Estaba más molesto que antes, tenía que admitirlo. Quizá podía haber perdonado que Star estuviera en la casa, después de todo la tamaraniana no conocía el lugar y seguramente al verse sola se había sentido asustada.

Sí, eso podía haberlo disculpado.

Él la había buscado porque estaba preocupado por ella, quería que Starfire estuviera bien y segura. Cuando la vio apaciblemente dormida, se había sentido feliz porque ella estaba bien, porque nadie la había secuestrado.

Pero…

La razón por la que había salido furioso de la casa fue lo que ella le comentó después: un extraño la había ayudado. ¿Qué diablos hacía ese hombre persiguiendo a su esposa? ¿Por qué Star parecía más satisfecha de ver a ese extraño que a él?

Speedy… irremediablemente sintió un incontrolable deseo de conocerlo y de comprobar, por si mismo, si Speedy era mejor que él.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunto Alfred al ver llegar a Robin caminado y jalando al caballo de las riendas.

-Parece que está muy cansado –se quejo Robin, él también lo estaba.

-Me extraña que no hayas podido controlarlo, lo has utilizado por 5 años –comentó Alfred.

-Digamos que estaba indispuesto... –no especifico si se refería a él o al caballo.

Alfred tomó las riendas del animal con la intención de meterlo en su cuadra, al observar a Robin se percató de que el joven ya estaba más tranquilo, la cabalgata le había mejorado un poco el humor.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, muchacho, los besos y las peleas van de la mano.

Y ante este suspicaz comentario, Alfred desapareció en el interior de las cuadras agitando su mano a manera de despedida y dejando a Robin algo confundido.

El joven de ojos verdes caminaba por un acceso secreto que conducía a su casa. Estaba lleno de rasguños y algunas hojas secas cubrían sus hombros y cabello. El camino era prácticamente impenetrable, rocoso y con una espesa vegetación por lo que Garfield había tenido que abrirse paso con su espada.

Pero gracias a ese atajo se había ahorrado un día de cabalgata, además ya estaba acostumbrado. Después de dos horas de caminar por el oscuro sendero por fin vislumbró su casa. Cansado y sediento se encaminó a la fachada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Por fin estaba en casa.

-¡Garfield!

-¡Mento! –saludó Gar extrañado de ver a su viejo amigo esperándolo- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Por fin regresaste. El general quiere verte ahora mismo.

-¿En este momento? –se quejo Garfield en tono duro- Acabo de llegar, no fui a jugar ¿sabes?

-Lo sé. Pero tú bien conoces la importancia de tú misión.

Mento lo observó cuidadosamente, lo conocía desde que era un niño y sabía que aunque con sus amigos era un chico agradable, en la vida militar era un hombre duro. Por eso es que era un buen elemento, por eso es que era uno de los hombres más valiosos del rey y eso era lo que lo había condenado.

Garfield suspiró cansado –Está bien, vamos al cuartel.

-¿Y tu viaje valió la pena?

Garfield no respondió al instante. En su viaje al Reino de la Tierra había conseguido lo que necesitaba. Y además… había conocido a Raven. Una chica que estaba seguro que nunca volvería a ver. Esa chica había ocupado sus pensamientos todo el viaje de regreso. Pero el hechizo estaba roto. Había regresado a su Reino, a la realidad.

Bueno… por lo menos la había conocido.

Aunque Raven no tardaría en odiarlo.

-Sí, valió la pena –contesto secamente.

Habían pasado algunos días y estaban a punto de regresar al castillo. Starfire guardaba en una valija todos sus artículos personales, su ropa, su diario, algunas joyas. Robin, como cada mañana había salido y seguramente, regresaría hasta la tarde, como había hecho desde el día en que habían discutido.

No es que no se hablaran, la conversación existía, aunque era meramente frívola. Las 3 veces en que Starfire quiso hablar en serio con Robin este se rehusó y se apresuro a cambiar de tema o a salir de la habitación. La tamaraniana estaba entre molesta por la actitud de Robin, feliz por pensar que por lo menos le importaba un poco y confundida por lo que comenzaba a sentir por él.

En parte era un alivio que estuviera molestos, cada noche él dormía de espaldas a ella y en la madrugada ella lo observaba, preocupada al pensar ¿qué harían cuando tuvieran que consumar el matrimonio?, ¿Cómo reaccionarían? Era un alivio no haber llegado a ese punto, pero una tortura el temor de pensar que en cualquier momento Robin y ella…

Cerró la valija de golpe.

Lo mejor era terminar de empacar después, comenzó a bajar las escaleras y en el salón se encontró algo, o mejor dicho alguien, que no se esperaba. Robin.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto él, su esposa tenía una expresión sorpresa.

-Me asustaste. Pensé que llegarías hasta tarde.

-No te avise que llegaría tarde.

-Es lo que siempre haces –no era un reclamo, ni siquiera lo dijo con ironía, simplemente se limito a señalar un hecho.

-Pensé que sería bueno cambiar de planes –comentó Robin, iba a hacer algo que nunca había hecho con una mujer, explicarse.- Te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Qué es? –pregunto la pelirroja estudiándolo con la mirada.

-Si te lo digo ahora no sería sorpresa ¿no?

-Es cierto –murmuro ella sonriéndole después de, lo que pareció a Robin, mucho tiempo.

Ya estaba cansado de estar enojado con Star, en realidad ya no estaba molesto con ella, sino con el tal Speedy, pero ese era otro problema. Lo que quería era hacer las pases con su pelirroja.

Al llegar al lago Starfire se mostró encantada, el sol se reflejaba en las tranquilas aguas que brillaban alegremente, además los rayos se colaban por el follaje de los árboles, lo que daba a la escena un toque muy fresco de espeso verdor.

-Aquel día… ¿querías remar verdad? -pregunto Robin señalándole un pequeño bote blanco que estaba atado a una roca.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Vi cómo observabas los botes –contestó Robin ayudando a Star a subir, la embarcación se movió un poco y ella sonrió divertida.

Robin y ella remaron un rato en silencio por el tranquilo lago. Algunas veces tenían que esquivar algunos pequeños islotes o una parvada de pelícanos que, extrañamente, parecían preferir el agua dulce a la salada del océano. A pesar de que no se había dicho nada, Star percibió que Robin ya no estaba enfadado y eso la hacía sentir tranquila y feliz, a pesar del silencio, era muy agradable estar con él.

Un rato después Robin rompió el pacífico silencio.

-Quiero que me entiendas…

-Sí, te comprendo… -susurro Star tranquilamente mirando el agua.

-Yo… estaba muy preocupado por ti, pensé que… -ahora le sonaba exagerado decirlo, pero en ese momento le había parecido una posibilidad- te habían secuestrado, que alguien te había hecho algo… me pareció muy extraño que no estuvieras en ningún lado.

-Robin… -susurro Star sintiéndose en parte mal por el malentendido y en parte feliz por lo que Robin le decía- lo lam…

-No te disculpes –la interrumpió Robin sonriéndole- no es lo que pretendo, simplemente quiero que entiendas por qué estaba tan enfadado, aunque a decir verdad… cuando te vi a salvo me sentí aliviado y después… bueno me disguste… el resto es historia.

Star le sonrió tímidamente. Robin le regreso la sonrisa. El problema estaba arreglado, eran la pareja de siempre.

-¿Qué te parece si comemos? –pregunto Robin después de remar un rato.

-Es buena idea –aceptó Starfire pensando en los emparedados que ella misma había preparado y que estaban en una cesta a la orilla del lago.

Robin comenzó a remar a la orilla con soltura, estaban en medio del lago y probablemente tendría que remar diez o quince minutos, pero no tenía prisa.

-¿El lago te trae recuerdos? –pregunto Star al observar la mirada nostálgica que Robin dirigía alrededor.

-Algunos. Cuando era niño mi padre, mis tíos y yo competíamos para ver quién remaba más rápido. Raven lo consideraba aburrido y se sentaba a la orilla de aquel viejo roble a leer –comentó señalando un árbol.- Después mi madre y la madre de Raven nos servían el almuerzo y comíamos bajo las hayas.

-Es un buen recuerdo –Star lo miró, parecía un niño al tiempo que salpicaba agua con los remos.

-Tengo pocos de todos divirtiéndonos, pero creo que ese es el mejor.

-Yo también guardo pocos, mis padres siempre estuvieron ocupados, mamá se codeaba con los miembros de la corte y papá es el rey, así que siempre estaba ocupado. Sin embargo, cuando tenía tiempo cabalgábamos por las colinas de Tamaran.

-¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad?

-Es el hombre más importante de mi vida –comentó la pelirroja con sencillez, el aire alborto su cabello y su sombrero aterrizo en el agua.

Robin remó hasta el sombrero.

-Gracias –susurro Starfire mirándolo-, por preocuparte por mi.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos, por un instante, no pudieron deshacer el contacto visual. Star despertó de su ensueño y se sonrojo, en su apuro por hacer otra cosa se inclino para recoger el sombrero, Robin la imitó. Ambos recargaron su peso sobre un lado del bote e irremediablemente, y como en cámara lenta, la embarcación se volteó.

-Achú –Robin estornudo fuertemente.

-Salud. ¿Te bañaste con agua caliente? –pregunto la pelirroja entrando en su habitación.

-Sí –murmuro Robin-quizá no me resfrié.

-Espero que no, duerme mucho, te prepararé un té –ofreció Starfire preocupada al observar al joven.

-Gracias –Robin sonrió y se sentó en su escritorio para escribir en un cuaderno de cuero, su diario. La primera estrella apareció en el firmamento, ya era de noche.

Starfire se encaminó a la cocina, mientras preparaba el té no pudo evitar sonreír.

_Cuando el bote se volteo ambos cayeron estrepitosamente al agua. La primera en salir a la superficie fue ella, buscó a Robin a su alrededor y giró la cabeza a tiempo para verlo emerger._

_-¿Estás bien? –preguntó la tamaraniana._

_-Sí –contesto Robin con voz potente- ¡maldición, está helada!_

_Al decir esto se hundió y Star, asustada, tuvo que sacarlo, desgraciadamente para el chico lo primero que Starfire pudo sujetar de él fue el cabello._

_-¡Lo siento! –se disculpo la pelirroja, aliviada al ver que él respiraba._

_-No te preocupes. No soy muy buen nadador –confesó Robin._

_Sobra decir que la tamaraniana lo ayudó a llegar a la orilla, afortunadamente no estaban muy lejos._

_-No entiendo por qué el agua está tan fría, si es verano –se quejó el joven después de estornudar._

-Robin, te he traído el té, le puse unas gotas de limón –anunció Starfire al tiempo que entraba en la habitación.

Pero no Robin no se encontraba ahí.

-Que raro –pensó Star- estaba aquí hace 5 minutos.

Depositó la taza en la mesa de noche del chico y observó la habitación, quizá él había salido por algo. Su mirada se detuvo en el escritorio, ahí estaba la libreta de cuero de Robin, su diario. Se mordió el labio confundida.

-No es bueno fisgar –se reprendió mentalmente.

Sin embargo, la tentación de _echar una miradita _al diario de Robin le estaba ganando el terreno. Después de todo ella desconocía muchas cosas de su marido.

-No te gustaría que él leyera el tuyo –le susurro una vocecita en su interior.

¡No! Si Robin leía su diario se enteraría de lo que ella comenzaba sentir por él. Aunque, quizá en el diario de Robin encontraría algo escrito sobre ella. Se decidido. Una miradita no le haría ningún mal a nadie. Tomó la libreta en sus manos y comenzó a hojearla.

_21 noviembre_

_Hoy volví a verla. Estaba en el puente que conduce al pueblo. Inmediatamente se percató de mi presencia y me sonrió. Es la mujer más bella que he visto, rubia y delicada…_

_¡Por fin me dijo su nombre! Bárbara…_

Un ruido la sobresaltó. Lentamente volteó a la puerta y el corazón le dio un vuelco, en el umbral estaba Robin observándola con una expresión indescifrable.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas, Starfire?

-Yo…, estaba…, no…, -hablaba atropelladamente, estaba roja de vergüenza- lo lamento… no quise…

Robin sonrió seriamente y camino hasta quedar frente a ella. Instintivamente ella le devolvió el diario.

-¿Sabes? Si me quieres conocer se me ocurren mejores formas –susurró él acariciándole la mejilla.

Se le cortó la respiración. La intensidad de los ojos de Robin era más de lo que ella podía soportar.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

¡Hola, hola! Espero que a todos les este yendo súper bien. n.n

Bueno aquí está la continuación de ésta loca idea n.n

Bueno como que ya comienza a avanzar un poco más la relación de esta parejita, aunque aún les falta mucho camino que recorrer. ú.ú

A mi tmb Robin me habría dejado sin aliento imagínenselo ¬

Hay dos puntos que me gustaría comentar.

Uno, que la frase que dijo Alfred (el mayordomo de Batman en los comics) _aunque no lo creas los besos y las peleas van de la mano_ no es mía, esa frase es de Sonylee, una buena escritora, la frase es de su fic _Vuelve a m_i, de _Hey_ _Arnold, _si le late este cartoon les recomiendo el fic.

Dos, yo siempre he pensado que las relaciones ya están afianzadas y existe confianza cuando estás con esa persona en silencio y el silencio no es incomodo, al contrario, disfrutas de él! Y esto viene a colación, porque en la escena de llago Rob y Star están en silencio, sé que es una idea loca y muy rara, pero me parece linda n.n

Bueno dejando ya mis rollos, agradezco mucho a las personas que me dejan sus comentarios y a las quehacen cara Hellman´s, neta me animan a continuar n//n

Miss murder, Nathalie, Ligthfire, Dreamyisa, Chica93, Claudia Skyangel, NigthStar.007, Rys.Zya, Thumbelina, Paolina, Simplemente yo, Hopesol, paolina, Sligerer, Daniela, Andrea, CrisMcRaven, Jhon23.

Ojala les guste la continuación n.n

Matta Ne.

Prox. Capi Convivir II (si es que no se me ocurre algo mejor ¬¬)

Hagan cara Hellman´s n.n


	6. Una noche de estrellas para dos

_No importa en dónde esté, yo desde aquí te besaré en mis sueños_

_Mi sangre arderá por ti, hasta que me pierda por tu cuerpo. (Juanes)_

**Capitulo 6 Una noche de estrellas para dos**

Starfire no podía apartar sus ojos de los de Robin. El contacto de su tibia mano le hacía sentir descargas eléctricas, era como fuego sobre su piel y su mirada comenzaba a estremecerla. Trato de decir algo, pero de su garganta no salió sonido alguno.

Robin deslizó su mano lentamente por su mejilla y con la otra la sujeto por la cintura. Starfire sintió escalofríos al percibir la mano de Robin ascender lentamente por su espalda.

Los labios de Robin se aproximaban a los suyos y ella cerró los ojos ¿asustada?

Él observó la expresión de Starfire y se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso estaba tratando de seducirla? ¿En que momento le había nacido esa intención? Se aparto de ella enseguida.

-Lo siento, yo… –trato de explicarse-, no sé qué me pasó. Lo lamento.

Star abrió los ojos y apartó la mirada de la de él. Sentía que su corazón latía aceleradamente. No quería, o más bien, no resistiría sentir nuevamente lo que Robin la había hecho sentir.

-El té –fue lo único que pudo musitar.

Robin tomó la taza de su mesa de noche y se volvió justo a tiempo para observar como Starfire salía de la habitación. Era un estúpido, la había asustado. ¿Qué rayos le había pasado?

Tomo un sorbo del té. Estaba frío.

Finalmente estaban de nuevo en casa. O más bien en su nuevo hogar, el Castillo del Reino de la Tierra. Robin parecía satisfecho de estar otra vez en su casa y ella también se sentía feliz. La mayor parte del camino Robin había dormido y Starfire había sido libre de estudiar su rostro con detenimiento.

Mandíbula angular, pómulos firmes, cabello oscuro que le caía rebelde sobre la frente, labios sensuales… un hombre por el que cualquier mujer cometería un disparate. Robin era un hombre muy atractivo, y no sólo por su físico, sino por su mirada, por su sentido del humor algo peculiar, por la manera en la que se enojaba y en la que sonreía, por el tono de su voz cuando pronunciaba su nombre…

Sí, Robin era un hombre atractivo y peligroso para el corazón de cualquier mujer.

En especial para su corazón, que estaba empezando a sentir algo por él. Él la hacía sentir protegida, débil y a la vez fuerte. Era un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado y por lo mismo le causaba miedo… por no saber cómo controlarlo.

En cuanto llegaron el rey Bruno Díaz los saludó con un caluroso abrazo. A la primera que abrazo fue a Starfire y le sonrió abiertamente para después, de abrazar a su hijo, ofrecerle su brazo con el fin de escoltarla al comedor, donde estaba dispuesto el almuerzo.

-¿Terminaste? –pregunto Robin, tres horas después, mirando a su esposa salir del vestidor que se encontraba en el costado derecho de la habitación.

-Ya casi –sonrió Star observando como Robin cerraba la gran valija que había contenido parte de sus cosas. Le faltaban pocas cosas de desembalar, casi habían terminado de mudarse.

-Voy a llevar las maletas a la bodega –comentó Robin tomando la valija de Star, por supuesto ésta ya estaba vacía- después tengo que reunirme con mi padre y los miembros del Consejo, seguramente estaré ocupado toda la tarde, por lo que no podré estar contigo.

-No te preocupes –comento Starfire acomodando algunas cosas en un cajón-, iré a hablar un rato con tu prima, la note un poco triste durante el almuerzo.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Robin distraídamente-. Yo no note nada.

-Quizá sólo sea mi imaginación.

-Bueno… te veré en la cena –Robin se despidió con un gesto de mano y salio cargando 4 valijas ya vacías.

Starfire se dejo caer en la cama como una niña. Y admiro la habitación que ahora les pertenecía a ella y a Robin. Era mucho más amplia que la primera que había ocupado y estaba decorada en tonos beige. Tenía un cuarto de baño de mármol blanco al que se accedía por una puerta del costado derecho. Chimenea, dos elegantes lámparas de noche, colocadas en sus respectivos buroes, un gran tocador para ella y un escritorio para Robin, un librero con algunos libros y documentos, algunas butacas de raso beige, dos cajoneras de fina madera, un par de estantes con dos jarrones de rosas blancas y en el centro destacaba una magnífica cama con dosel con varias almohadas y cojines, color blanco y beige. A cada costado había un vestidor para cada uno, en el suyo Starfire contaba con cajones, un enorme armario, un pequeño tocador y un espejo. La tamaraniana había pasado la última media hora en él, doblando y colgando cuidadosamente sus prendas.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la terraza, desde donde se apreciaban los verdes terrenos que rodeaban al castillo, el sol comenzaba a descender, aunque aún no atardecía. Suspiro satisfecha y se dispuso a salir para buscar a Raven, pero al cruzar la habitación un objeto colocado en el librero llamó su atención. Era un retrato, pequeño, que Robin había colocado ahí. La pintura mostraba al Rey Bruno rodeando con un brazo los delicados hombros de una delgada mujer, su cabello era castaño oscuro y sonreía con sencillez y felicidad. Era la madre de Robin.

-Es hermosa –pensó para si misma mientras sonreía y dejaba el retrato en su lugar.

Raven hojeaba distraídamente un libro en la enorme biblioteca del castillo. El libro era de un tema que siempre le había apasionado. _Mitología sobre el origen del hombre_, era el titulo, su tío Bruno lo había mandado traer especialmente para ella desde el lejano Reino del Mediterráneo, pero ella se dedicaba a pasar las páginas sin mucho interés.

No podía continuar así, ya había pasado medio mes y ella no podía sacarlo de su mente.

-Está muerto –pensó con dureza- Se fue para siempre y pensar en él no lo va a hacer volver. Será mejor que me controle.

Su mirada vagó nuevamente y se detuvo en uno de los estantes, ahí estaba el grueso libro que contenía los retratos de la familia Díaz. Raven se levantó y abrió las puertas de cristal que protegían el librero, tomó el libro con las dos manos y se sentó en una de las cómodas butacas de la biblioteca. No tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba. El retrato de su madre. Aún lo recordaba con claridad, su rostro no se había borrado de su memoria.

Habían pasado 10 años desde su muerte, ella a penas tenía 7 cuando la perdió para siempre. Fue casi un año antes de que la madre de Robin muriera. Después, los dos se quedaron sin madre y el tío Bruno Díaz pasó a ser el padre y la madre de ambos. Aunque, generalmente las cosas no salían bien, pues el tío Bruno también era el Rey de la Tierra y eso no le dejaban mucho tiempo libre.

Numerosas niñeras se ocuparon de ellos. Y cuando el Rey tenía tiempo siempre era para ellos, pero no era lo mismo que tener a su madre. Así que lo irremediable pasó. Robin se centró en sus entrenamientos de combate, artes marciales, entrenamiento con la espada, con la lanza, con el arco, e incluso con algunas armas extrañas del Reino Oriental como los sables, las katanas y los chacos, se convirtió en un chico impulsivo. Mientras que ella se dedicaba a la literatura, mitología clásica y extranjera, historia de las artes, algunas obras políticas, filosofía, novelas clásicas y contemporáneas, aunque la mitología era su tema preferido. Poco a poco se fue aislando con sus libros, se convirtió en una persona hermética, que no expresaba sus sentimientos, porque tenía mucho miedo de volver a _perder._

De perder a los seres más queridos.

Era un caparazón tonto, quizá un capricho, quizá una forma de autoprotegerse equivocada, pero no tenía otra.

-Raven –Starfire entró en la biblioteca y observó la expresión de su _cuñada_.

Raven parecía no haberla escuchado, tenía una expresión muy melancólica y algo triste. Starfire le coloco una mano sobre el hombro, Raven se sobresaltó y no pudo evitar que la mirada se le empañara, era el mismo gesto que su madre, 10 años atrás, hacía cada vez que la veía melancólica.

-Estoy bien –murmuro Raven…

Starfire se sentó frente a Raven y ella la miró. Conocía a Starfire ligeramente, la semana antes de la boda, se habían hecho amigas, pese a las iniciales reticencias de Raven. Con ella había conversado de un tema del que jamás lo había hecho con nadie, amor. Un amor que Starfire no sentía por Robin y un amor que ella nunca había sentido por nadie, sólo Bee se declaraba verdaderamente enamorada de su prometido, Cyborg.

Recordó esos cotilleos nocturnos, por primera vez había sentido que tenía amigas. Se había sentido un poco menos sola, aunque cuando estaba con Garfield Logan tampoco se sentía tan sola.

¡Garfield! ¡Otra vez! Parecía que no lo olvidaría.

-¿Starfire –pregunto Raven de pronto rompiendo el silencio- estás enamorada de Robin?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, había estado observando a Raven con preocupación, la joven de ojos lavanda parecía muy triste y Star se pregunto qué era lo que podía hacer a Raven sentirse así. Por lo que la había tratado era una chica que sabía controlar sus emociones, una cualidad que ella habría necesitado en ese instante.

-Yo… -la tamaraniana habló con nerviosismo, no se había esperado esa pregunta y ante la sola mención de _su_ nombre sentía que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda- …no lo sé –confesó.

Raven la miró en silencio, ella pensaba que Starfire no estaba enamorada de Robin. Que se limitaba a llevar una relación cordial con él, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que Robin había logrado penetrar en el corazón de la tamaraniana.

-Cuando estoy con él siento algo… en el estomago –continuó Star-, me siento feliz, nerviosa, ansiosa, segura. Estar con él es un torrente de emociones… con Robin siento algo que nunca había experimentado, pero… -se detuvo, pero… Robin no sentía lo mismo.

Raven sonrió, se alegraba por Starfire, seguramente su primo no tardaría en enamorarse de ella.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –inquirió Star mirando a Raven con interés, hasta el momento ella no había dado señales de interesarse en temas como esos.

-Sólo pensaba… que debe ser interesante estar con la persona que quieres.

¿Interesante? Pensó para sí Starfire, quizá ella habría usado otra palabra, como lindo, divertido o maravilloso, pero Raven era Raven y por eso la apreciaba.

-Yo… -continuó la chica de cabello oscuro, necesitaba contárselo a alguien, quizá así olvidaría más fácilmente- creo que me enamore de alguien.

-¿De aquel chico con el que estabas en mi boda? –cuestiono la pelirroja tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Raven sorprendida, no acertaba a comprender cómo es que alguien se había dado cuenta.

-Bueno, tenías una mirada muy diferente a la que usualmente tienes, parecías a gusto, feliz con él.

¿Feliz? Sí había sido feliz al compartir algunos momentos con Garfield, claro que jamás se lo habría confesado y aún cuando pensará hacerlo no podía, porque él se había ido para siempre.

-Pero él se fue para siempre, se despidió de mí y… nunca volveré a verlo.

Al ver su mirada Starfire no se sintió con el derecho de darle esperanzas, su mirada parecía muy decidida, como si el chico hubiera muerto. Aunque decían que la esperanza era lo último que moría.

-¿Se fue?

-Regreso a su hogar, no sé en donde, pero estoy segura de que nunca volverá.

-¿Crees en el destino? –murmuro Starfire mirando por los ventanales de la biblioteca.

-A veces –contesto Raven.

-Dicen que nada sucede por casualidad. Que hay muchas cosas que están escritas de antemano. Por supuesto tú colaboras para que el destino se cumpla. Es muy libre creer en él o no hacerlo. Pero, yo estoy segura de nos conocimos por alguna razón, no sólo para cumplir un tratado diplomático. Y también estoy segura de que si tú conociste a ese joven fue porque era su destino hacerlo, si él es para ti, estoy segura de que volverás a verlo –terminó Starfire sonriéndole tiernamente.

Raven también sonrió ligeramente. Era cierto, si Garfield era para ella, seguro que la vida los reuniría nuevamente y si no, entonces la vida le haría conocer a nuevas personas. Aunque de momento, prefería creer que su corazón no la engañaba y que… Garfield era para ella. Quizá un nuevo giro o casualidad de la vida los haría reencontrarse.

-Entonces… -murmuro Raven, para desconcierto de Starfire, en tono semi-bromista- quieres decir que mi primo es para ti.

Starfire la miró sorprendida. No. Robin no era para ella. Por el contrario de Raven, para ella no había esperanza. Sencillamente Robin _no_ la amaba.

-No –aseguro- Robin…

…Ella, al igual que Raven, necesitaba contarlo, necesitaba decirle a alguien.

-Robin está enamorado de otra mujer.

Esta vez el turno de sorprenderse fue de Raven. Sabía que Robin a veces salía con chicas del pueblo, pero no imaginaba que él estuviera en verdad enamorado de alguna.

-No te preocupes –añadió Star rápidamente- Ya lo acepte. No hay nada qué hacer ¿no? En los sentimientos no se puede mandar.

Tenía razón. En los sentimientos no se podía mandar, sino ella quizá habría olvidado a Garfield. No obstante, la mirada de desaliento de la tamaraniana la preocupaba.

Starfire le sonrió resignada. Siempre había pensado que no tener a la persona que quieres junto a ti era una tortura, pero acababa de descubrir que tenerla inevitablemente todos los días a tu lado y saber que jamás te correspondería, que jamás podrías tenerla, era también un sentimiento doloroso.

-No sé qué decir –murmuro Raven contrariada por la confesión de Starfire.

-No hay nada que decir –comentó la pelirroja tratando de parecer animada- Son cosas que ineludiblemente pasan. Estoy bien.

Con el paso de las semanas, la vida en el castillo parecía más animada. El Rey Bruno tuvo la misma reacción que Robin la primera vez que comió el postre de Starfire. Se sentía orgulloso de que su hijo se hubiera casado con la tamaraniana. Ella era una mujer muy bella, no sólo físicamente, sino también en sentimientos. Se alegraba de que Robin le comentara que saldría a pasear o que estaría con ella. Y también notaba que su hijo sonreía más a menudo cuando Starfire estaba cerca. A veces, se sorprendía soñado con los nietos que tendría.

Starfire salía con Robin, paseaban por el pueblo, por el lago, a veces iban a los festivales del pueblo, se sentaban a almorzar en el jardín mientras él le contaba y le pedía su opinión sobre algunos asuntos que tenía que atender como príncipe del Reino, él le enseñaba la forma correcta de golpear y de lanzar una flecha y ella le explicaba algunas costumbres e inventos de Tamaran. Y por las noches simplemente dormían o se quedaban platicando frente a la chimenea hasta la madrugada.

Así, Star se enteró de lo importante que había sido su madre para Robin. Susan, la mujer de la pintura, había sido la alegría del castillo. Y Robin jamás olvidaría sus consejos. Como, luchar siempre por lo que quieres, que un problema debe resolverse desde el principio, que cuando estás en un callejón lo único que puedes hacer es volver atrás y comenzar de nuevo, que un argumento era mejor que un golpe y que nunca hay acostarse sin tomar un vaso de leche. Naturalmente todo se lo había enseñado no sólo mediante palabras, sino también con el ejemplo. Para él, su padre también era muy importante, lo respetaba y lo admiraba. Y se sentía orgulloso de ser hijo de Bruno Díaz, un hombre que no sólo era un buen gobernante, sino que también sabía reñir fuertemente a su hijo cuando lo necesitaba, que le reconocía sus logros y le aconsejaba sobre sus fracasos.

Por su parte Robin se enteró de lo que Starfire sentía por sus padres.

-Tú también debes saber que la vida en un Palacio no es simple. A veces tus padres no tienen tiempo para ti y te sientes solo y no sabes qué hacer. Cuando lloras una institutriz indiferente trata de consolarte, pero no le importa el por qué te sientes mal. Se supone que tu madre es la que estará más cerca de ti, pero en mi caso no fue así. Siempre – su voz tembló porque iba a confesar algo que nunca le había revelado a nadie-, siempre he sospechado que mi madre piensa que soy poca cosa, no espera nada de mi. Pero su indiferencia fue compensada por mi padre, él siempre estuvo conmigo cuando tenía tiempo y aunque a veces fracasaba él siempre me sonreía y me animaba. Es una persona maravillosa.

Bee, Raven y Starfire continuaban con su amistad, salían de compras al pueblo, platicaban largamente mientras Bee les enseñaba a hacer origamis, arte que había aprendido en su viaje al Reino Oriental, o mientras Star les enseñaba a conducir una carreta a toda velocidad y a cabalgar. También acostumbraban meditar cerca de una pequeña cascada, por supuesto esto se los había enseñado Raven, y era bastante relajante, tanto que una vez Bee se había quedado dormida.

-Papá planea una cena y un pequeño baile pasado mañana –comentó Robin observando como su esposa leía al calor de la chimenea, sentada en la alfombra como si fuera una chiquilla.

-¿En serio? –pregunto la pelirroja suspendiendo la lectura- ¿Quién vendrá?

-Algunos consejeros reales y miembros de la corte, parece que ha surgido un pequeño problema en la frontera del Reino, pero es algo sin importancia –contestó Robin al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la alfombra frente a Star y la chimenea.

-¿Seguro? –pregunto Star con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes –comentó acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- en los Reinos siempre hay este tipo de problemas, casi nunca es cosa seria y este parece que se resolverá a más tardar en una semana.

-Menos mal –suspiró Star aliviada. Robin le sonrió.

-Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas mañana con los consejeros. Pueden tú y Raven supervisar los preparativos de la cena.

-Por supuesto –aceptó Star- será divertido.

-¿Qué lees? –pregunto intrigado por el grueso libro que su esposa sostenía en sus manos.

-Es la historia de tu Reino –Starfire le mostró la portada del libro.

-No sabía que eras tan intelectual –comentó él bromista- siempre te veo cotillear con mi prima.

-¡Claro que soy intelectual! –reclamo Star aparentando enfado y golpeándolo ligeramente en el hombro.

-Lo sé –Robin reía alegremente-, también te he visto en interminables horas en la biblioteca con Raven. Me alegro de que mi esposa sea inteligente, además por supuesto, de linda.

Afortunadamente, la luz rojiza de la chimenea daba un tinte naranja al rostro de Star, por lo que Robin no pudo percatarse de lo sonrojada que ella estaba.

Starfire supervisó la preparación de la cena de 5 platos y los preparativos del baile, la decoración, la música y el servicio, en compañía de Raven. Aunque esta última lo hizo más por compromiso que por gusto, pues a ella no se le daban esas cosas. Al final del día Star estaba algo cansada, pero emocionada. Esperaba que el evento fuera un éxito.

Sonriente se puso un vestido color durazno de raso y delgados tirantes, unos aretes de perlas y se sujeto el cabello en un elegante moño que adornó con un listón durazno.

Los invitados conversaron animadamente, el tema acerca del problema fronterizo fue algo intrascendental, se disfrutaron los 5 deliciosos platillos de la cena y el postre fue helado de vainilla. Poco después el baile dio inicio.

Star bailó con su suegro, con algunos miembros de la corte y por supuesto, con Robin. Después de algunas horas comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada y el ambiente la sofoco un poco, por lo que decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco al jardín.

La luna estaba hermosa y el aire era templado, por lo que pensó que no echarían mucho de menos su presencia y se dirigió a la pequeña cascada en la que meditaba con Raven.

El agua brillaba con el reflejo de la luna y, atraídas por el agua, decenas de luciérnagas volaban libremente en torno a ella. Pero lo más impresionante era el manto estelar que cubría totalmente el cielo. Cada estrella resplandecía de una manera increíble, que Star jamás había visto.

-Estaba extrañado del comportamiento de mi esposa, pero ahora veo por qué te escapaste –murmuro una voz a sus espaldas, que la sobresaltó.

-Robin –susurró Star.

-En las noches tibias las luciérnagas acostumbran salir.

-¿Ya viste el cielo? No sé por qué pero hoy puede observarse claramente la Vía Láctea comentó Star observando el cielo emocionada.

-Sí, es maravilloso –exclamó Robin.

Observaron el espectáculo en silencio por algunos minutos.

-¿Quieres volver a al fiesta? –pregunto Star ligeramente preocupada porque notaran la ausencia de Robin.

-No hay prisa. Prefiero quedarme contigo –contesto él observando a su esposa.

Ella le sonrió y él le extendió sus manos con los puños cerrados.

-Escoge uno –pidió.

Starfire señalo su mano izquierda y él la abrió revelando una fina sortija de esmeraldas.

-Hace tiempo me di cuenta de que no te di un anillo de compromiso –comentó Robin sujetando su mano derecha y colocándole la sortija en el dedo anular- sé que es algo tarde, pero quiero que tengas este anillo, era de mi madre.

Star le sonrió conmovida y sin poderlo evitar le echo los brazos al cuello.

-Gracias –murmuro, no tanto por el anillo, sino por el gesto de Robin. Sabía que las joyas que habían sido de su madre seguro significaban mucho para él.

Robin la abrazó por la cintura y sonrió con su mejilla apoyada en el cabello de Star. No era la primera vez que percibía su aroma de durazno, pero en cambio, era la primera que lo percibía tan de cerca.

Lentamente se separaron lo suficiente para verse a los ojos.

Fue algo que ninguno pudo evitar, pero que quizá habían esperado por largo tiempo.

Sus labios se unieron suavemente en un tibio beso que los dejo sin aliento.

Para Starfire fue un momento especial, que quedó para siempre tatuado en su memoria, con los tibios y dulces labios de Robin sobre los suyos, con las luciérnagas volando alrededor de ellos y con el manto estelar como su único testigo.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

¡Que lindos! El primer beso siempre es digno de recordarse, y teóricamente este es _su_ primer beso.

Aunque obvio los problemas seguirán. Con este capitulo comienza a moverse la situación, porque puede decirse que lo anteriores han sido introductorios.

Bueno, me alegra que les este gustando el fic y espero que les siga gustando n.n

Lamento actualizar hasta un mes después ¡un mes! En verdad extrañe escribir, pero estuve en final de semestre y… bueno ustedes entienden mejor que nadie lo que esto conlleva.

Pero ahora terminó mi semestre, y aunque estoy en finales y planeó buscarme un trabajo, pienso escribir y actualizar más regularmente.

Bueno, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen este fic, a las que dejan reviews y las que hacen cara Hellman´s

Johnn23, anónimo, Ligthfire, Nigthstar.007, Paolina-14, Shi no hime, Kerosen, Hopesol, Sligerer, Andrea, Katty-kate, Rys.Zya, Claudia Skyangel, Nathalie y Paola.

Y a mi amiguis Chris McRaven, que siempre está ahí.

Muchas gracias a todos, no saben cuánto me animan a continuar n.n

En fin, me despido deseándoles que se la pasen súper chido y que se porten mal.

Matta ne

Prox capi: Obertura al dolor.

Hagan cara Hellman´s n.n


	7. Obertura al dolor

_Y mírame y veras, que mis ojos te aman más. _

_Y mírame y veras, que te digo la verdad. _

_Yo soy para ti y tú eres para mí. (Juanes)_

**Capitulo 7 Obertura al dolor**

Esa noche le costó mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño. En silencio en la habitación rememoró lo que había pasado ese día. En Tamaran muchas veces escuchó que un beso podía aclarar los sentimientos. Y recordó. El beso con Robin.

Con Robin.

El hombre que ella, ahora podía decirlo con seguridad, amaba. Nunca había besado a alguien de esa forma. Jamás nadie la había hecho sentir, con tan sólo una mirada, lo que Robin le provocaba. Y ahora sabía que nunca más quería ser besada por otros labios que no fueran los de su príncipe terrícola.

Sonrió al escuchar la acompasada respiración de Robin mientras este dormía. Sólo había sido un beso, quizá nada extraordinario. Robin y ella no se habían jurado amor eterno después del beso, él no sentía _eso_ por ella, pero… pero aún así había sido especial, doloroso y especial, al menos para Starfire.

_Sus labios parecían conocerse mejor que ellos mismos, seguían un ritmo lento y acompasado. Starfire no había apartado sus brazos del cuello de Robin y él le acariciaba lentamente el cabello con una mano, mientras la otra descansaba en su cintura._

_Cuando se separaron Star aún tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas ligeramente rosadas. Aún sentía el sabor de los labios de Robin sobre los suyos y se negaba, al menos por un instante, a despertar de su ensueño. Pero la realidad es inevitable y finalmente tuvo que abrir los ojos._

_Robin sonrió y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Juntos se encaminaron al castillo sintiendo en sus labios la calidez de los labios del otro._

_Robin aún sentía ese extraño cosquilleo en su estomago. Cada vez que su pelirroja lo miraba sentía como si una descarga eléctrica lo recorriera. Y cuando sus labios se habían unido, por fin, fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Starfire supo transmitirle, con sólo un beso, dulzura, cariño, calidez y una pasión que no había experimentado con nadie, ni siquiera con Bárbara. Bárbara Gordon._

_-Starfire yo… -murmuró Robin._

_-No digas nada –lo interrumpió Star con voz tranquila- lo sé._

_Claro que lo sabía. Esa información estaba irrevocablemente unida a su alma y a su corazón. Robin estaba enamorado de otra mujer, lo había leído en su diario y él se lo había dicho en su viaje de bodas. El mensaje le había quedado claro. No quería volver a escucharlo, al menos no de los labios de Robin._

_Robin se quedó callado. Starfire caminaba a su lado y no podía percatarse de la expresión del chico, que definitivamente mostraba confusión. Ella sabía lo que él iba a decirle antes de que él siquiera lo mencionara. Y ella no parecía molesta, ni siquiera mostraba turbación. Siempre le había intrigado la serenidad con la que Starfire reaccionaba, sin dramas, sin escándalos. No encontraba más de dos explicaciones para este comportamiento. O bien la joven era muy madura o… sintió que una ligera explosión de ira lo recorría… ella también estaba enamorada de otro. Del tal Speedy._

_Pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron al ver a su esposa sonreírle con naturalidad. _

_-Y… -susurró Starfire, tratando de que su voz no reflejara su dolor- ¿Qué había en tu mano derecha?_

_Robin le regresó la sonrisa y le mostró otro anillo, este era de brillantes._

_-Me gusta más el que escogiste. Combina con tus ojos –comentó Robin apretando ligeramente el hombro de Star._

_Starfire miró la sortija de oro blanco y esmeraldas que relucía en su dedo. A ella también le gustaba, porque era importante para Robin._

_Ingresaron al castillo y nuevamente se unieron a la fiesta. Y el rey Bruno pudo percatarse de que a ambos los acompaño una ligera sonrisa el resto de la noche._

Robin despertó con la sensación de que había dormido perfectamente. Jamás se había sentido tan bien, tan satisfecho, con tanta energía… ¿tan feliz?

Se levantó tratando de no hacer demasiado alboroto para que Starfire continuara durmiendo. La cena había sido un éxito y eso se debía a la paciencia de Starfire y Raven. Sin duda su esposa estaría cansada, por lo que prefirió dejarla dormir un poco más. Se incorporó con cuidado en el momento en que Starfire soltaba un gemido entrecortado, ella se movió un poco y volvió a dormir apaciblemente.

Robin la observó, Starfire dormía con una expresión serena, parecía una niña, una niña sumamente bella. Antes de abandonar el dormitorio Robin le coloco bien la frazada y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-_Robin_ –suspiró Star entre sueños en el momento en el que el joven de ojos azules comenzaba a recorrer el pasillo que lo conducía al despacho de su padre.

La flecha recorrió velozmente el camino hasta el blanco y la joven tamaraniana no pudo evitar sonreír. El campo de tiro de arco estaba a unos 800 metros del castillo. Rodeado de frondosos árboles que cada día perdían más hojas, el final del otoño estaba muy cerca. Cuando era más joven era usual encontrar ahí a Robin, pero ahora lo habitual era ver a Starfire perfeccionar su puntería.

-¡Lo has hecho muy bien! –la alabo Bee-. Nunca había visto que una mujer logrará tal dominio en la arquería. ¿No es cierto Raven?

La chica de cabello oscuro levantó la mirada del libro que sostenía en sus manos. Estaba sentada en el césped, junto a Bee, tenía la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol y estaba a punto de terminar _Leyendas acuáticas del Reino de la Tierra._

-Es cierto, normalmente los hombres son los que practican esto –murmuro con voz monótona.

-Tienes razón –acepto Starfire al tiempo que deslizaba otra flecha en su arco-, después de todo un hombre me enseñó. Pero pienso que nosotras también deberíamos saber cosas de este tipo. Uno nunca sabe cuándo resultarán útiles –terminó y disparo la flecha, ésta se incrustó en el blanco con precisión.

-Insinúas que te preparas para la guerra –comentó Bee en broma.

-No se registra una guerra en la historia del Reino de la Tierra desde hace 97 años –declaró Starfire sonriendo a su amiga.

Apoyo el arco en el tronco de un árbol y se dejo caer en la hierba cerca de donde Raven leía.

-¡Vaya que sabes nuestra historia! –exclamo Bee, sorprendida de que una extranjera conociera mejor las raíces de su Reino que ella- yo habría jurado que era desde hace 87.

-La historia de su Reino es extraordinaria, tanto como la de mi reino natal –explicó Star en tono entusiasta- la verdad es que me ha entusiasmado mucho.

-No crees que ya deberías decir nuestro Reino –pregunto Raven amablemente antes de cerrar el libro, por fin había terminado-. Después de todo serás nuestra soberana algún día y estás casada con Robin.

-Quizá tienes razón.

-¿Aún no te sientes en casa? –cuestionó nuevamente Raven observando con afecto a Starfire, para ella la pelirroja era una persona a la que podía llamar amiga con las 5 letras.

Starfire sonrió con melancolía antes de contestar, en la Tierra se sentía muy cómoda, casi como en casa. Sin embargo, aún no podía sentir que perteneciera por completo a ese Reino.

-Para serles franca no lo sé –confesó Star observando las nubes-. Aquí viven muchas personas que quiero, pero… yo no soy una terrícola, soy tamaraniana y viví ahí 17 años. Llevó menos de uno en la Tierra, aunque puedo decir aquí me siento feliz –sonrió sinceramente.

Raven la miró y también esbozo una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha. Cuando escuchó que una extranjera sería la futura soberana de la Tierra desconfió por completo de la tamaraniana. Sabía que así se manejaban las cosas según la política exterior, pero dudaba que una tamaraniana demostrara el mismo amor por el Reino que una terrícola. Y en la historia de la Tierra, había quedado patente que cuando un Rey amaba su Reino, éste gozaba de prosperidad. A Raven no le cabía duda que Starfire apreciaba el Reino y eso sin duda era benéfico para la Tierra, el lugar que también había sido el hogar de su madre.

El joven de ojos verdes miró a su amigo con dureza.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? –pregunto con frialdad, como si insinuara que le estaban jugando una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto.

-Sabes que nunca jugaría con algo así –contesto Mento sin demostrar turbación por el tono de su amigo.

Y sin duda, cualquier hombre con una jerarquía más baja o igual a la de ellos, se habría puesto a temblar al ver la furia en los ojos de Garfield.

-No estoy en condiciones de regresar, sabes que ellos…

-Rita y yo nos ocuparemos de _ellos_ en tu ausencia, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-¿Tienes idea de por qué me están ordenando esto? –cuestiono Garfield molesto.

-Necesitamos más información, la suficiente para tener éxito.

-Claro, cómo es que no lo vi antes –mascullo Garfield irónicamente.

-Ordenes son ordenes –murmuro Mento.

A veces Garfield le parecía sólo un chiquillo, hacía berrinches como un niño. Sin embargo, sabía de sobra que Garfield Logan podía ser un hombre amenazador e incluso cruel, cosa que era justificable dado el Reino en el que vivían.

-Está bien. Te prometo que ésta vez no me faltará ni un solo detalle.

-Eso espero. De lo contrario podrían sancionarte y sabes lo que pasaría si eso llega a ocurrir –advirtió Mento, comenzaba a sentirse viejo para esas cosas, pero tampoco le agradaba que los jóvenes como Garfield tuvieran que inmiscuirse en esos asuntos.

-Lo sé, la furia del rey no tendría límite. Sé muy bien que nos da una segunda oportunidad porque tiene especial interés en la información.

-No entiendo por qué fallaste la primera vez. ¿Acaso algo o alguien te distrajo? –pregunto el mayor con perspicacia.

Conocía a Garfield desde que este era un niño y sabía que el muchacho jamás se había enamorado. Una que otra vez coqueteaba con las chicas de la aldea, pero nunca nada serio. Desde la muerte de su madre 2 años atrás, Garfield vivía sólo para _ellos._

El fugaz recuerdo de unos ojos lavanda cruzó por la cabeza de Garfield.

-Quizá –contesto enigmático-, pero te aseguro que ésta vez no pasará lo mismo.

Minutos después ultimaron los detalles y Mento se despidió de Garfield. Este se encamino hacia su casa, molesto por su debilidad. La mirada de Raven, su rostro, su expresión melancólica, sencillamente no lo abandonaban. Furioso golpeó un árbol con toda su fuerza.

-No volverá a pasar –farfulló en voz alta, al tiempo que observaba como su puño comenzaba a sangrar ligeramente.

Ignorando su herida continuó su camino, pensando que muy pronto volvería a pisar el Reino de la Tierra. Y en ésta ocasión tenía prohibido fallar y, sobretodo, estaba prohibido reencontrarse con la dueña de los ojos lavanda.

-¿Y cómo es la vida de casado? –pregunto Cyborg sonriendo, al tiempo que atestaba un golpe a Robin con su espada.

-Pues… buena –Robin detuvo el golpe con su arma y se preparo para lanzar una estocada contra Cyborg.

Para él la vida de casado no diferiría mucho de su vida de soltero. Entrenaba con Cyborg, se ocupaba de algunos asuntos de su padre, a veces iba a tomar al bar del pueblo con su amigo y los chicos. Lo único que hacía la diferencia era que la tenía a ella. Platicaban acerca de muchos temas que ambos habían preferido callar antes, almorzaban juntos, paseaban y por las noches a veces jugaban ajedrez frente a la chimenea, juego terrestre que Starfire había aprendido con rapidez.

-Lo supongo, el matrimonio tiene sus compensaciones –comento el moreno agachándose justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeado por la espada de Robin.

¿Compensaciones? La sonrisa de su amigo le indicaba claramente a qué se refería. Aunque él aún no había tenido _ese tipo de compensaciones. _De hecho Starfire y él sólo se habían besado como se debe una vez. Pero Robin no deseaba obligarla a nada, aunque teóricamente era lo que se hacía en los matrimonios de ese tipo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Cyborg, al observar el silencio de su amigo detuvo el entrenamiento -¿Dije algo malo? –el moreno se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Has… –Robin no sabía cómo preguntarlo sin parecer patético- has visto a Bárbara por el pueblo?

-¿Bárbara Gordon? –pregunto Cyborg, pues el moreno sólo la había visto un par de veces, aunque recordaba su rostro. Era una chica hermosa de mirada algo calculadora.

-Sí, la que te presente un día en el torneo de espadas –aclaró Robin impaciente-. Y bien… ¿la has visto?

-No, al menos no desde la última vez que los vi juntos. ¿Por qué te interesa?

-Sabes muy bien por qué –comento Robin con brusquedad, al tiempo que comenzaba a quitarse la ligera armadura que utilizaba para entrenar.

-No me digas que… -pregunto Cyborg sorprendido y, por qué no, escandalizado. Robin estaba casado con una joven muy hermosa y no comprendía por qué se interesaba en el paradero de Bárbara-. Pensé que lo suyo era un idilio pasajero.

-Sí, tan pasajero que constantemente pienso en ella –mascullo Robin con tono sarcástico.

-Creí que estabas enamorado de Starfire –comentó Cyborg estudiando a Robin con la mirada.

Robin, que había estado bebiendo un poco de agua, se atraganto.

-Yo… Starfire… -balbuceó torpemente- Estamos casados pero… bueno eso… eso no quiere decir que… -se interrumpió y trato de olvidar la calidez de los labios de la pelirroja y las nuevas sensaciones que había experimentado- bueno… lo nuestro es…

-Un acuerdo político –termino Cyborg elocuentemente.

-Bueno no exactamente –se apresuro a contestar Robin, se acomodo el cuello de la camisa negra que usaba bajo la armadura, se sentía incómodo.

La definición de su amigo sonaba un poco… bueno… la verdad es que no encajaba con lo que pensaba de Star. Ella no era un acuerdo político para él, más bien era su amiga. La amiga que siempre había deseado y la mujer con la que estaba casado. No un vulgar acuerdo político.

-¡Vamos! –reclamo Cyborg-. No me mientas. Dudo que una chica como ella no te provoque nada.

-Yo no dije eso –negó Robin algo molesto.- Por supuesto que la quiero, pero…

-¿No como a Bárbara?

-Bueno, no exactamente –murmuro mas incómodo que antes-. Además…

-¿Además? –cuestiono Cyborg observando que Robin cerraba los puños enfadado.

-Sospecho que Starfire está enamorada de otro –farfulló, diciendo por fin en voz alta lo que tanto le molestaba y… temía, aunque esto jamás lo admitiría.

-¿Y eso te molesta, viejo? –cuestiono su amigo.

-¡Por supuesto! –contesto Robin tan rápido que a penas dio tiempo a Cyborg para terminar de hablar-. Quiero decir… -agrego velozmente- a ti también te molestaría que tu esposa este enamorada de otra persona…

-Y no de ti –concluyó Cyborg sonriendo, para él estaba más que claro. Robin estaba celoso.

-No me mires así –ordenó Robin. No soportaba que Cyborg lo mirara como si él supiera todo y Robin fuera sólo un pobre ingenuo.

-Poniéndolo en términos equitativos, si tú estás enamorado de Bárbara pienso que Starfire también tiene todo el derecho de amar a quién ella quiera.

¿¡Amar?! Robin no estaba dispuesto a aceptar semejante cosa. Iba a protestar, pero Cyborg lo interrumpió.

-De otro modo, pienso que eres muy egoísta. Deseas que ella te quiera a ti, admítelo, –murmuro en tono retador- pero tú no estás dispuesto a corresponder de la misma forma. Me parece injusto.

Robin se quedó callado. Muy a su pesar Cyborg tenía razón, aunque no pensaba aceptarlo frente a su amigo. Starfire era una persona muy importante para él y siendo sincero se sentía molesto al imaginarla con el tal Speedy. Quizá era egoísta, pero ella era _su_ esposa y _su _amiga. Lo de Bárbara, bueno eso era un asunto que no venía al caso.

-Vamos a almorzar –propuso Cyborg, lamentando que Robin fuera tan testarudo, incluso con sus propios sentimientos.

-¿En dos meses? –pregunto Starfire emocionada.

-Sí, en dos meses Chispita ya no podrá escapar –sentencio Bee felizmente al tiempo que observaban los bonitos adornos para el cabello que se exhibían en una tienda.

-¿Chispita? –inquirió Starfire.

-Así le dice desde que los conocí. Es algo así como una expresión de cariño –murmuro Raven con su tono de siempre al tiempo que estudiaba un prendedor azul.

Bee sonrió al pensar en su prometido y acarició con cariño su anillo de compromiso. Starfire que la observaba se alegraba de que su amiga fuera tan feliz. Por fin sus sueños de casarse con Cyborg se harían realidad. Siempre que los veía juntos se daba cuenta de que ambos se amaban sinceramente, era algo que se notaba a simple vista. Sonrió con nostalgia y los envidió un poco.

El que Robin y ella se amaran de la misma forma era sólo un dulce sueño. Una ilusión y una esperanza, que sólo existían en su corazón.

-¿Y dime amiga, por qué le dices Chispita? –pregunto Starfire al tiempo que pagaba una delicada peineta de jade.

-Bueno aunque no lo parezca –contesto Bee después de reír un poco y guiar a sus amigas fuera de la tienda- Cyborg es un inventor. Le encanta hacer experimentos y crear cosas. Cuando lo conocí trataba de inventar sus propios fuegos artificiales, por eso lo apode Chispita.

Raven y Starfire rieron quedamente, ciertamente Cyborg tenía más aspecto de guerrero que de inventor. Aunque indudablemente Bee era quién lo conocía mejor que nadie.

-Oigan que dicen si entramos –propuso Bee señalando una de las tiendas del pueblo.

En realidad, parecía más una carpa rosada que una tienda, señal de que era un negocio temporal. El letrero anunciaba _Madame Jinx, adivina._ Las campañillas de viento, en la entrada de la carpa, resonaron con un suave tintineo, lo que acrecentó la atmósfera misteriosa que reinaba entre las tres amigas.

-Sólo son mentiras –murmuro Raven.

-Eso no podemos saberlo si no entramos –las animo Bee- quizá nos de una buena noticia.

-O una mala que nos preocupara en exceso –sentencio Raven.

-El optimismo en persona –bromeo Bee- ¿qué dices Starfire? Subimos al trenecito feliz.

-No lo sé –titubeó la tamaraniana- a decir verdad no creo mucho en, eso.

-Pero tienes curiosidad ¿no? –la alentó Bee- Entremos ¿qué podemos perder?

-El letrero indica que debemos entrar una por una. El misterio se acrecienta –señaló Raven con sarcasmo.

-Esta bien, entrare yo primero –se ofreció Bee, tratando al tiempo de animar a sus amigas con su decisión.

La resuelta morena entro con paso firme y salió unos 8 minutos después con el rostro algo tenso.

-¡Vaya! Me ha dicho algo muy extraño –se quejo acercándose hasta donde estaban sus amigas hablando con unos pequeños, que poco antes se habían caído al jugar.

-¿Qué te dijo? –cuestiono Raven, al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza a uno de los niños a modo de consuelo.

-Que Chispita y yo nos casaremos en medio de _un mar de confusión y despedidas_ –rezó, repitiendo con exactitud las palabras de la vidente.- ¿Confusión? Estoy segura de que lo amo y sé que él no ama a nadie más –terminó en voz baja, azorada y algo ruborizada.

-Te lo dije –aludió Raven al tiempo que observaba a los chiquillos correr nuevamente.

-Bien, es su turno para saber qué les depara el futuro –resoplo Bee con voz mística.

Starfire y Raven se miraron, ambas chicas rieron y Raven entró a la carpa. Salió en menos de 5 minutos, con la misma expresión de siempre y convencida de que había malgastado su dinero.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto Starfire observando a su amiga.

-Nada extraordinario. _Te enfrentaras a problemas con personas a las que jamás imaginaste conocer._ Tonterías –sentenció.

-Quizá deberíamos irnos –sugirió Star al observar con desconfianza, más no temor, la carpa de Madame Jinx

-Ni hablar. Tengo curiosidad de saber cuál es su último mensaje críptico –expreso Bee en tono bromista y etéreo.

Starfire suspiro y entró con decisión a la carpa.

Dentro había una atmósfera algo sofocante, dado el calor que se sentía. Una varita de incienso perfumaba el lugar con un dulce olor a canela. Miles de collares de cuentas adornaban las paredes de la carpa. En el centro había una mesa cubierta con un mantel negro y un par de sillas, una de ella ocupada por la adivina. Era una hermosa mujer de cabello rosado, tez pálida y mirada perspicaz. Madame Jinx la miró y sonrió al tiempo que le indicaba que tomara asiento en la silla frente a ella. Starfire se sentó y la observo barajar las cartas del tarot con gran destreza.

-¿Qué te dijo? –cuestiono Bee al ver que Starfire salía de la carpa exactamente 10 minutos más tarde.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Raven al observar la expresión de Starfire.

-Sí –la voz de Starfire parecía normal y su rostro había recuperado la expresión de siempre, aunque no podía evitar pensar en lo dicho por la adivina. No se atrevía a repetirlo en voz alta, por temor a que pudiera convertirse en realidad.

Sus amigas la observaban cuidadosamente. Por lo que tuvo que hablar.

-_Te reencontraras con tu familia en un lugar conocido –_mintió, esperando que sus amigas no se percataran de su engaño.

Raven y Bee le creyeron y decidieron que lo mejor era regresar al castillo. Regresaron discutiendo sobre Madame Jinx y sus _grandes_ predicciones. Despedidas, problemas en la vida y reencuentros. Eran cosas inevitables para un ser humano y _cualquiera _podría haber deducido esas predicaciones por sentido común. Era obvio que al casarse Bee se despediría de sus padres, en la vida Raven tendría problemas y Starfire podría ir a Tamaran cualquier día a visitar a su familia. Ninguna de las 2 reparó en el silencio de la tamaraniana, que estaba sumida en sus meditaciones sobre el significado de la temible predicción de Madame Jinx.

El viento cada día se hacía más y más frío. Una mañana todas las ventanas del castillo amanecieron escarchadas y el paisaje se tiño de blanco. El invierno había llegado. Y el frío aire obligaba a los habitantes del Reino de la Tierra a utilizar abrigos y bufandas.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Robin preocupado al observar a su esposa. Starfire tenía varios días de estar extraña. Parecía sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Sí –mintió observando como Robin se inclinaba para añadir más leños a la chimenea de su habitación.

-No eres buena mintiendo ¿sabes? –comentó Robin incorporándose.

Starfire suspiro y fue al ventanal que los separaba de la terraza, los árboles del bosque se apreciaban húmedos y estaban cubiertos por una crujiente y delgada capa de nieve. El cercano lago estaba congelado.

Por la cabeza de Robin pasaron mil ideas. Starfire llevaba más de una semana actuando de una forma antinatural en ella. No sonreía con frecuencia y cuando le hablaba se sobresaltaba. A veces se quedaba mirando el atardecer desde su terraza con una expresión indescifrable. Quizá estaba enferma y no quería decírselo. Quizá no se sentía a gusto en el palacio. O no se sentía feliz en su compañía después de ese beso. O quizá simplemente estaba pensando en el tal Speedy. La conocida oleada de furia lo hizo apretar los labios. Lo único que era seguro es que ella estaba preocupada.

-Robin… -murmuro la pelirroja observándolo seriamente-. ¿Tú crees en adivinas?

-Por supuesto que no –contesto Robin flanqueando una butaca que lo separaba de Starfire, finalmente se coloco frente a ella- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Starfire bajo la mirada. No le había contado a nadie lo que le había dicho Madame Jinx. Aún podía recordar sus palabras, el tono de su voz y sobre todo, el contenido de sus palabras. Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo sentía miedo, miedo de que la adivina tuviera razón. Sin poderlo evitar su mirada comenzó a empañarse, trato de separarse de Robin, pero él la detuvo.

-Starfire –susurró Robin inquieto al observar el comportamiento de su esposa.- Starfire, ¿qué tienes? –cuestiono él rodeándola con sus brazos.

Y por algún extraño motivo Starfire se tranquilizo. Estar así con él, era reconfortante. Se sentía protegida y segura, sabía que podía confiar en Robin. Ella también lo abrazo y cerró los ojos. Quería estar con él. El calor de la chimenea los iluminaba y ella se sintió tranquila y algo tonta por sus temores. Lentamente se separó de él, se sentó en una butaca y le contó todo.

Al terminar Robin le sonrió, se acerco hasta donde ella estaba y la incorporo de la butaca. Un instante después Starfire quedó aprisionada nuevamente en los brazos de Robin.

-No te preocupes –susurró tranquilamente al percatarse de que su pelirroja ya estaba más relajada- No va pasar nada. Seguramente es una estafadora. Todo está bien –prometió, lamentándose de que las palabras de aquella charlatana hubieran preocupado de ese modo a su Star.

El fuego crujía alegremente en la chimenea y consumía lentamente los leños. Y bajo esa anaranjada luz Robin se inclinó y unió sus labios con los de la joven. Un mar de sensaciones lo invadió. Su intención inicial había sido tratar de que Starfire se sintiera protegida, pero el beso lo había desarmado por completo y no podía controlarse.

Starfire tenía algo que lo embriagaba. Algo que lo dejaba sin respiración y que le cortaba todas las ideas. Se separaron y Robin comprobó con disgusto que no era lo que él deseaba.

-Será mejor que vayamos a la cama –sugirió Starfire volteándose hasta quedar de espaldas a él. No quería que Robin se percatara de su emoción. Sentía sus mejillas arder y estaba segura de que él se daría cuenta de su nerviosismo.

Transcurrieron tan sólo un par de segundos hasta que se dio cuenta del disparate que había dicho.

-Quiero decir –habló entrecortadamente y sumamente apenada- a dormir no a… a…

-Tranquila, te entiendo –murmuro Robin sonriendo y luego en tono natural agregó-. No te vayas a quedar dormida mañana, te tengo una sorpresa.

Y ante este enigmático comentario se dirigió a su vestidor para cambiarse, dejando a Starfire ligeramente sonrojada en medio de la habitación. Ella palpó sus labios como si no creyera en lo que había pasado. Pero era real. Robin y ella se habían besado nuevamente, quizá él…

Sonrió y también se dirigió a su vestidor.

El lago estaba completamente congelado. Perfecto. Pensó Robin al tiempo que montaba un caballo y comenzaba a galopar con dirección al pueblo. Tenía que comprar algo.

Cuando Starfire despertó encontró un paquete a los pies de su cama y una nota sobre él.

_Te veré en el lago a mediodía, no olvides el regalo. Robin._

Sus dedos temblaban al tratar de desenvolver el paquete, los leños de la chimenea se habían consumido durante la noche y fuera de las tibias mantas el frío era evidente. Finalmente consiguió rasgar el papel en el que estaba envuelto el paquete y descubrió su contenido. Sonrió ante las ocurrencias de Robin.

Al mediodía Robin distinguió la delicada figura de Starfire aproximarse al lago. Él había pasado la mañana comprobando, con ayuda de Cyborg, que el hielo estaba firme. Numerosas parejas y algunos niños, vigilados por sus padres, ya patinaban alegremente sobre la helada superficie del lago.

Starfire se coloco los patines blancos que él le había regalado y Robin la ayudo a levantarse de la roca en la que se había sentado. Pasaron el resto de la tarde patinando hasta la hora de cenar.

Cyborg, Robin y algunos chicos del pueblo jugaron un rudo partido de jockey. Cuando comenzaba a atardecer Cyborg, Bee, Starfire y Robin protagonizaron una batalla campal de bolas de nieve. Raven se unió más tarde cuando una bola, lanzada por Cyborg, aterrizó en su libro. Lo que no le hizo mucha gracia.

Fue un día divertido, que borró de plumazo las preocupaciones de Star. Robin se sentía satisfecho, ya que había logrado animar a su esposa y ella sonreía como siempre. Al anochecer pasearon por el enorme jardín trasero del palacio y observaron apaciblemente las formas que describían los copos de nieve al caer a merced del viento.

-Será mejor que entremos –propuso Robin y agregó con tono protector- no quiero que te enfermes.

Starfire río alegremente y se colgó del brazo de su esposo.

-Gracias –susurró en el momento en el que se aproximaban al comedor, para cenar y beber algo caliente.

Las precauciones de Robin fueron inútiles, en cierta forma.

A la mañana siguiente el joven de ojos turquesa estornudaba sin parar y por la noche tenía fiebre. El rey Bruno había llamado al doctor y Robin se sintió como un niño en el momento en el que lo examinaba. Afortunadamente sólo tenía un ligero resfriado. Después de prescribirle algunos médicamente y recomendarle descanso, el doctor se marchó y lo dejo a solas con Starfire.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien –murmuro Robin al terminar de escribir en su diario.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –Starfire lo conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que era muy orgulloso y no admitiría sus dolencias.

-No me mires así –pidió Robin- En serio estoy bien. Esto no es nada para mi –estornudo sonoramente. La verdad es que se sentía algo mareado y le dolía el cuerpo, pero no quería preocuparla.

Desgraciadamente a la mañana siguiente la fiebre le había aumentado. Nuevamente llamaron al médico, quién se extraño de que Robin no hubiera mejorado y le receto un nuevo medicamento. El príncipe no tenía neumonía, pulmonía o meningitis. Simplemente era un resfriado duro de combatir.

Starfire pasó todo el día a su lado. Robin dormía y ella le cambiaba continuamente un pañuelo mojado que le había colocado en la frente. No pudo evitar pensar que si ella y Robin no hubieran ido a patinar él estaría bien.

El Rey Bruno acudió preocupado por ambos, la fiebre le había aumentado un poco a Robin, Starfire se negaba a abandonarlo y no había comido en todo el día. Así pasaron un par de días, cuando Robin despertaba encontraba a Starfire a su lado, ella le ofrecía comida y lo obligaba a tomar las medicinas y mucha agua.

Raven también se mostraba preocupada, era muy raro que Robin se enfermara y era imposible apartar a Starfire de su lado. Algunas veces ella misma le llevaba comida a la tamaraniana. Pero se llevaba un chasco, cuando al regresar por la bandeja, se daba cuenta de que Starfire apenas había comido. La riño un par de veces e incluso se lo comentó a su tío, pero ninguno de los dos logró persuadirla de abandonar a Robin un momento y mucho menos de descansar.

En la tercera madrugada Robin despertó sintiéndose mejor, Starfire estaba sentada al lado de la cama y se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada al lado del brazo derecho de Robin, al parecer lo había velado toda la noche. Se levantó y el movimiento despertó a Star.

-Lo lamento –susurró él- no quería despertarte.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto adormilada.

-Sí ya me siento mejor. Creo que la fiebre ya pasó –murmuro palpándose la frente.

-Menos mal –suspiró la chica.

Había estado muy preocupada al ver que la fiebre no cedía. Pero al parecer Robin se había recuperado con el descanso. Cuatro horas más tarde le llevó el desayuno y se alegró al ver que Robin comía con entusiasmo, señal de que inequívocamente se estaba recuperando. Starfire tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas algo rojas, pero Robin lo atribuyo al frío clima.

-Debes abrigarte más –le aconsejó Star.

-Claro, mamá –contesto él en tono de chanza.

Starfire iba a replicar, pero unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron.

-Pase –respondió Star y la figura de Raven apareció por la puerta.

-Starfire –murmuró Raven, no sabía cómo decirle lo que pasaba, pero tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto la pelirroja al tiempo que sentía un ligero mareo.

-Ha llegado un mensajero de Tamaran –anunció Raven y Robin se dio cuenta de que su prima hablaba con el mayor tacto posible- parece ser… bueno él dice que… -titubeó.

Star dejó caer el pañuelo que tenía en sus manos. Su padre nunca enviaba mensajeros, generalmente le escribía largas cartas. Quizá no era motivo de alarma, pero… pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Raven, habla por favor –exigió Robin al observar que Starfire comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Tu padre está muy enfermo y quiere verte –soltó Raven, detestando tener que decírselo.

Starfire abrió los ojos asustada, la vista se le nubló y la oscuridad se adueño de ella. El sonido de la bandeja de plata, en la que Starfire había llevado el desayuno, al estrellarse contra el suelo de mármol, repiqueteo por la habitación. La porcelana rota tintineó ruidosamente. Pero ni Robin ni Raven le prestaron atención.

-¡Starfire! –la llamó Robin desesperado tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

Pero nada más tocarla se percato de algo. La joven tamaraniana ardía en fiebre.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

¡Hola! n.n Tiempo sin verlos u.u

Espero que se la hayan pasado súper bien en Navidad y Año Nuevo!! Yo fui muy feliz, porque en esta época siempre hay buena comida jajaja

Pero bueno, basta de rollos y pasemos al fic.

Las cosas poco a poco se van ubicando. Estos tórtolos ya van avanzando en su relación n//n, lo malo que es que aún les faltan muchas cosas por enfrentar, lo bueno es que se tienen el uno al otro n.n

Esta vez quise que Bee y Cyborg participaran un poco más, ya que tmb tienen su importancia en el fic. Chico Bestia volvió a aparecer y su regreso a la tierra está cerca, lastima que para él lo que tiene prohibido sucederá. Y por fin Robin visitará Tamaran y créanme que hay más de una sorpresa ahí u.u

En fin, ojala haya sido de su agrado. Cuando terminé de escribir me sorprendí, es el capi más largo que he hecho. Les aseguro que hay más drama, dolor y amor para rato n.n Por cierto quiero aclarar que el nombre del capi pasado lo tome de un episodio de DNAngel, una excelente historia .

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y como siempre a los que dejan comentarios. Leer sus reviews, críticas, amenazas y caras Hellman´s me hace sentir muy contenta n.n, sin mencionar las pláticas en el msn XD

Chris Mc.Raven, Chica 93, Ángel de la noche, Nathalie, Kathie-Kate, Li-Chan, Ligthfire, Rys.Zya, Kerosen, Andrea, Sligerer, Cherry Blossom, Gilraen Tinúviel, El pájaro de fuego, Morgana, Shi no hime, Dark Jasmy, Maresk321, KoryYumi, NigthStar.007 y Marisol Morales.

Se los agradezco, me animan a seguirle n//n

Por último, quiero aprovechar para desearles un año nuevo genial!! Espero que se llenen de sonrisas, que alcancen sus sueños y sobre todo que reciban y entreguen mucho amor este 2007 n.n

Como dicen en mi país les deseo Salud, Dinero y Amor. Pero no olviden que depende de nosotros que nos vaya bien, así que échenle los kilos y que tengan un 2007 de película!! o

Un abrazo de oso

Matta ne

Prox capi: El soneto del adiós

Hagan cara Hellman´s n.n


	8. El soneto del adiós

_Porque nunca sabes lo que tienes _

_hasta_ _que lo pierdes _

_Lamentablemente _

_nunca_ _vuelve (Juanes, un día normal)_

**Capitulo 8 El soneto del adiós**

Robin cargó a Starfire y la recostó sobre la cama con delicadeza. Raven inmediatamente salió para mandar llamar al doctor. Los minutos pasaban lentamente y Starfire continuaba sin abrir los ojos. Robin palpó nuevamente su frente y sus mejillas. Desgraciadamente no se había equivocado, su esposa tenía un alto grado de fiebre.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido. ¿Por qué diablos no se había dado cuenta? Le había gustado representar el papel de niño mimado al que cuidan porque está enfermo y ahora… ahora Starfire ardía en fiebre. Debió haberle dicho que descansara.

No sabía qué hacer… él no tenía conocimientos de medicina, su única habilidad eran las armas. Impotente, se limitó a observar a su esposa, que dormía de un modo aparentemente apacible.

-Star –susurró preocupado.- Prométeme que estarás bien.

Deslizó sus manos hasta alcanzar la tibia mano de Starfire y la tomó entre las suyas. No le gustaba verla así. Quería que abriera sus ojos y que esos ojos verdes le sonrieran como siempre. Le pareció una eternidad, pero después de un rato Raven entró precipitadamente seguida del médico.

Starfire despertó tres horas después. Se sentía mareada y por un momento no reconoció el lugar en donde estaba. Paseo su mirada por la habitación y observó que había otra persona. Todo se hizo claro de repente. Se levantó con sigilo y observó a Robin, que se había quedado dormido en el sofá que estaba cerca de la chimenea. Al parecer él ya estaba bien, aunque seguía fatigado. Sonrió tranquila al observarlo, si él ya estaba bien entonces podía irse.

Necesitaba hablar con su suegro. Así que saliendo cuidadosamente, para no despertar a Robin, se dirigió al despacho del Rey Bruno con pasos lentos y firmes.

-Adelante –murmuró el Rey seguro de que se trataba de Robin que venía a informarle sobre el estado de Starfire.

Esperando encontrarse con su hijo el rey soltó, debido a la sorpresa, los documentos que tenía en la mano al ver la cabellera pelirroja de su joven nuera tamaraniana, penetrar por la puerta de su despacho. Él habría jurado que la joven estaba descansando o al menos que Robin le impediría cualquier movimiento que pudiera afectar su salud.

-Starfire ¿qué haces? Deberías estar descansando –comento el rey mirándola intranquilo.

-No se preocupe –la pelirroja sonrió al rey esperando que él no fuera a negarse a su petición.- Necesito hablar con usted. Vera… -dudó un momento tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas.- tengo que ir a Tamaran, mi padre…

-Sí, me lo comentó Raven –El rey Bruno se pasó la mano por el rostro con ademán cansado.

Esperaba que el rey de Tamaran estuviera bien, era un gran hombre. Y también esperaba que Starfire fuera lo suficientemente prudente para esperar a recuperarse totalmente, porque se notaba a simple vista que la joven no estaba bien. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas debido a la fiebre y, si se era observador, se notaba que estaba mareada, pues sus movimientos eran menos ágiles que de costumbre.

-Entonces no hay necesidad de que le explique nada –continúo Starfire-. Necesito un carruaje para ir a Tamaran.

-Sí, por supuesto y estoy seguro de que Robin te acompañara en cuanto te recuperes y…

-No –Starfire lo interrumpió abruptamente.- Tengo que irme ahora y él está dormido.

-¿En este momento? –cuestionó el rey con firmeza. Starfire no podía hablar en serio, si se iba lo más seguro era que su salud empeoraría.

-Sí –murmuro la joven, el ventanal del despacho de su suegro mostraba un paisaje nevado, ya era medio día- no se preocupe, sólo es fiebre.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa –contesto el rey-, dado el estado en el que estás no es conveniente que viajes, el esfuerzo puede agotarte en extremo y…

-Tengo que irme, mi padre está enfermo, necesito verlo –la joven habló en voz baja y pausada, cada palabra estaba impregnada de preocupación-. Rey Bruno… ¿no haría usted lo mismo por Robin?

Quizá estaba siendo un tanto insolente con el soberano de la Tierra, pero necesitaba que él entendiera que ella se iría a Tamaran con o sin su permiso. Aunque con su ayuda todo sería más fácil. Además, necesitaba irse enseguida, ya que estaba segura de que si Robin despertaba le sería más difícil marcharse, pues él no se lo permitiría.

El rey Bruno guardó un instante de silencio y después asintió quedamente. La joven tenía razón, pero… no podía permitir que se marchara así.

-Te suplico que esperes por lo menos un día. Descansa, toma el medicamento que te prescribió el doctor y mientras tanto yo personalmente me ocuparé de los preparativos para el viaje.

Starfire se quedó en silencio. El rey Bruno no pensaba ayudarla, al menos no de momento, le pedía un día. Un día que quizá podría significar la diferencia entre ver a su padre vivo o muerto. No podía esperar. Tenía que irse ya.

-Necesito irme ahora… -apretó los puños y nuevamente se sintió mareada, pero trató de fingirse serena, si el rey notaba su malestar la última esperanza de que la ayudara se arruinaría, aunque a decir verdad, dudaba de que él la dejará partir.

-Starfire, por favor espera, por lo menos hasta que hables con Robin –quizá él podría convencer a la tamaraniana de esperar hasta recuperarse-, si es tan urgente por favor despiértalo.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos preocupada. Robin no la dejaría marchar.

-Está bien –suspiró dándole la espalda al rey.

-Por favor ve a descansar –murmuró en un tono tan dulce, que Starfire se sintió culpable por mentirle, pero ella tenía que cuidar a su padre.

Starfire salió del despacho y se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba llevarse por lo menos algo de ropa. Pidió en silencio que Robin aún estuviera dormido y que ella pudiera sacar su ropa sin despertarlo.

Sin duda la suerte estaba de su lado, el joven príncipe continuaba profundamente dormido. Lo que le dio oportunidad de cambiarse de ropa, empacar algunos vestidos, zapatos, suéteres y un grueso abrigo. Con una última mirada al joven que dormía en el sofá, cerró la puerta en silencio. Se sentía como si estuviera huyendo, pero si sólo así podía irse a Tamaran, lo haría. Aunque seguramente a Robin y al rey Bruno no les haría la más mínima gracia descubrir su ausencia.

Un curioso sonido lo despertó. Desorientado se incorporó del sofá, le dolía ligeramente el cuello, debió haberse quedado dormido en mala posición.

-Adelante –dijo al reconocer el sonido que los nudillos producen al impactar contra una puerta de madera.

-Robin –el rey Bruno ingresó a la habitación y observó divertido el semblante desaliñado de su hijo. Cabello desarreglado, algo casi imposible de ver en Robin, camisa y pantalón arrugados y la mirada inconfundible de una persona somnolienta.

-Papá… -la frase quedó inconclusa, Robin acababa de mirar a la cama en donde estaba descansando su esposa, iba a pedirle a su padre que hablará en voz baja, pero en lugar de eso cuestionó sin apartar los ojos de la cama vacía- ¿Dónde está Starfire?

La sonrisa del rey Bruno se congeló al instante. En la cama no había nadie. Pensó inquieto que si Starfire no estaba con Robin lo más probable era que…

Raven se sentía sumamente culpable. Estaba muy preocupada por Starfire. ¿Cómo es que se había dejado convencer por la tamaraniana? Suspiró. Sin embargo, ella habría hecho lo mismo por su madre. Entendía a Starfire, aunque no aprobaba lo que había hecho. Simplemente en el momento no había podido negarse.

Acurrucada en un cómodo sofá en su habitación observó el invernal paisaje. Los escarchados ventanales, la crujiente capa de nieve que cubría el piso, donde antaño había césped, las ramas de los árboles cubiertas de copos de nieve. Seguramente en cualquier momento su primo se daría cuenta de que Starfire no estaba en el castillo. Armaría un escándalo y ella… tendría que decirle la verdad. ¿Y si le pasaba algo a su amiga por su culpa?

Ella la había visto desmayarse en el momento de darle la noticia acerca de su padre. Parecía agotada después de cuidar a Robin día y noche. El diagnostico del médico había sido esperanzador, sólo estaba agripada y presentaba fiebre, un poco más alta que la de Robin. Si descansaba pronto se recuperaría, debían procurar que no se esforzara demasiado o su salud podría complicarse. Las palabras del doctor resonaron en su mente.

¡Diablos! Había sido una tonta al permitir que Starfire se marchara. Se levantó de golpe, tenía que encontrar a Robin para contarle todo y él seguramente alcanzaría a Starfire, tenía tan sólo un par de horas de haberse marchado. Algunas doncellas la observaron caminar con premura, pero ninguna adivinó lo que sentía en su interior, Raven era una experta en mantener un semblante tranquilo y frío.

El carruaje avanzaba a toda velocidad por un camino de terracería, que en algunas partes estaba cubierto de nieve y en otras la blanca capa se apiñaba en los bordes. Aunque el camino en algunas partes era resbaloso y se debía ir con precaución y a una velocidad más moderada, el cochero hacía gala de gran destreza, pues el simpático mozo cincuentón había comprendido que la princesa debía llegar cuanto antes a Tamaran.

Cualquiera que viera pasar el carruaje advertiría que dentro iba un miembro de la familia real o por lo menos alguien importante. Ya que además de ser elegante, el vehículo llevaba cincelado en plata, al frente, el escudo de armas de la familia Díaz. Una rosa de largo tallo espinoso en forma de enredadera que rodeaba la afilada hoja de una espada. Los terrícolas reconocían el emblema de la familia de su soberano cuando observaban al carruaje atravesar gracilmente por las aldeas. En Tamaran sería una señal de respeto para Starfire y su familia que ella llegara en esa carroza.

A la pelirroja esto le tenía sin cuidado, lo único que quería era llegar lo más pronto posible a Tamaran. Fue Raven la que ordenó en la cochera que fuera ese carruaje el que transportara a Starfire, asimismo se encargó de que se pusieran a su disposición los mejores caballos, con el fin de que su viaje fuera lo más corto posible.

Starfire mientras tanto se había encargado de hablar con el cochero. Al principio había tenido cierta dificultad para convencerlo, ya que el leal hombre no había sido informado por el rey ni por el príncipe del largo viaje. Y sospechaba que la princesa se estaba marchando sin el consentimiento de los soberanos de la Tierra, aunque por otro lado ella sería la futura soberana del reino y debía acatar sus órdenes.

Afortunadamente, en ese momento de duda por parte del cochero, Raven había aparecido para tranquilizar los temores del hombre. Asegurándole que su tío ya había dado el consentimiento para el viaje y que la princesa sólo iba de visita a Tamaran. No cabía duda de que Raven la había ayudado bastante, pese a que al principio se mostró reticente en apoyarla a viajar en ese estado.

Pero por más rápido que fuera el carruaje, tardaría por lo menos un día y medio en llegar. Preocupada se llevó una mano a la frente, aún tenía fiebre, pero al parecer la emoción del viaje le había sentado bien, porque se había mantenido estable. Pensando en Tamaran cerró los ojos. Su padre siempre había gozado de buena salud. ¿Qué clase de enfermedad podría tener? Esperaba encontrarlo lo mejor posible, pero conociendo lo testarudo que era su padre para algunas cosas, estaba segura de que él no se habría atrevido a llamarla a menos de que estuviera gravemente enfermo.

Trato de desechar esos pensamientos pesimistas. Quizá cuando llegará a Tamaran encontraría que todo estaba bien, observaría la mirada sin asomo de ternura de su madre, las locuras y a veces egoísmos de su hermana, las alegres risas de su hermano y charlaría como siempre con su padre en su estancia privada mientras disfrutaban del curioso té azul de Tamaran. Sonrío con nostalgia al pensar en eso.

Se encontraba muy a gusto en la Tierra. Con Raven, el rey Bruno, Robin y los amigos que había hecho. Pero, como ya se lo había dicho a Raven, su hogar natal era Tamaran y a veces sentía nostalgia por los prados y las cañadas de su reino. En ese lugar estaba su familia. Y su padre que muy probablemente estaba gravemente enfermo.

No podía evitarlo, los pensamientos de la pelirroja una y otra vez regresaban a lo mismo. Sabía que se estaba torturando a si misma, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cuál sería el estado en que encontraría a su padre. Era inevitable que pensará en eso. Ya tenía varias horas viajando, sentía mucho calor, pese a que el clima era casi helado, y una sudoración fría, pero no quiso detenerse, ni siquiera a tomar un poco de agua. Tenía que seguir a Tamaran.

Quizá había sido egoísta, en los 6 meses que llevaba de casada no había ido ni una sola vez a su reino natal para visitar a su familia. Estaba muy entretenida tratando de adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, en conocer a su nueva familia y amigas, en entender a Robin…

Robin.

No quería ni pensar en cómo reaccionaría Robin cuando se diera cuenta de que ella no estaba. Seguramente se molestaría. No podía decir que no le importaba, Robin era un hombre muy especial para ella. Lo amaba más de lo que había llegado a pensar inicialmente.

Pero su padre la necesitaba y estaba dispuesta a todo. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, quizá la fiebre si la afectaba un poco, Starfire suspiró restándole importancia.

Raven caminaba pensativamente por uno de los pasillos del tercer piso del castillo, desde el cual se apreciaba una majestuosa vista del lago cercano, que por el momento estaba parcialmente congelado. Trataba de buscar la mejor forma de decirle a Robin que Starfire se había ido, pero unos gritos interrumpieron sus divagaciones. Asustada y temiendo lo peor se dirigió a toda prisa a los establos.

Al parecer Robin estaba armando un escándalo. Su tío Bruno estaba con él, con un semblante totalmente calmado. Era contrastante observar al joven y al maduro, los dos de cabello oscuro, uno tan impulsivo, el otro más sereno. Raven sabía por qué estaba gritando Robin, y al escuchar sus reclamos y ver su rostro, no le extraño que los jóvenes mozos de cuadra lo miraran asustados, mientras que los más entrados en años trataran de calmarlo y dialogar con él. Incluso Raven no pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidada al pensar que tendría que ser ella la que le explicará en dónde estaba su esposa.

-¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Con quién? –reclamó Robin a viva voz y mirando amenazadoramente a los encargados de los caballos y los carruajes.

¡Cómo diablos habían permitido que Starfire se fuera en esas condiciones! Y lo peor era que seguramente se había ido a Tamaran, un lugar que no estaba precisamente a la vuelta de la esquina. Y encima su esposa hacía menos de medio día que ardía en fiebre. ¿¡Por qué diablos Starfire era tan testaruda!?

-Robin, tranquilízate –pidió el rey con voz suave, pero firme y Robin supo que era mejor obedecer al monarca del Reino de la Tierra-. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo se fue la princesa? –interrogó el rey al mozo de cuadra que tenía más cerca.

-Aproximadamente hace dos horas y media, majestad –contesto el viejo mozo mirando con creciente respeto al rey, sólo este era capaz de controlar al arrebatado príncipe.

-¿Por qué permitieron que se fuera? –cuestionó Robin molesto y tratando de controlar el volumen de su voz.

-Majestad, la princesa siempre acostumbra salir al pueblo, con todo respeto –el mozo titubeó- sería ridículo que le negáramos un carruaje.

Robin iba a replicar, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de su prima. Raven se acerco a su tío y se detuvo junto a él, quizá en un acto inconsciente de buscar seguridad frente a la tormenta que seguro armaría Robin cuando se enterará de cómo se había ido Starfire.

-Yo puedo contarles todo –dijo Raven con la misma voz tranquila de siempre- vamos al salón.

Ambos hombres se dieron prisa en seguirla al interior del castillo, dejando a los mozos aliviados al ver que Robin por fin se marchaba. El príncipe generalmente era tranquilo, pero muy impulsivo. Y aunque muy rara vez se molestaba con el servicio, cuando lo hacía sin duda era digno de temer. Aunque ésta vez tenía toda la razón, pues no debía de ser fácil aceptar que una mujer tan bella como su esposa, se había marchado de repente.

Raven entró aparentando serenidad al salón más grande, que frecuentemente era utilizado por su tío. Era una amplia habitación elegantemente decorada con muebles de roble y cedro. Una chimenea encuadrada en mármol negro, una mullida alfombra café, numerosas butacas y mesas de cristal y madera en las que descansaban trascendentales documentos. Un amplio librero lleno de ediciones especiales de importantes obras. Algunas plantas de interior y un fino mueble de caoba en el que se alineaban varias copas y botellas de whisky, ginebra, ron, entre otras. Y por supuesto, enormes ventanales desde los que se apreciaba un nevado paisaje, las enormes y gruesas cortinas estaban abiertas permitiendo ver el exterior.

-¿Qué pasó Raven? –pregunto el rey Bruno en tono gentil, nadie además de él habría notado que la joven estaba nerviosa, la conocía muy bien y la consideraba una hija más, al igual que a su joven nuera fugitiva.

-Yo ayude a Starfire a irse…

-¿¡En dónde está!? –La interrumpió Robin asiéndola del brazo, Raven lo observó sorprendida- ¿Está en Tamaran, verdad?

-Robin suéltala y contrólate –ordenó el rey tomando tres copas del mueble de caoba y vertiendo un líquido ambarino en cada una de ellas, después se las ofreció a los chicos.

-¿Es una celebración? –murmuro Robin irónicamente, después de soltar el brazo de su prima.

-Deja los sarcasmos ¿quieres? –replicó el rey-. Lo único que pretendo es que te calmes, tomate el whisky. Raven, cariño, ¿en dónde está Starfire?

-Está camino a Tamaran –murmuro Raven, después de darle un sorbo a su copa y sentir como el whisky le abrasaba la garganta- Starfire necesitaba ver a su padre, no podía quedarse aquí, tenía que irse. Juntas bajamos a la cochera, ella habló con un cochero y este al principio se mostró reticente, lo convencimos de que la llevara y se fue hace como tres horas –murmuro Raven.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste permitir que se fuera, Raven!? –recriminó Robin mirándola acusadoramente.- Tú viste cuando se desmayó, te diste cuenta de que tenía la fiebre muy alta. ¿¡Cómo pudiste permitir que se fuera así!?

-Starfire es mi amiga… yo no quería que se fuera… pero… –Raven se cubrió la cara con las manos, sería imposible que entendieran sus sentimientos al momento de que Starfire le suplicó que la ayudará. La complicidad que entre las dos existía. No podía decir cómo lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que Starfire habría hecho lo mismo por ella. Aunque ahora la preocupación por la salud de su amiga era lo que más la inquietaba.

Robin suspiró molesto. Estaba muy enojado, pero su enojo quedaba eclipsado por la inquietud que sentía por la salud de Starfire. Tenía que irse enseguida para alcanzarla. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir después de colocar la copa vacía en un estante.

-¿A dónde vas, Robin? –cuestiono su padre, pero no necesitaba preguntárselo, estaba seguro de a dónde se dirigía su hijo.

-Voy a buscar a Starfire, te aseguro que la traeré de regreso –contesto el pelinegro, confirmando las sospechas de su padre.

-Ella no va a regresar, Robin –murmuro Raven- ¿En verdad crees que estando tan cerca de Tamaran, va a volver así como así?

-Bueno… -murmuro Robin- no dije que la traería enseguida –se volvió para verlos y sonrió decidido-. La acompañare a visitar a sus padres.

Acto seguido salió presuroso del salón. Necesitaba arreglar una maleta y preparar el caballo. Obviamente prescindiría del carruaje, él era mejor cabalgando y así seguramente la alcanzaría más rápido.

Starfire se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo. Aún tenía el rostro rojizo y sentía calor, que se alternaba con escalofríos. Por lo poco que sabía de medicina, podía decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que la fiebre le había aumentado. Pero la noche de descanso le sentaría bien.

Poco después del anochecer se habían detenido en una posada para descansar del viaje. El cochero le aseguró que al día siguiente antes de esa hora se encontrarían en Tamaran. Pidieron dos habitaciones, él se encargó de los caballos y Starfire cenó sola en su cuarto. La dueña de la posada preparaba una comida exquisita, pero la pelirroja apenas la probó, no tenía apetito, sólo mucha sed.

Después de lavarse la cara se preparó para dormir. Su habitación no era elegante, ni lujosa, pero estaba limpia y era confortable. Una cama, un sencillo escritorio de pino, una butaca, y una mesa de noche sobre la que descansaban una jarra de cristal con agua fría, un vaso y una lámpara, constituían el mobiliario. Además de un pequeño cuarto de baño. Ella se sentía a gusto y sonrió al pensar que ya estaba más cerca de ver a su padre. Se recostó en la sencilla cama y no tardó en quedarse dormida por varias horas.

Entre sueños escuchó un extraño ruido afuera de su puerta. Starfire despertó algo somnolienta y dirigió su mirada a la entrada de su habitación, y para su horror descubrió que afuera había alguien, el ruido que se escuchaba era como si intentaran abrir la puerta. Asustada se levantó de la cama y buscó en medio de la oscuridad algo para defenderse en caso de que _esa persona_ consiguiera abrir la puerta.

Era de madrugada y aún estaba oscuro, calculó que había dormido unas seis horas. El ruido se hizo más insistente y finalmente la puerta cedió.

Asustada, se pegó a la pared con la esperanza de que su atacante tardará más tiempo en percatarse en dónde estaba. La persona ingresó a la habitación cautelosamente, sin duda trataba de ubicarla, pues primero centró su atención en la cama vacía. Instante que Starfire aprovecho para tomar cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance, lo primero que encontró fue la jarra de agua. El repentino movimiento atrajo la atención de su atacante.

_Esa persona_ se aproximo a ella lenta y amenazadoramente, no le veía el rostro en la oscuridad, pero escuchaba su respiración. Cada vez estaba más y más cerca.

-¡Ah, que fría! –jadeó _esa persona _fuertemente.

Por instinto, Starfire le había arrojado el contenido de la jarra, dispuesta a echar a correr en el momento en el que su atacante bajara la guardia. Sin embargo…

Había algo en esa voz… algo que le era extrañamente familiar.

-¡Starfire! –resoplo una voz masculina.

-¿Robin? –Sí, era la voz de _él_.

Esa timbre, esa forma de pronunciar su nombre, ese cosquilleo que sentía cuando escuchaba su voz. Sólo una persona tenía ese efecto en ella.

Sus manos temblaron cuando se dio prisa en encender la lámpara de aceite de su mesa de noche. La palpitante llama iluminó la habitación y Starfire pudo observar a su esposo bañado de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –murmuró dándole la espalda para cerrar la puerta. Sentía un caos hervir en su interior, por un lado estaba feliz de verlo, pero por el otro estaba segura de que él intentaría llevarla de regreso a la Tierra.

-Vine a buscarte –confesó Robin, era imposible adivinar por el tono de su voz si estaba molesto o satisfecho por haberla encontrado.

-Yo… -murmuró Starfire tendiéndole una toalla para que se secara- Robin…

-Starfire… –susurró Robin observando el rojizo semblante de su pelirroja.

¿Qué podía decirle? Estaba feliz de verla. Había recorrido a caballo cientos de kilómetros sólo para asegurarse de que estaba bien, de acompañarla con su familia, pero… también había otra cosa. Tenía que decírselo, porque era algo que sintió cuando ella se marchó y no quería, por ningún motivo, que ella volviera a irse de esa forma.

-Estoy molesto, Starfire –continuó Robin colocándose la toalla en los hombros-. Para serte franco cuando te fuiste me sentí muy enfadado.

-Lo imaginé –murmuro Star, la mirada de Robin dejaba claro que lo que estaba diciendo era muy en serio-. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? –repitió sorprendida-. Robin, es obvio que no me hubieras permitido ir a Tamaran.

-No. –contesto él sinceramente-. Lo que me recuerda que es mejor que descanses –se acerco hasta ella y suavemente le acarició la frente- parece que todavía tienes fiebre.

Starfire se sentó en la cama y él hizo lo mismo, a su lado.

-Yo tengo que ver a mi padre –el tono de su voz no dejaba duda alguna de que eso era precisamente lo que haría.

-Lo sé. Pero estás enferma y lo mejor hubiera sido que reposaras –era innegable que su esposa seguía siendo muy obstinada. Y si era sincero gran parte de su enojo se había evaporado al darse cuenta, por sus propios ojos, de que ella se encontraba bien.

-¡Sabía que me ibas a decir eso! –Starfire se levantó algo asustada, ahora tenía que ingeniárselas para escaparse de nuevo. ¿Por qué Robin la había perseguido? Sólo iba a complicarle más las cosas-. Yo no podía esperar Robin, entiéndeme. Mi padre jamás me hubiera mandado llamar si no estuviera grave –sintió un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que aclarársela para continuar-, si yo me tomaba tiempo para descansar, mi padre quizá… quizá… tenía que irme.

Starfire cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas, decir todo eso en voz alta le hizo darse cuenta plenamente de la situación. No es que fuera terca, sólo era que su padre significaba mucho para ella y tenía que verlo, saber en qué estado se encontraba. Sin darse cuenta volvió a sentarse en la cama. No sabía cómo, pero Robin tenía que dejarla ir.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste todo eso en la Tierra? –trató de que su tono no sonara como una recriminación, pero fue inútil- ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando me di cuenta de que no estabas? ¿De que te habías ido por tu cuenta?

Era la segunda vez que tenían un problema de ese tipo, pero ésta era más grave porque si Starfire hubiera querido le habría avisado, el problema era que ella no confiaba en él o quizá, que lo conocía muy bien. Ella se había marchado por voluntad y lo había hundido en un mar de preocupaciones.

-Robin entiende…

-Sí te entiendo –la interrumpió él-, te entiendo muy bien Starfire. Lo que me molesta es que no me hayas dicho nada. Saliste de casa como si estuvieras huyendo. ¿Huías de mí, no?

-Robin, no lo tomes así –pidió Starfire.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo tome? ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta cuando me doy cuenta de que no te inspiró la menor confianza?

-No es eso y lo sabes bien –por supuesto que no era eso, ella creía en él, a veces más de lo que creía en sí misma.

-¿Por qué no me explicaste todo esto en casa? –pensó que ya ni caso tenía pelear, ella en parte tenía razón.

-Robin, te conozco. Se sincero. No me hubieras dejado ir –Starfire hizo un amago de sonrisa y él no pudo evitar pensar en lo mal que se hubiera sentido si a ella le ocurría algo.

-Tienes razón. Quizá al principio no te hubiera dejado –Starfire lo miró-. ¡Está bien! No te habría dejado, al menos no ayer. Te hubiera pedido que descansaras por lo menos un día.

La tensión había desaparecido de pronto. Ambos se sonrieron ligeramente y Robin le pidió que se recostará para descansar.

-Seré sincero Star –susurró Robin a los pies de la cama-. Me preocupaste y mucho. No tienes idea de cuánto…

-Robin –lo interrumpió Star.

-No, déjame terminar –pidió él-. Para mí lo más importante es que estés bien. Por eso vine, para cerciorarme de eso –el tono de su voz se había suavizado y la mirada era distinta a la que ella conocía, transmitía más calidez-. Prométeme que nunca volverás a hacer algo así y que si por algún motivo necesitas irte, antes lo hablaremos –suspiro y observó a su pelirroja satisfecho al ver que ella asentía.

-Te lo prometo –musitó Starfire quedamente, conmovida por sus palabras.

-Mañana saldremos a primera hora, descansa, aún tienes fiebre. –Robin se dirigió al cuarto de baño dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa.

-No voy a ir a la Tierra –exclamo Starfire deteniéndolo.

-¿Y quién dijo que iríamos a la Tierra? –cuestionó Robin sonriéndole- Te acompañare a Tamaran. Ahora descansa, te hará bien –con una última sonrisa desapareció en el interior del baño.

Starfire lo miró irse emocionada. Estaba feliz. Robin la acompañaría a ver a su padre. No la detenía. Se juró a si misma que siempre cumpliría la promesa. Se recostó en la almohada y apagó la lámpara. Y sonriendo en la oscuridad se preguntó si sería sensato decirle a Robin lo que sentía por él. Pero temerosa descartó la idea de inmediato, no quería arruinar la amistad que los unía, con un amor que no era recíproco.

A la mañana siguiente Robin observó a Starfire algo preocupado. La joven aún tenía fiebre, pese a insistir que estaba bien. El cochero se mostró sorprendido cuando vio al príncipe salir de la habitación de Starfire y Robin le explicó que necesitaban llegar a Tamaran lo más pronto posible. Y también le pidió que siempre tuviera a punto el botiquín del carruaje, por si la princesa se sentía mal.

Después de un apetitoso desayuno, constituido por café, jugo de naranja, hotcakes y huevos revueltos, Robin le entregó a Starfire la medicina para la fiebre que ella, en su apuro por salir, había olvidado y supervisó que la ingiriera. La dueña de la posada se mostró satisfecha de que por fin Starfire comiera algo. La noche anterior ella le había afirmado personalmente a Robin que Starfire sí se encontraba en esa posada, después de que él le asegurará que era su esposo se sorprendió al reconocerlo, era el príncipe del reino. Conmovida, porque él le comentó de pasada que había estado buscando a su esposa en varias posadas, le indicó en cuál habitación estaba y le prestó una curiosa llave que, afirmó la buena mujer, abría todas las puertas, aunque con algo de trabajo.

Robin y Starfire subieron al carruaje y la mayor parte de la trayectoria Starfire durmió sobre el hombro de Robin, al tiempo que él le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello. Se detuvieron dos veces para tomar agua y comer algo en un mesón. Y tal y como lo había prometido el fiel mozo, llegaron a Tamaran poco después del atardecer.

Tamaran era un reino algo diferente a la Tierra. El invierno era menos duro, pero también una ligera capa de nieve cubría el piso. El castillo estaba ubicado en un elevado risco, que contrastaba con enormes y blancos prados y un muy pueblo cercano. A lo lejos se observaban campos de algunas frutas que Robin nunca había visto. Y Starfire le señaló un punto lejano en el que, aseguró, comenzaban las cañadas y los desfiladeros, a los que se podía llegar cabalgando, por debajo de esos escarpados barrancos pasaba un enorme río.

Descendieron del carruaje y Starfire le indicó al cochero que lo llevara a las caballerizas, ahí los demás mozos se encargarían de guardarlo. Algunos jardineros que plantaban algunas semillas debajo de la delgada capa de nieve, pues en Tamaran la época idónea para plantar era invierno, observaron sorprendidos el elegante carruaje y aún más ver a su princesa regresar.

Nada más entrar al castillo Robin se sintió en un ambiente extraño. Los empleados avanzaban en total silencio y en el castillo se respiraba una atmósfera parecida a la que reina en un funeral. Robin supuso que lo hacían para no molestar al enfermo, pero Starfire sabía que el silencio sepulcral era algo habitual en el castillo. El ruido excesivo irritaba a su madre.

-¡Starfire! –un joven pelirrojo, de aproximadamente 15 años, se aproximo sonriendo y corriendo hacia ellos, abrazó a Starfire levantándola algunos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Ryand! –Starfire le devolvió el abrazo y le sonrió radiante, después le despeinó cariñosamente el cabello. A Ryand le molestaba ser tratado como un chiquillo, pero a su hermana se lo consentía todo.

-Me alegra de que hayas venido –comentó el chico, después de saludar a Robin-. Papá te ha estado esperando.

-¿Cómo está? –cuestionó Starfire despojándose del pesado abrigo que llevaba puesto y entregándoselo a una doncella.

-Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma –murmuro Ryand, sabía que su padre no estaba bien y no quería adelantarle nada a su hermana.

Subieron la imponente escalera principal alfombrada de verde esmeralda y accedieron a la planta superior del castillo. Robin observaba las paredes que estaban cubiertas de cuadros de personas y murales que al parecer representaban la historia de Tamaran. Inconscientemente pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Starfire y ella lo miró agradeciéndole el gesto, se sentía nerviosa y asustada por su padre, pero la cercanía de Robin la reconfortaba.

Llegaron ante una enorme puerta doble de madera blanca y Ryand llamó suavemente. Segundos después una esbelta mujer de cabello negro salió de la habitación. Robin la estudió cuidadosamente. Levaba un largo y refinado vestido beige que contrastaba con su cabello, su boca no había emitido el menor gesto de reconocimiento al verlos, es decir una sonrisa. Tenía todo el donaire de una persona que está acostumbrada a mandar y a ser obedecida. Y la mirada destellaba una tranquila frialdad. Ella era la reina de Tamaran y la madre de Starfire.

Starfire se acercó a su madre y la abrazó ligeramente, ella le respondió el saludo casi con desgana. Robin se inclinó ante ella y le besó la mano derecha.

-Esperaba que llegarás antes –comentó con un tono frío- tu padre lleva enfermo dos semanas –terminó dirigiéndole una mirada reprobadora a su hija más joven.

-Vinimos en cuanto nos llegó su misiva, señora –contestó Robin en lugar de Starfire, le extrañaba la actitud de la madre de su esposa para con ella. El día de su boda no lo había notado, ya que habían convivido muy poco. Y la mirada que ella le dirigió a él tampoco le pareció precisamente de simpatía- Dada la distancia de nuestros Reinos la correspondencia tarda algo de tiempo en llegar.

-¿Cómo está papá? –cuestionó Starfire interrumpiendo la mirada evaluadora que su madre le estaba dedicando a Robin.

-Tuvo un infarto hace dos semanas –contesto su madre-. Su corazón está muy débil, la angina de pecho lo ha destruido. No despierta desde hace una semana. El doctor dice que es un milagro que siga con vida, el infarto destruyó una parte considerable del músculo cardiaco –terminó con un tono de voz entristecido.

Starfire abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el terrible diagnostico, retrocedió un paso y salió lo más rápido que pudo del estudio. En pocos segundos llegó de nuevo a la puerta blanca y la abrió de golpe. Lo que vio dentro la dejó conmocionada.

Su padre, el sabio y benevolente rey de Tamaran. El hombre en el que ella más confiaba, el hombre que cuando era niña le limpiaba las lágrimas y con el que compartía sonrisas, el hombre que la había cuidado cuando enfermaba por las noches, el hombre cuya mirada rebosaba orgullo cuando la miraba, su amado padre… yacía inconsciente en la enorme cama.

La aristocrática habitación le pareció más grande que nunca. Starfire se acercó lentamente y tomó asiento en la silla que estaba junto a la cama. Tomó una de las manos de su padre y la sostuvo entre las suyas cariñosamente.

-Ya estoy aquí, papá –susurró con voz quebrada-. Regrese a Tamaran… vine a verte… ahora, por favor… tienes que abrir los ojos.

Pero no pasó nada. Su padre estaba inconsciente.

Starfire lo observó con ternura, lo había extrañado. El rey tenía algunas canas que Starfire no recordaba, pero el cabello continuaba siendo de un color rojizo, tal y como el de ella. La mano que Star sostenía era más grande en comparación con la suya, era la mano de un hombre fuerte, de un hombre al que no sólo le gustaba ordenar, sino también trabajar y eso quedaba patente en dos o tres callos que tenía en la palma. Starfire besó afectuosamente su mano y espero pacientemente, porque, estaba segura, él despertaría.

-Ésta es la habitación que pueden utilizar –anunció la madre de Starfire, luego de que Ryand se disculpará por tener que dejarlos para atender a uno de los miembros del Consejo Real.

-Gracias –Robin se mostraba sumamente cordial. La madre de su esposa lo había guiado personalmente hasta su habitación en total silencio.

-Ordenaré que traigan su equipaje –comentó afable al tiempo que abría las cortinas para que entrará la luz-. La cena se servirá en una hora y media.

-Se lo agradezco –comentó Robin incomodo-. Y en verdad lamento lo que está pasando. Sé lo mucho que duele ver a un ser querido enfermo y le aseguro que le daremos las mínimas molestias posibles.

-No te preocupes por eso –la señora observó distraídamente por el ventanal y pareció recordar algo-. A propósito, te recomiendo que no interrumpas las conversaciones entre mi hija y yo.

Después de ese comentario la mujer salió de la habitación. Robin se acercó al ventanal y lo abrió para que la habitación se ventilara. Pensó en cuán distintas que eran la madre y la hija. Starfire era una persona cálida, mientras que su madre parecía una mujer impecable, pero carecía de la belleza que impregnaba el carácter de Starfire.

Observó que en los campos de plantaciones frutales algunas jóvenes recolectaban algunos frutos morados. Se sorprendió al ver que en invierno estuvieran haciendo eso, pero después recordó que Starfire le había dicho que las sorcabayas, las frutas que había empleado para un postre, se encontraban en cualquier época del año.

Quería estar con Starfire, apoyarla y cuidarla, porque ella también estaba enferma. Pero comprendía que su pelirroja tenía que estar a solas con su padre. Para eso habían viajado hasta Tamaran. Distraído observó las plantaciones, una chica de cabello rubio se dirigía al castillo con una cesta de mimbre llena de sorcabayas, no se le veía el rostro, pero por alguna razón a Robin se le hizo conocida y verla le produjo una extraña ansiedad.

-¿Puedo pasar? –pregunto Ryand abriendo la puerta lentamente.

-Claro –contesto Starfire, que aún sostenía la mano de su padre.

-¿Cómo está? –cuestionó Ryand.

-Igual. Hace un rato vino el doctor, lo revisó, pero al parecer no despertará pronto –su voz denotaba una profunda tristeza, el doctor le había explicado qué le pasaba a su padre, pero básicamente era la información que su madre le había dado.

-Deberías descansar un poco, no te has despegado de él en 6 horas.

-Y no pienso hacerlo. Quiero estar cuando despierte.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo… comida, una manta?

-Gracias –Star le sonrió y se apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro-. Robin me trajo algo de cenar hace rato, no te preocupes.

-¿Te… te trata bien? –cuestiono Ryand con tal timidez que ella se sintió conmovida.

-Sí, es… una persona especial –contestó Star sonriéndole dulcemente. Y Ryand leyó en su mirada que no mentía.

-Me alegro por ti, Firestar –terminó en tono de broma.

-No inviertas mi nombre –se quejo ella. Cuando Ryand era muy pequeño y jugaban juntos él siempre confundía su nombre y cuando creció frecuentemente bromeaban sobre eso.

Pero sus sonrisas quedaron congeladas cuando escucharon un ligero gemido de su padre. Ambos lo miraron cuidadosamente. La mano que sostenía Starfire se movió sutilmente y después de algunos segundos, que se les antojaron eternos, su padre abrió los ojos.

Starfire se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida y feliz de verlo despierto. Y Ryand abrió los ojos boquiabierto y se precipitó al lado de la cama.

-¿Papá? Somos nosotros –susurró Starfire emocionada hincándose a su lado y apretando ligeramente la mano de su padre.

-Chicos –susurró el rey.

-No hables –pidió Ryand con lágrimas en los ojos.- En seguida iré a buscar al doctor.

Salió en silencio, secándose los ojos disimuladamente con la manga de su camisa.

El rey de Tamaran miró a su hija con bondad y, con un ligero esfuerzo, le apretó la mano. Starfire le sonrió con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido, cariño –susurró el rey quedamente.

-Vine a ver que te recuperes, papá –comentó ella sonriéndole con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-He tenido mejores momentos… -le sonrió ligeramente.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio e intercambiaron una mirada cariñosa. Después el rey cerró los ojos con cansancio, se sentía un poco desorientado y el pecho le dolía ligeramente. A lo lejos había escuchado las risas de sus hijos y eso finalmente lo había despertado. Y se había encontrado con la agradable sorpresa de ver a su querida Starfire convertida en una bella dama y a su hijo, el más pequeño, como todo un hombre. Ahora estaba seguro de que ellos ya eran capaces de volar con sus propias alas y lograr lo que se propusieran.

La puerta se abrió y Robin, Blackfire, el doctor, Ryand y su madre ingresaron a la habitación. El rey abrió los ojos y les sonrió fatigosamente, pero con afecto. Parecía que tenía mucho tiempo que no había visto a su familia y una ola de tranquila felicidad lo envolvió.

El doctor les pidió que salieran y examinó a su paciente con calma, interesándose por lo que él decía acerca de su estado. No quería que lo agotaran, así que cuando salió les pidió que lo dejaran descansar, que entraran uno por uno y que procuraran no fatigarlo. No se explicaba cómo era que el rey había despertado. Sin duda la voluntad humana era algo invencible. Les prometió que en la mañana lo revisaría nuevamente y regresó al aposento que le habían asignado dos semanas atrás, para dejar al monarca a solas con su familia.

Una hora y media después el rey descansaba serenamente. Starfire se había quedado con él con la intención de cuidarlo toda la noche.

-¿Eres feliz en la Tierra, querida? –preguntó su padre quedamente observando los cambios que se habían producido en su hija, en sus ojos había algo nuevo. Un sentimiento que la hacía más hermosa.

-Sí, papá –Starfire acababa de servirle un vaso con agua y se inclinó para ayudarle a tomarlo-. Es un reino hermoso y las personas son muy amables.

-¿Lo amas, verdad cariño? –el rey sonrió, feliz de saber que su más querida hija se encontraba contenta.

Starfire al principio no entendió la pregunta de su padre ¿a qué o a quién se refería? Pero al ver la mirada de sus ojos lo comprendió. Y asintió lentamente.

-¿Se lo dijiste? –cuestionó el rey en voz baja.

Starfire negó con la cabeza.

-No has cambiado, cariño… -su hija continuaba siendo inocente, hizo una pausa para beber un poco más de agua y después continuó con la voz cargada de emoción- Star… no retengas, por orgullo, las palabras que pueden brindarte felicidad.

Starfire bajó la mirada algo apenada. Su padre tenía razón…

-Me gustaría, algún día ver a mis nietos… aunque sea desde un lugar lejano.

-Los verás, papá –aseguró Starfire sintiendo un pesado nudo en la garganta, de repente comenzó a sentir miedo- No hables así.

-Cariño, si de algo me siento orgulloso cada día de mi vida es de saber que eres mi hija. Starfire eres una persona fuerte y alegre… y me lleno de orgullo al pensar que te tengo a mi lado –susurró su padre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también, papá, me siento feliz... pero, por favor… no hables, te hace daño –su respiración se había hecho un poco más agitada, como si le costará trabajo el hecho de respirar.

Además… sus palabras. Starfire se secó una lágrima de la mejilla, tenía mucho miedo, las personas hablaban así cuando se estaban despidiendo y ella no quería despedirse de él.

-No te asustes… –murmuró su padre tranquilamente, ella se había hincado a su lado y él le besó la frente con ternura- descansa, cariño… -musitó dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de bondad y amor.

El rey cerró sus ojos con la intención de dormir tranquilamente y Starfire apagó las lámparas… lo miró largo rato en medio de la oscuridad y finalmente se quedó dormida en la madrugada…

Un débil rayo de sol le ilumino el rostro, se despertó lentamente y observó a su padre… dormía serenamente.

Lo miró incapaz de creerlo, esa expresión de paz y felicidad en el rostro sólo recordaba habérsela visto muchos años atrás, cuando ella era pequeña y jugaba con Ryand, que apenas contaba con 3 años de edad.

-Papá –susurró con la voz ronca y algo quebrada.

Le tomo la mano con suavidad… el día anterior, cuando había entrado a la habitación y lo había visto tan enfermo una imagen parecida había cruzado por su mente, como la imagen de una cruel pesadilla… pero, ni con eso estaba preparada para observarlo de ese modo…

Algo tibio y húmedo se deslizó por su rostro, pero está vez sus labios sonreían… porque a pesar de que su padre no volvería a ayudarla, a sonreírle, a jugarle una broma, o a consolarla… él mostraba una sonrisa serena. Estaba en paz.

La había esperado para despedirse…

Justo como el día en que habían cabalgado por la quebrada y él la había adelantado, pero después la esperó pacientemente. Pensó dolorosamente que su padre se había ido a cabalgar a otro lugar. Un lugar muy lejano. Un lugar en el que ella tarde o temprano lo alcanzaría nuevamente.

-Adiós –musitó acariciando el rostro amado de su padre por última vez y derramando, sin darse cuenta, sus tibias lágrimas en las mejillas de su papá.

Era la fría mañana de Navidad… en la que Starfire perdió a su padre irremediablemente… sonriendo para él, con el corazón hecho pedazos.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

Hola, hola!!

Cuando terminé de escribir este capitulo tenía un nudo en la garganta. Estuvo medio triste… . pero era algo que desde el principio tenía planeado…

Ok, ok lo sé… mil y un días sin actualizar… u.u Sé que no sirve de nada, pero lo siento u.u a mi compu le cayó el virus del siglo y bueno… eso atrasó un buen mi trabajo y para no hacérselas larga tiene muy poco que regresó a la normalidad TT

Tenía planeado que en este capi saliera nuevamente el chico bestia, pero no encajaba su situación, así que tendrá que esperar para el prox. capi

Otra vez quedó un capitulo muy largo, tenía intención de que fuera más cortito, pero cuando lo edite no pude quitar nada, espero que de mínimo resulte más o menos interesante XD

Como siempre quiero agradecer a todas las personas que están leyendo este fic y en especial a las que me dejan sus reviews, sugerencias, amenazas o cualquier otra clase de comentario 0 Me siento muy contenta de que esto este funcionando . Gracias chicos por hacer cara Hellman´s XD

NightStar.007, Marisol Morales, Andrea, Katty-Kate, Rys.Zya, Morgana, Kimiko, Ligthfire, Kerosen, Paolina-14, KoryYumy, Sligerer, Starfires14, Lena-Starfire, Chica93, Nathalie, Miranda Dayanara L. Garcia, Suky-Chan, Dark Jasmy, Hopesol, Cherry Blossom, Kim, Rely, Maresk321, AndyPG, Tigre blanco friend 4ever, ameleniaguí23, anónimo

Y a mi amiguis Chris Mc.Raven.

Gracias por continuar con esto aunque la escritora tarde miles de años, les agradezco que me apoyen porque me animan a seguirle n.n, ojala el capi les haya gustado porque va para ustedes

Bueno supongo que más o menos se imaginan lo que viene para el sig., así que me despido deseándoles que se la pasen chido y se porten mal 0

Matta ne

Prox capi: Cerca del amor

Hagan cara Hellman´s n.n

Pd. Dos personas me han pedido datos, me gustaría contestarles pero no me dejaron su mail, a todos los que dejan reviews anónimos por fa (si gustan) pásenme su correo para contestarles


	9. Cerca del amor

_Una vez estuvo cerca del amor_

_de_ _las alas y el misterio_

_de_ _gustarse en el espejo_

_y_ _esa vez no supo nada del dolor (Pedro Guerra, Cerca del amor)_

**Capitulo 9 Cerca del amor**

Las campanas repicaron sombriamente. A Robin le pareció que hasta el día presagiaba muerte. Nevaba copiosamente y los copos formaban caprichosas formas a merced del fuerte viento. El cielo estaba totalmente nublado, no había rastros de sol y en las habitaciones tuvieron que encender lámparas y las chimeneas.

Cuando les informaron que su suegro estaba enfermo, ciertamente no había esperado eso. Incluso la noche anterior cuando lo vio, no imaginó, ni por un momento, que él moriría. Parecía un hombre tan vital cuando acudió a su boda. Y con tanto honor y entereza cuando habló con él la noche anterior.

Lo que más le preocupaba era que Starfire había estado ahí, temía que su esposa no pudiera sobreponerse a ese dolor. Por el momento dormía en su habitación. La chimenea estaba encendida, bañando de calor la alcoba. Y en una esquina, los adornos de un frondoso árbol de Navidad parecían esbozar una mueca macabra. Dos horas antes, cuando Ryand entró a la habitación de su padre para ver cómo se encontraba, se llevó una traumática sorpresa, porque encontró a su padre sin vida y a su hermana inconsciente.

Inmediatamente había alertado a todo el castillo. Su madre entró a la habitación corriendo y se paró en seco en cuanto vio a su marido inerte, de inmediato comenzó a sollozar histérica y el doctor no tuvo más remedio que inyectarle un calmante. Ahora, dormía tranquilamente en su habitación del tercer piso, al cuidado de su hija mayor. Blackfire estaba conmocionada y en cuanto vio a su padre se había quedado helada, para después derramar amargas lágrimas. Ryand se ocupaba, mientras tanto, de los arreglos para el funeral. El chico había permanecido alrededor de una hora en la alcoba, a solas con su padre. Y cuando salió, aquella mirada de niño travieso ya no existía más, de golpe se había convertido en hombre.

Robin estaba preocupado y desde su habitación escuchó el inicial ajetreo causado por la conmoción, pero después de un rato la casa se mantuvo en respetuoso silencio. Le había ofrecido a Ryand su ayuda para lo que tuviera que organizar, pero el menor de los pelirrojos insistió en que se quedara con Starfire. Ni siquiera aceptó su compañía en el momento en que sacaran el cuerpo de su padre. Y Robin lo entendió y en cierta forma lo conmovió, era como si Ryand se refugiara en sus obligaciones para aplacar su dolor.

Observó a Starfire que yacía en la cama, aún tenía fiebre, pero ya no era tan intensa como cuando escapó obstinadamente de la Tierra. Tomó una de sus delicadas manos y se la llevó a los labios, pensando que era un hombre afortunado. A Starfire le había importado muy poco su salud en los últimos días, era el tipo de persona que se interesaba más por el bienestar de los que quería, que por el propio. Sonrió meditando en la buena suerte que había tenido en casarse con la mejor de las tamaranianas. Sin duda, él y Blackfire habrían terminado odiándose, era muy opuesta a su Star. Abrumado y molestó meneó la cabeza, ese no era el momento para pensar en esas tonterías.

-¡Extra! ¡Extra! ¡El rey ha muerto! ¡Lo encontraron muerto en su habitación ésta mañana! ¡Extra, extra! –gritaba un muchacho al tiempo que arrojaba algunos volantes publicitando el boletín informativo del reino.

La noticia se expandió como reguero de pólvora, del inició al fin del pueblo y no tardó más de media mañana en llegar a los pueblos aledaños. El monarca de Tamaran había muerto.

-¿Y ahora quién reinará?

-¡El príncipe Ryand es demasiado joven!

-¿Qué será de Tamaran?

-¿¡Habrá una unificación de reinos!?

-¡Escuche que el príncipe de la Tierra está aquí!

La gente preguntaba a voz en grito y los chismes no tardaron en comenzar a circular. Las mujeres salían de sus casas, algunas con niños en brazos o sosteniéndolos de la mano, mientras que los hombres abandonaban sus trabajos para compartir con sus amigos la información, parecía que no les importaba el clima. El dolor podía leerse en muchas caras e incluso algunas mujeres se soltaron a llorar abiertamente, ya que el rey había sido un soberano justo y leal a su pueblo, los tamaranianos lamentaban su pérdida.

-¡Ryand! –el aludido estaba hablando con uno de los consejeros reales, cuando escucho la voz de un hombre al que consideraba un hermano más. Al verlo entrar, el anciano consejero se apresuró a retirarse, para cumplir las órdenes del príncipe.

-Speedy ¿cuándo llegaste? –interrogo el más joven de los pelirrojos, después de estrechar la mano del recién llegado.

-Acabo de llegar y apenas entrar al pueblo comencé a escuchar los chismorreos, ¿es cierto? –pregunto seriamente, al igual que la mayoría de los habitantes de Tamaran consideraba a su rey un buen soberano y lamentaba profundamente su muerte.

-Sí… es verdad –confirmó pausadamente Ryand, cada vez que lo decía se sentía peor, era como darle un tono más real a su pérdida.

-Lo lamento mucho –murmuro el joven capitán después de abrazar a Ryand fraternalmente- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

-En realidad hay cientos de cosas por hacer y decidir, pero no es momento de preocuparnos por eso. Lo que ocupa mi atención en este momento es el funeral de papá –Ryand tuvo que aclararse la garganta y recordó, que a partir de ese momento las responsabilidades recaerían sobre él, no podía mostrarse débil.- Mi madre y mis hermanas también me tienen muy inquieto.

-¿Cómo? Dijiste hermanas… ¿Starfire está aquí? –a pesar de su juventud y de no tener casi experiencia en el amor, Ryand se percató de que Speedy no se había olvidado de Starfire, notó de inmediato que los sentimientos de Speedy continuaban con la misma intensidad de siempre.

-Llegó ayer por la noche, ella fue la que vio morir a papá.

-¿Cómo está? –pregunto intranquilo-. Tengo que verla. ¿En dónde está?

-Speedy, espera –Ryand habló justo antes de que el otro pelirrojo abandonara la habitación-. Starfire no está en condiciones de recibirte, está inconsciente y…

-¡Con más razón tengo que verla, Ryand! –aclaró Speedy, levantando la voz.

-Robin está con ella, sería mejor que esperaras y… bueno… tú entiendes… que Starfire está casada –habló pausadamente, no pretendía lastimarlo, pero tampoco quería que su hermana sufriera más sobresaltos, sólo quería que Speedy comprendiera que no debía hacer ninguna locura. Y si era necesario tendría que frenarlo.

Un incomodo silencio invadió el salón en el que se encontraban. Speedy apretó los puños con fuerza y miró al chico que habría podido ser su cuñado.

-Lo entiendo. No hay día en el que no lo recuerde. Sólo quiero cerciorarme de que está bien.

E inmediatamente, el más joven capitán del ejercito tamaraniano, abandonó el salón. Su mente estaba con Starfire, tenía que verla. Hablar con ella, tenía tantos meses que no la veía. Vivir cada día sin ella había sido una tortura, sobretodo al pensar que _su_ pelirroja estaba en los brazos de _ese_ terrícola. De ese terrícola que ni siquiera era capaz de cuidar bien de ella. Todavía recordaba aquel día en el que la había encontrado por accidente en un pueblo pescador, poco después de su boda.

Después de presenciar la ceremonia él, incapaz de resistir una celebración por un acontecimiento tan repulsivo, se había marchado de la iglesia. Días antes el padre de Starfire le había encargado que supervisara la llegada de algunos barcos procedentes del Reino Oriental, que descargaban directamente en el puerto del Pueblo Aquamarine en el Reino de la Tierra. Parte del cargamento de esos barcos sería importado a Tamaran, sobre todo el Jade. Speedy supervisó la llegada de 3 barcos, personalmente se ocupó de llenar el papeleo correspondiente a las exportaciones y efectuó los pagos.

Eso le sirvió de distracción y su mente estuvo ocupada por otra cosa que no fuera la boda de Starfire. Desgraciadamente, terminó los trámites en la tarde y se encontró sin nada que hacer. Sus pensamientos de inmediato se concentraron en la pelirroja y para matar un poco el tiempo decidió acudir, por la noche, al festival anual en honor al mar. Y ahí, como una hiriente broma de la vida, se encontró con Starfire.

Al principio pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Starfire no podía estar ahí. Pero, tras mirarla detenidamente y seguirla por algunas calles, se dio cuenta de que en efecto era su Starfire, nadie podría igualar esa mirada esmeralda.

Jamás olvidaría la mirada de Starfire cuando la tomó del brazo, era una mezcla de miedo con desafío y cuando lo reconoció la pelirroja suspiró de alivio. Sin reparos, ella le contó lo que había pasado y tras merodear un rato por el festival, logró convencerla de que regresara a su casa, quizá ahí estaría su esposo. Pero había otro detalle que no podía apartar de su mente, cuando mencionaba el nombre de Robin percibía en los ojos de Starfire una extraña emoción que no lograba identificar.

Y ahora, después de esa extraña coincidencia, después de no haberla visto por más de medio año, estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella. Y ni Ryand, ni un terremoto, ni siquiera Robin, le impedirían hablar con ella.

Entró con paso cansado en el ruidoso pueblo, llevaba un día caminando y otro galopando y necesitaba urgentemente una ducha. La noche anterior, fatigado por el viaje, no había tenido más remedio que dormir al aire libre. El pueblo estaba tal y como él lo recordaba y en cierta forma ese detalle le brindó seguridad, llevaría a cabo su misión de la misma forma que la vez anterior, aunque ésta no habría distracciones.

Garfield cruzó la animada plaza del pueblo y alquiló un dormitorio en una posada. Desde su ventana el castillo de la Tierra lucía más espectacular que nunca. Y su mente divagó a aquel baile, en el que aplicando todo su ingenio había burlado a los guardias del palacio, e incluso se había colado al despacho de un consejero del rey, consiguiendo información detallada de sus estrategias.

Esperaba conseguir lo que necesitaba sin demorarse demasiado, pues ansiaba desesperadamente regresar a casa. Aun recordaba frescamente el momento de la despedida, ocurrida dos días atrás.

_-Me prometes que van a estar bien –murmuró echando una última mirada a su casa y verificando que cada detalle estaba en perfecto orden, no podía darse el lujo de ser descuidado._

_-Por supuesto, estaremos bien –la sonrisa de la rubia chica lo tranquilizó, a pesar de los pocos años, confiaba en ella. _

_Sí, ella le había demostrado que era responsable y extraordinariamente inteligente en más de un sentido. ¡Incluso había aprendido a cocinar para ayudarlo! No guisaba un banquete de reyes, pero su comida sabía deliciosa. Y a veces él se sentía como un cretino por no dedicarles el suficiente tiempo, pero a la vez se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando regresaba a su casa._

_-Rita me prometió que vendría, pero quizá se le hizo tarde –comentó Garfield mirando ocasionalmente el camino. Como si esperará que Rita, la esposa de Mento, se materializara ahí mismo. _

_-Te dije que estaremos bien –comento inocentemente, pero a la vez segura de sí misma. No era la primera vez, y seguro no sería la última, que Gar se ausentaba de casa. Y ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer. _

_Garfield_ _le sonrió abiertamente, le dio un último abrazó y dejo una nota para Rita, en la que le agradecía su ayuda. Y después de darle un beso en la frente, emprendió el camino hacía el Reino de la Tierra. Un lugar al que, para su disgusto, le causaba cierto entusiasmo regresar, sobre todo, porque ahí estaba la chica en la que había pensado infinidad de horas. _

Después de ducharse salió a comprar algo de comida, la dueña de la posada sólo ofrecía el desayuno y la cena, la comida iba por cuenta de los inquilinos. Y aunque no tenía mucha hambre sabía que tenía comer algo. Garfield siempre sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, en qué momento y lugar, y con qué fin. Por eso regresar a la Tierra le desagradaba, porque la última vez sus planes, y sobre todo su concentración, se habían trastocado con la presencia de una joven de ojos violetas. Iba en contra de sí mismo, sabía que ella interfería con su misión, pero a la vez… deseaba esa interferencia.

Starfire observaba silenciosamente el nevado paisaje de su Reino, a través del ventanal de su estudio. Robin había salido un momento de su habitación para buscarle algo caliente de beber, tras cerciorarse de que Starfire estaba bien. Y ella aprovechó para ponerse un largo y grueso vestido de lana negro, se recogió el cabello en una coleta y se miró al espejo. Por fuera era la misma pelirroja de siempre, por dentro se sentía como una niña desprotegida. Aprovechando la ausencia de Robin, había salido de la habitación y caminó hasta su estudio.

Nunca había sentido una tristeza tan grande. La persona que más quería en el mundo estaba muerta. Ya no habría consejos, cálidas sonrisas, secretos, confidencias, ni pláticas nocturnas en ese estudio. La elegante habitación, decorada en tonos lilas y blancos, que pertenecía a Starfire y a la que a veces su padre acudía a buscarla, ya jamás albergaría las risas del padre y la hija.

Por el ventanal observó que varios mensajeros partieron, seguramente para notificar a otros monarcas que el distinguido Rey de Tamaran había muerto. Acudirían al funeral y repartirían condolencias y lamentos, así funcionaba la política. Apretó los puños indignada y arrojó un pesado florero de cristal cortado al suelo. Se hizo añicos de inmediato con un estrepitoso ruido y las rosas que había contenido, se esparcieron entre diminutos cristales y gotas de agua. ¡No quería hipocresía en el funeral de su padre! ¡Que diablos sabían los demás de su padre! ¿Rey sabio, generoso y magnánimo? Sí, lo había sido… pero había más… había mucho más. Las miradas cómplices, su forma de decirle _cariño_ acompañada de una sonrisa bondadosa, las bromas que compartían cuando cabalgaban, la forma en la que la abrazaba cuando ella le contaba sus sueños… y de pronto comprendió.

Comprendió plenamente que su padre estaba muerto. Muerto y en paz.

Se dejó caer en un acolchonado sillón y hundiendo la cara entre sus manos dio riendo suelta a su tristeza, en silencio. Ya no podía contenerse más.

Recargado en la puerta de estudio, Robin escuchó el florero romperse y comprendió. Cuando regreso a la habitación y no la encontró, supuso que estaría cerca y la busco en casi todas las habitaciones del segundo piso. Estaba a punto de entrar a esa, cuando la escuchó… y supo que lo mejor era dejarla sola un rato. Así, que sin que Starfire lo sospechara, Robin custodió la puerta del estudio. Anhelando que Starfire consiguiera sobreponerse al dolor de perder a su padre.

-¿Nada más así? –preguntó abrumada una de las cocineras del palacio.

-Sí, fue por la noche. No sé bien, pero dicen que la princesa Starfire se quedó cuidándolo toda la noche, cuando lo vio, la impresión fue tal que se desmayo y no se ha recuperado –comentó una de las ayudantes de la cocina.

-Es una pena que haya muerto, era una buena persona –murmuró dolida otra de las cocineras al tiempo que mezclaba enérgicamente harina y otros ingredientes para hacer pan-. Y pobre de la princesa, es tan joven y acababa de casarse.

La actividad en la cocina era frenética. No obstante las cocineras cuchicheaban al tiempo que hacían sus trabajos. Algunas llevaban toda una vida en el palacio, otras no tanto, pero se habían sorprendido igual al ver que el príncipe bajaba personalmente para indicarles algunas cosas. Su sorpresa no se debía a que Ryand estuviera ahí, de hecho Ryand pasaba continuamente por la cocina y a veces bromeaba con ellas mientras buscaba algo para comer entre comidas. Más bien estaban sorprendidas porque no esperaban que bajara en esos momentos precisamente. Pero Ryand quería ocuparse personalmente de todo para la despedida a su padre. Así que les indicó qué preparar y aproximadamente para cuántas personas. También solicitó una increíble cantidad de café para las noches siguientes. En Tamaran las ceremonias luctuosas duraban 3 días y sin duda los habitantes de Tamaran y personajes importantes de otros reinos acudirían.

-Menos mal que su marido la acompañó –reanudó la conversación otra de las cocineras que se encargaba de revisar que hubiera suficiente café, té y licor almacenado.

-Seguro que el príncipe Robin la quiere mucho –soltó otra de las ayudantes mientras comenzaba a prender los enormes hornos.-, hace rato bajó él personalmente y pidió un té para ella.

Un frutero lleno de sorcabayas cayó al suelo, por suerte era de mimbre, así que únicamente las frutas rodaron por el suelo.

-¡Bárbara ten más cuidado! –demandó una de las cocineras- Esas frutas apenas las recolectaron ayer.

-Lo… lo lamento –se disculpo entrecortadamente una de las ayudantes que había permanecido todo el tiempo en silencio. La hermosa chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules se apresuró a levantar toda la fruta, sumida en sus pensamientos. ¡Robin estaba en Tamaran!

¿Qué pasaría si la encontraba? Tenía que ser más cuidadosa.

-Y… y desde cuándo llegaron –cuestionó la rubia.

-Están aquí desde ayer –contestó otra ayudante-. Seguramente no te enteraste porque estuviste toda la tarde en el huerto de las sorcabayas.

El corazón de la rubia latía aceleradamente. Tenía más de medio año que no veía a Robin. Desde que habían terminado su relación y ella había huido del pueblo de la Tierra. Llegó a Tamaran y consiguió trabajo en el palacio como doncella, de ese modo a veces podía obtener noticias de Robin. ¡Y ahora él se encontraba a unos cuantos metros!

-¿Qué pasó? –cuestionó Raven irrumpiendo en la sala de juntas, en donde su tío acostumbraba a reunirse con sus consejeros para tratar asuntos delicados.

-Llegaron algunos rumores de que el padre de Starfire falleció, aunque todavía no es seguro –contestó el rey Bruno ordenando con cuidado algunos documentos.

-¿Tío, tú crees que sea cierto? –ella también había escuchado el rumor por la tarde, aunque era una noticia que no estaba confirmada.

-Para serte sincero, no lo sé. De ser cierto, creo que enviarían un mensajero para decirnos. En cualquier caso, Robin está con ella.

-Tío…

-No te preocupes –la interrumpió el rey con una sonrisa- si pasa algo, yo personalmente te avisaré. Puedes dormir tranquila, Raven.

-Gracias –Raven le sonrió ligeramente y antes de salir de la sala añadió- Buenas noches, tío.

-Buenas noches, cariño –se despidió el rey al ver salir a su sobrina- Arella –murmuró sonriendo a la soledad de la sala-, Raven se parece tanto a ti.

Pero no pudo entregarse de lleno a sus meditaciones, dirigir un Reino no era tarea fácil. Últimamente habían ocurrido cosas extrañas en la frontera, extraños accidentes y antes de retirarse a descansar, tenía que leer por lo menos una docena de informes acerca de esos hechos.

Por la noche Robin irrumpió en la habitación en la que Starfire se encontraba. Todo el día la había dejado sola, para que ella se desahogara en paz. Pero estaba realmente preocupado por el mutismo de su esposa, además en todo el día no había probado bocado.

Por la tarde había escuchado un curioso altercado en el otro extremo del pasillo. Al parecer Ryand discutía con un hombre bastante obstinado que se empeñaba en ver a alguien, quizá fue su imaginación o simplemente su preocupación, pero habría jurado que en la discusión escuchó _Starfire._ Aunque seguramente había sido su imaginación, porque después la disputa poco a poco se fue apagando y ninguno de los involucrados apareció por la habitación.

Cuando entró, el confortable estudio estaba vacío. No había ni rastro de Starfire, pero ella no había salido, al menos no por la puerta. Entró con cuidado produciendo un ruido crujiente, al pisar los trozos del florero, la habitación estaba oscura y el ruido de sus pasos producía un ligero eco. Del lado derecho, la cortina que ocultaba la puerta de la terraza bailoteaba al son del viento. Y en la terraza, sentada en el frío suelo, se encontraba Starfire con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas, como intentando protegerse. Observaba con la mirada pérdida las luces del pueblo y la oscuridad del acantilado.

Y Robin tuvo claro lo que tenía que hacer. Starfire lo necesitaba y él quería estar con ella, apoyándola.

La tomó suavemente en sus brazos, a pesar de la violenta resistencia de la pelirroja, y la llevo dentro. Le sirvió una copa de brandy, para que entrara en calor y se sentó junto a ella, después de encender la chimenea. Starfire le dio un pequeño sorbo a la copa y Robin la abrazo en silenció.

Y ahí fue cuando perdió nuevamente la compostura. Su tristeza era tan inmensa que por más que intentaba no podía parar de llorar. Sollozó en silencio, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Robin, confortada por su calidez.

Quería que ella se desahogara, pero no deseaba que lo hiciera sola, la acogió con cariño en sus brazos y percibió que ella temblaba ligeramente. Intentó alcanzar una manta que estaba en uno de los sofás, pero el movimiento de Robin provocó que Starfire se aferrara a él con más fuerza, tenía la certeza de que si soltaba a Robin se ahogaría sin remedio en la conmoción.

Él también la aferró con fuerza, no tenía nada más que darle, sólo su compañía y cariño. Y aunque no lo supo para Starfire fue más que suficiente. Aún llorando con la cara enterrada en el cuello de Robin, se sintió consolada por su presencia y por la dulce calidez que sólo él sabía transmitirle con un abrazo.

-_Robin_ –susurró Starfire sollozando.

Él le besó los cabellos al tiempo que sentía tibio y húmedo su cuello, Starfire parecía tan frágil que él temía hacerle daño con la fuerza de su abrazo.

-_Estarás bien, cariño –_murmuró Robin con los ojos brillosos, le dolía verla de esa manera.

_Cariño_, de esa forma la llamaba su padre. No le molesto que Robin la llamara así. Por el contrario, le produjo cierto alivio y calidez. Se aferró a él con más fuerza y le empapó el cuello, al tiempo que él enterraba su cara en los cabellos pelirrojos. Juntos y en silencio compartieron el dolor.

Una hora más tarde el cuerpo del rey de Tamaran fue puesto en un ataúd en el salón principal del palacio, a la vista de todos los asistentes. El salón estaba lleno de flores: rosas, margaritas, claveles, orquídeas y lilas, las favoritas del rey.

Starfire estaba más calmada, después de desahogarse. Su rostro expresaba tristeza, la clase de tristeza que notas que es desgarradora, hablaba pausadamente y en voz baja. Su madre, por el contrario, lloraba desgarradoramente sentada cerca del féretro, recibiendo de vez en cuando el pésame de los miembros de la corte y los gobernantes de los países más cercanos.

Ryand estaba de pie, haciendo guardia junto al féretro con la mano apoyada en la espalda de su hermana mayor, que observaba a su madre y a su padre con los oscuros ojos anegados en lágrimas.

El salón estaba decorado con colgaduras de tela negra y en medio de un arreglo de flores había un retrato del rey. Por todas partes había sillas y algunas mesas bajas. Era curioso e irónico pensar que en ese mismo salón se habían celebrado animadas fiestas.

Algunas de las habitantes del pueblo habían comenzado a orar por el rey y las doncellas iban de aquí a allá con bandejas rebosantes de pan, galletas y tazas de café, algunas con licor.

Oficiales, miembros de la Corte, capitanes, generales, miembros del ejército, amigos, gente de los pueblos aledaños. El salón estaba tan lleno que Ryand tuvo que ordenar que abrieran las puertas de cristal de la parte de atrás, que daban acceso a un enorme jardín, a donde tuvieron que salir varias personas, debido a la gran afluencia del salón principal. En ese jardín, tendría lugar en la tercera noche, la última despedida al monarca de Tamaran.

-Starfire –la varonil voz cargada de emoción, provoco que tanto Star como su esposo se giraran para observar al atractivo pelirrojo vestido de negro.

Unos brazos, ágiles como gacelas, atraparon a Starfire en un enardecido abrazo.

-Lo siento, no sabes cuánto –murmuro Speedy al oído de Starfire.

Robin estaba a punto de replicar y pedir, de la forma más cordial y educada, que _ese_ sujeto soltará a su esposa, pero se quedó helado por la reacción de ella. Starfire correspondió al gesto del pelirrojo y cerró los ojos. Fue un abrazo breve, pero Robin se sintió molesto y resentido.

-Gracias –murmuró Starfire separándose del pelirrojo.- ¿Viste a Ryand?

-Estuve con él toda la tarde, ayudándole con los preparativos. Papá también lo siente mucho, seguro que te buscará para darte el pésame.

-Hay demasiada gente –murmuró Star observando a los dolientes. Era mucha la gente que lamentaba la muerte de aquel gran hombre.- Creo que yo debería buscarlo, le habría gustado a papá.

Incomodo por la forma amigable en la que se desenvolvía la charla, y por aquel tono cariñoso que Starfire utilizaba para dirigirse al joven, Robin no pudo evitar carraspear fuertemente al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por los delgados hombros de la pelirroja.

-Lo siento, Robin –murmuró la pelirroja algo apenada, por olvidar las presentaciones-. Él es Speedy, mi amigo de la infancia.

¡Speedy!

¡Con qué él era el tal Speedy!

El hombre que había perseguido a Starfire en su viaje de bodas. El hombre por el que ella sentía un cariño especial. El hombre en el que había confiado más que en él. El hombre que le inspiraba un inigualable deseo de competir.

-Speedy Harper, Capitán de la 5ª división del ejército imperial de Tamaran y amigo de la familia real. –Speedy tendió su mano a Robin estudiándolo escrupulosamente.

Cuantas ganas había tenido de verse con él cara a cara. Y Robin no había cambiado. Era un cretino que no valoraba a Starfire, sólo la veía como un objeto, la prueba estaba en el brazo que rodeaba posesivamente los hombros de la pelirroja. Aunque eso sí, se notaba que no era tonto, Robin sabía lo que él sentía por Starfire.

-Robin Díaz, príncipe del Reino de la Tierra y esposo de Starfire –contestó Robin estrechándole la mano con la fuerza suficiente para quebrársela.

El pelirrojo no se quedó atrás y ambos hombres se miraron desafiantes. Era inexplicable, o más bien era algo que los dos entendían, entre ellos había surgido una inmediata rivalidad difícil de ocultar. Starfire miró a mabos hombres, no entendía muy bien por qué se veían de esa forma, pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Estaba más interesada en encontrar al padre de Speedy y charlar un momento con él, el hombre que había sido el mejor amigo de su padre.

Por la madrugada el salón seguía igual de concurrido, incluso habían llegado más diplomáticos. Ryand y Starfire conversaban en voz baja con el padre de Speedy. El capitán estaba haciendo guardia junto al féretro y no perdía de vista a Starfire ni por un momento. Hecho del que Robin y Ryand se percataron. A Robin le disgustaba la mirada tan intensa que Speedy le dirigía a su esposa y le quedaba claro que el joven capitán sentía algo por su pelirroja. Lo tranquilizaba el hecho de que ella era su esposa, pero aún así se sentía atormentado por sus conversaciones con Cyborg. Y por todas las conclusiones a las que había llegado. Le quedaba claro que para Starfire Speedy era, por lo menos, un amigo muy especial y la mirada fraternal que ella le dirigía al capitán le provocaba un intenso deseo de separarla de él. No obstante, era consciente que no era ni el lugar ni el momento para comentar nada.

Robin conversó en voz baja con algunos de los gobernantes de otros reinos, con varios diplomáticos. Se preguntó si ya habrían avisado a su padre, tenía que preguntarle a Ryand. Seguro que Raven también iría, Starfire y ella eran buenas amigas.

Existían ocasiones en las que no podía apartar la mirada del ataúd, era algo inimaginable ver así al padre de Starfire y mucho menos después de haber conversado la noche anterior con él. Sí, él también sentía dolor por la muerte, pero a la vez sentía un profundo compromiso con él. Distraídamente tomo otra taza de café y salió al jardín posterior. Le había prometido a un hombre, en su lecho de muerte, cuidar de su hija, protegerla y… quererla. Él quería a Starfire, ¿quién en su sano juicio no podría querer a una mujer como Starfire? Pero él bien sabía que no era el tipo de cariño que el rey habría querido para su hija. Aún no la amaba, pero…

Starfire tenía algo… una mezcla de ternura, inocencia y sensualidad… era fuego… ella hacía hervir su sangre. La deseaba. Ya no podía negarlo.

Y justo en ese momento, como la ironía más absurda de la vida, Robin miró distraídamente a su alrededor. Una chica rubia recogía las tazas de café que habían quedado olvidadas, el cabello le ocultaba parte del rostro.

Como un gesto muy suyo, ella se aparto el cabello de la cara. Y Robin la observó helado, incapaz de moverse. Esa rubia era la chica por la que había decidido casarse. Era Bárbara.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»

Hola, hola!!

Ok ok tarde años en actualizar!! Todavía se acuerdan de mí u.u

Ésta vez no hay justificación, entre tareas, depres, sueño, estrés y flojeritas la verdad me pase TT pero bueno… aquí estuvo el nuevo capi…

Igual y no avanzamos mucho en la trama, pero sí conocimos más a otros personajes. Speedy y a la bruja, digo _encantadora_ ¬.¬ Bárbara y pues se avecinan problemitas…

Una de ustedes, creo que Pao, la verdad no tengo buena memoria, me aclaro que el cabello de Bárbara no es rubio!! . Gran error de mi parte, cuando escribía recordé que Alicia Silverstone hizo ese papel y pues recordé su rubio pelo y la verdad no investigue más . Por favor disculpen el error, lo arreglaré más adelante n.nU

Me dolió escribir el funeral, pero recordando uno bastante doloroso pues ya más o menos salió… según yo no me pasé de dramática, pero espero sus críticas n.n

Y sé que muchos esperaban otra cosa por el título, yo misma habría esperado otra cosa sino fuera la escritora, pero bueno, el título se me hizo adecuado porque tres parejitas estuvieron cerca de su amor… Speedy/Starfire/Robin/Bárbara (ay como odio a la batichica . )

Ojala le siga latiendo esta historia cada vez más dramática (aja, según yo claro jajajaja) y como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar sus comentarios, me alegro mucho que el capi pasado les haya llegado, yo la verdad sentí horrible la garganta después de escribirlo u.u

Chica 93, Uchiha Ezy, Kerosen, Dark Jasmy, Cibermandy 91, Morgana, Tigre Blanco Friend Forever, Kory Yumi, Raven Granger, NigthStar.007, Ligthfire, Kimiko, Cherry Bloosom, Shi no hime, Lulu, Rely, Macu, Katty Kate, Blackstarshine, Hopesol, Chris Mc.Raven, Ameleni Agui 23, Rys.Zya, Sligerer, Shiro Wolfman K, Sakura Hanyou 01 y Nathalie.

Chicos les agradezco un montonal sus reviews, sus críticas, sus pláticas por msn, sus mails y sus jalones de orejas!! n.n

Gracias por su apoyo aunque Arlet tardé años y años y años en ponerse las pilas :3

Le paro al rollo. Pásensela súper y pórtense mal n.n

Matta ne

Prox capi: La hostilidad y el deseo del corazón

Hagan cara Hellman´s n.n

Pd. La matanza de foquitas en Canadá es horrible!! Debemos protestar!! Maldita gente inhumana, que bueno que están atrapados.


	10. El deseo del corazón

_Si me dieran a elegir una vez más, te elegiría sin pensarlo _

_es__ que no hay nada que pensar. _

_Que no existe ni motivo ni razón, para dudarlo ni un segundo _

_porque__ tu has sido lo mejor, que tocó este corazón. _

_Y que entre el cielo y tú, yo me quedo contigo... (Franco de Vita)_

**Capitulo 10 El deseo del corazón**

Robin lavó su rostro frenéticamente, el agua helada lo ubicaba poco a poco en el lugar en el que estaba, poco a poco enfriaba sus pensamientos. No, no había sido una alucinación. Bárbara Gordon estaba en el jardín del castillo de Tamaran. Tantos meses preguntándose en dónde diablos había estado y ahora aparecía donde menos la esperaba. Y nuevamente huía.

La había perseguido por todo el salón, esquivando y estrellándose con la gente. Sin embargo, la rubia había desaparecido misteriosamente. Pero su mente no lo engañaba. Era ella. Y él tenía que hablar varios asuntos con Bárbara. Entre ellos el por qué lo había abandonado de esa forma, sin decir nada más. Decidido se encaminó a la puerta y justo antes de abrirla alguien llamó.

-Adelante –contesto Robin frenando en seco su camino.

Por el umbral apareció una cabellera pelirroja y el rostro cansado de su cuñado.

-¿Estás bien? Saliste muy rápido del salón –cuestiono Ryand preocupado, lo último que deseaba era que algo le pasará a Robin, de lo contrario su hermana se inquietaría.

-Sí, no te preocupes, sólo… ehm… subí por una chaqueta –murmuro Robin-. Gracias. ¿Por cierto, mandaste los mensajeros?

-Sí –contesto Ryand-. También le mandé uno a tu padre, el mensaje llegará mañana en la mañana.

-Estoy seguro de que vendrá –comento Robin comenzando a sentir una punzada de culpa.

-Bueno, debo regresar. Aún tengo que hablar con algunos amigos de papá –Ryand medio sonrió con tristeza y salió de la habitación.

El pelinegro miró la puerta perdido en sus sentimientos, para después dejarse caer en un sofá. ¿Qué diablos hacía? Starfire lo necesitaba en ese momento, acababa de perder a su padre y su esposo… su esposo se precipitaba a buscar a otra mujer.

¿Qué clase de cretino era?

Suspiró confuso. Por otro lado, él había buscado a Bárbara mucho tiempo y ahora… por fin la tenía a unos pasos. ¡Era un idiota! Tomó la chaqueta y salió deprisa de la habitación. Si a Bárbara le gustaba huir, seguro no tardaría en hacerlo nuevamente y él tenía que impedirlo.

El insistente golpeteo en su puerta la despertó. Pero de inmediato se percató de que pasaba algo malo. Nadie jamás llamaría de ese modo impaciente a su puerta por un asunto intrascendental. Se puso una bata de seda azul y abrió la puerta. Su tío la miró con una expresión insondable.

-Tío ¿Qué…? –comenzó ella, pero fue interrumpida por la imponente voz del rey, que transmitía un dejo de preocupación.

-Raven, por favor alista tu equipaje. Nos vamos a Tamaran… el padre de Starfire ha… -se interrumpió-, murió la noche antepasada. Tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar a la ceremonia final.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –cuestiono Raven con el mismo tono práctico de siempre, no obstante su voz también traslucía preocupación, por su primo y por su amiga.

-Un mensajero oficial de Tamaran llegó ésta mañana –explico el rey al tiempo que observaba a su sobrina- cariño, tenemos el tiempo justo de llegar. Te veré en media hora en la cochera. Lleva ropa de abrigo y algo para desayunar.

Y sin añadir más el rey se alejó de la habitación. Asistir a ese funeral era un deber real y familiar, aunque para él no sólo era eso. Sentía pena por el rey de Tamaran y por su joven nuera, pero se tranquilizó con la idea de que Robin estaba con ella. Y pasará lo que pasará, estaba seguro de su hijo sería un buen apoyo para la pelirroja.

En menos de 15 minutos Raven tenía listo el equipaje. Era una chica metódica y ordenada, por lo que no le costo trabajo organizar su valija. Unos cuantos abrigos, un par de vestidos negros y algunas faldas y suéteres, conformaban su atuendo. Se apresuró a las cocinas para preparar algo de desayunar para ella y su tío. En lo general era una chica muy autosuficiente y la idea de depender de alguien siempre la había molestado. Por eso… por eso lo mejor era que las cosas siguieran como estaban…

Y que a Garfield Logan no se le ocurriera aparecer por la Tierra y por su vida, nunca más.

-Madre –susurró Starfire observando el serio semblante de su progenitora.- Ya es muy tarde… deberías descansar un poco –sugirió Starfire preocupada, al notar que su madre estaba muy pálida y que le temblaban las manos.

-No seas ridícula –contesto en tono frío-. No pienso irme a ningún sitio. _Ya es muy tarde _–repitió con crueldad- Starfire, es tan tarde que ya es temprano.

La reina suspiró molesta, quizá su esposo aceptará las sugerencias de su hija menor, pero ella no. A su hija le faltaba madurar mucho, carecía del sentido común para darse plena cuenta de las situaciones y de cómo debía comportarse en cada una. Sus sugerencias eran risibles. Afortunadamente, su hija mayor no carecía de esas virtudes, Blackfire era mucho más meticulosa y sabía exactamente cómo debía comportarse en cada ocasión. Habría quedado fatal que ella, la esposa del soberano que acababa de morir, se ausentará del funeral sólo porque estaba cansada. Sí, Blackfire sin duda era más inteligente que Starfire, cualidad que le sería de suma utilidad en la vida.

-Lo mejor será que subas a descansar tú –continúo su madre-. Y si antes quieres hacer algo por mí, haz el favor de traerme un café con whisky.

-Es… está bien –murmuró Starfire.

Camino con paso seguro a la cocina. No le sorprendía la rudeza del tono de su madre, pero no podía negar que se sentía herida ante su indiferencia. Además, ingenuamente había creído que su madre se mostraría un poco más… cálida o maternal, debido a la muerte de su padre. Pero no. Su majestad, la reina de Tamaran, siempre se comportaba con dignidad y frialdad ante su corte y… ante su familia.

-Buenos días –saludo en la entrada de la cocina para ver si había alguien por ahí.

No obtuvo respuesta, las mujeres del servicio debían estar arriba ocupándose del salón. Aunque hacía mucho que no pisaba la cocina de ese lugar, encontró rápidamente lo que necesitaba para prepararle el café a su madre. Estaba vertiendo un poco de licor en la taza cuando la puerta trasera, que daba a uno de los huertos, se abrió sobresaltándola.

-Lo siento –murmuro una chica rubia, su cabello estaba ligeramente desaliñado y se mostraba agitada y cautelosa.

-No tiene importancia –contesto Starfire dirigiéndole una mirada amable, para después continuar con su trabajo.

Bárbara abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ante ella, preparando un café, se encontraba la mismísima princesa de Tamaran y futura reina de la Tierra, Starfire. La esposa de Robin.

Starfire terminó el café al añadir una cucharada de azúcar morena, como a su madre le gustaba. Todo el tiempo había sentido la mirada de la chica clava en su espalada. Y cuando volteó a verla comprobó que no estaba equivocada. La chica la mirada escrupulosamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –cuestionó la pelirroja.

-Eh –farfulló Bárbara sorprendida, se había quedado observando a Starfire y pensando en Robin, con tal intensidad que parecía que no se daba cuenta de nada más.- Sí. Lo siento, es que… acabo de darme cuenta de quien es usted.

Starfire no percibió nada de raro en el comentario, ni la ligera hostilidad que empapaba las palabras de Bárbara, por lo que le sonrió ligeramente.

-No te culpo, es la primera vez que nos vemos. ¿Te contrataron hace poco?

-Casi 5 meses.

-Sí, yo ya no estaba aquí –comento Starfire con nostalgia.

Ambas mujeres se miraron. Una con mirada sincera y la otra evaluando a su _sustituta._

El silenció impregnó la cocina, Starfire le sonrió sutilmente y comenzó a buscar en una alacena un tarro de galletas de nuez, las favoritas de su madre.

-Lamento lo… bueno… todo esto –comentó Bárbara para romper el silencio, que la incomodaba.

-Gracias –murmuró Starfire, mirándola y colocando la taza de café y las galletas en una charola de plata. Debería haberse acostumbrado después de todos los pésames que había recibido, pero no podía dejar de incomodarse ante la frialdad y la falsedad que acompañaban a cada uno, hubiera preferido que no le dijeran nada. Aunque sospechaba que el pésame de la rubia no había sido tan vació como los demás, había algo en el tono de su voz que la inquietaba.

-No… bueno… -Bárbara parecía buscar las palabras más adecuadas-. No lo tome como un pésame meramente formal e hipócrita. En serio, entiendo lo que es ver morir a un padre. Yo pasé por eso hace poco –aparto la mirada sorprendida.

¿¡Por qué le hacía una revelación así a la esposa de Robin!? Su comentario era sincero y sus palabras carecían de falsedad. Ella entendía lo que la pelirroja debía estar sufriendo. Quizá… había sido la mirada tan sincera de Starfire o quizá simplemente se sentía identificada en algo con ella. Aunque fuera en algo tan atroz. Sus ojos se nublaron un poco. Sí, la pérdida de un padre era un hecho más que lamentable, cruel.

-Gracias por la confianza –murmuró Starfire conmovida, los ojos de la rubia se habían empañado y comprendió que a ella aún le dolía, pero que poco a poco el dolor era menos intenso.- Eres una de las pocas personas que me han dado un pésame honesto, te lo agradezco.

-Existe culpa, no es cierto –era más pregunta que afirmación y Starfire la observó antes de responderle.

-Sí –musito-. Mi padre era una persona muy importante para mi y yo –tuvo que aclararse la voz antes de continuar-, desde que me case no había venido a verlo, ni una sola vez. Le escribía continuamente, pero… la importante princesa de Tamaran no tuvo tiempo de venir a ver a su padre –terminó con un lúgubre sarcasmo.

-Si su padre despertó justo cuando usted llegó, eso quiere decir que la estaba esperando y que la quería mucho –respondió Bárbara, en cierta forma enternecida, Starfire acababa de decir lo que a ella también le había pesado mucho tiempo, aunado a… la culpa de su muerte, porque ella sí podía afirmar que había tenido la culpa.

Por su parte Starfire no supo qué la había orillado a esa confesión, pero… había algo en esa chica.

Seguramente fue su forma de abordarla, sin rodeos, o quizá que ella tenía la palabra para lo que sentía: culpa. Culpa por no haber ido a verlo ni una sola vez en 6 meses y culpa por su egoísmo, porque a pesar de que en el rostro de su padre se apreciaba paz y él se veía tranquilo, Starfire habría querido que él se quedara con ella. ¿Eso la convertía en una persona horrible? Su padre estaba muy mal del corazón, estaba sufriendo, cada respiración y cada segundo de vida sólo prolongaban su dolor, pero ella quería decirle que no se fuera, que se quedará con ella. Era un deseo muy egoísta. Y aunque le dolía aceptarlo ahora su padre estaba en paz, ya no sufriría más y eso… eso la consolaba en gran medida. Él siempre había querido lo mejor para ella y era su turno de desear lo mejor para él, aunque lo mejor ya no fuera a su lado.

-Tienes razón –susurró Starfire con la voz cargada de emoción- Y estoy segura de que ambos, dondequiera que estén, nos sonríen y desean lo mejor para nosotras.

Ambas mujeres intercambiaron una sonrisa amistosa y luego de que Starfire declinara la oferta de Bárbara de llevar el café y la pelirroja le sugiriera descansar, la rubia se quedo sola en la cocina. Meditando en la forma de ser de Starfire y en lo que habían hablado sobre sus padres.

A pesar de despreciarla por ser la mujer que estaba al lado del hombre que ella amaba, no había podido evitar sentir cierta simpatía por ella. Sacudió la cabeza molesta. Starfire no era una amiga, era una rival. Y aunque ella ya no pudiera estar a su lado, no quería que el corazón de Robin le perteneciera a nadie más. Ella lo amaba y deseaba que él también la amara, cosa que, pese a parecer arrogante, estaba segura de que él hacía, para comprobarlo bastaba la mirada que Robin le había dirigido al verla en medio del salón. El problema era que ella, Bárbara, no quería que Robin amara a nadie más. Y ella no era ninguna tonta, con esa breve charla se había dado cuenta de que Starfire no sólo era una rival por permanecer al lado de Robin, era una _gran rival_ por el corazón del pelinegro

Hacía media mañana el castillo estaba en silencio. En la segunda noche, después del deceso, sería el homenaje político al Rey de Tamaran. Se alabarían sus logros más importantes, algunos personajes del pueblo darían una semblanza y continuarían velándolo toda la noche. Y en la noche final, sus hijos y su esposa hablarían unos minutos de él, para después darle el último adiós.

Ryand suspiró cansado. La carga de todo había sido muy pesada para él. Su padre y él sabían que aún no estaba listo para ascender al trono. Pero no le quedaba más remedio. Aunque las cosas fueran pesadas ya se acostumbraría más adelante. Y aunque él… aunque él en realidad no quisiera gobernar, tendría que hacerlo.

El pelirrojo se dio una ducha y nada más tocar la almohada se durmió inmediatamente. Tenía un par de horas para dormir una siesta. Una siesta que en realidad necesitaba.

Por la noche asistió aún más gente. Robin se encontraba dividido entre sus obligaciones con Starfire, su deseo de apoyarla, pero también su deseo de encontrar a Bárbara. Estaba casi seguro de que Bárbara aún no había escapado, pero no le cabía duda de que muy pronto lo haría. La había buscado por todos lados durante todo el día, mientras Starfire trataba de dormir un poco. Había solicitado a los guardias que custodiaban las entradas y hacían guardia fuera del castillo, que le avisarán inmediatamente si alguna empleada salía y hasta ese momento ninguna empleada había salido. Bárbara aún estaba ahí y él iba a encontrarla.

Blackfire observó a los asistentes del funeral de su padre. Muchos llevados sólo por sus obligaciones diplomáticas y otros lamentando el deceso en verdad. Su hermano hablaba con algunos de esos diplomáticos y ella por un instante, los odio a todos, incluso al hombre que reposaba tranquilamente en el féretro.

Para ella era claro que su padre jamás había sentido la misma pasión por ella que por Starfire. Starfire era su niña, su consentida, su hija favorita… ella en cambio, era la hija predilecta de la soberana de Tamaran. No obstante, jamás habría deseado algo así para su padre. Nunca, a pesar de que él no le profesaba el mismo cariño que a Starfire, hubiera querido verlo así.

Ella quería a su padre, lo admiraba como gobernante y como hombre. Era una persona justa y con gran sentido común. Y ciertamente no podía decir que no la quisiera. Sólo que era patente, aunque él tratará de no demostrarlo del todo, que la niña de sus ojos era Starfire. Quizá por eso lamentaba más su muerte.

Siempre había escuchado que cuando las personas morían, la mayoría de las lágrimas derramadas eran de culpa. Culpa por todas las cosas malas, por los malos sentimientos y por las miradas hostiles para con la persona muerta. Culpa por ser ella en parte la responsable… La culpa era la causa de las lágrimas.

Y ella, Blackfire princesa de Tamaran, tenía los ojos anegados. Lágrimas que por orgullo no conseguían salir. Y lágrimas que sabía la derrotarían. Porque aún estaba ese otro sentimiento. Le guardaba rencor a su padre. ¿Por qué prefería a Starfire¿Qué le faltaba a ella que Starfire sí tenía? Y… cerró los ojos intentando calmarse¿por qué jamás habían compartido una mirada cómplice, algún problema o simplemente una plática de amigos¿Por qué diablos él quería más a Starfire¿Por qué la prefería? Y entre sentimientos encontrados de culpa y rabia, salió sigilosamente del salón. Uno de los consejeros había comenzado a hablar de la _gran _obra de su padre, pero a ella no le interesó. Prefería perderse en el jardín y estar un rato a solas.

-Starfire –murmuró una cálida voz muy cerca de ella.

-Speedy –contestó ella sobresaltándose, había estado escuchando la semblanza que los políticos daban sobre su padre.

Pero para ella carecía de significado. Su padre era mucho más que eso. No obstante su deber era estar ahí, pero había salido sólo cinco minutos a despejarse y a tomar aire fresco.

La mirada que él le dedico dejaba entrever todo lo que sentía por ella. Y por un momento la estremeció, pero se calmo enseguida pensando que él jamás intentaría nada. En primera porque estaban en casa de su padre y en su funeral, y la segunda, pero no menos importante, porque ella estaba casada.

-Mi padre quiere tener unas palabras contigo –comentó Speedy ardiendo en deseos de abrazarla, de estrecharla entre sus brazos, de huir con ella… deseos que tenía que reprimir por… ¿cobardía?

-¿En dónde ésta?

-Salió al jardín hace un rato, se sentía un poco mareado –contestó tratando de olvidar o aplacar sus sentimientos.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunto ella preocupada.

-Sí, no te preocupes, se le pasó enseguida –respondió el joven sonriendo.

Ambos pelirrojos caminaron hasta donde estaba el apuesto cincuentón de cabello cobrizo, impregnado con algunas canas. Él sonrió al verlos acercarse juntos, hacían una guapa pareja. Habría sido magnífico ver a su hijo casado con Starfire, una chica extraordinaria y bien educada, pero la vida no siempre era como se esperaba.

-¿Galfore, se siente bien?

-Despreocúpate, sé que tu padre me espera, pero aún no es mi hora –de inmediato se dio cuenta de que su broma estaba fuera de lugar, por lo que continúo con un tono más serio-. Starfire¿cuándo piensas regresar a la Tierra?

-A decir verdad… –la pregunta la pilló desprevenida, aún no había hablado de eso con Robin- No lo sé, Galfore.

-Starfire, como sabes yo me encargaba de los asuntos legales de tu padre y… bueno antes de que te marches debemos dar lectura a sus últimos deseos.

Starfire se sorprendió, con la confusión y el dolor por el hecho, no se había detenido a pensar en el testamento de su padre. En el que por legítimo derecho nombraría a Ryand su sucesor y a su madre su regente y consejera, dado que su hermano aún era muy joven.

-No sé preocupe, Galfore –murmuró Starfire con tono cariñoso al hombre amigo y confidente de su padre-. Me quedaré el tiempo que sea necesario.

Galfore le sonrío a la joven, era una sonrisa fatigada y no totalmente sincera. Su mejor amigo había estipulado _cosas_ en su testamento que no serían del agrado de todos y que, estaba seguro, causarían un gran alboroto entre la familia real. Abatido, descubrió que no podía brindarle a la princesa la misma honestidad que antaño había en sus ojos. Le causaba cierto cargo de conciencia conocer las disposiciones de su amigo y anticipar los problemas que se avecinaban sobre Starfire. Desvió la mirada y le ofreció su brazo con la galanura propia de los caballeros de su época. Starfire lo tomo y los tres se encaminaron de regreso al gran salón.

La luna comenzaba a menguar, pero aún resplandecía lo suficiente para iluminar un sendero bordeado con hayas que llevaba a un jardín secreto en donde en primavera florecían lilas y tulipanes. Algunos trozos de nieve helada resbalaban de las ramas de las hayas y brillaban como el cristal con la luz plateada del satélite.

-Tenía el presentimiento de que te encontraría en un lugar así y a punto de huir –murmuro una voz salida de las sombras-. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿En serio? –cuestiono la femenina voz de una mujer que había estado observando las hayas, una última vez.- No creo que haya nada de que hablar, Robin –aunque él no hubiera salido de las sombras reconocería su voz en cualquier lugar, verlo ante ella sólo era una confirmación a sus instintos- Todo se dijo, ya no tenemos… –comenzó la rubia haciendo amago de irse.

Pero Robin fue más rápido y no se lo permitió. La tomo del brazo firmemente y con su cuerpo le impido el paso. La rubia se vio acorralada y su corazón aumentó su velocidad, estaba muy cerca de Robin. Tal y como lo había deseado todos esos meses sin él.

-Yo creo que sí hay mucho de que hablar, Bárbara –susurró Robin cerca del oído de la joven.

-Robin… -musitó Bárbara en voz baja, como un eco lejano. Un eco que aludía a todo lo que alguna vez se había profesado una pareja, a tiempos pasados, a mejores épocas.

Y nada había cambiado en él. Tenía el mismo porte seguro de siempre, la misma forma de sujetarla, los mismos ojos expresivos y la misma intensidad que recordaba de esa mirada turquesa.

-Por favor, suéltame –pidió Bárbara en un vano intento de poner distancia entre ella y el atractivo pelinegro.

-¡No! –Robin la sujeto con más firmeza y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos-. No hasta que me digas…

-¿¡Qué, Robin!? –estallo Bárbara, no quería ceder ante él. No podía. Tenía que mantenerse en sus cabales, no podía caer de nuevo con él… pero… pero en realidad era lo que deseaba-. ¿¡Qué quieres que te diga¿¡Por qué me fui¡No seas ridículo!

Lo empujo fuertemente y consiguió apartarlo de ella.

-Babs –susurró Robin impresionado por la rudeza de la voz y las acciones de la rubia, tardo un instante en recuperarse y continuó con un tono más tranquilo-. Bárbara, entre nosotros aún había _algo._

-¡No, Robin! Entre nosotros… ¡Te lo dije muy claro esa noche¡Te dije que ya no quería verte! Te dije que entre nosotros ya no podía haber nada.

-¿No podía? –repitió Robin molesto, ella no podía negar la chispa que había entre ellos-. ¡Pero eso no significa que no me quieras! Babs, lo sabes tan bien como yo… Bárbara… yo…

Y sin decir nada más la tomó de los hombros, cubiertos por un delicado chal, y la acercó a él. Ya nada tenía sentido. Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los de ella, se cristalizó algo que ambos esperaban desde muchos meses atrás.

Bárbara le correspondió el beso con ímpetu. Ella también lo deseaba.

Robin…

Robin… era lo único que tenía significado en su vida. Lo único que la alentaba a continuar. Lo único que le daba valor a su existir.

Por eso había huido. Se sentía culpable. Y ya no podía corresponder con sinceridad a la mirada del pelinegro. No después de _todo_ lo que le había hecho. Él no merecía una traición así. Pero…

En ese instante sólo los besos de Robin tenían sentido. Su delito pasaba a segundo plano al tenerlo cerca. Con él ya no le importaba nada más. Y después de todo lo que ella había pasado, pensó, merecía por lo menos un poco de felicidad. Y Robin se la daba. Y estaba segura de que él también era feliz a su lado.

La pareja, rodeada por las heladas hayas, era iluminada por la plateada luz de la luna en menguante. Sus perfiles contrastaban claramente en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

No había podido escuchar con claridad todo lo que decían. Pero ella no era ninguna idiota. Y le había quedado claro, por la pasión que ambos habían demostrado, que no era su primer encuentro.

Oculta tras de un grueso roble, Blackfire observó una vez más a la pareja, con expresión seria e indescifrable. Observó el furtivo abrazo de ambos y le llegaron lejanos susurros.

No cabía duda, pensó mientras los veía alejarse, que Robin no era el hombre recto y noble, el leal y honesto príncipe que aparentaba ante todos, en especial ante su hermana.

Robin entró con sigilo en el salón. Bárbara le había pedido que la dejará un rato a solas para ordenar sus pensamientos y él podría apostar a que ella ya no pensaría en huir. Rodeado de gente, tomó una taza de café de una charola que llevaba una doncella, necesitaba relajarse un poco. Y ciertamente él también tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando divisó a su esposa. No podía decirle a Starfire lo que había pasado. No podía decirle que se había reencontrado con _esa_ mujer. No quería lastimarla y no obstante, ya lo había hecho. En el momento de reunirse con Bárbara era consciente de que lastimaría a Starfire en caso de que ella llegará a enterarse.

Lastimarla era lo último que quería. Se quedo un rato apartado de ella observándola y pensando en lo que había pasado. En determinado momento Speedy, _ese_ pelirrojo, se acercó a su esposa y sostuvieron una conversación en voz baja. Hecho que lo molesto sobremanera. No quería que _ese tipo_ estuviera cerca de su esposa. No quería que ella lo mirara ni que le sonriera.

Confundido, hastiado y tentado a alejar a su esposa de Speedy, prefirió permanecer solo en un rincón del salón, sumergido en sus divagaciones. No entendía lo que le pasaba y mucho menos lo que estaba sintiendo, pero le quedó claro, mientras observaba la esmeralda mirada de su esposa, que no sería capaz de hacerle daño. No podía decirle que se había reencontrado con Bárbara.

Al atardecer siguiente Raven y el Rey Bruno llegaron a Tamaran y fueron recibidos por Ryand. Que se sintió abrumado cuando el Rey Bruno lo abrazó, como a un hijo. Cada cierto tiempo tenía que recordarse que ya no podía comportarse ni lloriquear como un niño.

-Gracias –murmuro tratando de mantener un tono cordial, sonrió ligeramente y Raven, a pesar de su frialdad, no pudo evitar dedicarle una cálida sonrisa consoladora.- Disculpe, Rey Bruno, no sé en dónde están Starfire y Robin, pero enseguida mandó a buscarlos.

-No hay problema –murmuró el Rey Bruno- ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

-No, no, gracias. Le agradezco que haya venido hasta aquí, que hayan venido –agregó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y observando a Raven.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. ¿Cómo se encuentra Starfire?

-Ya está mejor –murmuro Ryand, él también la había escuchado sollozar, pero su hermana ya se encontraba mejor.- Ella fue la que estuvo con papá hasta el último momento.

Raven no pudo reprimir un ligero jadeo. Starfire estaba con su padre cuando este murió, debía haber sido una experiencia muy cruel. Ryand le sonrió agradecido por la preocupación.

-No te inquietes, ella está bien –comentó amablemente.

-¿Y tu madre? –inquirió el rey.

-Se encuentra arriba, le afecto mucho lo de mi padre, pero ha conseguido serenarse.

-¿Puedo hablar con ella?

-Desde luego. Está en su habitación, yo mismo los llevaré.

Ryand tomó la valija de Raven y los guió, primero a sus habitaciones y después guió al Rey Bruno al salón de su madre.

Starfire se encontraba en uno de los balcones con vista al desfiladero. El viento agitaba sus cabellos, pero a ella parecía no importarle. El cielo se mostraba blanco opalino, pero al menos había dejado de nevar y el frío se había vuelto muy ligero. Aquí y haya había rastros de nieve por el desfiladero, sobre todo en los arbustos que crecían en las rocas salientes. Sin la más leve expresión en su rostro, Starfire observaba el paisaje, una diminuta sonrisa apareció en su cara, los ojos se le empañaron ligeramente y Starfire se apresuró a secarlos con la manga de su vestido.

Robin la contemplo unos minutos antes de acercarse. Parecía tan tranquila y fuerte, pero a la vez con un dejo de tristeza nostálgica, que le confería el aire de una ninfa desamparada.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunto la inconfundible voz de su esposo, situándose junto a ella. Ambos estaban recargados en el barandal.

-Sí, sí –susurró Starfire-. Estaba pensando… en que hace poco tiempo mi papá y yo cabalgamos del otro lado de este desfiladero. Ryand a veces nos acompañaba y organizábamos carreras para ver quién era el más rápido.

Starfire sonreía y parecía sinceramente feliz al rememorar esos recuerdos. Era claro que le dolía mucho la muerte de su padre, pero lo había aceptado y comenzaba el lento proceso de superación. Robin le sonrió y Starfire lo miró sin apartar la vista de él. El viento agitaba sus cabellos pelirrojos en todas direcciones y Robin no pudo contener el impulso de acomodar un travieso mechón detrás de su oreja. Su mano se deslizo hasta la mejilla de Star, brindándole una tibia y suave caricia. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos que se les antojaron eternos.

-Deberías… -murmuró Robin, apartando incómodo la mirada de los ojos verdes de su esposa-, dormir un rato, te sentará bien.

-Sí, quizá tengas razón –contesto Starfire intrigada, talvez lo había imaginado pero… no, sólo era su imaginación.

La pelirroja abandonó la terraza con una última mirada a su esposo. A penas había dormido, pero no se sentía cansada, más que dormir lo que necesitaba era un buen y relajante baño.

-Starfire –musitó Robin al desfiladero, en voz tan baja que sus palabras fueron ahogadas por el viento.

Había encontrado a Bárbara, por fin. En el lugar menos pensado y quizá en el momento menos indicado. Pero la había encontrado y había constatado que ella lo seguía queriendo como siempre, los urgentes besos de la rubia se lo habían demostrado. Aunque ella lo negará lo seguía queriendo. Pero… ¿y él?

Claro que él también la quería, se dijo. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en ella. Pero él ya estaba casado con Starfire. Con la princesa pelirroja de Tamaran. La mujer que había elegido su padre para él. La mujer que había desposado no por amor, sino por cumplimiento con su reino. La joven que se había ganado su amistad y su cariño.

¿Qué pretendía¿Convertir a Bárbara en su amante? La sola idea le hizo cerrar los puños con indignación. No, él no podía proponerle algo así a Bárbara. Y sin embargo… sin embargo, no tenía nada más para ofrecerle. Él ya no podía casarse con ella. ¿Pero… quería hacerlo¿Le habría gustado cambiar su situación¿Le habría gustado, pensó con una extraña presión en el pecho…, separarse de Starfire?

El insistente llamado en su puerta lo sacó de golpe de sus meditaciones.

-Pase –ordeno con voz firme y clara, y sin señal alguna de confusión ni preocupación en el rostro.

Pero inmediatamente su seria expresión se descompuso. Bárbara acababa de entrar a la habitación, vestía el uniforme de las doncellas del castillo y lo miraba con atención, con esos ojos azules que un lejano día de verano lo habían dejado embobado en un baile del castillo.

-Robin –susurró la rubia paseando su mirada por la habitación para descubrir que él estaba solo.

-Bárbara qué… –comenzó Robin.

-Tu padre acaba de llegar –anunció ella con ligero nerviosismo en la mirada.

-Tranquila, él no te conoce –aclaró Robin con voz suave, pero inmediatamente el nerviosismo se apodero de él. Starfire estaba en el cuarto de baño de esa misma habitación, a tan sólo unos metros de distancia, en cualquier momento podría salir.

-¿Estás seguro? –cuestionó Bárbara y suspiro aliviada al verlo asentir-. Menos mal.

La chica le sonrió coqueta y se acerco a él. Robin era por lo menos treinta centímetros más alto que ella, por lo que fácilmente pudo apoyar su mejilla en su pecho.

-Bárbara –susurró Robin nervioso-, Starfire está en el cuarto de baño.

-¿Te preocupa? –inquirió ella sin soltarlo y con un tono que él jamás le había escuchado.

Era como si a ella le divirtiera la posibilidad de que Starfire les encontrará, por el contrario a él no le hacía gracia alguna. No quería que Starfire se percatara de nada y menos en ese momento.

Pero Robin no tuvo tiempo de contestar. La puerta del baño se abrió y la pareja tuvo el tiempo justo de separarse. Starfire apareció por el umbral, su cabello estaba aún mojado y estaba vestida de negro. Robin la observó nervioso, esperaba que no los hubiera oído, pero al parecer la pelirroja no había escuchado su plática. Bárbara fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Le comunicaré el mensaje a su padre, señor –murmuro servilmente al tiempo que hacía una ligera inclinación. Starfire le sonrió al reconocerla y Bárbara le regresó la sonrisa con sutil malicia –permiso- y desapareció por la puerta, no sin antes, dirigir una mirada sugerente a Robin.

Robin la miró un par de segundos mientras ella cerraba la puerta, acto seguido volvió la vista a su esposa. Starfire le sonrió con naturalidad, para ella no había nada de extraño en la escena y no se había percatado de la última mirada que la rubia le dirigió a su marido.

-¿Ya llegó Bruno? –cuestionó Starfire con suavidad.

-Sí, al parecer acaba de llegar y… debe venir con Raven –contesto Robin un poco incómodo.

Y cuando Starfire le sonrió con dulzura, Robin no pudo evitar sentirse como el peor cretino de la historia.

La despedida final al Rey de Tamaran fue especialmente enternecedora. Cuando Starfire subió al estrado para pronunciar su semblanza asombro a todos al afirmar que ella no había preparado nada. Para hablar de su padre no necesitaba prediseñar un discurso.

Rememoró una anécdota de su infancia y habló de su padre, no como un excelso monarca, sino como un ser humano. Como un hombre muy especial para ella, el hombre que ella conocía, un padre que entendía a sus hijos y sabía aconsejarlos y ponerles un alto, no sólo mimarlos.

Starfire habló, hablar era la mejor cura. Los ojos se le empañaron y en varias ocasiones tuvo que aclarase la garganta, por el enorme nudo que sentía. Ella habló de su padre como sólo pueden hablar las personas que han amado a una persona con todo su corazón. Su padre, desde que ella recordaba, era la persona más especial para ella. Y ese amor no se extinguiría, siempre existiría como una parte inherente de ella. En su vida habría muchas personas, pero su padre siempre ocuparía un lugar especial en su corazón.

Gracias a su cariño ella podía decir que era capaz de querer de verdad, de amar con toda el alma. Y al ver a Robin en la primera fila aplaudiendo conmovido, no pudo evitar agradecer a su padre que no la había dejado sola. No estaba sola, tenía a su príncipe terrícola y tenía el hermoso sentimiento que impregnaba su corazón y cuyo dueño sólo era _su _Robin.

En medio del nevado jardín, recostado en una mesa de mármol, el cuerpo del Rey comenzó a arder, convirtiéndose poco a poco en cenizas. La mitad de ellas fueron arrojadas al Gran Río Azul de Tamaran, como había sido el deseo de su padre. La otra mitad se depositaron en una urna en la cripta real y su madre fue la encargada de encender una vela que siempre estaría iluminando el sepulcro. Starfire fue la ultima en abandonar la bóveda y prometió que, tan pronto como pudiera, regresaría a verlo. Depositó un enorme ramo de lilas y gardenias, tomó una flor del ramo y abandonó el sepulcro para salir a la negrura del jardín. Ya era hora de decir adiós.

-¿Raven, puedo pasar? –murmuró la voz de la pelirroja.

-Adelante –a pesar de que su tono no lo transmitía, se sentía feliz de volver a ver a su amiga, desde que había llegado no había tenido tiempo de conversar con ella.

-¿Tan pronto? –preguntó Starfire mientras observaba como Raven acomodaba sus pertenencias en la pequeña valija que había llevado.

-Sí, lo siento, pero mi tío tiene asuntos que atender –contestó Raven con voz queda, quizá le habría gustado quedarse, pero comprendía que lo que se avecinaba a continuación sólo eran asuntos de Starfire y su familia.

-Comprendo –susurró Starfire sonriendo tristemente.

Raven sonrió ligeramente y abrazo a Starfire, era un abrazo de hermanas, que denotaba apoyo. Ambas sabían que contaban la una con la otra y Starfire le agradeció infinitamente el gesto desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Dado que sabía que Raven no era una chica que expresara abiertamente sus sentimientos, Starfire entendía que la chica de ojos lavanda la apreciaba sinceramente como a una hermana y su gesto fue muy significativo para ella.

-Nunca te agradecí toda la ayuda que me brindaste cuando…

-No tienes nada que agradecer, habrías hecho lo mismo por mí –la interrumpió Raven con su tono de siempre.

-Tienes razón –contesto Starfire sonriéndole.

Juntas terminaron de recoger las pocas pertenencias personales que quedaban diseminadas por la habitación y ambas bajaron a la entrada, en donde el Rey Bruno abrazo calurosamente a Starfire y a su hijo. Raven lanzó una última mirada al castillo de Tamaran y al observar el brazo de su primo rodeando protectoramente los hombros de Starfire y la mirada que él le dirigió a la pelirroja, comprendió que Starfire ya estaba irremediablemente unida al corazón de su primo, aunque él ni siquiera se hubiera percatado del hecho.

Starfire observó el carruaje salir por el portal de piedra y sonrió cuando un pañuelo azul asomó por la ventana. Cuando el carruaje dio vuelta Raven dejó de agitar el pañuelo, esperando que Robin y Starfire regresaran pronto a la Tierra, en donde estaba su hogar.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»«««

Hola!!

Sin palabras, por fin la continuación después de mil y un tareas, desveladas y finales ya estoy de nuevo por acá, rehabilitada (no de doble AA jajaja) después de horas de sueño dignas, al inicio del verano y a punto de ser más vieja… u.u

Pero es el rollo de siempre ¿no?

Así que mejor pasemos a cosas más interesantes…

Pienso que este capitulo fue algo cambiante, en algunas partes reposado y en otras más intenso. Hubo de todo, desde la pasión indestructible de Speedy, el dulce amor de Starfire, la bipolaridad de Bárbara, la (maldita) indecisión de Robin y la "belleza" de los o mejor dicho las tamaranianas… porque lo que es Ryand es un chico encantador n.n

Fue un capitulo sosegado, aún pesaba una muerte y la pasión a penas comienza a fluir… Pero dejo el capitulo a su criterio jejejeje

Nuevamente no apareció Garfield… pero no os preocupéis porque ese lindo niño verde tiene un papel muy importante en el fic y en la vida de Raven. No hay que tomar tan a la ligera las palabras de Madame Jinx… que por cierto, tmb volverá a aparecer.

Hubo tres hechos que influirán en el siguiente, podría decirles tantas cosas de ellos, pero creo que ustedes lo saben y tmb viene el encaramiento entre los dos chicos del antifaz n//n

Note que hubo decepción en el capi pasado, por el título yo tmb habría esperado otra cosa, y quizá ese fue mi error, el título jejejeje, aunque pienso que hay muchas formas de estar cerca del amor… a veces incluso te conformas estando al lado de esa persona, con verlo, escuchar su voz o simplemente con una sonrisa, quizá podrían decir que eso no es amor, pero pienso que eso ya depende de la intensidad y la forma muy particular con la que cada uno de nosotros ame n.n

Ya me extendí demasiado, pero no quiero dejar de agradecer el tiempo que se toman para dejar sus comentarios y hacerme saber que están disfrutando la historia, mis errores, sugerencias o regaños n-n

NigthStar.007, Kerosen, Cibermandy91, MeganLizzeth, Andrea, Sakura Hanyou 01, Cherry Blossom, Chica93, Azeret- m.L., Ely, Nathalie, Katty-Kate, El pájaro de fuego, Esmeraldy, Ameleni aguí 23, Una diva sin nombre, Shiro Wolfman K, Starfire.s14, Sakima, Blackstarshine, Kory yumi, Sligerer, Raven Granger, Uchiha Ezy, Chris McRaven, Rely y a Martu Krutli (Morgana)

Arigato por sus reviews, jalones de orejas, pláticas en el msn, mails, sugerencias y jitomatazos!! ThankU por hacerme saber que disfrutan este trabajo n.n

Y bueno, me despido diciendo que no le hablen a extraños, a menos que estén a su gusto jejeje n-n

Matta ne

Dividí el capitulo en dos, por eso cambié el titulo

Prox capi: Hostilidad Tamaraniana

Hagan cara Hellman´s n.n

Pd. Tuve un accidente desagradable con el msn, no es por payasada (o igual y sí) pero ya deje de anexar contactos a diestra y siniestra, alguno de ustedes reconoce estos id´s, para agregarlos n.n

rbdlageneracion, saf2609, milo458, angneokeus, elrraperoblanco8, reeliarz.


	11. Hostilidad Tamaraniana

_Todo cambio cuando te vi_

_De blanco y negro a color, me convertí_

_Y fue tan fácil, quererte tanto._

_Algo que no imaginaba_

_Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada. (Camila, Todo cambio)_

**Capitulo 11 Hostilidad Tamaraniana**

Garfield miró con detenimiento el cártel que anunciaba la cancelación del evento. El torneo anual de caballeros sería pospuesto tres meses, por motivos luctuosos. Y no pudo dejar de pensar que el rey Bruno tenía bastante sentido común. Mordió con fiereza una manzana roja que acababa de comprar en el mercado del pueblo.

Sí, no cabía duda de que Rey Bruno era un monarca con bastante criterio. La prueba estaba en el estado de su Reino, era un lugar agradable. Además, en materia de diplomacia no estaba nada perdido. Dado que el rey de Tamaran acababa de morir y que era el padre de la esposa del príncipe Robin, no hubiera sido adecuado celebrar una fiesta en el reino de la Tierra. Por el contrario, habría sido tomado como una grave falta de respeto.

Tres meses se pospondría el evento. La orden había sido clara para él, debía participar en el torneo y rendir un reporte minucioso sobre quiénes eran los mejores guerreros del reino de la Tierra, ya fueran jóvenes o viejos.

Garfield siguió degustando la jugosa fruta al tiempo que no apartaba su vista del cartel. En esos tres meses de espera, su misión era entrenar rigurosamente para calificar a las finales del torneo. La cuestión más importante para él había sido: ¿tenía que entrenar en la Tierra o en su reino? En donde estaban las personas que él más quería en el mundo. La respuesta a esa duda tenía que agradecérsela al buen Mento. Su amigo había interferido en su nombre y cada mes tendría permiso para regresar a su hogar. Sólo una vez por mes, pero considerando las circunstancias venideras, era lo mejor que podía esperar. Y Garfield sabía que no debía, ni podía, replicar. La orden había venido directamente desde arriba y nadie, al menos no nadie que quisiera conservar la cabeza, contradecía al rey de Azarath.

Mordió una última vez la manzana y se encaminó a los campos de entrenamiento del reino. Quizá, ahí encontraría elementos interesantes, a los cuáles podría sonsacarles algo de _inocente_ información y quizá, si corría con suerte, muy pronto también se encontraría con el príncipe Robin. Garfield arrojó el corazón de la manzana a un cesto de basura y se perdió en medio de la abarrotada plaza. Convencido de que, si no seguía adelante lo lamentaría, sobretodo por _ellos_, aquellos que le daban sentido a esa traicionera misión.

°°° °°°° °°°

La nieve terminaba de derretirse bajo los alegres rayos del sol. Al galope, la bella amazona de largo cabello negro, observo que el invierno poco a poco comenzaba a extinguirse. La vida en Tamaran estaba regresando a la normalidad, o a la normalidad relativa después de haber perdido a su rey. Habían pasado poco más de tres semanas desde el último adiós al cuerpo del rey. Todos los días el consejo celebraba juntas en las que se especulaba sobre el futuro del reino y se llevaban a cabo planes para algunas inversiones. Ryand se veía obligado a asistir a esas juntas y a veces parecía estar muy cansado. El consejo no cesaba de cuestionarlo acerca del testamento de su padre y Galfore, que también era miembro del consejo, había tenido que intervenir más de una vez. El testamento se leería un mes después del deceso del rey, ese había su deseo. Y Galfore, por ningún motivo, planeaba desobedecer el último deseo de su mejor amigo.

Blackfire, por su parte, también deseaba que se diera lectura al testamento. Esperaba que su padre le hubiera heredado algo de dinero, o por lo menos una propiedad. No pensaba quedarse en Tamaran, después de todo, su deseo era partir y enfrentarse al mundo, ella. Sólo ella.

Esa había sido la razón por la que había discutido fuertemente con su padre. Al rey no le parecía correcto que su primogénita se "perdiera" por algún lugar del mundo. No, Blackfire se quedaría en Tamaran hasta que él logrará encontrarle un esposo adecuado a la fiera y caprichosa joven. Pero Blackfire tenía otros planes. Planes que expresó a su padre con tanta vehemencia y con tal testarudez que ambos terminaron discutiendo a gritos. Y esa había sido la razón por la que su padre…

No podía olvidar la mirada furiosa de su padre mientras discutían. Su padre ya padecía problemas del corazón desde tres años atrás. No obstante su afección sólo resultaba en verdad peligrosa si trabajaba en exceso o sufría algún fuerte disgusto, cosa que no sucedía a menudo. No, su padre no se disgustaba a menudo, hasta ese día en el que ella externo su deseo de irse. ¡No pienses en ello! Se demandó a si misma la tamaraniana.

Dentro de un par de días todo habría terminado. Se daría lectura al testamento. Ella podría marcharse. Su madre sería la regente de su hermano, lo que le convenía enormemente, dada la preferencia que su madre tenía por ella. Ryand aprendería empíricamente sus deberes reales y su hermana… Starfire se iría a la Tierra. Lo que hiciera con su vida era cosa de ella.

Aunque por un momento no pudo evitar preguntarse qué sería de Starfire. Con un marido que la engañaba con una sirvienta. E inquieta, se pregunto si Starfire permanecería mucho tiempo en la Tierra. Y hasta dónde estaría dispuesta su hermana a aceptar esa humillación por parte de Robin.

Después de todo, al menos para ella, era bastante obvio que su hermana estaba enamorada del príncipe terrícola.

°°° °°°° °°°

Bee organizaba afanosamente algunas de sus pertenencias en grandes baúles. Las que fueran menos imprescindibles se las llevaría, por lo pronto, a la nueva casa en donde viviría con _su guerrero de metal._ Abrió uno de los estantes más altos de su armario para buscar algunas chalinas que no usaba mucho. Estaba haciendo esto con anticipación porque, estaba segura que con los futuros preparativos ya no tendría tiempo para hacer una mudanza con calma. Saco dos chalinas de seda y en el estante más alto vislumbro la gran caja blanca, forrada de raso, que contenía su velo de novia.

El vestido todavía no había terminado de diseñarlo, tenía por lo menos tres docenas de bocetos, la mayoría dibujados por ella misma. Pero el velo había estado poco más de medio siglo en su familia. Era el velo que tanto su madre, como su abuela y algunas de sus tías habían utilizado para unirse con los hombres que amaban.

Bee bajó la caja y la puso sobre su cama, la abrió sin sutilezas y contemplo el velo. Metros y metros de tul que descansaban esperando el momento de cubrir nuevamente el rostro de una novia. Algunos ríos de diminutas perlas estaban cuidadosamente bordados por todo el velo y una delicada tiara de plata y brillantes resplandecía tranquilamente. A pesar de tener medio siglo, el velo no estaba en malas condiciones, ni deteriorado. Seguía como siempre, como un suave murmullo que cubría el rostro radiante de una mujer enamorada. Bee estaba segura de que sus hijas también lo utilizarían.

Sonrió con un dejo de tristeza y acaricio el delicado tejido con la punta de los dedos. Unas semanas atrás había pensado que el día de llevarlo estaba muy cerca, pero una serie de circunstancias se habían atravesado en sus planes. Starfire y Robin eran sus padrinos de boda, pero tenía muy poco que el padre de Starfire había fallecido, lo lamentaba mucho por su amiga y no le pareció correcto celebrar una fiesta tras ese triste acontecimiento. Por otro lado Cyborg le había anunciado que tenía planeado participar en el Torneo Anual de Caballeros y dados los eventos, contaba con tres meses extra para entrenar y prepararse.

Bee sabía lo importante que era ésta competencia para Cyborg, su padre, su abuelo y varios ancestros más habían participado en el Torneo. Por lo tanto, su boda tendría que aplazarse hasta que el Torneo finalizara. Cerró la tapa de la caja y pensó que al menos tenía más tiempo para diseñar su vestido. Ella amaba a Cyborg y eso no iba a cambiar a pesar del tiempo.

°°° °°°° °°°

El joven príncipe terrícola caminaba algo azorado por los elegantes pasillos del castillo de Tamaran. Media hora antes había estado con Bárbara, la joven se mostraba entre recelosa y excesivamente coqueta. Lo que le causaba gracia a Robin, ya que no le conocía ese lado a Bárbara. Tenía pensado pedirle que regresara a la Tierra, pero aún no se lo había dicho. Starfire le había comunicado que en cuanto dieran lectura al testamento de su padre ellos podrían retirarse, ya que ella estaba segura de que a lo sumo su padre le dejaría alguna propiedad o algo por el estilo. Propiedad que dejaría al cuidado de Galfore o de Speedy, porque seguramente su hermano estaría muy ocupado para atender esos asuntos.

Robin continúo caminando por los pasillos. Se sentía algo _frenético_, por lo acontecido en las últimas semanas. No tenía cómo explicar todo el complejo nudo de emociones que sentía.

Se sentía como un canalla cada vez que Starfire lo miraba y le sonreía con sinceridad. Cuando Bárbara lo besaba se sentía culpable al no pensar al 100 en ella, pues un desagradable sentimiento de culpa había surgido en él y no podía dejarlo de lado. Estaba traicionando la confianza de Starfire, su amistad, en su propia casa. Y por otro lado, estaba el incontrolable impulso de propinarle un buen puñetazo a Speedy cada vez que se acercaba a su esposa. Hecho que sucedía varias veces al día, ya que parecía que al pelirrojo le gustaba llevar recados a Starfire que venían de Galfore, su padre. Y Robin sabía de sobra, que era una excusa.

Sin contar con la extraña nostalgia que había empezado a sentir por los habituales paisajes de su reino. Sonrió tiernamente al comprender que seguramente Starfire se había sentido igual al llegar a la Tierra y él no le había facilitado las cosas precisamente. Aquellos días parecían haber quedado muy atrás, aunque relativamente no había pasado mucho tiempo, poco más de ocho meses. Era increíble pensar cómo en tan sólo ocho meses Starfire se había convertido en una persona sumamente importante para él. Esa era la razón por la que no podía decirle nada sobre Bárbara. No podía soportar la idea de perderla. Y estaba seguro, de que la perdería en caso de que ella se enterará. Si lo de Bárbara llegaba a oídos de Starfire, estaba seguro de que ella lo despreciaría por la traición.

Y nítidamente, como le sucedía desde la primera noche que se había reencontrado con Bárbara, el recuerdo de su conversación con Cyborg regresó a su mente. ¿Por qué no podía resignarse a perder a Starfire? ¿Era por orgullo, por egoísmo, por posesión, por el deseo de ganar o… había otra cosa? ¿Cuál era la explicación a su comportamiento?

Sacudió la cabeza incomodo ante sus divagaciones. Starfire no era un trofeo que ganarle a Speedy. Cyborg tenía razón.

Y de pronto la respuesta llegó a su mente.

¿Qué mejor manera de liberarse de sus molestos pensamientos que entrenando? Hacía semanas que no tocaba una espada. Además, tenía que seguir entrenando para competir en el Torneo Anual.

-Ryand –murmuró el pelinegro media hora más tarde.

-Dime, Robin –contesto el pelirrojo.

Starfire le había comentado que justo el día de la lectura del testamento Ryand cumpliría 16 años. No obstante el chico parecía mucho mayor.

-Necesito un favor –comenzó Robin. Se sentía eufórico y necesitaba liberar un poco de esa emoción.

-Claro –contestó Ryand antes de Robin volviera a hablar- si está en mis manos, con todo gusto, cuñado.

-Puedes prestarme una espada –cuestiono Robin.

-¿Espada? –repitió Ryand algo sorprendido y divertido por la petición, había esperado que Robin le solicitará algo en verdad sorprendente.

-Sí, para entrenar un poco, ya sabes… para no perder la práctica –confirmo el pelirrojo un poco abochornado por la mirada de su cuñado.

-Claro, por supuesto. En el salón que da al patio de atrás están las armas, puedes tomar lo que quieras.

-Gracias.

Ryand sonrió ligeramente y caminó hacía la sala de juntas. Preparado mentalmente para escuchar, de nuevo, la habitual cháchara de los consejeros. Con el cuento de que él, como nuevo gobernante, debía ser un chico más serio y centrado. Y a veces, cuando llegaban a los extremos, argumentaban que debía comenzar a pensar en comprometerse con una bella doncella.

Robin atravesó la estancia y bajo al primer piso. Cuando entró al salón se encontró en una habitación elegantemente decorada, obviamente con gusto masculino, por las tonalidades beige y azules, que contrastaban con las vitrinas y los finos muebles de caoba y cedro. En dichos armarios estaban almacenadas las espadas, algunas con símbolos y escudos afiligranados en la empuñadura. En las paredes colgaban cuadros que representaban escenas de batallas. Y en otros muebles reposaban algunos arcos, lanzas, espadas más largas, entre otras armas tamaranianas.

Robin eligió una espada con un dragón finamente tallado en la empuñadura de plata, era más larga que las que se fabricaban en su reino. Salió al patio trasero para practicar. El suelo estaba húmedo y la nieve prácticamente se había derretido. Los rayos del sol refulgían en la afilada hoja de la espada cada vez que Robin lanzaba estocadas precisas y mortales. De haber tenido un contrincante lo habría dejado seriamente herido. Sus movimientos eran certeros, llenos de energía y rudeza, parecía que en ellos descargaba todas sus confusiones. Y como siempre le sucedía, cada vez que empuñaba un arma, Robin se olvido de todo. No era un príncipe, no era el sucesor al trono del reino de la Tierra, no era un hombre lleno de confusiones, en el entrenamiento sólo era Robin. Y ardía en deseos de perfeccionar su estilo de combate.

Sólo hasta el medio día se detuvo, bebió bastante agua y continuó. Sudaba abundantemente y se sentía un poco cansado, pero satisfecho. No cabía duda que el ejercicio era lo mejor para liberar tensiones. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camisa, pero un ruido detrás de él lo sobresalto y por mero acto reflejo se puso en guardia, levanto la espada dispuesto a atacar. Y se encontró cara a cara con Speedy, el tamaraniano también sostenía un espada y sonreía retadoramente.

°°° °°°° °°°

El joven pelirrojo ingresó con lentitud en la pequeña construcción de cristal. Por fuera sólo se alcanzaba a divisar el espeso verdor de varias plantas. No importaba la época del año, en el invernadero de su hermana las plantas siempre se mantenían vivas, algo que cuando era más pequeño constantemente lo asombraba.

-No imagine que estuvieras aquí –murmuro una risueña voz mientras el joven inspeccionaba una orquídea violácea- Si no me equivoco tenías una junta con los consejeros reales.

-Pues… quizá te equivocas Firestar –contesto Ryand dedicándole una sonrisa y observando que su hermana estaba algo manchada de tierra.

-¿Te escapaste? –cuestionó Starfire siguiéndole el juego a su hermano.

-¿Me crees capaz? –susurró con un tono que denotaba sobreactuada indignación, pero sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa juguetona.

-Mmm –reflexionó la tamaraniana- veamos, te conozco desde hace 16 años e innumerables veces te he visto fingir fiebre para evitar acompañar a mamá en sus visitas sociales, robar el caballo favorito de papá para no involucrarte en la visita de algún rey o emisario y ocultarte tras un ligero resfriado para no acompañar a papá y a sus amigos de cacería. Sin mencionar –continuó antes de que Ryand tuviera tiempo de replicar- las mil y un tretas que nos hacías a Blackfire y a mí.

-Está bien, me rindo, admito esos cargos –contestó el joven tamaraniano de buen humor.- Pero, temo informarte hermanita que ésta vez te estás equivocando. Los miembros del consejo decidieron tomar un receso hasta que se de lectura al testamento de papá. Al parecer hay decisiones que no pueden tomarse hasta que se consulte con el regente oficial del reino.

-¿Y por qué no hablan con mamá? Lo más natural es que la regencia pase a un miembro de nuestra familia.

-Sí, se comentó esa opción, pero Galfore les ha pedido que esperen. Después de todo sólo faltan dos días.

-Ya veo –comentó Starfire estudiando con detenimiento a su hermano, que mostraba ligera fatiga, continuó con tono tiernamente preocupado.- ¿Y tú qué tal estás?

-Ya nada es como antes Star –contestó el joven con la mirada perdida en un tupido árbol bonsái que Speedy había regalado a su hermana.

-Lo sé. –murmuro Starfire observándolo cariñosamente, con él había compartido su infancia y le bastaba mirarlo para comprender que el joven tamaraniano estaba cansado y ligeramente abatido.

-A veces, a veces pienso que esto es demasiado para mi –confeso el chico, con el mismo tono con el que habría anunciado su derrota en una competencia de equitación, su deporte favorito-. Es decir, siempre supe que llegaría el día en el que yo tendría que asumir el control del reino, tomar decisiones, manejar las transacciones, acordar los asuntos externos, en suma gobernar Tamaran, pero…

-Pero no esperabas que fuera tan pronto –terminó Starfire sonriendo tranquilamente.

-No me malinterpretes –pidió Ryand, sus emociones eran contradictorias. Tamaran era su hogar, pero no quería la responsabilidad de gobernar el reino, aún no se sentía preparado.

-No he dicho nada –murmuró Starfire sonriendo inocente, como cuando en su infancia se le ocurría alguna travesura.- Oye ¿qué te parece si me acompañas?

-¿A dónde? –pregunto Ryand intrigado por la sonrisa de su hermana.

-Es un secreto –contesto la pelirroja llevándose, juguetonamente, un dedo a los labios y guiñándole un ojo a su hermano menor.

°°° °°°° °°°

Raven entró precipitadamente a su dormitorio. Un par de doncellas la observaron impresionadas, jamás habían visto a la señorita Raven así, generalmente era una chica muy serena. Pero Raven ni siquiera se percató de la atención que atraía. Lo único que deseaba era refugiarse en su alcoba y analizar seriamente la posibilidad de haber caído en las garras de la demencia.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y decidió abrir las puertas de cristal de su terraza, para que algo de aire fresco la tranquilizará, desde su alcoba se atisbaba el pueblo. La nieve se derretía poco a poco y aunque el invierno continuaba, el clima ya no era tan frío, más bien templado. Raven se dejo caer en una tumbona, en la que a veces se sentaba a leer, y contempló la vista.

No. Era inútil que intentara engañarse. No podía equivocarse, no al menos en eso.

Y aunque tantas veces antes había tenido la impresión de haberlo visto, siempre resultaba que lo estaba confundiendo con otra persona. Sin embargo, ésta vez tenía la certeza de que era él. El hombre que salía de los campos de entrenamiento, no era otro que Garfield Logan.

_Gar._ El chico con el que ella había deseado reencontrarse y que a la vez había deseado evitar para siempre. Y ya sabía por qué. Odiaba esa sensación. Se sentía tan poco dueña de si misma cada vez que estaba con él. Como una perfecta tonta.

¿Cómo era posible que sabiendo tan poco de él, estuviera enamorada de Garfield Logan? Conocía un poco de su carácter y habían pasado un tiempo juntos, pero no sabía nada de su vida. Para empezar ni siquiera sabía de dónde venía. Ella, una estudiosa y analista meticulosa, no sabía nada del hombre del que se había enamorado y lo peor de todo era que ya no le importaba. Lo único que tenía sentido era él y sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura, en aquella tarde en el bosque, cuando se despidieron.

Pero era una tonta orgullosa. Resopló molesta. No entendía su comportamiento. Tantos meses esperando por verlo y en el momento preciso, cuando él se giro al percatarse de su mirada, ella sólo pudo huir. Quizá, si estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

°°° °°°° °°°

Era inútil. Perseguirla entre la muchedumbre era poco menos que imposible. Raven conocía muy bien el pueblo, después de todo la Tierra era su hogar, y fácilmente se había perdido entre la gente. Seguro que a esas horas ya hasta estaba en el palacio. Garfield caminó de regreso al centro del pueblo, incluso ese hecho, el de caminar, fortalecía su resistencia y mejoraba su condición.

Pero ¿por qué Raven había huido de él? Estaba seguro de que lo había reconocido, por qué la chica se había marchado al verlo. Quizá lo había descubierto, pensó. Una ligera sonrisa curvo sus labios. No, eso era muy improbable. Raven no podría haberlo descubierto. No negaba que ella era una mujer inteligente, pero él no había dejado ningún cabo suelto. Y aunque ella supiera su verdadero nombre, hubiera inquirido algo en su vida y lo hubiera cuestionado acerca de su procedencia, no podría imaginar siquiera los motivos por los que estaba en la Tierra.

Tres semanas había evitado encontrársela. No deseaba hacerlo, él tenía una misión. Entrenar y estudiar cuidadosamente a sus adversarios. ¡Pero diablos, que poco autocontrol tenía al verla! Después de tres semanas de haberse preparado mentalmente para evitarla y de haber intentado olvidarla, lo primero que hacía al verla era salir corriendo tras ella. ¡Vaya que era un idiota! ¿Qué tenía esa mujer? ¡Si sólo era una niña de 18 años!

Bueno, considerándolo de ese modo, él sólo la sobrepasaba por dos años. Pero él ya era un hombre, había vivido y había visto cosas que le habían hecho madurar. Era un destacado militar al que sus subordinados respetaban y en ocasiones, temían. En muchos aspectos era un hombre duro, aunque también tenía ese otro lado de su personalidad que sólo dejaba ver a aquellos a los que quería y con los que le convenía. Y nuevamente regreso a la misma conclusión de siempre. Él, estaba en la Tierra por una misión importante, no para jugar con una chiquilla a los enamorados. No podía distraerse o le costaría la vida.

Y aunque por una parte su relación con Raven resultaba increíblemente conveniente para su misión, por otra no tenía el valor para utilizarla de ese modo. Tenía que cortar definitivamente los lazos con ella. Y para ello, si volvía a encontrársela, lo mejor sería que ella conociera la otra parte de su personalidad. Aunque quizá no sería muy necesario, ya que Raven había huido de él por su propia cuenta.

Y sin poder evitar un molesto sentimiento de desilusión, reflexionó que eso era lo mejor y se animó recordando que, en menos de una semana, podría regresar a su reino.

°°° °°°° °°°

-Starfire ¿para qué me trajiste aquí? –cuestiono el pelirrojo media hora después.

Ambos tamaranianos se encontraban en el amplio jardín de un hospital. Una enfermera le leía a un grupo de ancianos que reposaban en graciosas sillas de jardín. Otras enfermeras descansaban de su turno y platicaban animadamente en los pasillos del hospital que daban al patio. Algunos niños, aparentemente más sanos, jugaban en el pasto con algunas cartas y había uno bastante osado que incluso trepó a un árbol ante la mirada aterrada y los gritos de una joven enfermera.

-¡Puede hacerse daño! –algo así alcanzo a escuchar Starfire antes de que su hermano se precipitara hacia el árbol.

El niño se esforzaba por alcanzar una gran rama para continuar subiendo, al tiempo que la enfermera le suplicaba que bajara.

-¡No quiero! –grito el pequeño de cabello oscuro, sus brazos se extendían afanosamente para alcanzar la gruesa rama que lo llevaría en su ruta al ascenso.

Ryand llegó enseguida, detrás de él Starfire corría todo lo que su aparatoso vestido negro le permitía, su cabello pelirrojo ondeaba tras ella. Él escándalo comenzaba a llamar la atención de otros, pero ella ni se percato, sólo tenía ojos para su hermano y el pequeño en el árbol.

-No te preocupes –tranquilizo Ryand a la enfermera de cabello rosado- enseguida lo bajo.

-¡No vengas! –se enfado el chico, esforzándose más al observar que Ryand había arrojado su saco y comenzaba a subir al árbol. Pero los esfuerzos del niño eran casi inútiles, era muy pequeño y por más que se estiraba no lograba subir más.

-No te asustes, en seguida te bajo –Ryand se deslizó hábilmente entre las ramas del árbol. Algunas aún seguían algo resbalosas y humedecidas, los últimos restos de nieve se habían derretido bajo los cálidos rayos del sol.

-¡No tengo miedo! –se quejo el niño-. No quiero que vengas.

-Lo lamento –murmuro Ryand alcanzando la altura del chiquillo-, pero ya he llegado hasta aquí.

-No voy a bajar –contestó fieramente el niño.

-¡Alexei, ya baja! –grito la enfermera preocupada. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso en su primer día al cuidado del área infantil?

-¿Y… -cuestiono Ryand sonriéndole al chiquillo- se puede saber el motivo?

-¿El motivo? –pregunto Alexei dudoso.

-Sí, ¿cuál es la razón por la qué subiste al árbol?

-No tengo por qué decirte –respondió el pequeño y Ryand observó que a pesar de su testarudez a lo mucho tendría 10 años.

-Ya veo –comentó el pelirrojo-. Tienes razón, hay cosas que no le puedes contar a los demás y menos a un extraño. Así que, soy Ryand ¿y tú?

Alexei lo miró confundido, no esperaba esa respuesta del joven. Había querido huir de él porque seguro iba a bajarlo y él tenía algo que hacer.

-Alexei –contestó el chico en voz baja.

-Mucho gusto Alexei –sonrió- mmm vamos a pensar ¿cuál podrá ser la solución? –susurró Ryand.

-¿Pero qué hace? –cuestiono la enfermera con la mirada fija en Ryand y Alexei. No alcanzaba a escuchar nada de la plática de ambos-. Creí que iba a bajarlo.

-No te preocupes –murmuro Starfire observando a su hermano menor-. Ryand va a bajarlo, pero… bajarlo por la fuerza sólo conseguirá que a la menor oportunidad él vuelva a subir. –y Ryand lo sabe, pensó Starfire.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? –sugirió el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué tipo de trato? –cuestionó a su vez Alexei, para su edad era un chico de mente ágil.

-Yo te voy a ayudar a subir a esa rama que no alcanzas y cuando termines lo que tienes que hacer bajaremos juntos –propuso Ryand sonriéndole-. ¿Qué te parece? Te aseguro que cumpliré, es una promesa entre hombres –aseguró al ver al niño dudar y sin pensarlo extendió su mano.

-De acuerdo –suspiró Alexei estrechando la mano de Ryand, después de algunos segundos.

-Bueno, pues manos a la obra –Ryand subió a la rama en donde estaba Alexei, la rama era bastante gruesa, por lo que el pelirrojo tuvo la seguridad de que no se quebraría con su peso.

Ryand sujeto al chico y con suma facilidad lo cargó y lo coloco en la siguiente rama.

-¿¡Pero qué diablos estás haciendo!? –grito la jefa de enfermeras, que tras el alboroto acababa de unirse al espectáculo.- ¡Bájalo ahora mismo! ¡Puede lastimarse!

-No –replicó la voz de Ryand desde las alturas.- Aún no podemos bajar.

El pelirrojo dejó de prestarles atención a las enfermeras y se concentró en vigilar a Alexei. El chico ya estaba más arriba y se sujetaba con firmeza de una delgada rama con ambas manos. Después de observar a su alrededor Alexei comenzó a revisar el holgado bolsillo de su chaleco y, para sorpresa de Ryand, extrajo una pequeña ardilla que deposito con cuidado en un hueco en la corteza del árbol.

Ryand sonrió y subió cuanto le fue posible, debido a la fragilidad de las ramas, para bajar a Alexei, que observaba como una radilla más grande se acercaba al nido con la mirada puesta en la cría.

-Lo lamento –murmuró Ryand sonriendo con una mezcla de picardía y culpa- pero descubrí tu secreto.

-Bueno, me debes una –contesto Alexei sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo, se sentía feliz después de haber _salvado_ a esa ardilla, ahora podía demostrar que ya no era más un enfermo y quizá sus padres se lo llevarían por fin a casa.

Ryand le guiñó un ojo y ambos bajaron del árbol ante las miradas estupefacta de la jefa de enfermeras, aliviada de la joven enfermera, orgullosa de Starfire y curiosas de otros pacientes.

-Alexei, estaba muy preocupada, por favor no me vuelvas a dar un susto de ese tipo –murmuró la joven enfermera abrazando al pequeño.

-Lo… lo lamento, Kole –contestó el chico algo azorado.

-Quiero hablar con ustedes 4 en mi oficina –murmuró la jefa de enfermeras señalando con la mano a Starfire, Ryand, Kole y Alexei. Los cuatro sonrieron animados, el regaño sería inevitable.

Media hora después Ryand jugaba con los niños a arrojarse una pelota. La jefa de enfermeras los había reñido y después al enterarse, por una observación de Kole, que a los que estaba regañando era nada más y nada menos que al heredero del trono y a la princesa de Tamaran y de la Tierra, no se cansó de ofrecer disculpas. Ryand le exhortó a que no regañara más a Alexei ni a Kole y los cuatro regresaron al jardín en medio del alegre parloteo de otros pacientes.

°°° °°°° °°°

-No entiendo por qué no puedes hacerlo, Galfore –la reina estaba bebiendo una taza de té en su salón privado, frente a ella Galfore se encontraba sentado en un fino sofá tapizado en seda.

-Su majestad –contesto Galfore-. El deseo de su difunto esposo fue que su testamento…

-Sí, ya los sé, que se leyera un mes después de su deceso –comentó la reina, y por primera vez su voz asomo algo de calidez, ante el recuerdo de su difunto marido, pero al continuar destilo frialdad, como si se hubiera arrepentido de ese instante de debilidad-. Pero los asuntos de Tamaran no pueden seguir deteniéndose. Ryand debe aprender a tomar decisiones y soy la única persona que puede instruirlo, como su regente pienso que es tiempo de que Tamaran vuelva a la normalidad. No es necesario que se lea todo el testamento sólo la parte en la que…

-Lo lamento –interrumpió Galfore seguro de que sus palabras no serían bien recibidas- pero fue la última voluntad, no sólo del rey, sino también de mi mejor amigo y no puedo desobedecer el deseo de un moribundo.

Los labios de la reina temblaron un poco, pero cuando habló su voz fue clara y firme, carente de frialdad, pero no por ello cálida. Simplemente su esposo era y continuaría siendo su punto débil.

-Estás conciente que podría mandar ejecutarte por deslealtad al Reino.

-Lo sé, majestad.

-Ten claro que la única razón por la que no lo hago es porque fuiste el mejor amigo de mi marido, pero no voy a olvidar esto fácilmente Galfore –dio un sorbo a su té-. Puedes retirarte.

Galfore hizo una reverencia y salió silenciosamente del salón. No quería ni imaginar la reacción de la reina cuando se diera lectura al testamento.

°°° °°°° °°°

Ambas espadas chocaron produciendo un ruido metálico, pero inmediatamente se separaron y sus dueños volvieron a empuñarlas intentando anticipar el movimiento de su oponente. Robin fue el primero en reaccionar y lanzó una precisa estocada a Speedy. El pelirrojo a penas pudo esquivarla, un par de rasguños en el brazo y en el rostro comenzaron a sangrarle.

Pero Robin no tuvo tiempo de percatarse de ese detalle, Speedy le propino un veloz golpe con la espada y Robin lo esquivo por muy poco. La cara del pelinegro también tenía algunos rasguños. La última estocada de Speedy ya carecía de toda precaución.

Ambos jóvenes estaban peleando muy en serio, sus movimientos ya no eran de entrenamiento, y la prueba estaba en las manchas rojas que comenzaban a extenderse poco a poco por su ropa. La de Robin en uno de sus costados y la de Speedy en el lado izquierdo de pecho.

Las lesiones no eran de gravedad, pero los golpes que se propinaban y las centellantes espadas bajo la roja luz del atardecer indicaban que las heridas siguientes ya no serían superficiales.

-¿Cansado? –cuestionó Speedy respirando entrecortadamente sin olvidar su tono socarrón.

-Ni un poco –contesto Robin con voz retadora y orgullosa.

-Eres mejor de lo que esperaba –comentó Speedy observándolo fríamente, ninguno de los había bajado la guardia- pero que no creo que a tu padre le guste ver que la arrogancia le cueste la vida a su principito.

-Tú tampoco eres malo –gruño Robin-. Tu problema es que sólo abres la boca para decir necedades. O es que en verdad piensas que vas a ganarme –terminó burlonamente.

-¿Y acaso tú lo crees? –cuestiono Speedy sin bajar su guardia, estaba seguro que Robin lo atacaría en cualquier momento.

Robin rompió su guardia y se precipito para golpear a Speedy, la punta de su espada destello, pero Speedy fue más rápido y con un ágil movimiento de su espada golpeó el brazo izquierdo de Robin, mientras este le propinaba un sablazo en un costado.

Ambos jóvenes se habían golpeado al mismo tiempo. Era difícil decir quién era el ganador, los dos estaban heridos y en cuestión de habilidad ambos eran extraordinariamente buenos. Después de todo, uno era príncipe y el otro pertenecía al ejército. Ambos jóvenes se miraron desafiantes, la pelea aún no terminaba.

°°° °°°° °°°

-¿Cómo te sientes? Seguro que pescarás un buen resfriado –comentó Starfire observando divertida a su hermano.

Ambos pelirrojos estaban sentados en un carruaje, camino al palacio de Tamaran. Ryand parecía ajeno a toda preocupación y se le notaba más alegre y menos estresado.

-Gracias por tus buenos deseos, Firestar, yo también te quiero –contestó el muchacho sonriendo a su hermana-. Pero si te soy sincero, creo que si enfermare…

-¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal? –cuestiono Starfire preocupada. No estaba sonrojado, por lo que no podía tener fiebre.

-¡Me muero de hambre! –soltó el joven con energía.

-Debí suponerlo –contesto Starfire suspirando resignada-. Sino mal recuerdo, repetiste el almuerzo dos veces.

-Pero eso fue hace horas Star –se quejó como si fuera un niño-. Además perdí mis energías al jugar con los chicos.

Starfire le sonrió y lo miró, era una mirada diferente a las que Ryand le había visto. Quizá estaba siendo demasiado engreído pero, parecía que la mirada de su hermana reflejaba orgullo al verlo.

-Ryand –susurró Starfire tomando la fría mano de su hermano entre las suyas-. Estoy segura de que serás un excelente gobernante.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –cuestiono el pelirrojo con un tono dudoso y con una mirada que enterneció a Starfire, temor e inocencia se leían en los ojos esmeraldas del chico.

-Lo sé. –murmuro Starfire dulcemente-. ¿No te das cuenta? Ryand tienes el valor y el coraje para hacer lo que te propongas. Tienes un gran corazón que se preocupa por los demás. Y tienes la habilidad para resolver problemas sin entrar en conflictos.

-Pero…

-¿Acaso crees que otra persona habría podido convencer a Alexei de bajar de ese árbol? Tú no lo bajaste por la fuerza, hablaste con él, lo comprendiste y no cualquiera lo habría hecho.

-Aunque después la enfermera en jefe no se cansó de reñirnos –comento Ryand sonriendo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Ryand, no todas las personas comprenderán tu modo de llevar las cosas, muchas desconfiaran y quizá algunos incluso se opongan a algunas decisiones que tomes. Hoy lo notaste. Pero… si estás seguro de que estás haciendo lo correcto no tienes porque temer, tienes que actuar firme y sin titubear, siempre recordando que estás velando por un Reino y siempre teniendo en cuenta que Tamaran es tu hogar. Estoy segura de que lo harás bien –aseguró Star acariciando su frente con ternura.

Ryand sonrió con tranquilidad –Bueno, aprendí de la mejor –susurró apretando con fuerza la mano de su hermana mayor, no olvidaba que había sido Star, por alguna razón que sólo ella comprendía, la que lo había llevado a ese hospital.

°°° °°°° °°°

Ambos jóvenes habían caído al suelo. Ésta vez el brazo de Robin sangraba con más intensidad y el costado de la camisa de Speedy se había teñido de rojo. El pelirrojo fue el primero en levantarse. No podía perder, no ante Robin. Ya había perdido a Starfire por culpa del príncipe y no iba a perder también su honor. Starfire. Sostuvo con fuerza la espada al tiempo que observaba a Robin levantarse. Si Robin no se hubiera aparecido, seguramente Starfire y él ya estarían comprometidos.

Molesto al comprobar que Robin ya se había levantado y sonreía con arrogancia, levantó su espada y la empuño contra Robin, pero el pelinegro fue más hábil y detuvo el sablazo con un ágil movimiento. Robin sonrió, le dolía el brazo y supuso que ya no lo podría mover con agilidad, lo que no se esperaba era que Speedy le propinará un puñetazo en pleno rostro.

Sintió como si se le hubiera partido la quijada, y por un instante el frío metal de su espada se escurrió entre sus dedos, pero él logro sujetarla antes de que se le escapara. Se tambaleó un poco, ese pelirrojo golpeaba fuerte.

-Pensé que era un duelo de espadas –murmuró Robin probando el sabor metálico de su sangre.

-Vaya, pensé que sabías que esto no era un juego –contestó Speedy, le dolía el costado, pero ya se ocuparía de eso más tarde.

-No se te puede tomar por otra cosa, creo que te subestime –Robin escupió un poco de sangre y se limpió la boca con la manga de su camisa.

-Sino tomas esto en serio, quizá podrías perder algo más que un poco de sangre –susurró Speedy.

-Gracias por la advertencia.

Los dos empuñaron sus espadas nuevamente, pero un grito los distrajo por unos momentos. Una doncella los había visto y había comenzado a armar alborto, sin duda asustada por verlos sangrando.

Robin embistió a Speedy y el pelirrojo apenas alcanzó a desviar el golpe, la espada de Robin le rasgó el pecho.

-Pensé que habías dicho que esto iba en serio, no te distraigas.

Speedy intentó anticipar los nuevos movimientos de Robin, pero al parecer éste había cambiado de técnica y era más difícil evadirlo. Una vez tras otra las espadas chocaban produciendo un ruido metálico, ante la mirada atemorizada de algunos empleados que comenzaban a rodearlos. El joven capitán decidió optar por otra estrategia. El manejo de espadas no sólo era una técnica de combate, era un arte. Y él había aprendido bien ese arte de los veteranos de la Real Armada de Tamaran.

-Falta poco ¿no? –murmuró Robin.

-Sí, con el siguiente vas a caer –contesto Speedy jadeante.

-Ya me cansé de oírte decir lo mismo.

Ambos estaban dispuestos a atacarse una última vez. Llevaban un buen rato pelando y ya mostraban signos de cansancio, respiraban agitadamente, pero sus miradas no habían cambiado en absoluto. Era la mirada de dos hombres que no estaban dispuestos a perder. Ignorando al corro de empelados curiosos que los rodeaban y algunos gritos que los incitaban a detenerse, los dos se prepararon para el golpe final. El que decidiría cuál de los dos había ganado. El primero que lo asestará y no cayera, sería el ganador.

-¡Robin, Speedy! –el grito los desconcentró a ambos. Esa voz los paralizó, era inconfundible.

Starfire se acercó corriendo a ellos. Ningún empleado había querido interponerse, por temor a salir lastimado, pero Starfire se había acercado sin reparar en que estaban a punto de terminar el duelo, con un último golpe.

Ryand llegó un instante después, apenas habían bajado del carruaje cuando una doncella se había acercado corriendo a ellos, al tiempo que gritaba algo sobre una pelea entre Robin y Speedy. La expresión de su hermana se había congelado y en menos de un segundo ya estaba corriendo hacía donde señalaba la doncella.

-¿¡Qué les pasa!? –cuestiono Ryand.- Pensé que sólo iban a entrenar.

-Robin, qué…. ¿¡qué está pasando!?

-No es nada, Star –contestó el pelinegro algo avergonzado por la presencia de su esposa.

-Sólo entrenábamos un poco Star –contesto Speedy observándola, también se sentía avergonzado, sobre todo por la mirada molesta que ella les dirigió.

-¿¡Entrenando!? –se burló Starfire, no sabía si echarse a gritar y reñirlos por su estupidez, llorar al ver el estado de ambos o simplemente reír como una histérica.

-Será mejor que te calmes –pidió Ryand sujetándola de los hombros. Su hermana era una persona en extremo dulce y agradable, rara vez se enojaba, pero cuando se molestaba era de temer.

Starfire observó la mirada de su hermano y supo que era mejor controlarse. Ya después hablaría en privado con Robin. Se dio la vuelta y le solicito un botiquín a una de las empleadas, para después marcharse de ahí. Los mozos y las doncellas comenzaron a dispersarse, se habían sorprendido al ver la pelea de ambos jóvenes, pero supusieron que sólo querían probar sus habilidades y se habían sobrepasado un poco.

-Te salvaron de morir –susurró Speedy a Robin.

-Te salvaron a ti –contestó Robin con seguridad.

Starfire ya había desaparecido por entre los setos del jardín, en dirección a su habitación y Robin supo que lo mejor era acudir ahí pronto. No se arrepentía de su pelea con Speedy, era algo que desde la primera vez que escuchó su nombre había tenido ganas de hacer, pero no le gustaba la mirada que su esposa le había dirigido antes de irse.

Speedy observó a Robin marcharse y por un momento tuvo el impulso de continuar la pelea. El verlo irse tras Starfire y pensar que él habría podido estar en el lugar del terrícola, lo llenaba de rabia. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzarse tras Robin, tomó su espada y se alejo camino a su villa, en busca de vendajes, la herida de su pecho comenzaba a escocerle.

°°° °°°° °°°

-Strafire, ¿necesitas otra cosa? –cuestiono Ryand abriendo un poco la puerta del dormitorio de su hermana.

-No, gracias, creo que estamos bien –contesto la pelirroja observando el botiquín que poco antes una doncella le había llevado.

Robin se había duchado y la herida de su costado había dejado de sangrar, Starfire lo había vendado con cuidado, agradeciendo interiormente que la herida, a pesar de su profundidad, no fuera grave.

-De acuerdo, entonces los dejo solos –Ryand cerró la puerta, esperaba que su hermana no se molestara mucho con Robin.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojada? –cuestiono Robin sentado en la cama, sin camisa, y observando como su esposa humedecía una gasa en mertiolate y se acercaba a él peligrosamente.

-¿Intentar curarte es estar molesta? –contesto Star sin mirarlo a los ojos- Quédate quieto –ordeno y sin preámbulos puso la gasa sobre la herida del brazo de Robin.

Robin se limito a emitir un grito ahogado, esa sustancia escocía sin parar y Starfire se la había puesto de golpe, sin duda estaba molesta.

Starfire volvió a acercarse a él con un algodón empapado de alcohol. Robin tenía varios rasguños en la cara y ella no deseaba que se le infectaran. Se hincó frente a él, que estaba sentado en la cama, dispuesta a curarlo.

-Star yo…

-¿Qué? –cuestiono ella de mal modo.

-Yo, no… no pretendo que me entiendas, pero no estoy arrepentido de esto. Era algo que iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

Starfire no contesto y comenzó a restregar el algodón en el rostro de Robin, sin embargo su mirada se había suavizado y sus movimientos eran muy sutiles, como si temiera hacerle daño a Robin.

-Recuerdas… esa vez, cuando nos encontramos en la posada –susurró Starfire.

-Por supuesto –contesto el príncipe observando reconfortado que su pelirroja volvía a tener esa mirada dulce, que siempre lograba tranquilizarlo.

-Esa vez –continúo Starfire con timidez, al tiempo que continuaba pasando el algodón por la mejilla de Robin- esa vez, tú me dijiste que te importaba mi bienestar –terminó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Robin se sintió embriagado, la mirada de Starfire lo dejaba inmóvil, ella estaba tan cerca, podía sentir su calidez. Era cierto, a él le importaba el bienestar de su pelirroja más que nada en el mundo.

-Robin yo… a mi también me importa que tú estés bien –continuo Starfire mirándolo a los ojos con más determinación.- No te imaginas como me sentí al verte sangrando en el jardín. Por eso estoy molesta, porque expones tu seguridad a la más mínima provocación, sin pensar en lo que te puede pasar.

-¿Insinúas que ese tonto de Speedy puede ganarme? –cuestionó Robin en tono fanfarrón y algo juguetón.

-No me refiero a eso –lo atajo Starfire con determinación-. A lo que me refiero es que te expones sin pensar en las consecuencias, como si fueras un niño caprichoso.

Robin sonrió –Ese es mi modo de ser.

-Lo sé –contesto Starfire abrazándolo con suavidad y escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Robin-, pero a veces me gustaría que pensarás más en ti.

Robin abrazo a Star con sutileza, percibía su aroma a durazno y que ella había adelgazado debido al dolor de la pérdida de su padre. Por un momento se maldijo a si mismo, y lamentó haberle dado otro motivo de preocupación a su esposa.

-Lo lamentó –susurró Robin cerca del cuello de Starfire.

Ese gesto causo un estremecimiento en la pelirroja y un escalofrió invadió su cuerpo. De pronto se percato de que el pelinegro estaba sin camisa y de lo cerca que estaban, intento separarse de él con sutileza, pero él no se lo permitió.

-Starfire –escucho el ronco susurró cerca de su oído, la voz de Robin era embriagante y su cercanía le producía un delicioso estremecimiento, como si una descarga eléctrica la recorriera.

Robin se separó de ella un par de centímetros, lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos. Le sonrió con calidez y sensualidad y con la punta de sus dedos recorrió los labios de la pelirroja. Starfire tenía los labios entreabiertos, como tentándolo y de pronto se dio cuenta de que ardía en deseos de besarla.

-Robin –su ronco susurró terminó de destrozar todo su autocontrol.

Con delicadeza paseo su mano por la mejilla de su pelirroja y acerco sus labios a los de ella. Starfire suspiró, fue como tocar fuego. Los labios de Robin le producían una deliciosa caricia y cuando él profundizo el beso, ella lo abrazo por el cuello, entregándose por completo al placer de los besos del pelinegro.

Cuando se separaron la respiración de ambos había aumentado y un ligero sonrojo cubría el rostro de Starfire, Robin la cargo con delicadeza y la coloco encima de la cama. Se recargo sobre ella y nuevamente la besó. Starfire gimió, ya no podía pensar en nada más que en Robin. Descubrió con agrado que él había comenzado a besarle el cuello y ella comenzó a acariciarle lentamente la espalda. Robin sentía las cálidas manos de Starfire pasearse con delicadeza por su espalda. Todo pensamiento racional había desaparecido de su mente y excitado descubrió que ella también lo deseaba, sus dulces y a la vez sensuales caricias lo volvían loco.

-Star –susurró él mirándola a los ojos, con la voz enronquecida por el deseo.

-Robin –jadeo ella al sentir sus frías manos deslizándose por su espalda, intentando bajar la cremallera de su vestido.

Lo sujeto por el cuello y lo atrajo hacía ella, apretándolo más contra su cuerpo. Él recorrió con sus labios su rostro hasta el lóbulo de Starfire y comenzó a besarlo, consiguiendo que la pelirroja lanzara un murmullo de satisfacción. Ella deslizó sus labios por el cuello del pelinegro y el emitió un gemido gutural que aceleró el corazón de Starfire y provocó la deliciosa necesidad de tenerlo más cerca.

Un secó sonido en la puerta los interrumpió de golpe. Robin se levantó y Starfire se separó de él, sentía claramente como su rostro estaba caliente y estaba segura de que estaba ruborizada. Ambos se acomodaron la ropa en el momento en que volvían a llamar a la puerta. Robin observo a su esposa, todo estaba en orden.

-Adelante –murmuró contrariado por la interrupción.

Una doncella rubia apareció por el umbral. Por fuera Robin pareció no inmutarse, por dentro sentía como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría. Era Bárbara.

La rubia observo a Robin, estaba herido. Había presenciado todo el escándalo desde una de las terrazas del castillo y a pesar de que le había gritado que parará él no la había escuchado. Sin embargo, nada más llegar Starfire, Robin se había detenido ¿¡por qué!?

Aunque no podía negar que se sentía aliviada de que lo hubiera hecho y de que le atendieran esas heridas. Afortunadamente ahora se veía bien.

-Les traje un poco de té –dijo, después de reparar que tanto Robin como Starfire la miraban en silencio.

No se le había ocurrido otra excusa mejor, necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba Robin y aunque sabía que quizá Starfire se molestaría por su intromisión, había llevado la bandeja con la azulada infusión.

-Gracias –murmuró Starfire sumamente confundida, no se sentía capaz de ver a Robin a los ojos.

-Con su permiso –ya había constatado que Robin estaba bien y no necesitaba nada más. Estaba segura de que él la buscaría más tarde.

La rubia salió de la habitación con un dejo de confusión. Por el comportamiento de Starfire en el jardín habría jurado que ella estaría molesta con Robin, pero… había algo raro en esa escena que encontró al abrir la puerta, ambos tenía el cabello y la ropa desaliñada…

Quizá ellos estaban…

¡No!

Estaba abusando de su imaginación y paranoia. Aunque, si por casualidad su sospecha infundada estaba en lo correcto, se alegraba de haber llegado en el momento preciso. Aunque claro, estaba segura de que esa estúpida sospecha no tenía fundamento.

El silencio inundo la habitación. Starfire se encontraba sentada en una orilla de la cama. No quería ver a Robin, no quería verlo a los ojos, porque estaba segura de que descubriría que para él, lo que había pasado, había sido cosa del momento.

-¿Estás bien? –cuestiono Robin después de algunos minutos.

Él se sentía increíblemente confundido. Lo último que se le habría ocurrido esa mañana al despertar era que se encontraría a punto de hacer el amor con Starfire. No podía apartar de su mente la sonrisa y la mirada que Star le había dirigido en esos momentos. Su voz, pronunciando su nombre. Sus dulces manos, acariciando su espalda. Ella tenía una mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad que lo volvía loco. Que le provocaba el deseo de estrecharla entre sus brazos y no apartarse de ella nunca más.

-Sí, no te preocupes –contesto sin mirarlo.

Sólo el pelinegro conseguía embriagarla con sus besos, con su voz. Momentos antes no había existido ninguna duda en su cabeza. Quería ser suya. ¿Acaso estaba mal? ¿Estaba mal querer estar con él, aunque él no la amará? Antes de que la doncella llamara a la puerta eso no le había importado. Lo que tenía sentido era que ella sí lo amaba. Y quería que él lo supiera.

Pero, ahora… no podía soportar la desilusión de que Robin no la quisiera. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía culparlo. Él jamás la había engañado. Desde el principio le había aclarado el punto. Él amaba a otra.

-Star yo… -murmuro Robin.

-No, no es necesario que me digas nada. Son cosas que pasan –contestó ella tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

Robin la observo. ¿Por qué le molestaba que ella no lo mirara a los ojos? ¿Estaba arrepentida? Pensó con una punzada de incomodidad. Quizá se arrepentía de haber llegado hasta ese punto con él, después de todo su relación siempre se había basado en la amistad y en la convivencia. Además, nadie le aseguraba que ella no estuviera enamorada de otro. De Speedy. Cerró los puños con fuerza. Sí, quizá por eso ella ni siquiera lo miraba.

Starfire abrió los ojos sorprendida encontrándose con los ojos azules de Robin. En menos de un segundo el pelinegro la había sujetado de los hombros y la había obligado a mirarlo.

-¡Si estás bien por qué no me miras a los ojos! –inquirió él con tono acusador.

Starfire lo miró boquiabierta, incapaz de contestar.

-Lo… lo siento –murmuró Robin a modo de disculpa y soltando a su esposa. Había perdido el control. Era un estúpido, no tenía que ser tan rudo con ella. Le dio la espalda, ahora era él el que no podía verla a los ojos. No después de haberla tratado así.

-Yo también –murmuro Starfire dulcemente.

Y Robin cerró los ojos reconfortado, al sentir los cálidos brazos de su esposa abrazarlo por la espalda, sólo quería quedarse así con ella, sin que nada ni nadie los interrumpiera. Mientras que Starfire recargo su mejilla en la tibia espalda del pelinegro. No tenía idea de por qué Robin había actuado así, pero por alguna extraña razón, al mirarlo a los ojos, lo último que sintió fue desilusión.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»«««

Hi!!

De nuevo estoy aquí, después de mucho mucho mucho tiempo, varios mesecitos de retraso en la entrega de este capitulo. Supongo que ya estaban hartos o decepcionados de esperar. ¿Servirá de algo que diga que lo siento? u.u Mejor procedo a explicar el motivo, que como siempre es la vida personal y escolar, además de que tuve un desencanto y un bajón amoroso medio rudo, la lectura me ocupa porque por fin pude leer el final de Harry Potter y neta que fui muy feliz!! 0 INMENSAMENTE FELIZ. Y bueno, este semestre metí una materia de Televisión que literalmente ocupó mis horas de escuela, de casa y de sueño, algo bastante pesado pero la verdad muy agradable, porque es lo que estoy estudiando, aunque a veces ya me daban ganas de gritar por la presión,

Esas son mis razones, porque además de esa materia, tenía más y no entraré en detalles de cómo me fue con la otras jijiji n.nU

En fin, este capitulo fue escrito casi casi por párrafos, pero falta muy poco para salir de vacaciones y por eso pude terminarlo. Así que la alocada y narcoléptica escritora de este fic ha vuelto, con el corazón remendado y vacía al sentir que ya no tendré mi amada materia de televisión TT, aunque eso lo compensaré escribiendo, por lo ahora sí espero continuar este fic muy pronto n.n

Pero… pasemos al capitulo.

Por fin Robin y Speedy tuvieron su pelea, que no es la primera ni la última, era de esperarse porque estos chicos ya se traían ganas, por supuesto la única que podría detenerlos era Starfire. No hay un ganador tal cual, habrán sus apuestas, porque ambos jóvenes son igual de buenos.

Raven por fin se reencontró con Garfield, lo natural después de desear y desear verlo fue que tuviera deseos de huir, impulso que siguió por completo. ¿Nunca les ha pasado? Que desean tanto ver a alguien que cuando están a unos pasos de él (o ella) sienten un tremendo miedo, sobre todo después de no haberlo visto por largo tiempo. Bueno creo que soy la única loca y lo refleje en Raven u.u

Y Gar, ¿por qué tanto apego a su reino? ¿Qué es lo que lo impulsa a seguir o quién?

Gran parte del capitulo estuvo dedicada a Ryand, este lindo niño que de pronto tiene en sus manos un Reino, ¿qué tal si lo lleva a la destrucción? Ese es su miedo, aunque gracias al incidente en el hospital pudo superarlo. Y no, por favor no me pregunten como rayos pudo sobrevivir una ardilla pequeñita y esponjosa a una caída así ¬¬U

Ah el amor!! Es cada vez más evidente entre Star y Robin 0 que ni nos quieran ver la cara, sobre todo Robin, porque los dos arden en deseos de comerse, literalmente jijiji n//n

Aunque el que siga viendo a Bárbara me carga, me revienta, pero no se preocupen pagará con sangre (no literalmente) todo eso.

Pensaba meter más cosas en este capitulo, como el testamento del Rey (que por eso principalmente se llamaba así el capi, pero bueno u.u), el hecho de que Blackfire sabe el secreto de Robin y el ya tan esperado regreso a la Tierra, pero sentí que el capi era en exceso largo y me propuse hacer capis cortos. Así que eso lo veremos en el próximo.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen este fic y sobretodo a los que me dejan sus comentarios, me siento muy feliz . porque se agregaron nuevos lectores y porque a pesar del tiempo que paso no se olvidaron del fic, neta gracias, porque es muy reanimante saber que hay personas a las que les late tu trabajo y que esperan una continuación.

GRACIAS A TODOS y siento mucho no haber tenido la oportunidad de responderles su review a cada uno, pero sí leí cada uno de los reviews y me hicieron sentir muy feliz y con ganas de continuar 0

Natalie, Chica 93, Megan, Raven Sakura, NightStar.007, Azereth.m.L. (Lightfire), Dreamyd15, Rely, Cherry Blossom, Natsumi, Esmeraldy, Shiro Wolfman K, El pájaro de Fuego, Swrv5, Mari Mina, Morgein, Claudia Skyangel, Ameleni Agui 23, Chris McRaven, Andrea, LilyPotter Diggory05, Una diva sin nombre, Arcueid27granger, Ariadne, Kory (Yumi), Shirabe Hikeda, Uchiha Ezy, Sakima, Starfire s14, Elie, Ángel de la noche, Melissa Vega, Melissa, Sol Vegezzi.

MUCHAS GRACIAS, Arigato por sus sugerencias, mensajes a mi mail animándome, pláticas en el msn, regañitos, imágenes, rolas y críticas n.n

A todos los lectores del fic quiero que se la pasen súper bien en Navidad, que den abrazotes de oso, que bailen, que coman mucho (todas las delicias de esta época), que les den regalitos y que ustedes también den y que por favor no tomen mucho (no al grado de conversar con el excusado), en pocas palabras que ruleen. FELIZ NAVIDAD chicos, les deseo salud, dinero y mucho AMOR n//n

Matta ne

Nos vemos en la continuación de ésta trágica historia.

Prox capi: Réquiem familiar

Un abrazote de oso para todos y no olviden de poner cara Hellman´s.

Pd. Nos vemos pa´l proximo añito. 2008 allá vamos!!


	12. Requiem familiar

_Yo te quiero a ti _

_Yo no quiero a nadie más_

_Porque eres tú, la que me hace suspirar_

_La dueña de mi amor y todo mi corazón_

_La única que yo, quiero con loca pasión (Juanes, La única)_

**CAPITULO 12 REQUIEM FAMILIAR**

Galfore miró a todos ceremoniosamente, en el salón privado del rey de Tamaran. Un lugar al que ninguno había entrado desde que el rey Myand falleciera. Pero en la última voluntad del finado rey, se establecía que su testamento debía ser leído en ese lugar, su favorito en todo el castillo.

Una amplia habitación ubicada en el tercer piso del palacio, con grandes ventanales que proporcionaban una exquisita vista del Río Azul de Tamaran, el bosque de las hayas y la cañada. El salón estaba decorado con finos muebles de cerezo y las paredes estaban revestidas en seda azul y gris. Todo decorado de acuerdo al buen gusto del finado Rey. Aquí y allá colgaban algunos cuadros que representaban paisajes y frente al escritorio, había un gran cuadro de la familia real, pintado cuando Ryand contaba con sólo tres años. Ahora ese salón ya no tenía dueño. Y su familia se encontraba sentada en cómodos sillones de piel, intrigada y en espera de la última voluntad del que fuera el patriarca del castillo.

Sin preámbulos, Galfore rompió el sello de lacre del sobre azul que contenía el testamento y, con una última mirada a la familia real de Tamaran, comenzó a leer.

_Al llegar el primer mes después de mi muerte, es mi deseo que se de lectura a mi testamento. Sé que quizá les extrañara que no se le haya dado lectura de inmediato, pero quise que pasara un tiempo, confiando en que mi querida familia ya se habría adaptado a la nueva situación de Tamaran. Sólo espero que al dar cumplimiento a esto, que es mi última voluntad, mis hijos y mi esposa se encuentren reunidos, unidos como siempre, como una familia. Y aunque es mi esperanza, que todos se encuentren bien, por obvias razones ignoro la suerte de mi amada esposa, Luand; de mis bellas hijas Starfire y Blackfire; de mi estimado yerno Robin y de mi querido hijo, Ryand. Espero que Dios, les haya permitido a todos estar presentes al momento de leer éstas líneas._

_Y también espero que la repartición de mi herencia no ocasione, al paso del tiempo, separaciones en la familia o que los lance a una pelea ocasionada por la codicia. Esto sería muy lamentable, porque en el momento en que redacté este documento mi decisión se basó en la equidad, la justicia y el deseo de lo mejor para ustedes y Tamaran, nuestro reino natal y nuestro hogar._

Ryand y Starfire intercambiaron una mirada de nostalgia y una pequeña sonrisa. Robin estaba de pie, detrás del sofá en donde estaban los dos hermanos y apoyaba una de sus manos en el hombro de Starfire, se sentía orgulloso y a la vez conmovido porque el rey lo hubiera nombrado en su testamento, considerándolo parte de la familia.

_He confiado la lectura de este documento a Galfore…_

Galfore se interrumpió un momento.

Blackfire que deseaba saber el contenido del testamento de su padre, lo miró aburrida, a su gustó ese testamento había creado mucha expectativa tanto familiar como entre los consejeros. Era obvio lo que el documento decía: Tamaran quedaría en manos de su madre hasta que Ryand cumpliera 18 años. Y las propiedades de su padre quedarían repartidas entre sus hermanos y ella. Lo importante era saber cuál le tocaba, la vendería y luego se marcharía. Pero Galfore, con sus tonterías sentimentales atrasaba el procedimiento. Él continuó con voz suave y melancólica.

… _a Galfore, mi mejor amigo y confidente, porque sé que él velara por el cumplimiento de mi última voluntad, con el rigor necesario y sin justificación._

_De ésta manera, yo, el rey Myand Anders de Tamaran, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, deseo que mis bienes queden distribuidos de la siguiente forma:_

_El castillo de Tamaran queda en manos de mi esposa Luand y de mi hijo Ryand, quién deberá procurar que nuestro hogar, siga pasando de generación en generación a la familia Real de Tamaran, como ha sucedido desde la unificación de este reino._

_Deseo que Luand, la compañera de mi vida, sea la dueña de la casa de descanso del bosque, el lugar en donde pasamos los momentos más felices al principio de nuestra vida juntos. Amor, ahí anidan nuestros recuerdos, espérame, te aseguro que en algún momento nos reencontraremos. _

Los ojos de la reina se humedecieron ligeramente, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. No obstante, su porte recto y glacial continúo igual. Le agradecía a su querido esposo esa casa, en la que en verdad habían sido felices y en la que le había dado la noticia del nacimiento de su primera hija. Sí, esa casa sería un buen lugar de descanso, luego de que se ocupará de los asuntos de Tamaran hasta que su hijo fuera apto para tomar las riendas.

_A mi hija mayor, Blackfire, le heredó la residencia de la playa Jade. _

_Con el deseo de que de vez en cuando, en los momentos que pase ahí, recuerde las travesuras que hacía junto a sus hermanos y atesore miles de recuerdos agradables._

Blackfire sonrió. La casa de la playa era una mansión hermosa, quizá la más sofisticada y moderna de las propiedades de su padre. Tenía una vista incomparable al mar turquesa desde una enorme terraza donde podías ser acariciado por la brisa del mar. Sin duda, no le sería difícil venderla, para pagar los gastos de su viaje.

_Es mi deseo que Starfire, mi hija más joven y Robin, su esposo, sean los nuevos dueños de la casa de la laguna, con la esperanza de que la llenen de risas y juntos protagonicen una hermosa y cálida vida familiar, en compañía de mis nietos. _

Robin se quedó perplejo, pero no por ser el nuevo dueño de una casa. Eso no le importaba mucho, más bien el detalle del padre de su esposa. Sin embargo, lo que causaba su perplejidad y un desconocido sentimiento de anhelo fueron las últimas palabras del Rey. Él ya le había mencionado el tema la última vez que lo vio, pero debido a todo lo que había ocurrido después, lo había dejado un poco de lado, quizá hasta olvidado. Pero ahora, parecía que lo escuchaba de nuevo, de la boca del rey.

_Nietos_.

Hijos suyos y de Starfire. Sin poderlo evitar, sonrío emocionado y observo a su esposa, que se había ruborizado. Era una idea que le causaba una inexplicable ternura y una extraña agitación.

_Sé que hasta la más bella rosa tiene espinas y que la vida no es perfecta, pero recuerden que la felicidad es subjetiva y siempre se tendrán el uno al otro para apoyarse y amarse. Desde donde este, tengan la seguridad de que pediré por su felicidad._

Starfire sonrió conmovida, hasta el último momento su padre pensó en ella y le había dejado algo más importante que una casa. Le había enseñado a amar y ella… en un futuro… también enseñaría a sus hijos a hacerlo.

Galfore continúo leyendo.

_Ryand, tu eres mi hijo más pequeño, me entristece no llegar a verte convertido en un hombre, pero me alegró ser testigo de tu cambio, de observar como día con día madurabas. Sé que serás un gran hombre, digno de dirigir Tamaran. Hijo mío, deseo que tú te quedes con la Hacienda de la familia Real, misma que me heredó mi padre. Estoy seguro de que ahí, en tus momentos de descanso, podrás disfrutar de tu deporte favorito y no me cabe duda de que ese lugar se convertirá en parte de ti._

Ryand sonrió. Su padre confiaba en él y lo conocía de sobra. De todo lo que le pudo haber regalado, su confianza y el lugar favorito de su infancia, fue lo mejor.

_Galfore, amigo mío, deseo que tú conserves aquella pequeña villa de descanso en los limites de Tamaran, en la que nos divertimos de jóvenes. Y agradezco tu amistad de toda la vida._

_Los fondos de mi cuenta personal, deberán ser repartidos en cantidades iguales a cada uno de los miembros de mi familia. _

_Mi voluntad es que mis propiedades ahora de ustedes, se encuentren en manos de la familia, mis hijos y mi esposa, y en su ausencia sean heredadas a sus hijos, que son los que heredaran la responsabilidad de seguir adelante con el apellido Anders y la nobleza de corazón, que caracteriza a la familia Real de Tamaran._

Blackfire palideció un poco. De acuerdo a lo que estipulaba su padre, ella no podría vender la casa de la playa.

_Por último y naturalmente, el control de Tamaran queda en manos de mi hijo menor, Ryand Anders, al que orgullosamente confió el cuidado del hogar de miles de tamaranianos y el nuestro. Hijo, sé que eres muy joven, pero también sé que aprenderás día con día el mejor manejo para Tamaran. Y sé que la justicia, la ética y sobre todo el corazón, serán las directrices de tu trabajo y estoy seguro de que dejo Tamaran en las mejores manos._

_No obstante, las leyes de Tamaran estipulan que sólo podrás gobernar hasta que seas mayor de edad y, por lo tanto, hasta que cumplas los 18 años…_

Galfore se interrumpió, había llegado el momento que más había temido, desde que comenzará a leer. Miró a su auditorio, y ante las apremiantes miradas de la reina y su hija mayor, continuó con voz pausada.

… _hasta que cumplas los 18 años la regente del Reino, a la que encargo el cuidado de Tamaran y el tuyo, es mi hija menor, Starfire._

Silencio.

Abrumador, aplastante, asfixiante… incómodo.

El silencio fue la respuesta ante la última voluntad del finado Rey.

Starfire y Blackfire abrieron los ojos, sorprendidas. Ryand y Robin observaron el documento, como si temieran haber escuchado mal. Y la Reina Luand, taladró a Galfore con su fría mirada.

Pero ninguno rompió el silencio, incapaces de creer lo que habían escuchado.

La regencia, las decisiones más importantes acerca de Tamaran, habían quedado en manos de Starfire y no de su madre, como era lo natural.

Ryand observó sorprendido a su hermana favorita, que se había quedado paralizada.

Con aplomo, Galfore continúo.

_Sé muy bien hija mía, que ya tienes una vida en la Tierra, pero quiero, que junto a Ryand tomes las decisiones más importantes de Reino. _

_Tengo fe en ambos y en Tamaran._

_Este testamento contiene mi última voluntad. Confió en que todo se haga como lo he dispuesto y que todos acaten mis disposiciones y sé que Galfore se ocupara de los trámites necesarios._

_Gracias a todos._

_Los quiero y desde donde este, pensaré en ustedes._

_Myand_ _Anders._

°°° °°°° °°°

La atmósfera silenciosa y helada, se apropió del estudio. Robin observaba sorprendido a su esposa, al igual que Ryand. La reina observaba a Galfore duramente, desconcertada por esa última decisión de su esposo, mientras que este introducía cuidadosamente el testamento en el sobre azul al que pertenecía. Blackfire fue la primera en romper el tenso silencio en que se había sumergido la habitación.

-No puede ser –murmuró, segura de que había un error- Lo normal y lo tradicional sería que la regencia pase a manos de mamá.

-Es lo que se esperaba –concordó Ryand-, pero si es el deseo de papá…

-No estoy de acuerdo –lo interrumpió su hermana mayor-. ¿Galfore estás seguro de que ese documento es verdadero?

-¿Qué estás insinuando Blackfire? –cuestionó su madre.

-A nadie le queda duda de que Starfire siempre fue la joyita del corazón de papá, pero esto es demasiado y Galfore siempre ha sentido predilección por ella también, hasta le había pedido su mano a papá para Speedy –agregó con intención- ¿no habrás cambiado el testamento en la última parte?

-Por supuesto que no –se defendió Galfore con voz serena, no podía negar que esperaba una reacción así- Es el documento original, puedes verificarlo en la firma de tu padre y su sello lacrado.

-Pues si no te molesta, me gustaría hacerlo –aseguro Blackfire extendiendo la mano para tomar el documento, ella no se iba a tragar tan fácil ese cuento, ahí había algo raro.

-Basta. No podemos desconfiar de la honorabilidad de Galfore –Ryand tomó el sobre con el testamento y lo puso en manos de su madre con la intención de que esta lo guardara- él era el mejor amigo de papá y no haría algo como eso.

La reina sacó el testamento del sobre y lo desplegó, observándolo con cuidado.

-Es la letra y la firma de su padre –asintió sin perder la compostura y se volvió a su hija menor.

Starfire miró a su madre a los ojos. Y fue en ese momento, en el que se dio cuenta de la pesada realidad. Su padre la había dejado al cuidado de Ryand y de Tamaran por alguna razón que ella desconocía y su madre… jamás se lo perdonaría. Lo supo en el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron. Y también supo, antes de que su madre abriera la boca, que no la consideraba digna para el puesto.

-Al parecer tu padre consideraba que _tú_ eras la más indicada para asesorar a Ryand –la reina observaba a su hija sin el menor atisbo de cariño.

-Sí, eso parece… -comenzó Starfire.

No podía negarlo, se sentía intimidada ante la seca mirada de su madre. Ella siempre había sido la mujer más imponente que había conocido, la más bella, pero también la más fría y en cierta forma, insensible.

-No he terminado de hablar – la interrumpió su madre, silenciándola con su mirada-. Starfire, no tengo ni idea del por qué de la decisión de tu padre, pero no voy a ser _yo_ la lo contradiga. Y si él dejo escrito en su testamento que tú ibas a ser la encargada de la regencia, eso, es precisamente lo que vas a hacer.

Blackfire observó a su madre con cuidado. Hasta ella, que era su favorita, se sentía intimidada por la autoritaria voz que la reina había empleado. No podía entender por qué su padre le había dejado la regencia a Starfire, que siempre había sido una persona de carácter débil. Lo que podía entender, en cierta forma, era el enojo de su madre. Para su padre, el honorable rey Myand, su hija, Starfire, siempre había estado en primer lugar.

Por su parte, Ryand observaba en silencio la escena. No le cabía duda de que su hermana sería una regente admirable, pero no le gustaba el tono con el que su madre se estaba dirigiendo a ella. Era como si intentara rebajarla con su mirada y sus palabras, como si su hermana no fuera merecedora del puesto.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo –Starfire tuvo mucho cuidado con el tono que utilizo, pretendía ser conciliador, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado. Para su madre siempre sería una persona equivocada.

Por un instante más, la reina la aplasto con su mirada. Era eso lo que le enojaba de Starfire. No tenía la menor iniciativa, era demasiado sumisa, no tenía carácter. Siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que se le pidiera sin rechistar. En suma, era una persona débil.

-Quiero hablar con Starfire –la reina observó a su alrededor.

La declaración daba por sentado que todos debían salir de inmediato del estudio, para dejarla con su hija menor.

-Pero mamá… -se quejó Ryand.

-Déjennos a solas –mandó.

Quizá ella no era la regente de Tamaran, pero seguía siendo la dueña de ese castillo y si ella quería hablar a solas con su hija, _todos_ iban a obedecerla.

Blackfire fue la primera en salir, seguida de Ryand y de Galfore. En el estudio sólo quedaron Starfire, la reina y Robin.

-Te agradecería que me dejarás a solas con mi hija –susurró.

Pero Robin no tenía la más mínima intención de dejarlas solas. Al igual que Ryand, estaba preocupado y había notado no sólo el enfado de Blackfire y la reina, sino la intención de ésta última de dejarle en claro a su esposa que no era digna para el puesto.

La actitud de la reina en un principio lo había dejado anonadado, no era la que habitualmente se esperaba de una madre y mucho menos de la madre de una chica tan cálida como Starfire. Pero algo le dijo en su fuero interno que la reina ni siquiera había acabado de enfadarse y no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su esposa sola con ella.

-Y yo le ofrezco mis disculpas, pero no voy a abandonar la habitación –contestó él sonriendo con cortesía.

Starfire lo miró sorprendida. En ese momento lo que menos necesitaba, eran más problemas.

-Robin… –empezó la más joven de las tamaranianas.

Pero fue interrumpida por su madre.

-Ya entiendo –comentó la reina sonriendo irónica.-Es muy conveniente que mi difunto esposo te haya nombrado en su testamento ¿no? Pero creo que lo es más que tu esposa, _mi hija_, haya sido nombrada regente de este Reino. Después de todo, su matrimonio fue arreglado como un acuerdo de paz entre tu Reino y el nuestro, pero supongo que después de escuchar el testamento, crees que has salido ganando algo. Seguro que cuando te casaste con Starfire nunca pensaste que serías tan afortunado ¿o me equivoco?

La sangre comenzó a hervir en su cuerpo y notó como su frente se tensaba, tal y como siempre le sucedía cuando se enojaba. Apretando los puños hizo un vano esfuerzo por contenerse, pero el tono furioso de su voz lo delató.

-No le permito que…

-¡Soy yo la que no te permite que levantes la voz en ésta casa! –lo interrumpió abruptamente- Te recuerdo que no estás en la Tierra y que en Tamaran, regente o no, yo sigo siendo la reina de este lugar, la madre de tu esposa. Respeto el que Myand te haya tenido estima pero quizá el que te haya nombrado en su testamento te dio la confianza para creerte parte de la familia y temo informarte que este asunto es entre mi hija y yo, así que no te metas en esto.

-Claro que me voy a meter –masculló Robin-. Por que yo, le recuerdo, que Starfire es mi esposa y estamos hablando de la mujer con la que me casé, no voy a permitir que usted…

-Ya basta –murmuró Starfire con tono tranquilo. Lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió serena. –Robin, necesito hablar con mi madre a solas, por favor.

Robin la miró por un momento, debatiéndose entre contradecirla o hacerle caso. Sus instintos le rogaban por quedarse, pero la mirada de su esposa le instaba a no armar más alboroto. Después de un par de segundos, le dio un ligero apretón en la mano a Starfire y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

°°° °°°° °°°

-No puedo creer la decisión de papá –murmuró Blackfire, entrando al castillo seguida de su hermano, luego de que ambos observaran partir el carruaje de Galfore.

-Yo tampoco –concordó Ryand-, pero creo que Star lo hará muy bien.

-¿Hablas en serio? –cuestionó la tamaraniana de ojos oscuros.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? –cuestionó a su vez el tamaraniano, sacar a su hermana mayor de quicio era francamente divertido. Aunque algo le dijo que, en esa ocasión la broma había estado fuera de lugar.

-Por favor, seamos honestos, los dos sabemos que Starfire no tiene carácter. No lo tuvo para oponerse a papá cuando la comprometió con Robin y mucho menos lo tiene para ser la regente –sentenció.

-Creo que la conoces menos de lo que crees, Black -murmuró Ryand, antes de marcharse para reunirse con el consejo.

La joven de cabellos ébano miró a su hermano marcharse. Enfadada, dio media vuelta para irse a su habitación, pero se cruzó con una doncella que llevaba un cesto de ropa. Sonrió maliciosamente. Era la misma con la que su cuñado se entendía. Ahí estaba una prueba más de la debilidad de su hermana. Starfire era tan poca cosa, que su marido se metía con una sirvienta.

°°° °°°° °°°

Cyborg peleaba extenuantemente en el campo de entrenamiento. Su oponente, un joven que tenía poco de haberse registrado como participante, era extraordinariamente bueno. A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a entrenar con Robin, y este era la última persona a la que podría considerar un oponente débil, la verdad es que le costaba seguirle el paso al joven con el que peleaba.

El joven lanzó una fuerte estocada que Cyborg no pudo resistir y cayó al suelo. Afortunadamente llevaba la armadura, por lo que la estocada no pasó de un simple golpe. A su alrededor, otros espadachines seguían practicando en parejas. Faltaban dos meses para el Torneo y no había día en que los campos de entrenamiento no estuvieran colmados.

El joven se quitó el yelmo revelando un par de ojos verdes, sonrió a Cyborg divertido, al tiempo que le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Cyborg, de buen humor, acepto su ayuda para levantarse y le sonrió, sorprendido de haber encontrado un contrincante tan interesante.

-Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿es la primera vez que participas? –cuestionó Cyborg una hora más tarde, cuando tomaron un descanso para almorzar.

-Si, vine del Reino del norte –comentó el joven de ojos verdes, al tiempo que engullía, sin reparo, un emparedado- Su Torneo es muy famoso.

-Bastante, tiene muy buena reputación, prácticamente es la única vez que se reúnen personas de todo el Reino, y no sólo eso, también participan algunos extranjeros, como tú. Es un evento nacional –Cyborg, a su vez, también devoraba un bocadillo.

-Supongo que llegar a la final no es nada fácil –tanteó el ojiverde.

-No, como te dije, es un torneo nacional y se reúnen los mejores, a veces creo que hay demasiados rivales, pero…

-Pero… -cuestionó el joven confundido.

-Pero… ¡vamos viejo! Seguro que llegaremos a la final, somos buenos –sonrió Cyborg- A propósito soy Víctor Stone, aunque todos me llaman Cyborg. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mark, Mark Logan –el chico de ojos verdes tomó la mano que Cyborg le ofrecía.

Cualquier persona que pudiera brindarle información era un contacto conveniente. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que Víctor Stone no era cualquier persona, sino uno de los pocos amigos con los que Robin se relacionaba.

°°° °°°° °°°

-Ya estamos solas- sentenció Starfire observando a su madre.

-Al menos te hace caso, quizá no eres un fracaso después de todo –observó su madre.

Starfire fingió no escuchar su lacónico comentario y sirvió el té, que descansaba en una pequeña mesa para café. Había seis tazas, ya que las doncellas lo habían llevado antes de que se leyera el testamento. Por eso, presumiblemente ya estaba frío, pero pensó que era mejor mantenerse ocupada en algo.

Finalmente, con movimientos delicados, que delataban su refinada educación, le tendió a su progenitora una taza de tibio té y se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Por qué, Starfire? –inquirió la reina, luego de darle algunos sorbos a su bebida.

-No lo sé –contestó la pelirroja, sabía exactamente a lo que su madre se refería.

-¿En serio no lo sabes?

-No.

-Starfire, tu eres mi segunda hija y sabes que jamás he cuestionado una sola decisión de tu padre y como te dije, no seré yo la que se oponga, pero sí te voy a decir lo que pienso –guardó silencio y observó a su hija menor.

-Creo que tu padre cometió un equivocación, honestamente muy grave. Sino quería mortificarme a mí con la regencia, debió haber nombrado regente a Blackfire o al consejo, no a ti. Y sabes por qué.

-No, no lo sé madre –contestó la pelirroja, lo único que quería era que su madre terminará de decir lo que se moría de ganas por echarle en cara.

En realidad lo sabía. De una u otra forma siempre había sospechado, no, más bien sabido, lo que su madre pensaba de ella. Lo sabía desde que era pequeña y observaba la diferencia de trato que le profesaba a ella y a su hermana mayor. Pero nunca quiso detenerse a pensar en porque fingía no saberlo. No quería pensar que su madre, la mujer que la había traído al mundo, la despreciaba.

-Claro que lo sabes –su madre sonrió y con el ligero sonido que hace la porcelana, depositó la taza sobre su plato.- Sólo que quizá no has querido admitirlo ante ti misma. Starfire, tú no eres una persona con carácter. Hija, sencillamente no lo tienes. Siempre has hecho lo que todos los demás te piden. Lo que se espera de ti, no tienes iniciativa, eres una muñeca o una marioneta, que siempre estuvo protegida por Myand, por Ryand y ahora por Robin. ¡Por Dios! ¡Ni siquiera protestaste cuando te comprometimos con él! ¡Y estabas enamorada de Speedy!

-¡No es cierto, madre! Nunca he estado enamorada de Speedy, si lo hubiera estado, jamás habría aceptado casarme con Robin y si lo hice fue por que entendí que era importante para nuestro Reino –contestó Star con la voz ligeramente temblorosa y con un extraño dolor en el pecho.

-¿Y de él si estás enamorada?

Starfire guardó silencio. Ese era un punto que no quería tocar.

-Porque al menos, puedo decirte con toda seguridad que él no parece estarlo de ti. Te tiene cariño, quizá como a una buena amiga, pero está claro que no está enamorado de ti, no te ama, se le nota. Por tu bien, espero que no te hayas enamorado de él. Porque supongo, ya que dices que entendiste que tu matrimonio fue por Tamaran, que también entendías lo que implicaba este. Nunca lo hablamos, pero era claramente una relación sin amor –la reina suspiró y sonrió imperceptiblemente-. Únicamente con él fin de unir dos reinos y darle una línea de descendencia a la Tierra. Cosa, que ni siquiera has hecho, pero me alegro de que te hayamos mandado a ti. _Hija, _era mejor perderte a ti que a Blackfire, por si se presentaba una situación como ésta.

Starfire bajó la vista, de todo lo que le había dicho su madre, sus observaciones eran lo que más la habían lastimado. Hasta ella se daba cuenta que Robin no la amaba. Sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho y comenzó a ver borroso, pero decidió que era mejor contener las lágrimas.

-Sin embargo, tú padre decidió que tú eras la más indicada para el puesto –continuó implacable- y sinceramente Starfire, espero que no lleves a Tamaran a la destrucción. Yo no creo que seas indicada para ser la regente y le voy a pedir al consejo que te vigile, pero yo no voy a entrometerme. Si pasa algo va a ser enteramente tu responsabilidad –sentenció con ojos indiferentes y ligeramente crueles.

Starfire apretó sus puños. La seguridad es algo que se forja en tu hogar y también la confianza. Que un extraño desconfié de ti es intrascendente, pero si tu propia familia no confía, que esperanzas puedes tener. Y su familia, o lo que quedaba de su familia, no confiaba en ella.

-Puedes retirarte, quiero estar sola –murmuró Luand.

Aturdida, Starfire se levantó y tomó la charola del té, dispuesta a irse.

La reina cerró los ojos y apretó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos, algo cansada.

Pero se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la porcelana estrellarse contra el suelo, de inmediato volteó y se encontró con su hija menor.

Starfire observó el desorden a sus pies, pero haciendo caso omiso de este caminó a zancadas hasta situarse delante de su madre. Sus ojos verdes, iguales a los de su padre, brillaban de decepción y de coraje.

-Yo también, quiero que me digas por qué –demandó, con un tono de voz, que su madre nunca le había escuchado.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué diablos hice mal? Durante 17 años hice, como tu dices, lo que se esperaba de mi, te di gusto en todo lo que me pedías.

Y a pesar de que a veces me causabas miedo y frustración siempre te considere una buena madre, pero… si recapitulamos, creo que si yo soy una fracasada, una muñeca como tú me dices y tú tienes gran parte de culpa. ¿Dónde estabas cuando me sentía triste, cuando lloraba, cuando me sentía sola o cuando sonreía? ¿Dónde estuviste cuando madure o cuando me comprometí? ¿Y porque diablos jamás recibí un solo comentario aprobatorio de tu parte? ¡Siempre te quejabas de mi! ¡Mamá yo hice todo para darte gusto! ¡Siempre hice lo que me pedías!

-¡Y eso es el problema Starfire! ¡Jamás demostraste un poco de carácter!

-Dame otro argumento, porque ya me canse de escucharte decir lo mismo –demandó Starfire con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, pero con voz clara y potente.

-Eres demasiado débil, acéptalo con dignidad –sentenció su madre.

-Yo no sé, que hice para que siempre me demostraras ese desprecio, madre… pero afortunadamente estaba mi papá, ¡porque sino yo sería una mujer amargada como tú! ¡Y mi papá lo sabía! –gritó.

El secó sonido la estremeció. Y con los ojos desbordantes se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

La reina la miró aturdida, a pesar de pensar que su hija no merecía la pena, nunca le había puesto un dedo encima. La miró temblando de rabia, Starfire tenía la culpa de haberla echo llegar a ese limite.

Pero algo en Starfire se había roto. Ese miedo que la invadía en presencia de su madre se había disuelto. Lo que ella había querido siempre era que su madre la quisiera, por eso temía desobedecerla, disgustarla, pero estaba claro que su madre no sentía el menor apreció por ella.

-Te voy a decir lo último que puedo decirte como tu madre, Starfire. En este mundo existen personas necesarias e innecesarias y Starfire, tú eres innecesaria, tenlo en cuenta.

Y sin decir más, la reina salió del estudio, dejando a su hija sola.

Las lágrimas caían silenciosas. Pero por algún extraño motivo, Starfire se sintió tranquila. Ya no sentía ese extraño temor ante su madre. Y también comprendía que la reina, a pesar de nunca haberlo mencionado, le tenía rencor por haber sido la favorita del rey Myand y por haber sido la última en verlo con vida. Eso era, lo que había propiciado la bofetada.

°°° °°°° °°°

El pelinegro sacudía una y otra vez la espada, con más fuerza de la necesaria. Estaba preocupado por su esposa y más que nunca quería llevarla de regreso a la Tierra para que no le hicieran daño. Que ironía, era precisamente la persona que se suponía tenía que ser más cercana a ella, la que la lastimaba. Lo que no lograba entender era el por qué. ¿Por qué la reina odiaba a Starfire?

-¿Estás pensando en mí? –cuestionó una alegre voz a sus espaldas.

-Bárbara –contestó Robin un poco sobresaltado.

La rubia lo observó con cuidado, centrando su examen en su mirada. Era diferente. Diferente a la de aquel Robin impulsivo que había conocido una tarde de verano. Algo le pasaba, estaba segura. Y por un momento tuvo miedo de que se tratara de algo relacionado con Starfire.

-¿Estás bien? –el pelinegro la miraba algo inquieto, nervioso porque alguna persona pudiera verlos y también incómodo por la escrupulosa forma en que la rubia lo miraba.

-Tranquilo –Bárbara le sonrió.- Si quieres podemos ir a un lugar más privado.

Juntos desaparecieron detrás de un seto y se encaminaron a los huertos, en donde los árboles frutales les propiciaban el perfecto escondite. Bárbara se recargo bajo la sombra de un naranjo y cuando Robin se acerco, le echo los brazos al cuello y le dio un corto beso.

Las sutiles sombras que el follaje producía, al impedir el total paso del sol, los rodearon. Cuando se separaron, Bárbara se refugio en los brazos del pelinegro. Tenía miedo de perderlo. Aunque en ese momento le parecía que él era más suyo que nunca.

-¿Regresaras a la Tierra? –inquirió ella al tiempo que Robin le acariciaba mecánicamente el cabello.

-Sí –afirmó Robin, lo que más quería era marcharse de Tamaran para que Starfire estuviera a salvo de las ironías de su madre y de su hermana.

Detuvo secamente su caricia. ¿Por qué no podía apartar a Starfire de su mente? ¿¡Aún estando con Bárbara!? Era a la rubia a la que quería, a la que había buscado como un loco por todo el pueblo, a Starfire la veía como a una buena amiga. ¿Entonces, por qué pensaba en ella si estaba con Bárbara?

-¿Robin?

Aturdido observó a la rubia, que al ver interrumpida la caricia, lo miraba con curiosidad. El pelinegro la besó suavemente para zanjar sus cuestionamientos. Ella correspondió y por un momento sólo se escucho el susurró del viento entre el espeso follaje del naranjo.

-Yo, voy a regresar y… quiero que tú también regreses –murmuró Robin luego de separar sus labios.

-¿Estás seguro? –cuestionó Bárbara.

-¿De qué hablas?

La rubia se apartó de él y se abrazó a si misma, comenzó a caminar lentamente y él la siguió.

-Robin, si yo regresó a la Tierra esto dejará de ser sólo... una aventura –soltó con tono amargo.- Aquí en Tamaran podemos soñar, vernos a escondidas por los rincones del castillo, saborear la dulzura y la emoción del reencuentro, pero…

-Yo no te puedo mentir, Bárbara –murmuró Robin con voz pausada, después de que ella se interrumpiera-. Tú sabes que yo ya estoy casado y… no puedo ofrecerte nada más.

-Y no te lo estoy pidiendo –reprochó ella- Lo único que te estoy diciendo es que si tú quieres que regrese a la Tierra lo voy a hacer, pero entendiendo que tú, Robin, quieres estar conmigo, sin importar nada. Y lo voy a hacer, porque te amo y quiero permanecer a tu lado. –soltó ella tomando el rostro de Robin entre sus delgadas manos- Pero quiero que entiendas, que si voy a la Tierra, es porque tú me lo estás pidiendo y porque con eso, me demuestras que… que me necesitas junto a ti. Que me amas… que te estremeces como yo, cada vez que nuestros labios se tocan –terminó ella rozando sus labios con los de Robin, lentamente.

-Yo… Bárbara, -Robin correspondió al beso, para susurrar después, automáticamente- también te quiero.

La estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella se apartó y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Y a ella?

El pelinegro sintió que el aire se le escapaba. Jamás hubiera creído que Bárbara le preguntaría algo así. Sintió como si lo hubiera desarmado con esa pregunta. Y fue incapaz de contéstale a esos ojos azules que, recriminaban una respuesta.

Bárbara apartó la mirada, lastimada. En su imaginación, había esperado que Robin le negara fervorosamente algún sentimiento por Starfire, pero él… simplemente se había quedado callado. En silencio.

Y en ese momento supo, que no quería saber la respuesta. Dándole la espalada a Robin comenzó a hablar con voz suave y animada.

-Voy a regresar a la Tierra, Robin. No sé cuando, pero te aseguro que voy a volver, espérame allá –se dio la vuelta y, poniéndose de puntillas, besó al pelinegro con intensidad y le sonrió.- Tengo que retornar al trabajo.

Robin se quedó estático, observando a la rubia marcharse. Y bajo la sombra de los naranjos, intentó aclarar sus pensamientos pero éstos, ineludiblemente, regresaron una y otra vez a una pelirroja, dueña de expresivos ojos esmeralda.

°°° °°°° °°°

Mediodía.

Ese era el tiempo que Starfire se reunía con su hermano menor para hablar sobre Tamaran. Todos los días.

Se reunían desde muy temprano y cuando llegaba el mediodía almorzaban y después se reunían con el Consejo, para que estos dieran sus opiniones con respecto a lo que Starfire y Ryand habían decidido. A veces en las reuniones había algunos enfrentamientos, pero mayoritariamente se dialogaba para llegar a un acuerdo sobre lo mejor por Tamaran.

A la hora del crepúsculo, Starfire y Ryand terminaban su junta con el consejo. Cenaban y después se reunían un par de horas para hablar sobre las decisiones aprobadas y las siguientes que presentarían. Así, después de una semana de esas juntas intensivas, terminaron de hacer su plan para los próximos seis meses. Dicho plan incluía las decisiones sobre posibles inversiones económicas, exportaciones e importaciones de productos, presupuestos, nuevas leyes, obras públicas, financiamientos, entre otros. Además, del modo en que se llevarían las relaciones políticas con los otros Reinos, posibles elecciones para el consejo y mejoras para el Reino. Eventos. Reuniones con miembros de otros gobiernos. Y la presentación de Ryand como futuro soberano.

Ambos pelirrojos se mostraban satisfechos con el trabajo realizado. Y decidieron celebrar una comida de despedida para Starfire, decisión que más bien tomó Ryand, porque dicha comida no entusiasmaba a la joven tamaraniana. Sabía que los únicos asistentes serían Robin, Ryand y ella, quizá Galfore y Speedy. A Blackfire y a su madre les daba igual su partida. Pero el joven tamaraniano no se había dejado contagiar con la apatía de su hermana, incluso había decididó que ese día estrenaría el elegante traje que Starfire le había regalado para ocasiones sumamente especiales, por su dieciseisavo cumpleaños y las mancuernillas y el pisa corbatas de oro blanco, regalo de su cuñado.

Luego de la lectura del testamento, Starfire no había vuelto a ver a su madre. Simplemente su progenitora no quería verla. Mientras que su hermana no le dirigía la palabra y la miraba de forma despectiva, comportamiento que Starfire no entendía y que se explicaba pensando que su hermana tenía el mismo criterio que su madre.

°°° °°°° °°°

Esa noche, la última antes de partir, Starfire se encontraba empacando. Recordaba que Robin y ella habían llegado prácticamente sin equipaje a Tamaran y ahora, después de su prolongada estancia, una diversa selección de atuendos y objetos personales, se esparcían por su habitación. Cosas que se habían visto obligados a comprar y que en ese momento Starfire se encargaba de guardar en tres enormes baúles. Además, había tomado algunas de las pertenencias de su padre, con el permiso de Ryand, dado que su madre no quería verla. Quizá podían ser consideradas baratijas: un par de libros, una pequeña pintura, una pluma, una vieja cobija, un anillo y una botella semivacía de su colonia; si, eran baratijas, pero para Starfire tenían mucho significado. Con cuidado, había seleccionado cosas que su madre no echara en falta.

Observó con cariño uno de los libros de su padre y en él guardó, ya seca, la flor que había tomado de su tumba. Acababa de cerrar el baúl cuando Robin salió de bañarse.

-¿Terminaste? –cuestionó él sonriendo cálidamente al tiempo que friccionaba con una toalla su cabello rebelde.

Los baúles no sólo contenían ropa y chucherías, sino el cierre de una etapa en la vida de su esposa.

Juntos cenaron en la habitación y se sentaron en silencio delante de la chimenea.

Robin presentía el torbellino de emociones que, estaba seguro, estarían asaltando a su esposa, por lo que se limito a acomodarse junto a ella y a besarle la sien con ternura, al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla. La habitación estaba en penumbras y entre los cálidos brazos de Robin, Starfire añoro la Tierra.

Sabía que tendría que volver a Tamaran, tras seis meses, para reunirse de nuevo con Ryand y el Consejo, pero ese regreso ya no sería igual. Porque había dejado de considerar a Tamaran su hogar. Lo único que la alegraría sería visitar de nuevo la tumba de su padre y ver la sonrisa madura de Ryand.

Afortunadamente su hermano, la había apoyado en su decisión. A veces parecía que él la cuidaba a ella en vez de ella a él. Pero Ryand había madurado sorprendentemente y Starfire estaba segura de que, a lo sumo, le llevaría un año tomar por entero las riendas de Tamaran. Ambos pelirrojos habían acordado realizar el trabajo de medio año para que Starfire pudiera regresar a la Tierra, con su esposo. Al cabo de ese tiempo, Starfire tendría que regresar para ver cómo marchaba todo. El consejo y Galfore, principalmente, se ocuparían de cualquier suceso extraordinario que pudiera ocurrir, no sin antes notificarla a ella y solicitar su aprobación.

Un tibio rayo de sol la despertó. Aún seguía entre los brazos de Robin, sólo que este los había cubierto a ambos con una manta. Sonriendo feliz, recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Robin. Sus brazos eran el mejor abrigo. El pelinegro comenzó a despertar y Starfire no se movió ni un centímetro, aspirando su suave aroma. Robin la observó y se percató de que ella ya estaba despierta.

-¿Cómo dormiste? –pregunto con una sonrisa y un tierno brillo en sus ojos turquesa.

-La alfombra no es tan mala –contestó ella, también sonriendo.

Robin la ayudo a incorporarse, estaban sentados sobre el tapiz y él aún la sujetaba entre sus brazos. En la chimenea sólo había cenizas, hacía varias horas que el fuego se había apagado, pero curiosamente él no había pasado frío.

Starfire le sonrió y en un impulso, acortó la distancia en sus rostros y lo besó.

Era algo curioso y delicioso, siempre que sus labios se encontraban con los de Robin todo a su alrededor le parecía desvanecerse. Sólo era conciente de la tibieza del cuerpo del pelinegro, de la ternura con la que él le correspondía el beso y la sujetaba de la nuca, de los incontenibles y frenéticos latidos de su corazón… por un instante se preguntó si Robin sería capaz de escucharlos.

En el momento en que se separaron, Robin le sonrió. Hacía días que deseaba despertar junto a Starfire, la había echado de menos, porque cuando él despertaba ella ya se había marchado para trabajar con su hermano. A su lado sólo encontraba un espacio frío y vació, por eso, esa mañana se sintió especialmente feliz.

-¿Desayunamos? –propuso animado, luego de ayudarla a incorporarse y de resistir la tentación de volverla a besar.

Ella asintió y secretamente se sintió alegre y satisfecha, por no haber reprimido el impulso de algo, que hacía días se moría de ganas por hacer. Y por, al menos una vez, ser ella quien tomará la iniciativa.

°°° °°°° °°°

¡Era él!

La joven de ojos lavanda se quedó boquiabierta y con la mirada fija en el hombre que competía con Cyborg. No llevaba el yelmo y aunque tenía puesta una ligera armadura sabía que era él. Y además, el joven de ojos verdes era una persona que reconocería en cualquier lugar. No podía equivocarse, era Garfield Logan.

-¿Raven?... ¡Raven!

Escuchó la voz de Bee y reacciono de su estupor, pero esa sensación nudosa en su pecho, no desapareció.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes –murmuró secamente- Bee, ¿tú sabes quién está peleando con Cyborg?

-Creo que se llama Mark –contestó Bee observando animada la pelea y a Raven, al fin ésta había aceptado salir de su encierro autimpuesto y había aceptado acompañarla a un entrenamiento de Cyborg.- A Chispita le agrada mucho, dice que es muy buen contrincante y muy divertido.

¿Mark? No, estaba segura de que se trataba de Garfield. Lo reconocía a pesar de la distancia.

Raven dio un paso atrás. No sabía si quería huir o quería enfrentarse con él, otra vez. Volver a ver sus ojos. Y escuchar su voz. Pero también quería irse, porque aunque sabía que era una experta en autocontrol, no estaba segura de mantenerlo con Gar.

Además, le parecía muy extraño que él no estuviera utilizando su verdadero nombre. Aunque, quién le aseguraba que en verdad se llamaba Garfield Logan. Él siempre se había mostrado cerrado y reticente en cuanto a su persona, su pasado e incluso su procedencia. Esos temas le molestaban y a ella… le intrigaban profundamente.

-¡Ganó! –Bee se levantó emocionada de las gradas de madera y se encaminó hacía los campos.

Sin pensarlo, Raven la siguió.

En cuanto Cyborg vio a su prometida se lanzó a abrazarla.

-¡Es la primera vez que le ganó! –declaró radiante.

-Chispita –lo riño Bee sonriendo al tiempo que él la cargaba-, no es correcto vanagloriarte enfrente de Mark.

Garfield los observaba divertido y al ver a la feliz pareja, no pudo evitar que Raven invadiera su mente, como siempre solía hacer. Ya lo había aceptado y era inevitable, no podía olvidarla. Aunque no era correcto. Incluso, por un instante le pareció verla caminando hacía él. Pero eso era algo imposible. Se pasó la mano por la frente para limpiarse el sudor y volvió a mirar en dirección al campo. Raven estaba frente a él. Sin pensarlo sonrió, era un espejismo agradable.

-Hola, Mark –saludó la joven prima de Robin, haciendo énfasis en su nombre.

La sonrisa de Garfield se heló. Raven, no era una ilusión, estaba frente a él. Pero lo más importante era que su farsa estaba a punto de venirse abajo.

¿Por qué Raven lo llamaba Mark?

°°° °°°° °°°

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, hermana –la pelirroja asintió. Blackfire se encontraba en su habitación, a punto de cambiarse para salir.

-¿Y qué hay de Tamaran, Starfire? –cuestionó la joven tamaraniana, clavando sus oscuros ojos en su hermana menor, al tiempo que estudiaba un par de vestidos de su closet.

¿Cómo era posible, que Starfire se marchara? Como regente, su obligación era permanecer en Tamaran. Una vez más quedaba demostrado que la decisión de su padre era incorrecta. Su hermana menor, no podía hacerse cargo de Tamaran y ahora ni siquiera se encontraría en el Reino. Tamaran estaba destinado al fracaso.

-Ya me puse de acuerdo con Ryand, trabajamos toda la semana con el consejo y presentamos un plan para los próximos 6 meses.

-¡Vaya! Lo tenías muy bien planeado. ¿Ya se lo comentaste a mamá?

-Vengo de hacerlo.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-No se va a responsabilizar si algo sale mal –respondió Starfire secamente.- En realidad, no esperaba que lo hiciera.

-Mi madre nunca ha aprobado los proyectos idealistas –sentenció Blackfire.

-Yo estoy segura de que va a funcionar –contestó la pelirroja.

El mal trago no fue sorpresivo, ya se lo esperaba. De los tres, Blackfire era la que más se parecía a su madre y naturalmente, compartía su opinión. Se limitarían a ser meras observadoras. Ninguna de la dos confiaba en ella, pero les iba a demostrar que sí podía ser una buena regente.

-Sino te tomas esto en serio, Starfire, Tamaran se va a ir al demonio.

-Me lo estoy tomando muy en serio, puedes estar segura. Nos veremos en seis meses, hermana –Starfire dio media vuelta y se precipitó a la puerta.

-¿Te lo tomas tan en serio como tu matrimonio? –cuestionó Blackfire con tono mordaz y divertido.

Durante toda la conversación, Blackfire no le había dirigido la mirada a Starfire, se ocupaba de buscar atuendos y de cepillarse el cabello. Sin embargo, tras su pregunta, la pelinegra observó a su hermana con fijeza. Estudiando cada reacción de la pelirroja, que la observó con un rastro de confusión en sus ojos esmeralda, pero su respuesta fue pronunciada con seguridad.

-Sí, tan en serio como eso.

-Pues te recomiendo que te lo tomes aún más en serio, hermanita, porque yo creo que no tienes madera de regente y mucho menos de esposa, Robin no te ama y prefiere… _distraerse_ con las sirvientas –Blackfire sonrió a su hermana. Quizá no tenía por qué decir eso, pero quería que Starfire supiera lo que ella pensaba y lo que era evidente: no servía ni como regente, ni como mujer.- Lo mejor es que te vayas –terminó luego de observar el mutismo de su hermana.

Después, sólo escucho la puerta cerrarse. Starfire se había marchado y la pelinegra continúo cepillando su cabello, pensado que le había hecho un favor a su hermana. Después de todo, era mejor advertirla a que se llevará la sorpresa de encontrar a su esposo con una sirvienta.

°°° °°°° °°°

Robin observó por última vez el imponente castillo de Tamaran. El carruaje comenzó a andar lentamente. El escudo de armas de la familia Díaz, refulgía al sol.

La princesa pelirroja agitó un pañuelo blanco por la ventanilla de la carroza, pensando en todas las personas de las que se había despedido, su madre, sus hermanos, Galfore y Speedy, que había prometido visitarla en la Tierra para llevarle las noticias más importantes del Reino. Finalmente se marchaba de Tamaran.

Había acudido con la esperanza de ver a su padre con vida. Y había tenido tiempo de despedirse de él, era muy afortunada y estaba agradecida con el destino. También había tenido la oportunidad de ver madurar a Ryand y quizá ella también había madurado un poco. Era más de lo que merecía. Junto a ella, Robin, su esposo, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, luego de que ella parará de agitar el pañuelo. Starfire cerró sus ojos pensando en su familia y su reino. Tamaran. Un lugar al que ya no podía llamar hogar. Amaba a su reino, amaba los recuerdos que ahí atesoraba, pero ya no podía vivir aferrándose al pasado.

Se recostó en el hombro de Robin y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, en respuesta el príncipe le dio un cariñoso apretón. Adivinando la nostalgia que impregnaba el alma de su esposa, besó suavemente su cabello y la estrecho con más fuerza.

-Lamento no haber podido hacer nada por ti –susurró él, con los labios rozando el nacimiento de sus cabellos pelirrojos.

-Ya hiciste mucho por mí –musitó cálidamente- con el sólo hecho… de formar parte de mi vida.

Levantó la cara y ambos compartieron una mirada cargada de comprensión. Él rozó con ternura su mejilla y tomando la delicada mano de su esposa le beso la punta de los dedos con cariño.

-Regresemos a casa –susurró Starfire sonriendo, al tiempo que una imperceptible lágrima, se perdía en su mejilla.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»«««

Hola, hola!!!

Pues sí, heme una vez más por acá jejejeje

Con este nuevo capitulo, que por fin, cierra la saga de Tamaran, la segunda parte del fic.

Creo que ha habido un avance.

La historia comenzó con un matrimonio arreglado.

Él pensó que era lo peor que podía pasarle, ella lo hizo por su reino. Ambos se hicieron amigos y ella se enamoró de él, aunque él estaba preso de un fantasma.

En la primera parte aprendieron a conocerse, a disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

En la segunda, nuestros dos chicos han aprendido a quererse (lentamente, como dice mi amigo Shiro Wolfman), a apoyarse en los momentos difíciles y a descubrir nuevos aspectos del otro.

En la tercera y última, les queda por descubrir si su amor es lo suficientemente grande para soportar pruebas en verdad dolorosas, traiciones, encuentros, desencuentros, perdón, odio y orgullo. Será la confirmación o la destrucción definitiva del amor entre el príncipe de la Tierra y la princesa de Tamaran.

Y es en ésta tercera parte, en donde entrará esa pareja que ha quedado un poco rezagada, Raven y Garfield, mejor conocido como Chico Bestia. Con una historia secundaria sumamente importante.

No tengo palabras para agradecerles todo el apoyo que me han dado. ¡Siguen aquí! Al pie del cañon junto conmigo, formando parte de ésta historia… y me permitiré robar las palabras de Starfire, con formar parte de mi vida hacen muchísimo por mí, una escritora con muchos altibajos, que ustedes, mis amigos, soportan, apoyan y hasta aconsejan de buena fe n.n

Infinitas gracias a todos.

La historia es gracias a ustedes y para ustedes.

Les mando un abrazo inmortal y el eterno deseo de que no se permitan desperdiciar ese hermoso sentimiento llamado amor, no se cieguen con confusiones, dudas o temor a salir lastimados, atrévanse a vivir su propia historia de ensueño, con altas y bajas, en ésta aventura universal y mortal, denominada vida.

Arlet


	13. Quiero estar contigo

_Voy a desnudar tu alma beso a beso hasta sentir_

_que__ tu cuerpo se derrama como lluvia sobre mi_

_por__ el borde de tu espalda voy a dibujar mi amor_

_sin__ ocultar ésta pasión (Son by four, Cuando seas mía)_

**CAPITULO 13 QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO **

El golpe del libro cerrándose fue opacado por el torrente de la cascada. El agua al caer al fondo, entre las rocas, formaba una espesa niebla. Aunque desde que nació había vivido en la Tierra, Raven jamás había visto ese lugar, hasta que Garfield se lo había mostrado, en un paseo que habían dado.

Era un lugar bastante tranquilo, se encontraba en un escarpado justo a mitad de la caída de agua de más de 30 metros. Ella no era muy buena amazona, pero por fortuna había llegado sin problemas, después de poco más de una hora de cabalgata.

Le gustaba la calma, el sonido del agua fluyendo y en cierta forma, quizá había ido a buscar algo o a alguien. Pero estaba sola en medio de ese paisaje. Hacía un mes que Robin y Starfire habían regresado y dos días antes, ella se había reencontrado con Garfield o Mark o Logan o como fuera que se llamara.

_La sonrisa de Garfield se heló. Raven, no era una ilusión, estaba frente a él. Pero lo más importante era que su farsa estaba a punto de venirse abajo ¿Por qué ella lo llamaba Mark? _

_-Raven –susurró Garfield, tan bajo que a penas él pudo escucharse._

_Cyborg y Bee estaban tan ensimismados en su conversación que no prestaron atención a la pareja._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó la joven de ojos violáceos._

_Garfield la miró, estudiándola. Ella no había cambiado en nada, si acaso se veía más madura y más encantadora de cómo él la recordaba. Sabía que si no le contestaba algo rápido, la joven exigiría una respuesta y en consecuencia atraería la atención sobre él. Lo mejor sería fingir jovialidad._

_-Vine a participar en el torneo –contestó sonriendo- ya sabes, su fama se ha extendido y me entró curiosidad._

_-Pensé que nunca ibas a regresar –murmuró ella, aún analizándolo con la mirada._

_-Yo jamás te dije eso -aseveró Gar mirándola serio._

_-Mark, vayamos a almorzar –grito Cyborg. Bee y él ya se encontraban a la salida del campo._

_Garfield le sonrió –Vamos, tengo hambre- y comenzó a caminar._

_Raven lo miró tan sólo un segundo y lo tomó con fuerza del brazo, deteniéndolo._

_-¿Por qué Cyborg te llama "Mark"?_

_Garfield suspiró. Esa pregunta era la que esperaba desde el principio._

_-Ese es mi nombre… -comento jovial, después de sonreírle._

_-¿No te llamabas Garfield? –cuestiono irónica._

_-Tranquila, paranoica. ¿No has escuchado de personas que tienen dos nombres? –soltó bromista, después se inclinó ante la joven que aún lo observaba suspicaz- Garfield Mark a sus pies._

_Pero no cometió el error de recordarle su apellido, esperaba que ella ya lo hubiera olvidado. Necesitaría tener más cuidado, sobre todo con su acercamiento con Raven, la sobrina del rey. _

_Ya bastante había llamado la atención con sus habilidades, por eso se había dejado ganar por Cyborg y otro par de jóvenes. Le había gustado alardear de su destreza ganando los combates, pero ya era tiempo de dejar su arrogancia o su misión peligraría. Después de todo, no tenía que ganar el torneo, sólo calificar a las finales y observar._

_Raven lo miró, ya más tranquila. Quizá sí se estaba volviendo algo paranoica. No era raro que alguien tuviera dos nombres. Él le sugirió que fueran a almorzar con Cyborg y Bee y ella decidió aceptar. Salieron del campo caminando juntos y como siempre, Garfield bromeaba feliz. _

_Durante el almuerzo Raven no dijo gran cosa, se limitó a mirar a Garfield platicar y reñir con Cyborg para ver cuál de los dos podía comer más. Sentía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos al volver a verlo, peor el que más destacaba, aunque su rostro no lo revelará, era la felicidad. _

_-¿Te gusta? –cuestiono Bee curiosa, al encontrarse a solas con Raven en el tocador de damas. _

_-Claro que no –mintió Raven, sin el menor remordimiento. Consciente, de que estaba muy lejos de dar marcha atrás a sus sentimientos por Gar._

De golpe subió al caballo que su tío le había regalado por su decimoctavo cumpleaños, el animal comenzó a galopar en dirección al castillo. De lo que no se percató la amazona, fue de la mirada verde que la observó todo el tiempo que ella estuvo en ese prado.

Garfield Logan apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño. Su misión estaba a punto de terminar y él ardía en deseos de regresar a Azarath para ver a aquellos que amaba… Pero… al mismo tiempo, y se odiaba por eso, no tenía el más mínimo deseo de separase de la joven terrícola.

o o o o o

Era mediodía, Robin regresaba a caballo al castillo, a penas tendría tiempo para darse un baño y comer algo. Tenía que reunirse con el consejo y su padre. El tiempo en el campo de entrenamiento se le había ido volando.

Faltaba poco menos de un mes para el Torneo y él, por supuesto que pensaba participar. Ardía en deseos de perfeccionar sus habilidades y, personalmente, se había encargado de hacerle llegar una invitación a Speedy.

Todos los días, desde su llegada, se había dedicado a entrenar. Aún en compañía de Cyborg, pero también con otros postulantes al torneo. Se había encontrado con contrincantes en realidad buenos y otros que no tenía ni idea de por qué estaban ahí, ya que era claro que no tenían ni pizca de destreza.

Era estimulante acudir todos los días a los campos de entrenamiento. Competir con los demás era algo que disfrutaba en verdad. Cyborg le había contado acerca de un joven muy diestro, sobre todo en el arte de las espadas. Un tal Mark.

Pero a él no le había parecido la gran cosa, tanto Cyborg como él lo habían vencido. Lo que no podía negar, era que Mark tenía talento, curiosidad y un sentido del humor algo peculiar.

Que a su prima parecía agradarle, ya que los había visto juntos en un par de ocasiones y ella en algunos momentos había esbozado una media sonrisa, además parecía menos reticente. Se alegró por ella, era obvio que Mark disfrutaba la compañía de Raven, ya que se reservaba sus _mejores_ (más tontos) chistes sólo para cuando ella estaba presente y también era obvio que a ella no le desagradaba la compañía de ese chico. Quizá pronto se convertiría en su cuñado.

Tenía un mes que había regresado de Tamaran. Esos días habían sido intensos por la muerte de su suegro, la lectura de su testamento, su reencuentro con Bárbara y su deseo por apoyar a Starfire. Aunque finalmente no había podido hacer casi nada.

Sonrió, al percibir que su esposa se encontraba en el jardín trasero del castillo. Sabía que era ella, nadie más que Starfire podía cantar con tan poca afinación. Pero a él le gustaba escucharla, porque sabía, no porque ella se lo hubiera dicho, que su pelirroja sólo cantaba cuando se sentía feliz. Dejó el caballo en su cuadra y regresó a observarla, conciente de que se le haría tarde, pero al mismo tiempo, encantado de verla, ya que en la mañana se había marchado temprano al entrenamiento.

La encontró sentada en una de las mesas del jardín, sosteniendo un montón de hojas y tarareando una extraña melodía. Divertido, continuó escuchando el canto desentonado. La primera mañana a su regreso a la Tierra ella le había preparado el desayuno, como en su luna de miel, y él, hambriento, la había escuchado desde la puerta de la cocina. Y últimamente cuando salía al jardín, la tamaraniana también tarareaba.

Y Robin, no podía evitar sentirse contento también, al comprobar que a ella le agradaba vivir en la Tierra, junto a él y su familia. En Tamaran, había temido que Starfire tuviera que quedarse. Por fortuna, la pelirroja parecía haberse recuperado casi en su totalidad.

-¡Robin! –exclamo Starfire, sorprendida al voltear y encontrarse con su esposo observándola.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó el joven príncipe, después de sonreírle como un chiquillo al que han sorprendido en una travesura.

-Intento que este lugar se convierta en un invernadero –contesto Starfire observando lo bien que su marido se veía después de entrenar. Lo estudió con la mirada por un par de instantes y en seguida se sonrojo y desvió la vista, esperando que él no hubiera leído sus emociones en su rostro.

-No lo sabía –observó Robin interesado en el proyecto.

Podía ser el príncipe de la Tierra, estar casado, incluso sostener un romance extramarital, pero Robin… era muy poco perspicaz con las emociones de los demás. A veces parecía un niño en ese terreno, por lo que no se percató de la turbación de su esposa.

-Bruno accedió, cuando le comenté hace poco –comento la tamaraniana, recordando la amabilidad de su suegro al aceptar encantado y añadir que ella no necesitaba pedirle permiso-, pero no consigo avanzar mucho.

-¿Por qué? ¿No tienes suficiente material? –cuestionó, pensando en mandar a un par de personas a ayudarla.

-Eh… No, no es eso, tu padre me está ayudando con los detalles de la construcción, el problema es el diseño. No consigo decidir cuál es el mejor –le tendió algunas hojas que contenían bocetos.

-No sabía que dibujabas tan bien –sonrió él, entusiasmado al observar los diseños.

-Sólo son bocetos, no son nada extraordinario –murmuro la pelirroja, dibujar era algo que a ella le gustaba hacer desde niña, pero la que en verdad tenía talento era su hermana mayor. Sonrió con un poco de amargura al recordar a su familia.

-A mi parecen estupendos –sentenció Robin-. Me gusta el detalle de la fuente en medio del invernadero y… -conocía a la persona perfecta para realizar el trabajo- no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso.

-¿En que estás pensando? –inquirió un poco asustada por las ocurrencias del pelinegro.

-Es una sorpresa, Star –le guiño un ojo- y ahora tengo que irme, o papá va a matarme.

-¡Tu junta! –recordó preocupada la tamaraniana, Robin se la había mencionado la noche anterior.

-Te veré más tarde –le acarició la mejilla, sonrió y desapareció detrás de un seto, cerca había una entrada por la que llegaría con facilidad a su habitación.

Star lo miró marcharse, preguntándose si el vértigo que sentía en su estómago, siempre que estaba cerca de Robin, desaparecería alguna vez. Sonriendo y regresando a sus bocetos, deseó que no.

o o o o o

Un mes más tarde, los atronadores fuegos artificiales llenaron la densa oscuridad de la noche de luna nueva que se cernía sobre la Tierra. Desde el balcón de su habitación Starfire los admiro emocionada, al tiempo que se colocaba un par de largos pendientes de diamantes de un curioso color rosado, que hacían juego con un brazalete que Ryand le había regalado y que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda.

Con no poco esfuerzo, se alejo del balcón y terminó de arreglarse. Lucía un vestido blanco, que a partir de su cintura se desvanecía en rosa y que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. Se había levantado el cabello en un elegante moño, dejando un par de mechones sueltos, sólo faltaba el antifaz.

Se lo coloco sonriendo, recordando con nostalgia su primer baile en la Tierra, en el que había conocido a Robin. No se habían llevado precisamente bien, por el contrario, él le había causado un profundo desagrado, pero al mismo tiempo una curiosa inquietud por develar su misterio. Misterio que hasta ahora no había conseguido revelar.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde ese entonces. Robin y ella se habían casado y ahora eran buenos amigos y a ella le encantaba estar con él. A su lado se sentía feliz, segura y a veces… hasta amada.

Había ocasiones en que ella lograba romper ese autocontrol que siempre mantenía Robin, esa fachada. En ocasiones él le sonreía como ella nunca le había visto hacerlo. Y poco a poco habían descubierto algunos secretos del otro. Sin duda, él era una persona especial.

Era su persona especial. Siempre que estaba con él, pensaba que no había otra persona más feliz en el mundo y cuando él la besaba, sentía que todo su cuerpo se estremecía, se llenaba de calidez y se olvidaba de todo.

Y en esas ocasiones, Robin la miraba de una forma que… le arrebataba el aliento y le detenía el corazón, incluso se le olvidaba respirar.

Sus fuertes brazos en torno a su cintura, el aroma de su aliento y la sensación de su pecho pegado al de él… y luego estaba esa vez…

Esa vez que en Tamaran, Robin y ella había estado a punto de…

A veces, ese recuerdo la atormentaba y la enloquecía a tal punto que no sabía qué pensar. Ella amaba a Robin… pero ¿y él? ¿Qué sentía él por ella? ¿La forma en la que la miraba era el modo usual en que un amigo observaría a una amiga? ¿Con tanta intensidad? ¿La forma en la que él pronunciaba su nombre acaso no tenía nada de especial?

-¿Lista? –cuestiono una suave voz a su espalda, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Robin vestía un elegante frac que complementaba con un antifaz negro. Sonrió al observar a su esposa. Era la persona más bella y delicada que había conocido jamás. Y cada vez que estaba con Star, sentía un fulminante deseo de encerrarse sólo con ella en algún lugar, de no dejarla ir y de cuidarla de cualquiera que pretendiera lastimarla.

Le enfermaba recordar a personas como la madre de su esposa, su hermana y sobre todo, a Speedy, que había compartido su infancia con ella. ¡Y que encima había pedido su mano! Eso era lo que Blackfire había dicho. Que Speedy anhelaba casarse con Star. Cada vez que pensaba en ellos juntos, sentía el irrefrenable impulso de golpear algo, pero Starfire estaba ahí, sonriéndole a él. Y ella era su esposa.

-Claro –contesto la tamaraniana, ajustándose una vez más, el antifaz rosado.

El pelinegro le rodeo los hombros y ambos bajaron al salón.

Los fuegos artificiales continuaron. En el castillo de la Tierra se llevaba a cabo el tradicional baile de antesala al Torneo. Esa noche, el rey Bruno daría por inaugurado el Torneo Anual de la Tierra. Era una noche de fiesta.

Raven y Starfire habían supervisado todos los preparativos para la gala. El buffet con deliciosos platos terrícolas y extranjeros descansaba a la espera de los comensales. Las bebidas habían sido seleccionadas personalmente por Bruno. Las luces, la pista de baile, los fuegos artificiales, la música, todo estaba cuidadosamente dispuesto para agasajar a todo el pueblo terrícola que deseara asistir. Era la fiesta más concurrida del año.

Las damas bajaban de los carruajes ataviadas con elegantes vestidos y los hombres con smoking o frac, pero todos con antifaces que les cubrían el rostro. Era una noche de festejo especial. Con una sonrisa, Bruno, con Robin, Starfire y Raven a su lado, dio un breve discurso para comenzar el evento y después de un caluroso aplauso, la fiesta inició.

o o o o o

-¿Quieres bailar? –ofreció una alegre voz.

Raven se giró al tiempo que observaba a un joven elegantemente vestido y con un antifaz verde seco, que enmarcaba unos ojos esmeraldas. Por un momento el joven le pareció un desconocido, pero pensó que esos ojos los había visto en alguna parte.

-¿Ryand? –cuestiono Raven observándolo y gratamente sorprendida.

El joven le sonrió y se levantó un poco el antifaz para que ella pudiera verle el rostro.

-Shhh, no es cortés revelar mi identidad –bromeó el joven.

-¡Acabas de revelarla! –contestó Raven sonriendo ligeramente, pensando en el buen humor del chico.

Era extraño, pero Ryand siempre le había inspirado mucha ternura. Aún recordaba la mirada destrozada que él le había lanzado cuando su tío y ella habían ido a Tamaran y él les había agradecido su atención. Verlo en esa época había sido penoso, el joven acababa de perder a su padre y aún así, trataba de mantenerse en calma y atender todos los asuntos del Reino, incluso a las visitas.

Aquella vez había conmovido mucho a Raven y descubrió que a pesar de si misma, no podía ser fría con él, era como un hermano pequeño. En esa visita habían platicado unas cuantas veces y ella aún recordaba su mirada lastimada. Ahora se sentía feliz por él, porque a todas luces, Ryand ya estaba mejor.

Mientras bailaban, el joven tamaraniano bromeó un poco con ella. Raven tenía un halo misterioso que siempre le había gustado. Era tan callada y retraída, que él sentía la curiosidad de descubrir qué había detrás de esa profunda mirada lavanda. En Tamaran, después del sepelio de su padre, había descubierto turbado, que la cuñada de Starfire le gustaba mucho y se reprendió al pensar que _ese_ no era el momento para pensar en eso.

-¿Tu hermana sabe que estás aquí? –cuestiono Raven.

-Eso depende de Robin, él me mandó la invitación, quizá quería darle una sorpresa –contesto Ryand sonriendo.

-Sí, es típico de él hacer la cosas a su manera –concordó Raven.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta algo personal? –Ryand adoptó una expresión seria de pronto, que lo hizo parecer mayor, y Raven se preguntó _qué_ era lo que pensaba preguntarle.

-Adelante –aceptó Raven.

-¿Crees… crees que mi hermana es feliz con Robin? –era algo que lo intrigaba y que le preocupaba. Sabía que su hermana estaba enamorada, lo notaba sólo con verla. Pero no conocía a Robin lo suficiente, para asegurar que él también la amaba.

Raven sonrió. Era un tema que a ella también le había preocupado, sobretodo cuando Star le había confesado que estaba enamorada de Robin. Pero después de observarlos un tiempo se dio cuenta de que la preocupación no ameritaba atención.

-Claro –contesto simple y llanamente, agregando- Robin también es feliz con ella, ambos lo son.

Ryand le sonrió a modo de respuesta. Hacía un rato que había divisado a su hermana bailando con su cuñado. Parecía que no tenía ya de que preocuparse. Aunque, aún después de casi un año de que ella se hubiera casado, no podía dejar de sentirse protector con su hermana.

o o o o o

-¿Están seguros? –cuestionó el Rey, abriendo apresurado la puerta de su despacho, seguido de un par de consejeros. Tim Drake, su consejero más joven, de apenas 25 años y Azrael, el consejero de más confianza de Bruno.

-Totalmente –afirmo Tim.

-¿Sabemos quién es? –Bruno observó escrupulosamente a los dos miembros más destacados en su consejo.

-No. Ni siquiera de que reino –contesto Azrael.- Pero estamos ante un caso grave, sean de donde sean, sus cómplices son extraordinariamente leales. Jamás revelaron el nombre. De hecho, ni siquiera aceptaron su existencia. Lo supimos por los documentos que portaban, eran copias de los tuyos, que innegablemente fueron sacados de este despacho, algunos hace más de un año, otros hace casi un año y otros, recientemente.

El rey Bruno se sobresaltó un poco, pero no dio muestra de ello ante los consejeros.

-¿Tienen algo que ver con los sucesos ocurridos en la frontera?

-No lo sabemos con certeza, pero todo apunta a que sí. Los guardias no tuvieron mucho tiempo de interrogarlos, los tres hombres se negaron a hablar y según el informe… se pensó en torturarlos, pero cuando regresaron por ellos a la celda… -el más longevo de los consejeros titubeó.

-¿Qué? –presionó el rey.

-Ya se habían suicidado –completó el más joven-. ¿Bruno, te das cuenta que prefirieron quitarse la vida antes que hablar?

-Entiendo.

El rey meditó por un segundo. Estaba ante un extraño tipo de lealtad. ¿Qué hacía que los hombres prefirieran morir antes de hablar? Ideales, lealtad, amor y miedo.

-¿Qué Reinos tenemos como sospechosos? –cuestionó el rey, al tiempo que sobre una enorme mesa de caoba desplegaba un mapa con las fronteras señaladas.

-Podría ser Gotham –Tim señalo uno de los reinos que colindaban al este con la Tierra- desde hace 5 años buscan extender su territorio.

-Quizá –aceptó Bruno, estudiando las fronteras.

En realidad lo consideraba improbable. Ese Reino incluso comerciaba con ellos y era demasiado pequeño para ser un contendiente. Sus objetivos eran Reinos aún más pequeños, no un Reino grande como la Tierra, que podría aplastarlos en un par de días. Pero lo mejor era no descartar las opciones.

-Podría ser también el Reino Phoenix –señalo Azrael, estudiando todas las opciones.

-O Azarath –sugirió el Rey.

-No lo creo –Azarel observó con detalle el mapa, Azarath colindaba con ellos al norte-. Tenemos un pacto de paz con Azarath.

-Teníamos –corrigió Bruno-, su rey murió hace 3 años.

-Y el nuevo, no ha dado señales de haber roto el pacto, tal parece que respetó la jurisdicción anterior –señalo Tim.

-Si, es cierto –acepto Bruno aún sopesando la posibilidad.- Aunque, según tengo entendido, se sabe poco de ese nuevo rey.

Los tres permanecieron analizando las opciones algunos minutos más y después de agotarlas, reino el silencio.

-Señor, ¿qué haremos? –cuestiono el mayor.

-Mañana a primera hora, quiero a todo el consejo presente. Tendremos una junta extraordinaria. ¿Quién más sabe de esto? –cuestiono Bruno, observando aún el mapa.

-Nadie, mi rey. El sobre estaba perfectamente sellado con cera y el emblema de la guardia fronteriza.

-De todas formas no permitan que el mensajero se marche. Ordenaré que aumenten la vigilancia y estaremos más alertas –meditó el Rey.- Por el momento, este asunto es de alto secreto. No quiero una conmoción y menos con el Torneo encima.

-Como usted ordene, mi rey –el menor salió del despacho, dispuesto a detener al mensajero.

Azrael y Bruno miraron el mapa, pequeños alfileres rojos señalaban los Reinos sospechosos. Luego de algunos segundos, el consejero salió y dejo al rey a solas.

La idea de una guerra le parecía ridícula. Sin embargo, su Reino estaba perfectamente preparado para afrontar una situación así. Tenían militares con experiencia y perfectamente adiestrados. Lo preocupante era desconocer el rostro de su atacante. Bruno observó la inmensidad del bosque oscuro por el ventanal de su despacho.

Ahí afuera, se ocultaba alguien. Alguien que había seguido todos los pasos de su Reino muy de cerca.

Un _espía_, que había venido a husmear en su gobierno. Un espía al que el trabajo se le había facilitado dada la inmigración que producía el Torneo. Y también, la fiesta de antifaces. ¡El maldito lo había tenido fácil! ¡Quizá incluso había entrado en su despacho esa misma noche!

Seguramente era la persona menos pensada.

Observando el oscuro paisaje, el Rey se prometió a si mismo que nada perturbaría la paz de su Reino. Y que en cuanto encontrara al espía, él mismo ordenaría la peor ejecución, sin tocarse el corazón.

o o o o o

Garfield sonrió a Cyborg y a Bee que lo saludaron desde lejos, mientras seguían bailando. Él estaba un poco agitado y buscó algo frío que beber, decidiéndose por una bebida preparada con vodka, que en realidad necesitaba.

Acababa de salir de la oficina del Rey Bruno, y sólo su suerte había logrado que no lo atraparan. Ya tenía en sus manos la lista oficial de todos los participantes al torneo, sus datos y además, los reportes gubernamentales de los sucesos ocurridos en la frontera de la Tierra. Mismos que el Rey, sólo discutía con el consejo.

Bebió el contenido de su vaso de un trago. Nadie podría sospechar de él. Era un invitado más, su nombre estaba también inscrito en el torneo y su elegante vestimenta, denotaba que era un hombre serio y formal. Un par de damas le sonrieron y le dirigieron miradas de coquetería, pero él se enfoco en buscar a la única con la que sentía afinidad. Después de todo, luego del trabajo, se merecía un poco de diversión, pensó con ironía.

Su mirada se paseó por el salón en busca de la joven de cabellos oscuros con reflejos violáceos y cuando la localizó, no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Raven estaba bailando con un atractivo pelirrojo y lo más insólito era que ¡ella le estaba sonriendo!

Un impulso le hizo crispar los puños y mover las piernas. Antes de un par de segundos estaba junto a la pareja. Los ojos del chico pelirrojo lo miraron evaluadoramente cuando le preguntó si podía robarle la pareja, después miraron interrogativos a Raven, que sonrió a modo de disculpa y asintió. Y contrario a lo que pensaba, el chico pelirrojo se alejó sonriendo, como si la escena le hubiera parecido divertida.

-¿Y ese quién era? –preguntó Garfield de mal modo.

-El cuñado de Robin –contestó secamente Raven.

-¿Ese? ¿Quieres decir que ese chico es el que…?

-Sí –lo cortó Raven-. Es el heredero a la corona de Tamaran.

-¡Vaya! –soltó Garfield sorprendido.- No sabía que había venido.

Raven no le contestó y bailaron un par de minutos en silencio. La joven lucía más linda que nunca. Llevaba el cabello suelto y un antifaz lavanda que combinaba con sus ojos y contrastaba con su elegante vestido negro. Garfield no pudo evitar admirarla, incluso su mutismo, aumentaba su belleza.

-¿Todavía estás enojada? –cuestionó Garfield sonriendo juguetón.

-Yo no me enojo –Raven miró hacia otro lado.

El día anterior podría decirse que habían tenido una ligera pelea. El tema había surgido natural, Raven le contaba a Gar los anteriores torneos que había presenciado y después la conversación había girado hacía el país de Garfield. El joven se había mostrado renuente a hablar, había tratado de cambiar el tema, pero ella no lo había permitido.

Molestó, había optado por irse. Hasta que ella lo llamó y él, al voltear, recibió una manzana en la cara. Sin duda la chica estaba enojada.

-Tienes buen brazo –comento Gar juguetonamente, recordando el día anterior.

-Ya no te voy a preguntar nada –soltó Raven, al fin diciendo lo que había estado meditando.- Creo, que si no quieres contarme, debe haber una razón y también creo –Raven dejó de bailar- que debe ser algo muy delicado, de lo contrario no te enojarías como lo haces.

Garfield se quedó quieto cuando la vio alejarse entre las parejas, se sintió como un tonto, solo, en medio de la pista. ¡Raven sospechaba de él! ¡Maldita sea, sospechaba de él! Profirió una serie de blasfemias y echo a correr tras ella.

Ni siquiera sabía qué iba a decirle, pero tenía que hablar con ella. La siguió por una serie de pasillos, atravesando medio castillo, hasta que Raven desapareció detrás de una puerta. Si no se equivocaba, y se había aprendido el plano del castillo de memoria, esa era la habitación de Raven. Sin dudarlo, abrió la puerta.

o o o o o

-¿También te fue mal? –preguntó un pelirrojo a Ryand, tendiéndole una copa.

-Speedy –saludó Ryand aceptando la copa- no sabía que ibas a venir.

-Robin me mandó una invitación firmada por él, supongo que quiere terminar lo de Tamaran –el pelirrojo apuró su bebida.

-No creo que a Starfire le vaya a hacer gracia –sentenció Ryand. Conciente de que, en el fondo la pelea no era por demostrarse cuál de los dos era el mejor, sino para demostrárselo a su hermana.

-Ni yo. Por cierto, no la he visto. –Speedy buscó con la mirada la figura de su tamaraniana, pero su esfuerzo fue infructuoso.

-Temo decirte, que debe estar con Robin.

-Me enferma -declaró enojado, al imaginarlos.- Ese terrícola no sabe nada de tu hermana, ni lo que ella se merece. En Tamaran, se desapareció más de una vez durante el sepelio.

-Lo que haga Robin no me importa –Ryand observó como el chico de ojos verdes perseguía a Raven entre la multitud-, siempre y cuando no le haga daño a mi hermana. Speedy, ¿no has visto a Starfire?

-Ya te dije que no –Speedy suspiró molesto, eso era lo que había deseado, verla.

-Quiero decir, que si no lo notaste cuando estuvo en Tamaran.

Speedy tomó otra copa de una de las mesas y miró a Ryand escrupulosamente.

-Él la hace feliz –fue la seca respuesta del menor de los pelirrojos.- Nunca la había visto sonreír así. Están casados Speedy… creo que es mejor para ti y para ella que lo aceptes.

-Ese matrimonio no es válido, Ryand, ninguno de los dos siente nada.

-Están enamorados y ante eso no se puede hacer nada –Ryand suspiró, había perdido a la pareja de vista.

-¿Y cómo quieres que haga para dejar de pensar en ella?

-Que pena –sentencio Ryand, venciendo al fin sus ganas de, también, perseguir a Raven-, esperaba que tú pudieras darme un consejo, pero me temo que la respuesta vendrá con el tiempo.

Speedy observó a Ryand, sin duda el chico había madurado, aunque seguía siendo joven, y quizá por eso, no lograba entenderlo. Nadie más que él, entendería el profundo amor que sentía por Starfire. Y sólo él sabía, que tarde o temprano, Starfire regresaría a él, el hombre que en realidad la amaba más que nadie. Como el mismo Ryand había dicho, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

o o o o o

-¿Qué me dirías si te secuestro? –susurró Robin cerca del oído de Starfire al tiempo que seguían bailando.

-Mentiroso –contestó ella sonriendo-. Un secuestrador no pondría sobre aviso a su pobre víctima.

-Te equivocas –respondió Robin causando un cosquilleo placentero en la oreja de la pelirroja- A veces al secuestrador le gusta poner sobre aviso a su víctima para torturarla o ponerla… nerviosa.

-Estoy petrificada –ésta vez ella también se había acercado a la oreja de Robin y poniéndose de puntillas le susurró- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ese susurró lo tentó. Le sonrió seductor y en menos de un instante la jaló de la mano y ambos se deslizaron, con discreción, entre las parejas que bailaban. Luego, ambos salieron al enorme jardín que colindaba con el bosque, caminaron un par de minutos, no había más luz que la de las estrellas.

La noche era fresca y Starfire no pudo evitar temblar un poco, ya que no llevaba abrigo. Robin observó que su esposa temblaba y deteniéndose frente a ella, deslizó sus dos manos por los brazos desnudos de Starfire, la pelirroja tembló aún más.

Starfire se paralizo, siempre había sentido algo en Robin que la turbaba, que le hacía perder el control de ella misma. Pero esa noche, con la mirada que él le estaba dirigiendo y luego con el roce de sus manos en sus brazos, sintió que la sensación se multiplicaba. Lo miró y descubrió que él la estudiaba con su mirada turquesa cargada de intensidad.

_Robin_, estaba a punto de susurrar, pero él se le adelantó y después de acariciarle una mejilla y acercarla a él con su brazo derecho en torno a su cintura, el pelinegro unió sus labios con la tamaraniana.

Por un instante Starfire se quedó sin aliento. Pero, tan solo un segundo después, correspondió al beso con más ímpetu del que ambos esperaban. La pelirroja deslizó su mano por el pecho y el hombro de Robin y ascendió por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus cabellos.

Robin, ya sin precaución, deslizó su mano por la espalda de Starfire hasta llegar a su cuello, su otra mano estaba abrazando su cintura. Starfire sentía la calidez del pecho de Robin chocando contra el suyo, ya no escuchaba nada, ya no existía nada para ella más que él. Y cuando Robin abrió la boca para profundizar el beso, ella aceptó con entusiasmo.

Estuvieron así un par de minutos que les parecieron segundos y cuando se separaron, no pudieron despegar la vista del otro.

-Quiero enseñarte algo –susurró él, abrazándola por los hombros.

Starfire sólo pudo asentir, sentía que se había quedado sin voz. Robin _nunca_ la había besado de esa forma tan pasional y cargada de intensidad, sentía un nudo de excitación en el estómago. Y cuando él le colocó el saco de su frac y la tomo de la mano, guiándola por un sendero al fondo del jardín, se dio cuenta de que el frío ya tenía mucho rato que se le había olvidado.

o o o o o

-Tenemos que hablar –Gar la miró confundido. Él no había dado señales de algún tipo de traición. ¿Por qué Raven sospechaba de él? Sólo por una ridiculez como no decirle de dónde venía.- Creo que estás exagerando.

-Creo que tú eres el que exagera –sentenció la joven, mirándolo por encima de su hombro-. Ahora hazme el favor de marcharte.

Raven se alejo a su balcón y salió, con la intención de ya no ver a Garfield, era una idiota, incluso había pensado que él y ella…

-¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que no quiero hablar de mi Reino porque es un lugar que me trae recuerdos desagradables? –cuestionó el joven con socarronería siguiéndola hasta el balcón.- Tienes una mente muy paranoica.

-¿Quién te dijo que sospecho de ti? –soltó Raven, algo avergonzada por sus suposiciones.

-¡Por Dios, tú misma! Me lo acabas de decir hace 5 minutos en el salón de baile.

Raven había hecho amago de abandonar el balcón, pero él la había detenido por la cintura y ahora la sostenía muy cerca. Podía percibir su calor. Y en ese momento, Garfield se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error muy estúpido al involucrarse con ella y peor, al seguirla. Se había involucrado demasiado y ahora incluso, tenía que dar explicaciones.

Y también entendió, que no se arrepentía de ese error.

La joven lo miró. Nunca un hombre la había sujetado con tal fuerza, ni de ese modo. Y tampoco, nadie la había mirado con la extraña intensidad con la que Garfield la miraba. Trató de racionalizar, de pensar, de no perderse. Pero fue inútil, se dejo llevar por esa mirada.

-No todos los reinos son como el tuyo, Raven –murmuró Garfield, aún sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos- hay Reinos en los que… la vida diaria no es tan fácil… en los que las personas… tienen que hacer todo por sobrevivir.

-¿De dónde vienes? –cuestionó Raven por enésima vez, estudiándolo con cuidado.

-De Azarath –suspiró Garfield, estrechando el abrazo y ocultando su cara en los cabellos de ella, podía percibir su peculiar perfume de jazmín.- Por favor… no me obligues a decirlo de nuevo, es algo que no quiero recordar…

Raven también lo abrazó. No sabía la razón, pero podía percibir una gran inquietud en Garfield. Cerró los ojos y se sintió culpable, de haberlo llevado a ese punto. Pero notaba que él no le había mentido. Sin duda ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos y ella se prometió que no volvería a mencionarlo.

-¿Podrías pertenecer aquí? –sugirió Raven con un dejo de ternura, despegándose un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Te me estás proponiendo? –respondió él, en tono juguetón.

-No seas tonto –contesto Raven separándose de Garfield, podía sentir su cara arder.

-Oye, es la primera vez que te veo sonrojada –continuó él, bromeando.

Raven se giró y nuevamente hizo amago de irse, pero él la sujeto de la muñeca y la atrajo a su pecho.

-Gracias –susurró abrazándola. No quería mentirle. Él no podía pertenecer a la Tierra. Ese no era su destino. Por el contrario, su misión…

Pero por el momento era mejor disfrutar del presente y no pensar en el pasado, ni en el futuro. Sí, era lo mejor.

Observó a Raven, entre sus brazos. Ya no serviría de nada negarlo. Ella le hacía perder el control. Era un militar joven y consumado, experto en el arte bélico, pero frente a ella… no era más que un hombre.

Lentamente deslizó su mano hasta el mentón de la chica y luego de acariciarle la mejilla, hizo lo que se moría de ganas de hacer, desde que había bailado con ella la primera vez.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso lento y tímido al principio. Garfield había esperado una fuerte bofetada, dado el carácter de Raven, pero se sorprendió de la respuesta de la chica, que lo abrazó con apremio por el cuello. Podía sentir su delgada figura temblar entre sus brazos. Continuaron con ese ritmo lento y pausado que poco a poco fue tornándose más íntimo.

Mientras disfrutaba de la calidez de la boca de Gar, Raven pensó que su suerte estaba echada, estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

o o o o o

-Es hermoso –Starfire soltó la mano de su marido y camino unos cuantos pasos.

La construcción de vidrio y metal era justo como la había imaginado. Llena de exuberantes plantas de todo tipo, entre las que se destacaba una colección de orquídeas, gardenias y rosas. En medio, el agua fluía con un agradable chapoteo en una fuente compuesta de cubos y rodeada de lilas.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste tan rápido? –cuestiono volviéndose a Robin, que no apartaba la vista de ella.

-Cyborg tiene un par de conocidos –se acercó- ¿Te gusta?

-Es perfecto –la pelirroja lo miró sonriendo, algo turbada por su mirada.- Gracias.

-Me alegra que estés feliz…

Robin también le sonrió, apartó un travieso mechón del rostro de su pelirroja y con la punta de sus dedos recorrió la mejilla de Starfire, bajando hasta sus labios. El toque, produjo un suave cosquilleo en los labios de Starfire, que lo miró con una mezcla de dulzura y deseo. Robin le sonrió tiernamente y deslizó su caricia hasta la clavícula de la pelirroja, por encima de su escote.

Se separó de ella por un momento y la miró a los ojos cálidamente y fue cuando lo entendió.

Quería a Starfire, la quería más de lo que había llegado a pensar inicialmente.

Le gustaba su sonrisa infantil y su mirada ingenua, pero también admiraba su valor y determinación. Y la deseaba, como nunca había deseado a otra mujer.

-Eres… tan hermosa –susurró él, sin apartar su mirada de la esmeralda. Sentía una urgente necesidad de besarla.

-Robin –su voz le produjo escalofríos, era la primera vez que Robin le decía algo así y también la primera que la miraba con tanta intensidad y fervor.

El ronco susurró lo sacó de sus cabales, acercó sus labios a la comisura de su boca y ella cerró los ojos. El aliento de Robin era cálido y sus labios fríos se deslizaron por su boca lentamente. Agradeció que Robin la sostuviera, porque sentía que sus piernas de un momento a otro, perderían la fuerza.

Él disfruto cada roce, cada movimiento, cada espasmo que sus labios producían en los de Starfire. Profundizo el beso y ella le respondió con urgencia, entregándose por completo al placer de estar con él.

Sus labios y su lengua sabían a champaña, pero a Starfire le agrado el sabor. Deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Robin, al tiempo que suavemente se recostaban sobre el abrigo, en medio de un pasillo enmarcado por helechos.

Podría haberle arrancado la ropa de un tirón. ¡Y por Dios que se moría de ganas de hacerlo! Ella era la única que le provocaba esa pasión embriagante y demoledora. Pero también, el deseo de disfrutar cada segundo, cada mirada, cada caricia. Era como una droga. Una droga ambivalente, mezcla de inocencia, ternura y deseo.

Era fuego.

Sintió que su sangre ardía.

-Quiero estar contigo –susurró la pelirroja en su oído con la voz enronquecida por el deseo.

-Yo también –Robin besó el lóbulo de su oreja y ella sintió un cosquilleo más fuerte de excitación.

_Pride can stand a thousand trials_

_(El orgullo puede soportar mil pruebas)_

_The strong will never fall_

_(Los fuertes nunca caerán)_

_But watching stars without you_

_(Pero al mirar las estrellas sin ti)_

_My soul cries_

_(Mi alma lloró)_

Starfire acercó más su cuerpo al de Robin, él estaba deliciosamente pegado a ella y aún así, lo quería más cerca. Mordió el labio inferior del pelinegro y el gemido gutural que él soltó, despertó algo salvaje en Starfire. Era conciente que él había comenzado a deshacerse del vestido y ella comenzó a aflojar su camisa y pantalón. Soltó un suspiro cuando Robin interrumpió el beso y comenzó a besar su cuello y a descender lentamente sobre su clavícula y sus hombros.

-Robin –suspiró Starfire, acariciando el negro cabello.

Lo jaló un poco y atrajo al pelinegro a sus labios, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, embriagarse de sus besos. Con un fuerte latido de su corazón, descubrió que la evidencia del deseo de Robin, se había acomodado íntimamente entre sus piernas, aún por encima de la ropa.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y la mirada se le nubló cuando Robin termino de sacarle el vestido y el corpiño y lentamente paso la punta de sus dedos sobre su estomago.

Sabía que debía sentirse vulnerable frente a él, dada la situación, pero no sentía miedo alguno, todo era tal y debía ser. Y cuando él se inclinó para besar su piel, Starfire gimió gozosa y araño la espalda de Robin, al sentir sus labios húmedos y tibios, aprisionar tortuosamente uno de sus pezones.

Todo a su alrededor se estaba desvaneciendo. _Necesitaba más_, necesitaba sentirlo. Una de sus manos bajó hasta su pantalón y sintió que Robin daba un respingó.

-Star –gimió gutural, casi animalmente.

Ambos se deshicieron del resto de la ropa. Starfire deslizó sus manos por los músculos del pecho de Robin, y delineó con sus labios cada centímetro de su piel, las caricias delicadas de la pelirroja lo volvían loco. Las manos de él se perdieron entre sus muslos, con un ritmo lento y desesperante.

Él se separó un momento y la miró a los ojos, sonrojada, le pareció la mujer más bella y delicada del mundo.

Y Starfire no pudo pensar en nada más. La mirada de Robin parecía más profunda que nunca y sus ojos, de un azul más intenso, oscurecido por el deseo, percibió que un extraño fuego ardía en sus ojos. Él la besó, de forma diferente. Con pasión, pero también con ternura. Exudando el intenso calor que ardía en cada poro de su piel. Sólo existían Starfire y él. Sólo su pelirroja y él.

_Touch me deep, pure and true_

_(Acaríciame profunda, pura y fielmente)_

_Give__ to me forever_

_(Entrégate a mí por siempre)_

_'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh_

_(Porque te estoy besando, oh)_

_I'm kissing you, oooh_

_(Te estoy besando, oh)_

La calidez con la que él la beso la desarmó. Lo amaba. ¡Era el hombre que amaba más que a su vida! ¡Y sentía una dolorosa y deliciosa necesidad de ser suya! Cada latido de su corazón, cada sonrisa, cada suspiró, toda ella era suya. Le pertenecía. Para siempre.

Gimió cuando él la penetró por primera vez. Robin sintió que enloquecía entre los brazos de Starfire. Comenzaron un placentero vaivén, húmedo, cálido y pulsante.

-¡Starfire!

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Robin entendió que Starfire era suya, y que la _necesitaba_ como a ninguna. El dolor fue sustituido por un agradable cosquilleo, mientras sus cuerpos se amoldaban poco a poco, disfrutándose, conociéndose. Con sus labios dulcemente unidos, con sus cuerpos deliciosamente fusionados y con sus dedos entrelazados.

-¡Robin!

Ambos se entregaron al éxtasis de la suave y burbujeante excitación que los recorría de pies a cabeza. Se entregaron a esa indescriptible oleada de placer durante interminables minutos, uno en brazos del otro.

Con un último gemido, un convulsionante caleidoscopio eléctrico recorrió cada poro de Starfire y cada uno de sus sentidos. Casi desvanecida, escucho el fuerte gemido de Robin al llegar al clímax, poco después que ella.

Sonriendo, con las mejillas sonrosadas, Starfire observó el rostro de _su_ esposo, a pocos centímetros del de ella, que respiraba entrecortadamente. Le apartó un mechón del rostro, que la fuerza de gravedad había bajado y lo besó suavemente. Robin la abrazo y se recostó sobre su pecho, sonriendo con dulzura, al tiempo que ella le acariciaba el cabello.

Hacer el amor con Robin había ahuyentado miedos y atraído innumerables satisfacciones. Se sentía ligera, llena de vida, hermosa, como una mujer, como _su _mujer, después de tantos meses. Henchida de felicidad, observo el cielo, salpicado de estrellas. La luna nueva parecía hacerlas más brillantes.

Recostado sobre el pecho de Starfire, Robin los cubrió con su abrigo, sin saber cómo es que habían acabado sobre el resto de sus ropas como lecho improvisado. Su respiración poco a poco había comenzado a normalizarse. De haber sabido que hacer el amor con Starfire significaría una experiencia tan extraordinaria, hace mucho que… Suspiró y sonriendo pensó que si hubieran hecho el amor desde el principio de su relación, la experiencia no habría resultado tan letal y enloquecedora. Ella había logrado que cada poro y cada latido de su cuerpo suplicaran sólo por ella, que ardieran suplicando por su presencia, por su esencia, sólo por ella. Habían desarrollado esa confianza y ese cariño juntos, luego de todos esos meses. Y ese vínculo había producido que hacer el amor fuera tan asombroso.

_'Cause I'm kissing you_

_(Porque te estoy besando)_

_I'm kissing you, oooh_

_(Te estoy besando, oh.)_

Fuertemente abrazados, se sumergieron en una tranquila nube de felicidad, con cada pensamiento sólo ocupado por el otro y por ese momento que tanto habían anhelado, quizá desde antes de conocerse y de nacer.

o o o o o

El carruaje avanzó con rapidez por el estrecho camino de terracería. Apenas si se distinguía debido a la oscuridad. Sólo se escuchaba el golpeteo de los cascos de los caballos y el ocasional relinchar de alguno al ser golpeado con el látigo.

La mirilla al frente del carruaje, para que el pasajero pudiera comunicarse con el cochero, se abrió.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar? –cuestiono la delicada voz de una joven.

-No señorita, a lo sumo en una hora estaremos en la Tierra.

-Se lo agradezco –la joven cerró la rejilla.

En el interior del carruaje, todo estaba oscuro, a penas si podía observarse las manos. Pero se sentía extrañamente cómoda y feliz, al pensar que dentro de muy poco llegaría a su destino.

_Robin_, pensó Bárbara sonriendo, al rememorar el rostro amado de su pelinegro.

««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»««««»»»»«««

Waaa!!

No me maten por el final de este capitulo, ¡gomen! .

Y ahora hablemos de lo importante. (Más importante que golpearme jejeje)

¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! La escena que tanto quería escribir en el fic.

La verdad es que la repase muchas veces y este fue el resultado. A mi me gustó, se me hizo muy tierno n.n y me dejo satisfecha. Y creo que no hubo título más adecuado para este capitulo. El amor se reduce a eso, a desear estar con una persona, en cualquier situación, lo que nos da pauta para lo que viene. La relación de éstos dos tórtolas se ha ido profundizando y como dije, ya veremos si su orgullo les permite estar juntos, porque hasta ahora todo ha sido miel sobre hojuelas XD

Ah y antes de que se me olvide, mención importante a las rolas de este capitulo, que me sirvieron de inspiración, la primera _Cuando seas mía_ del grupo (creo que extinto ¬¬) _Son by four_ y la que enmarcó la escena de amor fue _Kissing__ you_ de _Des´ree_, del Soundtrack de _Romeo + Julieta de W. S._ n.n

Raven y Chico Bestia ya van sobresaliendo en el fic, pero lo importante de ellos está por venir. Y parece que el alboroto en la Tierra ha comenzado.

Lamento la tardanza de meses y meses y meses (le sigo n.n?) de atraso y para su horror XD a este fic aún le quedan por lo menos 7 capítulos, así que aquí estaremos todavía por un rato más.

No tengo palabras para agradecerles todo su apoyo y que continúen leyendo ésta ambivalente historia. Lo único que puedo hacer es terminar este fic, porque ésta historia no puede quedarse sin final n.n

Agradezco todos sus comentarios, quejas, regaños, amenazas, observaciones y valiosas sugerencias.

¡¡Este fic va para ustedes!!

Lamento no tener tiempo para contestar cada uno de sus reviews u.u sé que con eso me saco un tache, pero claro que leo todos!! Y me alegra mucho que la historia les guste y que incluso les recuerde algún amor. Neta, es muy lindo leer eso. Y muy divertido leer como le desean el mal a Barbie e incluso rebaten contra la ceguera de Robin XD, del que lo acepto, a veces es medio guey, lerdo y hasta imbécil (ups malas expresiones XD), pero… y con todo respeto, ¿quién no ha conocido a un hombre así? Amigo, primo, hermano, novio o simplemente el primo de un amigo XD. Ojo, yo no digo que lo sean todos, pero si hay algunos que abundan por ahí XD Y obvio, el caso también se da entre nosotras las mujeres, existen las tentaciones jejeje n.n como que al ser humano le gusta tentar a la suerte ¿nop?, pero como dicen, nadie sabe lo que tiene…

Conciencia: Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla discúlpenla ya se está proyectando… u.uU

Gomen! Es cierto! En fin… infinitas gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo n.n

Prox. Capi:

La caja de Pandora

Les mando un abrazo inmortal y como siempre mis mejores vibras n.n

Y no se les olvide, Hagan cara Hellman´s XD


End file.
